Rodzeństwo Potterów
by Moczny Ksi
Summary: Harry Potter dowiaduje się, że ma brata oraz siostrę. Pozna również nowego przeciwnika, o wiele groźniejszego od samego Lorda Voldemorta. Jakie będą przygody rodzeństwa? Czy cokolwiek ich rozdzieli? A może mrok pochłonie któreś z nich? Co planuje Voldemort? Wszystkiego dowiecie się czytając to opowiadanie.
1. Przywitanie

Przedstawiam wam opowiadanie z wymyśloną historią o HP. Krótkie wyjaśnienia. Akcja dzieje się zaraz po Turnieju Trójmagicznym czyli nasz Wybraniec będzie uczęszczał na 5 rok w Hogwarcie. Niektóre postacie są przeze mnie wymyślone inne natomiast należą do pani J. . Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie wam się spodoba bo przyznam szczerze, że mnie podoba się cholernie i już nie mogę się doczekać aż przeleję wszystkie swoje pomysły na papier :D :D Zabezpieczę się przed pytaniem co ile będę wrzucał rozdziały( Tak na wszelki wypadek jakbyście chcieli zapytać ). Rozdziały będą pojawiały się nieregularnie, ponieważ nie spędzam całego czasu przed komputerem :P. Mam też niestety inne obowiązki. Wiecie jak to jest raz mam więcej czasu innym razem mam go bardzo malutko więc przekłada się to na wydajność mojej pracy nad rozdziałami. Jednak zapewniam was, że każdego dnia będzie powstawała chociaż malutka część rozdziału :) Po prostu jeśli komuś spodoba się to opowiadanie to będzie musiał co jakiś czas sprawdzać czy nie ma nowych notek. No chyba, że nauczyciele się ogarną i przestaną zawalać mnie kartkówkami, sprawdzianami itp. Wtedy oczywiście dam informację w jakie dni rozdziały będą się pojawiały. Ale myślę, że prędzej Snape pójdzie na piwo z Harrym niż to się stanie :P Umówmy się tak, że jeśli przez dwa tygodnie rozdział się nie pojawi to wtedy poinformuję was o przewidywanym terminie jego publikacji co wy na to? :) No a teraz dosyć pitolenia i zapraszam na prolog ;).


	2. Prolog

_Tekst zbetowany przez:_ **Lauren**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore siedział na wielkim, ozdabianym fotelu i popijał herbatę z małej filiżanki. Miał długą, srebrną brodę sięgającą prawie do pasa i równie długie włosy. Przez wielu uważany był za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja swoich czasów i nie bez powodu. Stoczył w swoim życiu już kilka pojedynków, z których zawsze wychodził zwycięsko. Jednak sławę przyniosła mu dopiero potyczka z Gellertem Grindelwaldem, którą wygrał nie bez trudu. Przez kilkanaście lat wiódł spokojne życie w murach Hogwartu, zajmując się jedynie problemami dorastających nastolatków. Ale to się zmieniło.

Niecały miesiąc temu dowiedział się, że koszmar dawnych lat znowu powrócił. Mowa tu o Lordzie Voldemorcie, czarnoksiężniku okrytym złą sławą, przed którym drżeli nawet najsilniejsi. Voldemort siał terror i zniszczenie gdziekolwiek się pojawił oraz wyznaczył sobie w życiu jeden cel. Zdobyć władzę absolutną, zabijając przy okazji jak najwięcej szlam i mugoli, którzy według niego nie byli godni nawet czyścić mu butów. Jednak, kiedy czarnoksiężnik był już u szczytu potęgi, stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał: dokładnie czternaście lat temu w Noc Duchów Voldemort utracił swoją moc i zniknął z tego świata, a wraz z nim jego plany. Stało się to za sprawą rocznego chłopca, którego chciał zabić. Śmiertelne zaklęcie odbiło się od dziecka i ugodziło w samego Lorda. Potęga Voldemorta została złamana, a on sam zniknął. Od tej pory wszyscy czarodzieje na świecie odetchnęli z ulgą. Wydawało się, że dni chaosu i niepewności odeszły w zapomnienie i teraz nadejdą już tylko lepsze czasy.

I tak było aż do czerwca. Lord Voldemort bowiem odzyskał swoją moc i na nowo rozpoczął realizację swoich planów. Nie minął nawet miesiąc od jego odrodzenia, a czarodziejskie gazety już donosiły o serii morderstw na niewinnych ludziach. Społeczeństwo popadło w panikę, którą Ministerstwo Magii na darmo próbowało uspokoić. Wróciły dni niepewności i ciągłego zagrożenia. Świat czarodziejów na nowo ogarnął cień wojny. Jednak każdy wiedział, że Czarny Pan obawia się dyrektora Hogwartu, dlatego w ludziach nadal palił się płomyk nadziei, że Dumbledore zapewni ochronę ich rodzinom. Jednak starzec nie był wszechmocny. Nie mógł ochronić wszystkich i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Powołał do życia swoją tajną organizację, która walczyła z Voldemortem jeszcze przed jego upadkiem. Wpuścił szpiega w szeregi czarnoksiężnika oraz starał się ze wszystkich sił krzyżować mu plany. Miał nadzieję, że na razie to wystarczy, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że w przyszłości będzie musiał podjąć poważniejsze kroki.

Zamyślony Dumbledore nie słyszał, jak jego feniks Fawkes śpiewa swoją uspokajającą pieśń. Głowę zaprzątał mu inny problem.

Zastanawiał się, jak zapewnić bezpieczeństwo młodemu Harry'emu Potterowi, śmiertelnemu wrogowi Czarnego Pana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że czarnoksiężnik użyje całej swojej potęgi, aby dorwać chłopca, który czternaście lat temu zaszydził z niego i zamiast umrzeć sprawił, że Lord błąkał się bez ciała po świecie.

Dumbledore spojrzał na feniksa:

– Ma tylko piętnaście lat – powiedział do siebie Albus – i nawet nie wie, ile od niego zależy. Nie mogę tego dłużej przed nim ukrywać. Chroniłem go przed tą wiedzą tak długo, jak tylko mogłem, ale teraz musi dowiedzieć się prawdy. Tylko boję się, jak zareaguje na informacje o przepowiedni, o tym dlaczego jego rodzice musieli zginąć. Nawet dla dorosłego czarodzieja byłby to szok, a co dopiero dla niego. Gdybyś tylko umiał mówić… – rzekł ze smutkiem w stronę ptaka. – Może ty byś doradził mi, co powinienem zrobić. Ehh, za stary na to jestem.

Feniks zaśpiewał uspokajająco. Dumbledore wstał z fotela i zaczął chodzić w kółko po gabinecie. Cały czas miał wątpliwości. Z jednej strony chciał wyjawić chłopcu całą prawdę o jego przeznaczeniu, z drugiej strony bał się, że ta wiedza mogłaby go zniszczyć. „Może by tak poczekać jeszcze rok albo dwa" – myślał. „W Hogwarcie zapewnię mu ochronę. A potem, kiedy trochę podrośnie powiem mu o wszystkim". Wydawało się, że postanowił, iż poczeka z wyjawieniem Harry'emu prawdy, jednak nagle odezwał się w jego głowie głos Aberfotha, jego brata: „Pamiętaj bracie, że nawet najgorsza prawda jest zawsze lepsza od najpiękniejszego kłamstwa". I znowu starca naszły wątpliwości.

– Tak – rzekł dyrektor z mocą. – Harry nie zasługuje na to, by go okłamywać. Powiem mu wszystko i z całych sił pomogę mu uporać się z tą wiedzą.

„Wszystko?" – znowu odezwał się złośliwy głos brata. „O nich też?". Dumbledore gwałtownie stanął. I znowu kolejny dylemat. Zaczynał się już mocno denerwować tą sytuacją.

– Tom, Tom, Tom – wyszeptał Dumbledore. – Dlaczego nie odszedłeś wtedy w Noc Duchów? Oszczędziłbyś mi i wielu innym osobom trudnych wyborów. Zabawne, jak jedna decyzja z przeszłości może mieć poważne konsekwencje w przyszłości. Ale tak, skoro postanowiłem, że Harry dowie się wszystkiego, to tego też. W końcu kiedyś i tak poznałby prawdę. Lepiej żeby dowiedział się tego od kogoś zaufanego.

Po tych słowach Dumbledore znów usiadł za biurkiem i wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu oraz pióro. Zaczął pisać:

 **Drogi Harry,**

 **Mam nadzieję, że u Ciebie wszystko w porządku. Bardzo mi przykro z powodu śmierci Cedrika i tego, co musiałeś przeżyć w tym roku. Jednak pamiętaj, co powiedziałem ci po pogrzebie pana Diggory'ego. Masz w Hogwacie przyjaciół. Nie jesteś sam.**

 **Jednak nie piszę tego listu jedynie w celu dodania ci otuchy. Harry, musimy natychmiast porozmawiać.**

 **Pamiętasz, jak zapytałeś mnie pod koniec twojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie, dlaczego Voldemort chciał zabić akurat Ciebie? Wtedy powiedziałem ci, że jesteś jeszcze za młody, aby się tego dowiedzieć. Jednak teraz myślę, że nadszedł już czas, byś poznał prawdę. Nie mogę dłużej tego przed Tobą ukrywać.**

 **Spotkajmy się w tą sobotę w domu Twojego wujostwa. Wtedy wszystko ci opowiem. Jestem Ci winien wyjaśnienia. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz żadnych planów na ten dzień. Bardzo cię proszę, abyś wysłał mi odpowiedź przez sowę, która doręczy ci ten list. Pamiętaj, Harry, nie jesteś sam.**

 **Z poważaniem**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

Dumbledore opuścił gabinet i udał się do sowiarni. Przywołał pierwszą lepszą sowę i kazał jej doręczyć wiadomość. Sowa radośnie zahukała i wyfrunęła przez otwarte okno. Dumbledore przez chwilę patrzył na oddalającego się ptaka, a potem westchnął i wrócił do swojego gabinetu.


	3. Rozdział 1 „Dziwne zachowanie Dursleyów

_Tekst zbetowany przez:_ **Lauren**

* * *

Na spokojnej, londyńskiej ulicy Privet Drive stało wiele podobnych do siebie domów, ale w jednym z nich, pod numerem czwartym, mieszkała rodzina Dursley'ów, która najbardziej na świecie ceniła sobie porządek, spokój i stateczność, a w oczach sąsiadów uchodziła za przykładną i poukładaną.

Pan Vernon Dursley, otyły i niski mężczyzna, prowadził – cieszącą się na rynku dobrą opinią – firmę produkującą świdry. Jego największym marzeniem było zostać międzynarodowym przedsiębiorcą i ze swojej miejskiej placówki stworzyć potężną korporację i dążył ku temu nawet po trupach. Właśnie w tej chwili rozmawiał z jednym ze swoich pracowników:

— Prezentacja ma być gotowa na jutro Jenkins i nie obchodzi mnie to, że musisz odebrać syna ze szkoły. Niech zrobi to opiekunka lub ktokolwiek inny. No, chyba że chcesz stracić pracę?

Jenkins coś odpowiedział, a Vernon odrzekł z wyższością:

— Więc lepiej mnie nie zawiedź. Pamiętaj, że na twoje miejsce mam wielu innych chętnych. W twoim interesie leży przekonanie mnie, że nie warto rozważać ich kandydatury.

I odłożył słuchawkę z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

Żona pana Dursley'a, Petunia, delektowała się natomiast w odkrywaniu tajemnic swoich sąsiadów. Ta wysoka, szczupła kobieta z kościstą twarzą potrafiła przez cały dzień obserwować z okna życie innych. Nieraz wychodziła również do ogrodu, aby podziwiać swoje kwiaty i równo przystrzyżony trawnik. Państwo Dursley'owie mieli także syna. Dudley, zwany przez matkę pieszczotliwie Dudziaczkiem, posturą i głupotą przewyższał nawet swojego ojca. Rozpieszczany przez rodziców uważał się za króla i bezkarnie robił wszystko, na co tylko miał ochotę.

Tak więc mieszkańcy domu nr 4 w oczach innych uchodzili za normalną rodzinę. Jednak nie była to do końca prawda. Wszystko przez czarnowłosego chłopca, który teraz leżał na łóżku w swojej sypialni. To właśnie on wzbudzał ciągły strach u państwa Dursley. Nastolatek był bowiem czarodziejem, który właśnie ukończył swój czwarty rok nauki w Hogwarcie, szkole kształcącej młodych czarodziejów. W swoim świecie większość uważała go za bohatera, jednak tutaj uchodził za zwykłego dziwoląga. Wujostwo ciągle zmuszało go do wykonywania przeróżnych prac w domu takich jak mycie okien albo skoszenie trawnika. Inne dzieci korzystały z letnich wakacji, a on przyglądał się im smętnie ze ścierką w dłoni. Jednak młody Harry zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Jedynie w Hogwarcie traktowano go jak człowieka, dlatego też z utęsknieniem czekał na to, aż tam wróci. Jednak od powrotu dzieliły go dwa długie miesiące. Teraz leżąc na łóżku rozmyślał o wydarzeniach z ubiegłego miesiąca. Pod koniec roku szkolnego jego największy wróg, Lord Voldemort powrócił do świata żywych. Jego celem od razu stał się Harry i to już kilka minut po odrodzeniu. Jednak chłopiec po raz kolejny cudem uniknął śmierci. Niestety, tylko jemu się udało. Jego przyjaciel, Cedrik nie przeżył spotkania z czarnoksiężnikiem. Harry nadal doskonale pamiętał rozpacz na twarzy ojca chłopka, kiedy ten zobaczył ciało swojego syna. Potter również bardzo to przeżył. Pierwszy raz widział, jak na jego oczach umiera drugi człowiek, nie licząc oczywiście rodziców, lecz tego zapamiętać nie mógł. Harry był w tak podłym nastroju, że od wakacji nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju. Stał się apatyczny i wcale się nie odzywał. Kiedy wuj albo ciotka wołali go na dół, schodził wolnym krokiem, w milczeniu wysłuchiwał czynności, które miał zrobić w danym dniu, zjadał śniadanie i po pracy wracał do pokoju, gdzie spędzał resztę dnia. Nie reagował również na zaczepki Dudley'a. Po prostu nic go nie obchodziło. Czasami mówił do śnieżnobiałej, zamkniętej w klatce sowy, ale nie mógł oczekiwać, że ptak mu odpowie.

Harry wstał z łóżka, podrapał bliznę na czole i omiótł wzrokiem swój pokój. Sterty ubrań porozrzucanych dookoła oraz walające się wszędzie książki nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. W rogu stała duża, dębowa szafa z urwanymi drzwiczkami i małe biurko. Na biurku znajdowała się zepsuta lampka. Łóżko stało pod przeciwległą ścianą. Nie był zbyt okazały, ale Harry i tak się tym nie przejmował. Teraz czarnowłosy przypomniał sobie wydarzenia wczorajszego dnia. Około północy do jego pokoju wleciała sowa z listem od Dumbledore'a. Harry zdziwił się, gdyż dyrektor nigdy do niego nie pisał, ale treść listu sprawiła, że ścisnął mu się żołądek. „Chce ze mną rozmawiać. Obiecał wyjaśnić mi wszystkie moje wątpliwości" – pomyślał chłopiec. Nie zastanawiając się długo, odpisał twierdząco dyrektorowi i zaraz ogarnął go niepokój. Co prawda zawsze marzył, aby dowiedzieć się, czemu Voldemort chciał zabić właśnie jego, ale nigdy nie sądził, że uda mu się tą wiedzę posiąść. Dlatego pozwalał sobie na marzenia o tym, że dowiaduje się prawdy. Jednak teraz, kiedy marzenia miały stać się rzeczywistością zaczął odczuwać lęk. Bał się tego, czego może się dowiedzieć, bał się poznać prawdę. Ale w końcu wzruszył ramionami. „Wszystko mi jedno" – pomyślał. „Cóż może być gorszego od tego, co już przeżyłem?".

Harry otworzył drzwi i zszedł na dół. Zastał troje Dursley'ów przy stole. Zjadł swoją namiastkę obiadu i kiedy chciał odejść, zatrzymał go głos ciotki Petunii.

– Na lodówce powiesiłam ci listę prac, które masz wykonać przed kolacją. Jak się nie wyrobisz, nie będziesz jadł.

Harry kiwnął tylko głową i ruszył w stronę lodówki. Przeczytał listę czynności, po czym zabrał się do pracy. Po wysprzątaniu całego domu, wyniesieniu śmieci, umyciu samochodu wuja i skoszeniu trawnika ledwo starczyło mu sił, aby zjeść kolację. W międzyczasie wuj Vernon zabrał Dudley'a na mecz, więc Harry został z ciotką sam. Już chciał wrócić do pokoju, kiedy ciotka złapała go za rękę.

– Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała troskliwie.

Harry uniósł w zdumieniu brwi i odpowiedział:

– Nic. A co ma się dziać?

– Odkąd tutaj przyjechałeś, nie pisnąłeś nawet słówka. Poza tym zamykasz się na całe dnie w pokoju i w ogóle nie pokazujesz się między ludźmi.

– Chyba o to wam chodziło, prawda ciociu? – rzekł z ironicznym uśmiechem Harry. – Nie zadawaj pytań, nie odzywaj się niepytany, nie pokazuj się ludziom na oczy. To chyba wasze słowa, prawda?

Ciotka zaniemówiła wpatrzona w jego oczy – puste, pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. A tymczasem Harry wyminął ciotkę i udał się do swojego pokoju. Popatrzył na kalendarz. Środa. Czyli Dumbledore przybędzie za dwa dni. Westchnął i spędził w pokoju resztę dnia. Kolejne dni nie różniły się niczym innym od poprzednich. Śniadanie, prace domowe, sypialnia, obiad, prace domowe, kolacja, sypialnia.W końcu nadeszła upragniona sobota. Potter obudził się z nieprzyjemnym skurczem w brzuchu. „Więc to dziś" – pomyślał. „Dzień, który z pewnością zmieni wszystko". Ubrał się i zszedł na dół. Po śniadaniu skierował się do lodówki, aby zobaczyć swoje obowiązki na dziś, ale powstrzymał go głos ciotki:

– Dziś masz wolne. Dudley wszystko wykona za ciebie.

Na Petunie spojrzały dwie pary całkowicie zaskoczonych oczu. Harry na początku myślał, że się przesłyszał i znów skierował się do lodówki, ale ciotka powtórzyła swoje słowa. Czarnowłosy nie wiedział, jak ma się zachować. Natomiast Dudley patrzył na matkę tak niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, jakby nagle kazała mu wymienić nazwy wszystkich rzek na całym świecie.

– Eeee – zaczął inteligentnie Dudley. – Mamo?

– Tak? – Ciotka odwróciła się do niego.

– No bo... Wiesz bo... – jąkał się Dudley. – Właśnie powiedziałaś, że ja mam wszystko robić w domu, a nie on.

– Tak, wiem i co w związku z tym?

– No bo wiesz… – Dudley nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

– Chyba jesteś już wystarczająco dorosły, aby poradzić sobie z umyciem okien lub naczyń, prawda?

– Ale… – W oczach Dudley'a stanęły łzy. – Przecież on to zawsze robił.

– ON nazywa się Harry, Dudley. A poza tym przez jeden dzień możesz go wyręczyć.

– Ciociu… – Dla Harry'ego słyszącego, jak ciotka wymawia jego imię, to było już za wiele. – Ciociu, może się położysz, co?

– Co? – warknęła ciotka. – Niby dlaczego?

– Właśnie kazałaś swojemu synowi cały dzień zajmować się domem, a mnie pozwoliłaś odpocząć. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nienormalne?

– Nie. Dudley'owi przyda się trochę ruchu, a tobie trochę odpoczynku. Dosyć tej rozmowy. Dudley marsz do ogrodu, a ty – ciotka zwróciła się do Harry'ego – nie wiem… Pooglądaj telewizję, przejdź się albo poczytaj gazetę… Po prostu czymś się zajmij.

Petunia wyszła z kuchni. Harry i Dudley tkwili nadal na swoich miejscach zbyt zszokowani, by się ruszyć i próbowali przyswoić sobie to, co się właśnie stało. „No pięknie" – pomyślał Harry. „Co prawda myślałem rano, że ten dzień zmieni wszystko, ale nie o takie zmiany mi chodziło. Co się tu dzieje? Ciotka pozwoliła mi odpocząć? Zagnała Dudley'a do roboty? Ciekawe, co jeszcze? Snape przyjdzie z flaszką i zacznie mi się zwierzać ze swoich problemów sercowych?". Harry aż parsknął śmiechem na ostatnią myśl. Niestety, Dudley chyba inaczej zinterpretował jego zachowanie. Wstał wściekły od stołu i wbił nienawistny wzrok w Pottera.

– Bawi cię to, że moja matka oszalała?! – wykrzyknął.

– Nie bardziej niż widok ciebie z mopem w ręce – odparował Harry.

– Nie będę wykonywał twojej roboty! Możesz o tym zapomnieć dziwolągu! – Harry poważnie zaczął bać się, że Dudley dostanie apopleksji.

– Co? Wielki De nie wie, jak machać ściereczką? – zakpił Harry. – Ciekawi mnie tylko jedno.

– Niby co?

– To – Harry postanowił ostatecznie dobić kuzyna. – Że podobno dziś wpadają do ciebie koledzy z twojej bandy. Jestem ciekaw, jakie będą mieli miny, gdy zobaczą Wielkiego De w roli perfekcyjnej pani domu.

Dudley nagle zbladł i z płaczem wyleciał z kuchni, aby odszukać matkę. Harry słyszał, jak próbuje przekonać ją, by opamiętała się i kazała Harry'emu sprzątać. Ale ciotka była nieugięta. Tak więc syn państwa Dursley'ów musiał przejąć obowiązki Harry'ego, a on sam wylegiwał się na kanapie, patrząc na poczynania kuzyna. Potter miał niezły ubaw, kiedy kuzyn chciał umyć okna płynem do naczyń, a naczynia płynem do mycia toalet. Jednak nie kiwnął nawet palcem, aby mu pomóc. „Tłusta świnia zasłużyła na to" – myślał. „A ja nie zamierzam przerywać tego cudownego leniuchowania". Jednak kiedy Vernon wrócił z pracy, Harry odczuł strach na myśl, jak jego wuj zareaguje na wieść o tym, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj w ich domu. Dudley oczywiście z płaczem opowiadał mu o decyzji matki, ale reakcja wuja całkowicie go zaskoczyła. Nakrzyczał na Dudley'a, że jest leniwą kanalią i trochę ciężkiej pracy mu się przyda. Po czym usiadł obok Harry'ego na kanapie i zaczął przełączać kanały w telewizorze. Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Kiedy próbował wypytać ciotkę o powód jej dziwnego zachowania, odparowała tylko, że jeśli tak bardzo chce to może zmienić kuzyna. Więc Harry dał sobie spokój. Podejrzewał, że próba podpytania wuja skończyłaby się tak samo, więc nawet tego nie próbował. Dzień minął Harry'emu wyjątkowo dobrze. Upokorzenie Dudley'a oraz zmiana Dursley'ów w stosunku do niego pozytywnie wpłynęły na jego samopoczucie. Jednak kiedy wieczorem do drzwi zadzwonił dzwonek, Harry poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na dno żołądka. Kompletnie zapomniał o wizycie Dumbledore'a. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie starzec stoi za drzwiami. Wstał z kanapy dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Petunia wprowadziła dyrektora Hogwartu do salonu.


	4. Rozdział 2 „Prawda

_Na początek odpowiem na komentarze i dam Wam pewną informację :)_

 _ **Mal92** Na początek dziękuję za pierwszy komentarz :) Czymże byłaby dobra historia bez narracji? :) Ja osobiście lubię dużo narracji w opowiadaniach, ponieważ wtedy można lepiej wyobrazić sobie przedstawiony świat, wydarzenia, postaci itp. Jak okaże się w tym rozdziale zmiana stosunku Petunii do Harry'ego nie była całkowicie jej dobrą wolą :) Mimo to myślę, że mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz rozczarowana/ny ani nic z tych rzeczy :) Na temat kwestii Syriusza nie będę się wypowiadał, gdyż to czy zginie czy też nie okaże się później :) A tak na marginesie to jestem facetem :D_

 _Teraz krótka informacja. Postanowiłem, że od dzisiaj rozdziały będę wrzucał co tydzień, w sobotę lub niedzielę, najprawdopodobniej w godzinach wieczornych. Jeżeli jakieś niespodziewane okoliczności przeszkodzą mi w realizacji tego planu, to z pewnością Was o tym poinformuję. Koniec ogłoszenia, dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam na kolejny rozdział :D_

* * *

Dumbledore rozejrzał się po salonie ze swoim standardowym uśmiechem. Omiótł wzrokiem czerwoną z wściekłości twarz Vernona, blade oblicze Petunii i przerażonego Dudley'a. Wreszcie jego wzrok spoczął na Harrym. Przez krótki czas dyrektor i uczeń patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, a potem Dumbledore przemówił:

\- Harry mój drogi chłopcze. Jak mijają ci wakacje?

Nim chłopak zdążył odpowiedź rozległ się grzmiący głos wuja Vernona:

\- Co to ma znaczyć?! - głowa rodziny tryskała śliną na wszystkie strony. - Co ktoś taki jak ty tutaj robi? Co ja ci mówiłem na temat przyprowadzania tu swoich znajomych?!

Ruszył na Harry'ego z uniesioną ręką. Chłopak cofnął się przerażony. Nagle ciotka Petunia stanęła mężowi na drodze.  
\- Vernon uspokój się! – zawołała kierując przerażone spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a.

Pan Dursley chyba też zrozumiał, że kierowanie złości na siostrzeńca w obecności innego czarodzieja nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo po czym opuścił rękę i zwrócił się do Dumbledore'a ciągle jeszcze dygocąc z wściekłości.

\- Bardzo proszę aby opuścił pan mój dom.

\- Ależ bardzo chętnie panie Dursley – odpowiedział Albus kłaniając mu się z uśmiechem. - Zrobię to jak tylko porozmawiam z waszym siostrzeńcem. Bo widzi pan przychodzę z...  
\- Nie interesuje mnie z czym pan przychodzi – odwarknął Vernon. - I nie będę czekał aż łaskawie skończycie rozmowę. Ma się pan wynieść i to teraz! A jeżeli nie to dzwonię na policję.  
\- Nie radziłbym proszę pana – pogodnym tonem odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Z pewnością mugolska policja nie uwierzy panu, że pojawił się u was w domu rabuś, który przyszedł po to aby wypić z pańskim siostrzeńcem filiżankę herbaty i porozmawiać. A propos mógłbym prosić o herbatę? Zaschło mi w ustach - i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyczarował pięć filiżanek herbaty.

Vernon zrobił się purpurowy z oburzenia. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać Dumbledore byłby już martwy. Niezapowiedzianą wizytę czarodzieja po pewnym czasie mógłby jeszcze znieść. Ale fakt, że starzec w JEGO domu używał czarów i to w dodatku nie licząc się z JEGO zdaniem na ten temat był dla niego nie do zniesienia. Wydawało się, że rzuci się na niego z pięściami jednak powstrzymał go ostrzegawczy syk żony. Petunia była nienaturalnie blada i chyba tylko świadomość, że gdyby nie ona, Vernon mógłby zrobić coś głupiego powstrzymywała ją od osunięcia się na ziemię. A Dumbledore widząc, że właściciele domu nie zamierzają dalej protestować usiadł na kanapie i powoli sączył herbatę. Harry usiadł obok niego i wpatrywał się w dyrektora. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. Chciał by wreszcie Dumbledore przemówił ale nie miał śmiałości go popędzać. Zdawało mu się, że minęło kilka lat zanim Dumbledore się odezwał:

\- Harry, pewnie wiesz doskonale dlaczego tu przybyłem prawda? - Harry skinął głową.

\- Jest to dla mnie bardzo trudna sytuacja. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem od czego zacząć.  
\- Najlepiej od początku – powiedział Harry zanim ugryzł się w język. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak to chyba będzie najlepsze rozwiązanie. Od początku, hmmm tylko gdzie jest początek tego wszystkiego? Zacznę może od tego, że twój ojciec i matka byli bardzo silnymi czarodziejami. Niewiele było osób, które mogłyby im dorównać. Ale wiesz, że każdy, nawet najsilniejszy człowiek spotka w końcu kogoś silniejszego od siebie. Tym kimś był właśnie Voldemort. Czternaście lat temu przyszedł on do waszej rodzinnej miejscowości z zamiarem...  
\- Już to wiem – przerwał Harry. - Voldemort był tak miły i na cmentarzu opowiedział mi co się wtedy stało. Chce wiedzieć dlaczego ja?

Dumbledore przez chwile milczał. Widać było, że z trudem przychodzi mu poruszanie tego tematu. Aby kupić sobie trochę czasu znowu zaczął pić napój, a Harry poczuł nagle dziwną chęć wytrącenia mu filiżanki z ręki. Powstrzymał się jednak i cierpliwie czekał, aż dyrektor skończy. Dursley'owie także z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na niego. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, co się stało z siostrą pani Dursley i jej mężem. W końcu Dumbledore przemówił.

\- Widzisz Harry, za czasów twoich rodziców Lord Voldemort uchodził za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja na świecie. Nikt nie miał odwagi by stawić mu czoła, poza mną oczywiście. Ale Tom Riddle zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będę żył wiecznie więc zamiast mnie zabić postanowił poczekać, aż zrobi to za niego upływający czas. W międzyczasie rozbudował swoją armię i powiększył ją o wiele potwornych stworzeń. Wydawało się, że nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać po mojej śmierci i on doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jednakże los chciał inaczej. Kilka miesięcy przed twoimi narodzinami wygłoszona została przepowiednia, mówiąca o chłopcu urodzonym pod koniec lipca, który będzie miał moc unicestwić Czarnego Pana. Miał być synem ludzi, którzy trzy razy mu się przeciwstawili. Kiedy Voldemort się o tym dowiedział oszalał z wściekłości. W zasadzie trudno mu się dziwić. Wyobraź sobie jego sytuacje Harry. Zbudował swoją potęgę i dzięki swoim metodom był pewien, że nikt nie będzie kwestionował jego władzy. Aż tu nagle dowiaduje się o dziecku, które ma obrócić wszystko co stworzył w ruinę. Nic więc dziwnego, że obsesyjnie szukał rodziny, która miała przyczynić się do jego upadku. Ja także to robiłem. Okazało się, że są tylko dwie możliwości. Albo jest to rodzina Potterów albo Longbottomów. Nie było wiadomo, która dokładnie więc postanowiłem chronić obydwie. Jednak Czarny Pan również potrafi myśleć i szybko doszedł do tych samych wniosków co ja. Zdążyłem przenieść twoich rodziców w bezpieczne miejsce jednak u Longbottomów pierwszy był Riddle. Wiesz co się z nimi stało prawda? Widziałeś ich w Świętym Mungu. Jednak okazało się, że ich syn przeżył co tylko upewniło mnie, że Voldemort wybrał rodzinę Potterów. Zaproponowałem Lily i Jamesowi rzucenie zaklęcia Fideliusa na ich dom w Dolinie Godryka oraz to, że to ja będę ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy. Potterowie zgodzili się, jednak Strażnikiem chcieli zrobić kogoś innego. Twierdzili, że ja będę zbyt oczywistym wyborem. Padło na Syriusza, który przekonał ich, że o nim jako Strażniku też łatwo się domyślić. Więc został nim Glizdogon. Resztę już znasz z opowieści Syriusza. Jednak na swoje nieszczęście Voldemort znał tylko pierwszą część przepowiedni więc nie mógł wiedzieć, że próbując cię zabić naznaczy cię jako swojego przeciwnika i tym samym przypieczętuje swój los. A oto pełna treść przepowiedni: „ Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana... Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca... A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna... I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje... Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca..."* - Dumbledore ponownie upił łyk swojej herbaty. - Tak więc teraz już wiesz dlaczego Czarny Pan chciał cię zabić - zakończył.

Harry słuchał go, a z każdym zdaniem dyrektora jego oczy powiększały się coraz bardziej. To co powiedział mu Albus przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Myślał, że to będzie coś w stylu - wiesz Harry, Voldemort miał po prostu wielką chęć kogoś zamordować i niestety padło na ciebie i twoich rodziców – ale to? Że niby on ma być tym, który ma moc pokonania Voldemorta? Że niby on ma być bohaterem? Ma być mordercą lub ofiarą? Harry patrzył na Dumbledore'a jakby w nadziei, że ten zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie mu, że to wszystko jest żartem. Ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok i spojrzał na swoje wujostwo, które siedziało teraz z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Na ich twarzach malowało się niedowierzanie pomieszane z przerażeniem. W tym samym momencie ciotka spojrzała na Harry'ego, a on dostrzegł w jej oczach współczucie. Dumbledore natomiast zdawał się być całkowicie skupionym na popijaniu herbatki dając Harry'emu czas na przetrawienie informacji. Wreszcie po parominutowym milczeniu chłopiec odezwał się:

\- Czy jest pan absolutnie pewien, że to chodzi o mnie?  
\- Niestety tak Harry - odpowiedział smutno Dumbledore. - Teraz chyba rozumiesz dlaczego nie powiedziałem ci tego na twoim pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie. Doskonale widzę, że jesteś w szoku, a wyobraź sobie co by było gdybyś dowiedział się tego wtedy kiedy byłeś, nie oszukujmy się, jeszcze dzieckiem? I tak uważam, że teraz też jest za wcześnie byś się o tym dowiedział, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności uznałem, że nie mogę dłużej z tym zwlekać.

Harry wiedział, że te okoliczności to niedawny powrót Voldemorta. Ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. _Przecież ja nie dam rady_ rozpaczał _Jak piętnastolatek ma pokonać najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie? No cóż Harry, nadszedł czas wykupić miejsce na cmentarzu._

 _-_ Harry nie wolno ci w siebie zwątpić – odezwał się stanowczo Albus, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos. - Jesteś naprawdę potężnym czarodziejem. Nie bez powodu Voldemort cię wybrał. A poza tym nikt nie mówi, że masz go pokonać teraz, kiedy masz piętnaście lat. Przepowiednia nie podaje dokładnego terminu waszego starcia. Przez ten czas z pewnością staniesz się jeszcze silniejszy i pewnego dnia będziesz gotów na spotkanie z nim oraz zakończenie tego wszystkiego.

\- Ale panie profesorze – zwrócił się do niego Harry. - On chyba nie będzie czekał aż stanę się lepszy prawda? Chyba lepiej wyeliminować potencjalne zagrożenie jeszcze zanim zacznie sprawiać kłopoty, nie uważa pan?  
\- Chłopcze, pamiętasz co ci powiedziałem w czerwcu prawda? Nie jesteś w tym wszystkim sam. Ministerstwo oraz członkowie Zakonu Feniksa zapewnią ci ochronę przez ten czas.  
\- Nie jest łatwo się tym nie przejmować profesorze – odparł smętnie, lecz zaraz zmarszczył brwi. - Członkowie czego?  
\- Zakonu Feniksa – odparł starzec. - To tajna organizacja powołana przeze mnie do walki z Lordem Voldemortem. Zrzesza najróżniejszych czarodziejów wszystkich narodowości, którzy nie chcą poddać się tyranii Czarnego Pana. Jak na razie nieźle nam idzie krzyżowanie jego zamiarów. Tak więc będziesz miał ochronę, a w Hogwarcie nauczysz się przydatnych zaklęć, które ci pomogą. Wreszcie gdy już nadejdzie właściwy czas stawisz mu czoło, a po wygranej będziesz mógł wieść długie i spokojne życie aż do śmierci. I oczywiście będziesz miał co opowiadać wnukom - Dumbledore miał nadzieję, że ten żart odpręży trochę jego podopiecznego. Jednak Harry dalej smutno mu się przyglądał.  
\- A może mi pan zagwarantować, że z nim wygram?  
\- Nie – odrzekł zrezygnowany starzec. - Ale jeżeli wygrasz z pewnością zmieni to twoje życie.  
\- Tak myślałem – mruknął Potter. - Wie pan ja zawsze myślałem, że te moje spotkania z Voldemortem były kompletnie przypadkowe. Że po prostu miałem pecha i zawsze znajdowałem się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. A teraz dowiaduje się, że to wszystko było mi przeznaczone.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział tylko ze smutkiem wpatrywał się w chłopca. Naprawdę chciał oszczędzić mu cierpień. Gdyby tylko zależało to od niego od razu poszedłby do Voldemorta i wyręczył Harry'ego w zabiciu go. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówił, ale Harry był dla niego jak wnuk. Albus zawsze traktował go bardziej ulgowo niż innych uczniów oczywiście jeśli chłopak nie przekraczał pewnych granic. Teraz patrząc na jego smutną twarz i pozbawione wyrazu oczy czuł, że serce mu się kraje. _Taki młody_ myślał _A tak duża odpowiedzialność na nim ciąży. Powinien teraz myśleć o dziewczynach i zabawie a nie o ratowaniu świata. Tak, Voldemort całkowicie zniszczył mu dzieciństwo. Zresztą nie tylko jemu._ Nagle Harry otrząsnął się i bystro patrząc w oczy Dumbledore'a zapytał:

\- To nie wszystko co ma mi pan do przekazania prawda?

\- Nie Harry, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz – odpowiedział dyrektor. - Ale nie wiem czy to właściwa pora bym ci o tym mówił.  
\- Niech pan powie – poprosił Harry. - Chyba nie ma już nic gorszego od tej przepowiedni prawda?  
\- No cóż – odpowiedział Dumbledore – W pewnym sensie nie.  
\- Więc? - drążył chłopak.  
\- Ale uprzedzam, że to może być dla ciebie szok – ostrzegł go Dumbledore. - Widzisz Lily i James... Oni... - jąkał się starzec.  
\- Profesorze śmiało – Harry lekko się uśmiechnął. - Prosto z mostu.  
\- Chodzi o to, że... - Dumbledore kompletnie nie wiedział jak zacząć. W końcu postanowił pójść za radą Harry'ego. _Prosto z mostu_ pomyślał. - Harry masz rodzeństwo - Powiedział to jednym tchem.

Harry myślał, że nic go już nie zaszokuje, ale zaraz zorientował się, że się mylił. W głowie nadal dźwięczały mu słowa Dumbledore'a. _Harry masz rodzeństwo... Masz rodzeństwo... Rodzeństwo..._

Dursley'owie wyglądali jakby strzelił ich piorun. Siedzieli sztywno nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa ani się poruszyć. Oni również przetrawiali dopiero co usłyszaną nowinę. Minęła dłuższa chwila nim Harry odzyskał głos:

\- To znaczy? - to mało inteligentne pytanie było jedynym, na co w tej chwili mógł się zdobyć.

\- To znaczy, że nie jesteś jedynym żyjącym Potterem. Masz starszego brata i siostrę w twoim wieku.  
\- Heee? - Harry nadal nie panował nad myślami. W końcu jednak opanował się. - Chce pan powiedzieć, że oprócz nich – wskazał na Dursley'ów – i Syriusza mam jeszcze żyjącą rodzinę?  
\- Tak Harry - ostrożnie przytaknął Dumbledore.  
\- W takim razie gdzie oni są? Dlaczego nic o nich nie wiedziałem? Dlaczego nie ma ich tu ze mną? Wiedzą o mnie? - Harry zadawał pytania jedno za drugim z prędkością karabinu maszynowego.  
\- Spokojnie chłopcze. Po kolei – Dumbledore odchrząknął. - Twój brat przebywa w Japonii natomiast twoja siostra mieszka we Włoszech. Nie wiedziałeś o nich, ponieważ nikt oprócz mnie o nich nie wie. Nie ma ich tutaj, ponieważ uważam, że osobno jesteście bardziej bezpieczni. I tak, wiedzą o tobie.  
\- Co to ma znaczyć, że tylko pan o nich wie?! - nawet nie zauważył, że podniósł głos. - Jakim prawem ukrywał pan to przede mną?  
\- Chciałem zapewnić wam ochronę.  
\- Rozdzielając rodzeństwo, które poza sobą nie miało nikogo innego? – niespodziewanie wtrąciła się Petunia. - Co prawda nie darze zbyt wielką sympatią Potterów, ale to co pan zrobił było po prostu podłe.

Harry chcąc nie chcąc musiał zgodzić z ciotką. Zdziwiła go jej deklaracja, ale nie przejmował się tym w tej chwili. Miała rację. Dumbledore nie miał żadnego prawa ich rozdzielać. Starzec widząc, że ma teraz dwóch przeciwników musiał jak najszybciej pośpieszyć z wyjaśnieniami.

\- Wyjaśnię wam to, jeżeli się uspokoicie.

Harry wciąż zły na dyrektora z niechęcią usiadł i czekał na jego wypowiedź. Ciotka zrobiła to samo. Dumbledore widząc, że sytuacja nieco się uspokoiła odchrząknął i rzekł:

\- Rozdzieliłem ich z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze uważałem, że razem byliby zbyt łatwym łupem dla ocalałych popleczników Czarnego Pana. Zaklęcia ochronne rzucone na ten dom dotyczą jedynie Harry'ego, a nie całą trojkę. Tak więc nie byliby tu bezpieczni tak jak Harry. A gdyby śmierciożercy ich tu odnaleźli z łatwością odnaleźli by również jego. Dlatego uznałem, że najbezpieczniej odesłać ich w dwa różne miejsca. Miejsca gdzie co prawda nie działają tak silne zaklęcia jak te rzucone na wasz dom, ale wystarczająco silne by zapewnić im ochronę aż do pełnoletności. A drugim powodem byliście wy. - tu kiwnął na Dursley'ów.

\- My?! - wykrzyknęła Petunia. - A co my mamy do tego?!  
\- Dużo – odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Myślicie, że nie wiem jak traktujecie Harry'ego gdy u was przebywa? Jak zwracacie się do niego jakby był kimś obcym, a nie członkiem waszej rodziny? Jak każecie mu wszystko za was robić? Wierzcie mi, że gdyby nie te zaklęcia ochronne już dawno przeniósłbym go w inne miejsce jak najdalej od was. Traktujecie go z pogardą tylko dlatego, że jest czarodziejem. Wiem również z jaką niechęcią przyjęliście go pod swój dach i zgodziliście się go zaadoptować. Skoro wychowanie jednego czarodzieja wywołało u was takie oburzenie i pogardę to co by było gdybyście musieli wychować aż trzech hmm?

Dursley'owie nic nie odpowiedzieli. Ciotka Petunia zbladła gdy uświadomiła sobie, że słowa Dumbledore'a były jak najbardziej prawdziwe. _To prawda_ myślała _ledwo przekonałam Vernona do jednego, a co dopiero trzech?_ W tej chwili zrozumiała, że przecież Harry tak naprawdę w niczym jej nie zawinił. Mściła się na nim za krzywdy wyrządzone jej przez siostrę. Ten chłopak był niewinny, a ona traktowała go jak śmiecia. I dlaczego? Tylko z powodu jego matki. Czuła jak łzy cisną się jej do oczu. Wybiegła szybko z salonu pod pretekstem skorzystania z toalety. Natomiast Harry czuł jak złość na Albusa mu ustępuje. Powody, które podał brzmiały sensownie. Wiedział, że dyrektor nie zrobił tego z czystej złośliwości tylko w celu ochrony ich. Był mu za to wdzięczny. Kiedy już trochę ochłonął zapytał go:

\- W takim razie co się z nimi teraz dzieje?

\- Wiodą spokojne życie u swoich rodzin zastępczych. Nikt ani nic im nie zagraża.  
\- Chciałbym ich poznać - oświadczył Harry.  
\- Domyślałem się tego – uśmiechnął się Albus. - Wysłałem już do nich sowy, w których przedstawiłem im całą sytuacje. Czekam tylko na ich odpowiedź.  
\- Opowie mi pan o nich? - poprosił Harry. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko o swojej rodzinie.  
\- Cóż tak naprawdę niewiele o nich wiem. Cassandra przebywa u znajomej twojego ojca, natomiast Connor u mojego przyjaciela ze szkoły. Myślę Harry, że powinieneś zaczekać aż sami ci o sobie opowiedzą. Ja naprawdę nie mam pojęcia.  
\- Jacy oni są?  
\- Cassie z charakteru przypomina twoją matkę. Zawsze miła, pomocna i opiekuńcza. Natomiast Connor, cóż w nim chyba najbardziej objawiły się geny twojego ojca jeśli chodzi o poczucie humoru. Jest też bardzo dumny ze swojego nazwiska. Jeżeli ktoś obrazi jakiegokolwiek Pottera, Connor mu tego nie popuści. Podejrzewam, że nie byłby zadowolony gdyby wiedział jak Dursley'owie cię tu traktują i próbowałby ich pouczyć aby zmienili do ciebie nastawienie.

W tym momencie Vernon aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. Przypomniał mu się wczorajszy wieczór.

 _On i Petunia wybrali się na zakupy do pobliskiego supermarketu. Wracając obładowani pakunkami z trudem doszli do samochodu stojącego na parkingu. Vernon otworzył bagażnik i kiedy wrzucił siatki do środka poczuł na swoim gardle ostrze noża. Petunia wrzasnęła, jednak napastnik szybko sobie z nią poradził. Chwile potem Vernon poczuł jego pięść na swoim brzuchu. Padł na ziemie krztusząc się i trzymając miejscu gdzie spadł cios. Spojrzał na nieznajomego, ale jego twarz zakrywała srebrna maska z dziwnymi, złotymi symbolami. Był wysoki oraz miał na sobie długi, czarny płaszcz z wyszytą srebrną paszczą wilka na piersi. Chwilę im się przyglądał a potem przemówił zimnym głosem:_

 _\- Vernon i Petunia Dursley?_

 _\- T-t-tak – wyjąkała przerażona Petunia po czym sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła z niej plik banknotów. - Proszę, to wszystko co mamy._  
 _\- Nie chce waszych pieniędzy._  
 _\- To czego do diabła chcesz! - wykrzyknął wściekły Vernon. Kopniak w brzuch powiedział mu, że nie powinien podnosić głosu._  
 _\- Chce z wami porozmawiać o Harrym Potterze._

 _Małżeństwo zbladło, a nieznajomy ciągnął dalej._

 _\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że macie coś przeciwko temu, że jest czarodziejem. Macie coś przeciwko tak bardzo, że zmuszacie go do wykonywania wszystkich prac w domu i traktujecie gorzej niż psa. Więc posłuchajcie mnie uważnie – głos nieznajomego był zimny jak lód. - Jutro, to wasz spasiony synalek będzie wszystko robił a Harry sobie odpocznie. Pojutrze, to wasz spasiony synalek będzie wszystko robił a Harry sobie odpocznie. I tak dalej i tak dalej. Z tego co widziałem to przyda mu się trochę ruchu. Potterowie są rodziną bardziej znaczącą od was. Nie jesteście nawet godni czyścić im butów więc bardzo denerwuje mnie fakt, że traktujecie jednego z członków tej rodziny w taki sposób. Czy wszystko co powiedziałem dotarło do was?_  
 _\- Kim ty jesteś do diabła by mówić mi jak mam wychowywać gówniarza?! - krzyknął Vernon ponownie nabierając odwagi._

 _Zimna stal noża przy szyi znowu zniechęciła go do zgrywania bohatera. Tymczasem człowiek w masce odparł:_

 _\- Kimś, kogo już nigdy więcej nie spotkacie jeżeli dacie chłopakowi spokój. Lub kimś, kto zakończy wasze życie jeżeli dalej będziecie nim pomiatać. Pamiętajcie, cień też ma oczy._

 _Po tych słowach nieznajomy ulotnił się, a Petunia i Vernon przerażeni wrócili do domu._

Vernon czuł jak zbiera mu się na wymioty. _Więc to był on_ myślał _To był jego cholerny braciszek._ Dumbledore tymczasem oznajmił:

\- No Harry, pakuj się czas już ruszać.

\- Słucham? - odparł zdziwiony Harry. - Gdzie?  
\- Zabieram cię do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Tam spędzisz resztę wakacji z Ronem i Hermioną.  
\- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się Harry.  
\- Naprawdę – zaśmiał się starzec. - No już już. Pośpiesz się, nie mamy całej nocy.

Harry wybiegł z salonu i wpadł do swojego pokoju. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, a już był gotów do drogi. Zbiegł na dół i oznajmił Dumbledore'owi:

\- Jestem gotowy.

\- No to ruszamy – dyrektor otworzył drzwi wejściowe.  
\- Harry poczekaj – niespodziewanie pojawiła się ciotka Petunia. - Czy mogę z nim chwile porozmawiać? - zapytała Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor skinął głową.  
\- Będę czekał na zewnątrz.

Harry stał i patrzył na ciotkę nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Petunia natomiast odetchnęła i powiedziała.

\- Chcę cię przeprosić za to, jaka dla ciebie byłam przez te wszystkie lata. Wiem, że nie wybaczysz tak łatwo ale wiedz, że jeśli wrócisz na następne wakacje ja będę się starała żeby było ci tutaj lepiej niż dotychczas.

Harry zdezorientowany patrzył na ciotkę. Nic nie odpowiedział, ale skinął głową i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Dumbledore z zainteresowaniem oglądał kwiaty przed domem. Odwrócił się gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego.

\- To co idziemy?

Harry skinął głową. Dyrektor wystawił ramię i polecił chłopcu go za nie złapać. Teleportowali się zostawiając za sobą dom pod numerem czwartym na ulicy Privet Drive.

* * *

* treść przepowiedni zaczerpnięta z książki " Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa "


	5. Rozdział 3 „Cassandra Potter

_Najpierw odpowiem na komentarze :)_

 **mal92** _Dobrze, że błędy interpunkcyjne, ortograficzne i stylistyczne nie rzucają się w oczy, ale na pewno występują (może poza ortograficznymi). Na szczęście udało mi się znaleźć betę, która będzie poprawiać moje rozdziały, więc mam nadzieję, że niedługo znikną xD Mimo to, skoro ich nie zauważyłaś to raczej nie jest ich aż tak wiele jak początkowo sądziłem :) Ja też uważam, że w kanonie Petunia była aż za bardzo uzależniona od męża. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby chociaż raz ośmieliła się powiedzieć, co naprawdę myśli, a nie tylko robić wszystko pod dyktando Vernona. Cóż, w moim opowiadaniu będzie miała trochę własnej woli :) Cieszę się, że podobał ci się atak na Dursley'a. Miałem wątpliwości, czy nie jest trochę za krótko opisany, ale chyba były bezpodstawne :) W tym rozdziale, jak sam tytuł wskazuje, pojawi się jedno z rodzeństwa Harry'ego :) Tak więc połowa Twojej ciekawości została zaspokojona :D To wszystko co miałem do powiedzenia, dziękuję za komentarz i mam nadzieję, że dalsze rozdziały również Ci się spodobają :)_

 _Zapraszam do czytania :)_

* * *

W pokoju, pomalowanym jasnozieloną farbą siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Jej kasztanowe i gęste włosy opadały na ramiona, a grzywka była zaczesana na prawą stronę. Miała orzechowe oczy oraz mały nosek, który w połączeniu z rumianymi policzkami dawał olśniewający efekt. Dodatkowo średniej wielkości wzrost, a także modny styl ubierania powodował, że większość facetów zwracała na nią uwagę. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest obiektem wielu ich marzeń ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Nie chciała wchodzić w żadne przejściowe związki i cały czas czekała tylko na tego jedynego, z którym spędzi resztę życia. Wierzyła w idealną miłość zdolną pokonać wszystkie problemy, te małe i te wielkie. I kiedy jej koleżanki wypełniały sobie czas spotykając się z chłopakami, ona podchodziła do płci przeciwnej z dystansem. Kochała przyrodę oraz wszystkie zwierzęta. Potrafiła całymi dniami pielęgnować jakiegoś rannego hipogryfa albo jednorożca, a także nie bała się, tak jak inni, odwiedzać bardziej niebezpiecznych gatunków. Wiele razy zdarzało się, że prawie przyprawiła o zawał serca nauczycieli, którzy spotykali ją w towarzystwie lwów lub nawet centaurów. Uważała, że każdy ma na Ziemi prawo do życia i nikogo oraz niczego nie traktowała, jak coś gorszego od siebie. Jej zamiłowania nie podzielali opiekunowie, którzy oskarżali dziewczynę o lekkomyślność. Ale nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio. Wiedziała, że jej przybrani rodzice nie mogą zabronić jej realizować swoich zainteresowań. To oraz inne czynniki sprawiały iż opiekunowie, przyjaciele a nawet nauczyciele ze szkoły uważali Cassandre Potter za anioła. Zawsze chętna do pomocy, do bólu lojalna względem przyjaciół oraz potrafiąca stanowczo postawić na swoim dziewczyna, zdobyła serca wszystkich. Teraz, leżąc na wygodnym łóżku, nastolatka czytała otrzymany rano list. Pisał do niej Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły magii w Anglii oraz najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świecie. Z każdym przeczytanym zdaniem Cassie coraz bardziej marszczyła nos i wpadała w coraz głębszą zadumę. Albus proponował jej spędzenie wakacji w Londynie gdzie będzie miała możliwość poznania swojego rodzeństwa. Wiedziała oczywiście, że sławny Harry Potter jest jej bratem i nawet chciała go poznać, ale Franczeska i Jacopo Battistowie stanowczo się temu sprzeciwiali. Tłumaczyli jej, że to bardzo niebezpieczne i ze współczuciem patrzyli na coraz większy smutek na jej twarzy. Jednak obiecali Dumbledore'owi ochronę osieroconej dziewczyny i nie zamierzali tej obietnicy łamać. Mimo wielokrotnego ponawiania prośby jej opiekunowie byli nieugięci. W końcu dziewczyna odpuściła sobie przekonywanie ich oraz nauczyła się żyć ze świadomością, że gdzieś tam w świecie żyje jej brat, a ona nigdy go nie pozna. Jedyne informacje o nim czerpała z gazet. Pamiętała nieprzespane noce i ciągłe zamartwianie się o niego gdy przeczytała artykuł o ucieczce Syriusza Blacka z Azkabanu, a potem podsłuchała rozmowę dorosłych w kuchni mówiącą o celu tej ucieczki. Jednak czas mijał, a Harry nadal żył więc uspokoiła się. Mimo, iż nigdy nie poznała brata była z nim bardzo zżyta. Często przed snem wyobrażała sobie, jakby to było gdyby ona i on wychowywali się razem u Battistów. Miałaby kogoś, komu mogłaby bez wahania zdradzić swoje sekrety i kto zawsze służyłby jej radą. Co prawda miała także drugiego brata, ale o nim nie wiedziała nic. Jedynie to, że ma na imię Connor i przebywa w Japonii. A teraz po tylu latach wreszcie los pozwala jej poznać nie tylko Harry'ego, ale także i Connora. I to w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Cassandra chciała wyruszyć do Londynu jak najszybciej, ale nie wiedziała jak zareagują na to jej opiekunowie. Była nieletnia, dlatego sama nie mogła nic zrobić. Kiedy tak rozmyślała usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. _Oho, pewnie Sonia i Cristina przyszły._ Rzeczywiście drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się i stanęły w nich jej dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Cassie zawsze bawiło to, jak te dziewczyny są od siebie różne. Sonia wysoka a Cristina niska. Pierwsza ma kruczoczarne włosy natomiast druga jest blondynką. Morskie oczy Cristiny wyglądały jak spokojne wody oceanu natomiast szare tęczówki jej towarzyszki na pozór sprawiały wrażenie chłodnych i obojętnych. Lecz mimo tych różnic obie dziewczyny szczerze się lubiły i wiedziały, że mogą sobie w pełni zaufać. Cristina, Sonia i Cassandra były w szkole nazywane papużkami-nierozłączkami. Nie było miejsca, do którego nie szłyby razem, oprócz toalety i sypialni. Po serdecznym przywitaniu rozpoczęły rozmowę:

\- Jak wam mijają wakacje? - szarooka zaczęła. - W porządku. Rodzice wyjechali do Holandii. Zajmuję się mną babcia, ale ona nie ingeruje w moje życie. Tak więc mam dużo luzu. – Cristina odpowiedziała.  
\- O ja! - pokiwała głową Sonia. - Ale ci zazdroszczę. Moi rodzice chyba myślą, że ciągle mam pięć latek i na nic mi nie pozwalają. Masz być w domu o tej i o tej. Nie możesz iść tam i siam. W porządku, ja rozumiem, że jesteśmy jeszcze młode i nieletnie, ale kurczę mogliby trochę odpuścić. Wyobrażasz sobie, że kazali mi wrócić o 21 do domu? - zapytała oburzona.  
\- Martwią się o ciebie – wtrąciła Cassie. - Chyba dobrze, że zwracają na ciebie uwagę i nie chcą żebyś szlajała się nie wiadomo gdzie, prawda.  
\- No prawda, ale mogliby to robić w inny sposób. Jest środek lata, a o 21 na zewnątrz jeszcze całkiem widno. Poza tym nie chodzimy do szkoły więc nie muszę wcześnie kłaść się spać. I co ja mam niby robić przez cały wieczór w domu co? Oglądać telewizję albo czytać gazety?  
\- Fakt rodzice Sonii przesadzają – Cristina poparła przyjaciółkę.

Cassie wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi. Pamiętała, że od najmłodszych lat jej przyjaciółka skarżyła się na nadopiekuńczość swoich rodziców. Chciała być swobodna, a ich metody wychowawcze jak sama mówiła, podcinały jej skrzydła. Jednak mimo to kochała ich i za nic nie chciałaby mieć na ich miejscu nikogo innego. Kiedy z różnych powodów poświęcali jej zbyt mało czasu oskarżała ich, że się nią w ogóle nie interesują. Z kolei Cristina miała całkowicie odmienną sytuację. Jej rodzice byli mugolami. Ojciec zajmował się kierowaniem ciężarówki w wielkiej firmie transportowej, przez co często nie było go w domu, natomiast matka całą swoją uwagę poświęcała jej dwuletniemu bratu nierzadko zapominając o córce. Potterówna widziała, jak Cristina nieraz płakała po kątach i wypowiadała na głos życzenia, w których chciała aby rodzice kochali ją tak samo jak jej brata. Brak ciepła rodzinnego sprawił, że młoda czarownica często gdzieś imprezowała oraz nie wracała na noc do domu. Tylko ze swoimi przyjaciółkami mogła porozmawiać wiedząc, iż zawsze ją wysłuchają oraz pomogą w trudnych chwilach. Niejednokrotnie nocowała u jednej albo drugiej, próbując przedłużyć jak najbardziej powrót do domu. Z całego serca nienawidziła gdy ktoś się nad nią litował. Cassie pamiętała sytuację w szkole, kiedy przyjaciółka zrobiła awanturę na cały budynek gdy profesorka od eliksirów zaproponowała jej, że porozmawia z jej rodzicami. Zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby nie wtrącała się w nie swoje sprawy i używać niecenzuralnych zwrotów przez co dostała miesięczny szlaban. Po upływie kilku lat przyjaciółki Cristiny nauczyły się, że najlepiej nie poruszać przy niej tematu jej rodziny. Zawsze starały się odciągać ją od myślenia o nich, za co była im wdzięczna. Podczas gdy Sonia wyrzucała z siebie żale o nadopiekuńczych rodzicach Cassandra powróciła pamięcią do otrzymanego listu. Chciała jak najszybciej porozmawiać z opiekunami. Uważała iż teraz skoro sam Dumbledore zaproponował jej poznanie braci, Jacopo i Franczeska nie będą mieli nic przeciwko. W myślach układała już scenariusze rozmowy z nimi gdy nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Soni:

\- Hej, słuchasz nas w ogóle?

\- Co? - zapytała roztargniona Cassandra. - Tak słucham.  
\- Taaak? - złośliwie uśmiechnęła się Cristina. - To o co cię zapytałam?  
\- Eee... - Cassie się zmieszała. - Dobra nie słuchałam. O co pytałaś?  
\- Czy masz jakieś plany na wakacje? – wywróciła oczami Cristina. - O czym tak myślisz?

Cassie w odpowiedzi podała przyjaciółkom list od Dumbledore'a. Obie w milczeniu go przeczytały, a potem popatrzyły na nią.

\- Wow – odezwała się jasnowłosa.

\- Co zamierzasz? - Druga przyjaciółka wykazała się większym zasobem słownictwa.  
\- To chyba jasne, że chce tam pojechać – odrzekła Cassie.  
\- Sądzisz, że się zgodzą? - Sonia miała na myśli państwa Battistów.  
\- Nie wiem, ale tym razem nie spocznę póki ich nie przekonam – z mocą odparła Potterówna.  
\- Jak zawsze uparta – obie dziewczyny się zaśmiały. - Więc na co czekasz? Chętnie zobaczymy jak ci idzie przekonywanie ich.  
\- Chyba oszalałyście – ze śmiechem odparła Cassie. - Nie będę się z nimi kłócić przy was. To może poczekać do wieczora. A teraz muszę wam zadać jedno bardzo ważne pytanie.

Sonia i Cristina spojrzały na siebie z niepokojem.

\- Jakie?

\- Co będziemy dziś robić? - wyszczerzyła się.  
\- Jesteś nienormalna – zaśmiała się kruczowłosa. - Jak powiedziałaś o tym ważnym pytaniu miałaś taki głos, że aż mi ciary przeszły, a potem nagle wyskakujesz z czymś takim. Ale w sumie to dobre pytanie. Może pójdziemy nad Arno a potem zobaczymy?

Cała trójka zgodziła się ochoczo i już po chwili wyszły na nagrzane słońcem ulice. Florencja. Przez wielu uważana za miasto sztuki i kultury. I trudno się dziwić. Prawie na każdym miejscu można się tutaj natknąć na przeróżne galerie sztuki, muzea oraz wystawy. To właśnie tu przebywali ludzie osławieni na całą Europę jak Da Vinci, Machiavelli lub Dante. Wielu turystów zachwycało się atrakcjami miasta, a z zachwytu prawie wypadały im oczy. Jednak dla Sonii, Cristiny i Cassandry to miasto nie miało nic nadzwyczajnego. Przebywały w nim od dziecka i o ile na początku również je ono zachwycało, to potem dziewczyny uważały, że jest nudne. Ulice zapełnione przechodniami i samochodami znacznie utrudniały im ruch więc minęło sporo czasu zanim dotarli nad rzekę. Usiedli na jednej z ławek w pobliżu zajmując się plotkowaniem o wszystkim i niczym. Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie żadnego zajęcia poszły do galerii. Spędziły w sklepach ze dwie godziny kupując nowe ubrania oraz dobrze się bawiąc. Kiedy jeden z ekspedientów podszedł do nich z pytaniem czy czegoś im potrzeba nawet nie zauważyły jego obecności. Dopiero kiedy odszedł, Cristina przyjrzała mu się zza okularów przeciwsłonecznych i rzekła z aprobatą kiwając głową:

\- Niezły. Ciekawe jak wygląda bez koszulki.

Pozostałe dwie dziewczyny tylko znacząco popukały się w czoło oraz wróciły do oglądania odzieży. Doskonale wiedziały, że Cristina tylko żartuje i nie jest z rodzaju tych dziewczyn, które robią z każdym przystojnym facetem różne sprośne rzeczy. Wreszcie opuściły galerie. Dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi więc musiały się pożegnać.

\- Daj znać jak poszła ci rozmowa z opiekunami – mówiła Cristina ściskając Cassie.

\- Nie martw się będziecie pierwszymi osobami, które się o tym dowiedzą.  
\- Trzymamy kciuki.

Cassie wróciła do domu państwa Battistów. Pierwsze co zrobiła to zaniosła pakunki do pokoju. Potem zeszła na dół oddychając głęboko dla uspokojenia nerwów. Przeszła do jadalni gdzie Franczeska już szykowała kolację. Mimo swojego wieku zachowała doskonałą figurę, a jej długie i lśniące włosy wywoływały zazdrość u Cassie. Jej mąż Jacopo oglądał w telewizji jakiś teleturniej. Mężczyzna miał twarz poznaczoną bliznami, które zdobył w wielu walkach. Był Aurorem we włoskim Ministerstwie Magii, tak więc niebezpieczeństwo oraz walka to był jego chleb powszedni. Cassie wiele razy martwiła się z przybraną matką o to, czy wróci do domu w jednym kawałku. Dziewczyna podeszła do kobiety i zagadnęła:

\- Pomóc ci w czymś?

\- Nie myszko, nie trzeba – uśmiechnęła się Franczeska i machnięciem różdżki sprawiła, że stół był już nakryty do kolacji. - Chodź, niedługo będzie kolacja.  
\- Franczesko, Jacopo, chciałam was o coś zapytać – nieśmiało powiedziała Cassandra.  
\- Tak? - Jacopo wyłączył telewizor i odwrócił się do rozmawiających panien.  
\- No bo chodzi o to, że dostałam pewien list - zaczęła.  
\- List? Od kogo? - przerwał jej Auror.  
\- Od Albusa Dumbledore'a - widziała, jak jej opiekunowie wymieniają zaskoczone spojrzenia.  
\- Tak? I co takiego stary dropsik pisze? - uśmiechnął się Jacopo.  
\- Dropsik? - zdziwiła się Cassie.  
\- Nieważne – roześmiał się mężczyzna. - Więc co takiego pisze?  
\- Prosił, abym przyjechała na wakacje do Londynu.

Małżeństwo popatrzyło na siebie z zaskoczeniem i niepokojem.

\- A-a-ale jak to? - załamała ręce kobieta. - Jak to do Londynu? Po co?

\- Chciał, abym poznała swoich braci. Uważa, że nadszedł już czas.  
\- Ale teraz? - Franczeska była przerażona. - Teraz kiedy Sami-Wiecie-Kto powrócił?  
\- Franczeska proszę cię – zdenerwowała się Cassie. - Przez cały ten czas nie chcieliście mnie tam puścić, bo nie było zgody Dumbledore'a. A teraz kiedy on sam to zaproponował to też nie, bo Voldemort powrócił.

Franczeska wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia. Po chwili odezwał się Jacopo:

\- Ona ma rację kochanie. Nie możemy wiecznie jej zakazywać. To jej rodzina i ma prawo ich poznać. A poza tym sam Albus się zgodził więc ja nie widzę problemu.

Młoda dziewczyna poczuła przypływ wdzięczności do swojego przybranego ojca. Ale jego żona nadal była sceptycznie nastawiona. W końcu po wielu prośbach dała się ubłagać i wyraziła zgodę.

\- Dumbledore prosił bym wysłała mu sowę z odpowiedzią. Więc zgadzacie się?

Małżeństwo pokiwało twierdząco głowami ( Franczeska z widocznym wahaniem ). Szczęśliwa Cassandra pognała do swojego pokoju i natychmiast wysłała sowę do Londynu, a następnie wyciągnęła komórkę pisząc dobrą wiadomość do przyjaciółek. Po chwili przyszedł od nich SMS „ Gratulujemy. Baw się dobrze i nie zapomnij o nas w tym Londynie". Cassie z radością zjadła kolacje, a następnie położyła się do łóżka. _Wreszcie ich poznam. Ciekawe, jacy oni są?_. Głównie zastanawiała się jaki jest Connor. O Harrym wiedziała co nieco z gazet, ale jej drugi brat był dla niej zagadką. _Zobaczymy_ myślała _Z pewnością też jest super._ Myśli o braciach nie pozwoliły jej zasnąć, a kiedy wreszcie jej się to udało było już grubo po północy.


	6. Rozdział 4 „Connor Potter

**mal92** _Cieszę się, że spodobała Ci się postać Cassie :) Osobiście uważałem, że nie przedstawiłem jej postaci wystarczająco dobrze, lecz jak widać wszystko było w porządku :) Dziękuję też za wskazanie błędu. Faktycznie, dziwnie brzmi ten zwrot i aż sam się dziwię, że nie zauważyłem go wcześniej, ale nauczyłem się już, że czytelnik zawsze wyłapie więcej wpadek niż sam autor :) Tak więc jeszcze raz dziękuję i za komentarz i za opinię :)_

* * *

Powoli cały świat zaczęły spowijać ciemności nadchodzącej nocy. Na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy, a gdzieś w oddali dało się słyszeć pohukiwanie sów. Wiał mocny wiatr oraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że będzie padać. Wysoka postać stojąca na skraju lasu otaczającego małą wioskę Gensokyo, położoną na południowym krańcu Japonii, patrzyła na budynki niknące w oddali. Był to chłopak na oko szesnastoletni. Ubrany w czarny płaszcz z kapturem, doskonale zlewał się z panującym dookoła mrokiem. Na ziemię spadały pierwsze krople deszczu, a już wkrótce ulewa rozszalała się na dobre. Jednak nieznajomy wydawał się wcale tym nie przejmować. Stał nieruchomo i dalej wpatrywał się w majaczące przed nim osiedle ludzkie. Jedynym ruchem jaki wykonywał było odgarnianie mokrych włosów z czoła, a także zerkanie od czasu do czasu na zegarek. Wydawało się, że na coś lub kogoś czeka. Co jakiś czas rozglądał się dookoła z uniesioną różdżką. Nic nie dostrzegając wracał do poprzedniej pozycji. Stał tak jakiś czas, a przez ten okres na twarzy nie drgnął mu ani jeden mięsień. Nagle podskoczył jak oparzony, gdy w jego głowie rozległ się głos.

\- _Spóźniają się. Jesteś pewien, że gnojek nas nie wykiwał?_

 _\- Nie wiem –_ odpowiedział telepatycznie chłopak. - _Poczekajmy jeszcze jakiś czas. Jak w ciągu dwudziestu minut nic się nie wydarzy to wracamy. Jonathan, jak wygląda sytuacja w twoim sektorze?_

 _\- Cisza. Kompletnie nic się nie dzieje, pomijając sprzeczkę jakiś mugolskich gówniarzy._

 _\- Lou?_

 _\- U mnie też spokój._

 _\- Azami?_

 _\- U mnie tak samo jak u chłopaków. Cisza. I kompletnie przemarzłam. Connor, wracajmy nie wygląda to tak, jakby śmierciożercy mieli się tu zjawić._

 _\- Powiedziałem, że czekamy dwadzieścia minut -_ powiedział Connor. _\- Dosyć tej gadki. Przerwijcie telepatię. Musimy mieć siły na ewentualną walkę._

Połączenie zostało zerwane. Tymczasem z ulic wioski znikały ostatnie grupki ludzi. Wioska pogrążała się we śnie. A cztery postacie stojące po czterech stronach osady czuwały niczym kamienni strażnicy. Nagle ciszę rozdarł głośny trzask, a na jednej z dróg pojawiło się około dwudziestu zakapturzonych postaci. Przybysze natychmiast się rozdzielili i gwałtownie wchodząc do mieszkań, wywlekali zdezorientowanych i przerażonych ludzi. Chłopak, zwany Connorem, poruszył się i wyjął zdobiony miecz z pochwy na plecach. Wycelował w niego różdżką mrucząc coś pod nosem, aż nagle zimna stal przybrała zielony odcień. Zamknął oczy wytężając umysł i porozumiał się z towarzyszami.

\- _Widzicie ich?_

 _\- O tak –_ odpowiedzieli podnieceni. - _Wchodzimy._

 _\- Czekajcie! –_ powstrzymał ich Connor. - _Jonathan, masz najlepszy widok_ z _nas wszystkich. Ilu ich jest?_

 _\- Na oko dwudziestu. Bułka z masłem po pięciu dla każdego._

 _\- Dobra, przygotujcie się –_ Connor znowu się odezwał. - _Azami, kiedy zaatakujemy bierzesz mugoli i odstawiasz ich w bezpieczne miejsce. Masz na to cztery minuty. Ja, Jonathan i Lou będziemy cię osłaniać. Potem biegnij do nas i pomóż nam. Pamiętajcie, nikogo nie oszczędzamy. Wszystko jasne?_

 _\- Jasne! -_ odkrzyknęli.

 _\- No to jazda!_

Connor znowu przerwał połączenie i zaczął biec w kierunku wioski. Wbiegł do niej i od razu miotnął zaklęciem tnącym pierwszego śmierciożercę. Zamaskowana postać złapała się za gardło i osunęła na ziemię. Zanim poplecznicy Voldemorta zorientowali się, że nie są sami już trzech ich towarzyszy pożegnało się z tym światem. Zaczęli ciskać zaklęciami w cztery osoby nadbiegające z różnych kierunków, jednak oni odbijali je bez problemu. Na placu rozgorzała walka. Zaklęcie uśmiercające Jonathana wyłączyło kolejnego z walki. Connor tymczasem walczył z dwoma przeciwnikami naraz rzucając zaklęcia z taką szybkością, że śmierciożercy nie byli w stanie skutecznie się bronić. A tymczasem on, rozprawiwszy się z dwójką przeciwników, wskoczył w zbitą grupkę czterech wrogów i kilkoma ruchami miecza rozpłatał im brzuchy. Zobaczył lecący w jego stronę promień Avady, więc błyskawicznie padł na ziemię. Śmierciożercy po początkowym szoku zorganizowali się i zaczęli stawiać coraz zacieklejszy opór. Spychali trójkę czarodziei w jedną z uliczek odcinając im drogę ucieczki. Chłopcy bronili się dzielnie, jednak to nie wystarczyło. Mocny Cruciatus powalił blondwłosego chłopaka na ziemię, a śmierciożerca uśmiechał się z triumfem. Nie trwało to długo, gdyż nóż rzucony w niego przez Connora zakończył jego życie. Nagle rozległ się ogłuszający huk i napastnicy odwrócili się stając oko w oko z niebieskowłosą dziewczyną. Skoczyła na nich i nim zdążyli się zorientować już leżeli martwi. Niedobitki widząc, że przegrywają walkę chcieli się deportować, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło:

\- To na nic chłopcy - powiedziała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna o imieniu Azami. - Rzuciłam zaklęcie antydeportacyjne.

Śmierciożercy wpadli w panikę. Jeden z nich podniósł różdżkę i wycelowawszy w dziewczynę zawołał:

\- _Avada Kedavra!_

Connor pociągnął ją na ziemię, dzięki czemu śmierć minęła Azami o cal. W tym samym czasie z różdżki rudowłosego chłopaka wyleciał pomarańczowy promień, który trafił w niedoszłego mordercę. Przez chwile nic się nie działo, lecz zaraz potem śmierciożerca zaczął miotać się rozpaczliwie i pluć krwią. Po pewnym czasie jego oczy zaświeciły pustką i padł bez życia na ulicę. Dwaj ocaleni śmierciożercy zaczęli w panice uciekać, ale Connor biegł tuż za nimi:

\- O nie. Nie myślcie, że stąd uciekniecie!

Sieknął mieczem w plecy bliższego mężczyzny. Następnie podniósł rękę, wykonał nią dziwny gest i drugi uciekający runął na ziemię. Chłopak podszedł do niego i przewrócił na plecy. Pokonany przeciwnik, patrząc na niego przerażonymi oczami zdołał jedynie wyszeptać:

\- Litości, błagam litości.

Connor uśmiechnął się, lecz uśmiech ten nie objął jego zimnych, szarych oczu.

\- Nie ma litości – powiedział, po czym wyciągnął nóż i poderżnął śmierciożercy gardło. Odnalazł trójkę towarzyszy i zapytał. - Wszyscy cali? Lou, jak się czujesz po tym Cruciatusie?

\- Przeżyję – odpowiedział jasnowłosy chłopak.

\- Azami mugole bezpieczni?

\- Tak, zmodyfikowałam im pamięć. Siedzą zamknięci w miejscowym kościele.

\- To teraz zajmiemy się ciałami i spływamy stąd - Connor podszedł do trupa na ulicy i rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, pod wpływem którego ciało zaczęło stopniowo znikać. Potem popatrzył na towarzyszy. - Co tak stoicie? Chyba znacie formułę, prawda?

\- Tak jest, kapitanie Potter – zasalutowali, na co Connor tylko wywrócił oczami.

Uprzątnięcie ulic z ciał zajęło im pięć minut. Potem wszyscy zebrali się na rynku z zamiarem opuszczenia tego miejsca, gdy nagle rudowłosy chłopak wykrzyknął:

\- Stójcie!

Pobiegł w kierunku jednego z budynków. Cała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc z czym wraca. Pod pachą niósł paczkę czipsów, zajadając się równocześnie pączkiem.

\- No co? - zapytał pod rozbawionymi spojrzeniami pozostałych. - Zgłodniałem po tej całej jatce.

\- Jonathan, jesteś niemożliwy – Lou poklepał go po plecach.

W końcu cała czwórka deportowała się.

Wylądowali na wielkim marmurowym dziedzińcu. Przed nimi górował ogromny zamek z ogromnymi dębowymi drzwiami. Wokół nich było mnóstwo ludzi, wykonujących codzienne obowiązki. Jakiś staruszek z miotłą w ręce ukłonił im się i rzekł:

\- Dobry wieczór, panie Potter.

Connor lekko skinął głową. Skierowali się w stronę zamku i przeszli przez drzwi. Znaleźli się w holu wejściowym, również pokrytym marmurem. Wszędzie widniały obrazy przedstawiające sławnych, japońskich czarodziejów, łącznie z ich krótką biografią. Kamienna podłoga sprawiała, że ich kroki dudniły w cichym wnętrzu. Nigdzie nie było żywej duszy. Po pewnym czasie przyjaciele się rozdzielili. Connor przechodził przez kolejne pomieszczenia, aż dotarł do spiralnych schodów prowadzących w dół. Zszedł po nich i zaraz ogarnął go chłód. Znajdował się w lochach, a jedynym źródłem światła były pochodnie na ścianach. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szepcząc _Lumos_ zaczął iść krętymi korytarzami. Po paru minutach stanął przed drzwiami, pilnowanymi przez dwóch wartowników. Kiedy go zobaczyli, pozdrowili go skinieniami i odsunęli się od drzwi. Potter wszedł do środka oraz znalazł się w małej celi z jednym łóżkiem i zakratowanym oknem. Na łóżku siedział wychudzony człowiek, mający liczne zadrapania i siniaki na twarzy. Prawa ręka spoczywała na temblaku, natomiast lewą trzymał się za brzuch. Kiedy zobaczył Connora odruchowo skulił się, ale ten tylko powiedział:

\- Witaj Rowle. Zapewne ucieszy cię wieść, że twoje informacje były prawdziwe. Twoi kumple faktycznie zjawili się w Gensokyo. Zadbaliśmy o to, by czuli się tam dobrze.

Rowle przełknął ślinę.

\- Dotrzymałeś swojej części umowy. Teraz ja dotrzymam swojej.

Po tych słowach uderzył w drzwi i natychmiast pojawił się jeden z wartowników.

\- Doprowadźcie go do porządku i przyprowadźcie do głównego holu.

Wyszedł zostawiając ich z więźniem. Wrócił na górę zmierzając do swojej komnaty. Kamienne ściany oraz brak jakichkolwiek ozdób nadawały jego pokojowi niepokojące wrażenie. Wystrój wnętrza stanowiły tu dwa krzesła, wielkie dębowe biurko, olbrzymia szafa i bogato zdobione łoże. Connor zdjął miecz z pleców oraz zaczął się przebierać. Spojrzał na siebie w lustrze. Krótkie, czarne włosy oraz szare oczy nadawały mu wygląd zbira. Wrażenie to potęgowała mimika nie zdradzająca kompletnie żadnych emocji. Miał lekko wysunięty podbródek oraz delikatny zarost. Budowę ciała posiadał również całkiem niezłą. Wieloletnie treningi walki mieczem oraz ćwiczenia siłowe sprawiły, iż jego sportowej sylwetki mógłby pozazdrościć mu niejeden nastolatek. Nie dziwiło więc nikogo, że szesnastolatek cieszył się dużym zainteresowaniem płci przeciwnej. Przebrawszy się w granatową bluzę oraz dżinsowe spodnie, zszedł do sali wejściowej i zobaczył Rowla w towarzystwie dwóch strażników. Skinął na nich głową, a oni zrozumiawszy nieme polecenie odeszli. Connor przechodząc obok niego rzucił krótkie „za mną" nie zwalniając kroku. Wyszli na marmurowy dziedziniec, przystając na szczycie schodów.

\- Tam – rzekł Potter, wskazując na coś palcem. - Jest brama wejściowa do miasta. Nałożona jest tu bariera antydeportacyjna więc będziesz musiał wyjść poza mury, by opuścić to miejsce. Możesz wrócić do Voldemorta albo rodziny. Nie obchodzi mnie to, to twój wybór. Dotrzymałem swojej części umowy. Jesteś wolny. A teraz spieprzaj.

Jednak Rowle nie ruszył się z miejsca, wpatrując się z przerażeniem w wielki tłum przed nim. Śmierciożerca doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że każdy w tym mieście chce jego głowy przez to komu służył. A teraz ma przejść przez całe miasto, obok tych wszystkich ludzi? Popatrzył na Connora Pottera, który stał przyglądając mu się z ironicznym uśmiechem:

\- Jak ja niby mam stąd wyjść?

\- Proponowałbym na nogach, ale nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebyś się czołgał – odpowiedział Connor, z zainteresowaniem lustrując zgrabną Japonkę, która obok nich przeszła.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi! - warknął Rowle. - Przecież oni mnie zabiją, jak tylko zejdę z tych schodów.

\- Z pewnością – odparł Potter. - W takim razie sugeruję ci nie zatrzymywać się i biec ile sił.

\- W co ty pogrywasz Potter!? - zezłościł się Rowle. - Obiecałeś, że darujesz mi życie, jeśli powiem ci o kolejnym ataku Czarnego Pana.

\- Nie Thorfinie – celowo zwrócił się do śmierciożercy po imieniu, by jeszcze bardziej go rozzłościć. - Obiecałem jedynie, że cię nie zabiję. Nic nie mówiłem, że nie zrobi tego ktoś inny.

Rowle popatrzył na dziedziniec. Wszyscy oderwali się od swoich zajęć i z zainteresowaniem wpatrywali się w dwie postacie na szczycie schodów. Niektórzy uśmiechali się drapieżnie, jeszcze inni wyciągnęli różdżki, kilku też ostrzyło noże. Wszyscy czekali na to, co ze śmierciożercą zrobi Connor Potter. Rowle widząc, że nie ma żadnych szans na przeżycie, poczuł jak ogarnia go furia.

\- Niech cię szlag, Potter! - wykrzyknął. - Mam nadzieję, że Czarny Pan dorwie ciebie, twojego skretyniałego brata i zdzirowatą siostrę!

W tym momencie oczy Connora niebezpiecznie zabłysły. Odwrócił się do Rowla z szybkością dźwięku i grzmotnął go pięścią w nos. Złapał go za głowę, poprawił mu kolanem w brzuch, a na koniec jeszcze raz uderzył. Pochylił się nad śmierciożercą i wysyczał głosem, od którego słudze Voldemorta przeszły ciarki.

\- Możesz mnie obrażać do woli, ale nigdy nie szkaluj mojej rodziny. Ciesz się, że zgodnie z naszą umową nie mogę cię zabić, bo najpierw trochę byś pocierpiał.

Po tych słowach złapał go za kołnierz szaty, a potem zepchnął ze schodów. Rowle spadał w dół boleśnie obijając się o stopnie. W pewnym momencie coś chrupnęło i poczuł przeraźliwy ból w nodze, która wygięła się pod różnym kątem. Upadł na sam dół. Próbował wstać, ale złamana noga mu to uniemożliwiała. Natomiast Connor wykrzyknął do zebranych na dziedzińcu ludzi:

\- Zostawiam go w waszych rękach. Zabijcie go albo wypuśćcie. Wasz wybór.

Zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi do zamku. Natomiast na dziedzińcu zapanowało wielkie poruszenie. Wszyscy powoli zbliżali się do leżącego, otaczając go kołem. Zewsząd posypały się wyzwiska pod jego adresem. Rowle próbował jeszcze wstać, lecz po kilku próbach poddał się. Wiedział, że ten dziedziniec będzie miejscem, gdzie skończy się jego życie. Krąg ludzi coraz bardziej się zacieśniał, aż w końcu ktoś złapał go za włosy i wbił mu nóż między żebra. Osunął się na kolana plując krwią, ale inni także zadawali już ciosy. Po kilku sekundach straszliwego bólu, oczy Rowla stały się puste.

W tym samym czasie, kiedy Rowle umierał, Connor zamknął się w swojej komnacie i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. Raz po raz klął pod nosem i wyzywał od najgorszych śmierciożercę. Jego tyradę przerwał Jonathan, który znalazł się w pokoju nie wiadomo kiedy.

\- Nieładnie panie Potter, nieładnie – rzekł do przyjaciela z rozbawieniem. - Potterowie nie przeklinają.

\- Ta śmierciożerska gnida mnie wkurzyła!

\- A czym?

\- Pojmujesz, że ta żałosna imitacja człowieka odważyła się obrazić Harry'ego i Cassie!?

Jonathan gwizdnął współczując w myślach śmierciożercy. Doskonale wiedział, że jego przyjaciel łatwo wybucha, gdy chodzi o jego rodzinę. Pamiętał doskonale jego niedawną furię, jak dowiedział się o postępowaniu Dursley'ów z jego bratem.

\- Tak w ogóle co z nim zrobiłeś?

\- Zostawiłem go na łasce mieszkańców - westchnął Connor, powoli się uspokajając.

\- Mhm – Jonathan pokiwał głową. - Czyli co? Mam rozumieć, że pan Chang będzie musiał znowu machać łopatą?

\- Pewnie tak. Po dzisiejszej akcji w Gensokyo mam ochotę się schlać.

Jonathan roześmiał się. _Cały Connor,_ pomyślał z rozbawieniem przypatrując się przyjacielowi. Mimo trudnego charakteru najstarszego Pottera, chłopcy zaprzyjaźnili się już jako dzieci. Zawsze walczyli ramię w ramię i trzymali się razem. Mimo swojej przyjaźni chłopcy ciągle ze sobą rywalizowali, spierając się o to, który z nich jest silniejszy. Pamiętał, że Connor jako dziecko był zawsze chętny do psot i rozśmieszał swoim zachowaniem wszystkich. Chętnie pomagał starszym ludziom w mieście nosić ciężkie torby z zakupami lub robiąc za przewodnika. Poczucie humoru Pottera oraz jego chęć pomocy sprawiły, iż nastolatek zjednał sobie przychylność wszystkich mieszkańców. Każdy uważał go za szlachetnego i dzielnego czarodzieja, który ma przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość. Wszystko jednak zmieniło się kiedy Hirohiko, opiekun Connora zginął z rąk śmierciożerców pozostałych na wolności po upadku Czarnego Pana. Wydarzenie to sprawiło, że chłopak zbyt szybko wydoroślał. Stał się bardziej poważny oraz poprzysiągł zemstę wszystkim poplecznikom Voldemorta. Zaczął uczyć się coraz potężniejszych zaklęć, aż w końcu zabrnął w kierunku czarnej magii. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne opanował jako dwunastolatek, co zszokowało wszystkich. Już dawno było wiadomo, że chłopak ma potencjał, ale kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli z jaką łatwością dwunastoletnie dziecko rzuca Avady oraz Cruciatusy stało się pewne, że moc Connora jest o wiele większa niż jakiegokolwiek innego czarodzieja. Jednak Potter nie spoczął na laurach. Trenował coraz bardziej zaawansowane zaklęcia, aż w końcu stał się najsilniejszą osobą w mieście. Nawet Jonathan wiedział, że go nie pokona. Ludzie obawiali się, iż kiedyś czarna magia nim zawładnie i stanie się taki sam jak Voldemort. Coraz niechętniej na niego patrzyli. Jednak okazało się, że wielka moc wcale nie zmieniła Pottera. Zdawał on sobie sprawę, iż praktykując czarną magię nie należy przekraczać pewnej granicy. Mimo że dla swoich wrogów był zimny i bezlitosny, to przyjaciołom oraz mieszkańcom miasta nadal służył pomocą i radą. Kiedyś nawet publicznie zadeklarował, że ochroni ich wszystkich przed siłami zła, a każdego zabitego pomści dwukrotnie. Powiedział wtedy, iż oni wszyscy są dla niego jedną wielką rodziną. Utracone zaufanie do Connora zaczęło na nowo napełniać serca wszystkich. Charyzmatyczny chłopak stał się dla nich symbolem wolności. Wszyscy wierzyli, że pod jego opieką zarówno miasto, jak i oni są całkowicie bezpieczni. Dlatego też w wieku czternastu lat został wybrany na przywódcę Cieni. Była to organizacja założona już w czasach średniowiecznych, mająca za zadanie strzec bezpieczeństwa na świecie. Walczyli ze złem bardzo skutecznie. Jako, że Cienie działali z ukrycia i niewielu wiedziało o ich istnieniu, budzili oni grozę w najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężnikach na przestrzeni lat. Sam Voldemort, kiedy był u szczytu potęgi czuł przed nimi respekt. Przywódca Cieni władał jednocześnie całym miastem. Wszyscy byli gotowi bronić swojego wodza, gdyby groziła mu utrata życia. Lecz umiejętności Connora zawsze ratowały go z opresji. Kiedy na świecie rozeszła się wieść, że Voldemort powrócił, Cienie wznowili swoją działalność. Bronili niemagicznych przed terrorem we wszystkich krajach, nierzadko wyręczając w tym aurorów. Tak więc Connor Potter, mimo bardzo młodego wieku udowodnił, że nie jest kimś kogo należy lekceważyć. Wielu dziwiło się, dlaczego nie zebrał swoich oddziałów i nie rzucił wyzwania Voldemortowi, którego z pewnością mógł łatwo pokonać. Jonathan niedawno zapytał go o to, lecz chłopak powiedział tylko, że zabicie Voldemorta nie jest przeznaczeniem jego, tylko jego brata. Wspomnienia Jonathana o przeszłości Connora przerwało pojawienie się domowego skrzata.

\- Wiadomość dla pana, sir – rzekł, podając Connorwi kopertę.

\- Dziękuje Hektorze – Potter uśmiechnął się do skrzata i wyjął zapisaną kartkę pergaminu.

Czytał kolejne zdania listu z kamienną twarzą. Kiedy skończył, odłożył pergamin na biurko i wyjrzał przez okno. Wyglądał jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. _A więc w końcu Dumbledore uznał, że trzeba zorganizować rodzinny zjazd_ pomyślał Connor nie bez ironii. _Czemu nie? Może być ciekawie. A poza tym, będzie można się dowiedzieć jakie działania podjął Zakon Feniksa. Naiwny starzec. Jego organizacja nie jest tak tajna, jak mu się wydaje._ Odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na Jonathana, który ciągle mu się przypatrywał.

\- Co to za list? - spytał rudowłosy. Szesnastolatek odpowiedział mu pytaniem.

\- Masz może ochotę spędzić wakacje w Londynie?

\- W Londynie? Po co?

\- Dumbledore chce zorganizować rodzinny zjazd. Chcę zapoznać mnie z Cassie i Harrym. Oczywiście wybieram się tam. Jedziesz ze mną?

\- Pewnie – roześmiał się Jonathan. - Za nic nie przegapiłbym widoku nieustraszonego Connora rzucającego się w ramiona rodzeństwa.

Connor prychnął, ale nic nie powiedział. Usiadł za biurkiem i napisał list do Albusa z potwierdzeniem przybycia oraz informacją, że nie będzie sam, równocześnie podając miejsce skąd będzie można go odebrać. Po wypuszczeniu sowy na zewnątrz skierował się do wyjścia z komnaty, rzucając przez ramię do Jonathana:

\- Chodź przyjacielu. Jak już powiedziałem mam ochotę się dzisiaj upić.

Jonathan wyszczerzył się i z ochotą poszedł z Connorem. Wyszli z zamku, a po chwili obaj zniknęli między budynkami olbrzymiego miasta.


	7. Rozdział 5 „Kwatera Główna

**mal92** _Cóż, na świecie mamy teraz ponad 7,5 miliarda ludzi, więc niekoniecznie jedynie Blackowie mogą mieć szary kolor oczu :) Tak samo jak nie tylko Potterowie mogą mieć kruczoczarne włosy, prawda? :) Nie ma co się roztrząsać nad tą kwestią :) Umiejętność rzucania przez Connora Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych w wieku dwunastu lat nie jest może skutkiem wojny ile polityki mieszkańców Tytanu. Cienie już od najmłodszych lat są szkoleni na wojowników, niewahających się zabijać w obronie siebie, swoich bliskich czy swojego miasta. Co kraj to obyczaj jak to się mówi :) W Hogwarcie to nie do pomyślenia, a w Tytanie nauka Imperiusa, Cruciatusa czy Avady Kedavry nikogo nie dziwi. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniłem dręczące Cię kwestie :) Dziękuję za komentarz i do usłyszenia :)_

 _Moi drodzy przed nami kolejny rozdział :) Zanim jednak przejdę do jego treści, chciałbym życzyć Wam zdrowych i spokojnych świąt Wielkiejnocy, pysznego jajeczka oraz mokrego dyngusa :) Spędźcie te święta w ciepłym rodzinnym gronie, zajadając się pysznymi wielkanocnymi daniami i spędzając ten czas z najbliższymi :)_

* * *

Wylądowali na pustej uliczce naprzeciw starej kamienicy. Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, lecz dyrektor przeszedł przez niską furtkę i stanął na czymś co przypominało podwórko. Kiedy chłopak do niego dołączył, dyrektor wyciągnął małą kartkę i podał ją Harry'emu.

\- Zapamiętaj, a potem powtórz w myślach.

Spojrzał na kartkę. Było na niej kilka słów.

 _Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa. Grimmauld Place 12._

Kiedy tylko wypowiedział zdania w myślach, pomiędzy domami 11 i 13 zaczął pojawiać się budynek. Po prostu wyrastał między nimi. Harry zdziwił się, że domownicy sąsiednich domów niczego nie zauważyli, ale zaraz zganił się za swoją głupotę. Magia. To jedno słowo wyjaśniało wszystko. Kiedy mieszkanie już całkiem się pojawiło, Dumbledore podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je przepuszczając Harry'ego. Znaleźli się w długim korytarzu pokrytym ohydną tapetą w kwiatki. Ściany były obdrapane i aż prosiły się o remont. Puszysty dywan, po którym szli z każdym ich krokiem wzniecał tumany kurzu. Na dwóch przeciwległych ścianach wisiały obrazy, które napawały Harry'ego obrzydzeniem i strachem jednocześnie. Przedstawiały potwory o jakich piętnastolatek nie śnił nawet w najgorszych koszmarach. Na końcu korytarza, po prawej stronie stał stojak przypominający nogę trolla. Albus Dumbledore zatrzymał się przed drzwiami na wprost i odwrócił się do swojego towarzysza.

\- Znajdujemy się w Kwaterze Głównej Zakonu Feniksa Harry. Nie jest to może luksusowe miejsce, ale przynajmniej mamy pewność, iż nikt niepowołany tu nie wejdzie. Za tymi drzwiami znajdują się niektórzy członkowie Zakonu oraz twoi przyjaciele. Jesteś gotowy na spotkanie z nimi?

Harry tylko skinął głową. Wciąż z zaciekawieniem rozglądał się wokół. Jego uwagę przykuł olbrzymi zasłonięty portret, znajdujący się na półpiętrze schodów prowadzących na górę. Dumbledore otworzył drzwi i wprowadził przez nie Pottera. Znajdowali się w kuchni, gdzie siedziało wielu czarodziejów. Przez ułamek sekundy panowała cisza, a potem rozległ się dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła i widok przesłoniła Harry'emu burza gęstych, brązowych włosów.

\- Harry! Ty tutaj? Oh, jak się cieszę!

Była to Hermiona Granger. Rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję i zamknęła go w uścisku, który odwzajemnił. Następnie podszedł do niego Ron i również ze szczerym uśmiechem na ustach poklepał go po plecach. Młodsza siostra Rona, Ginny powtórzyła gest Hermiony, dodatkowo całując go w policzek. W kuchni zapanowało poruszenie, wszyscy rzucili się aby go powitać. Nareszcie dopchała się do niego pani Weasley:

\- Kochaneczku – rzekła swoim ciepłym głosem. - Tak bardzo się cieszę, że jesteś z nami. Z pewnością jesteś głodny prawda? - i nie czekając na jego odpowiedź dodała. - Siadaj przy stole, za chwileczkę coś ci podam.

Ale Harry jej nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się w czarnowłosego mężczyznę, który uśmiechał się do niego promiennie.

\- Syriusz! - Harry podbiegł do niego i wyściskał go. - Ty tutaj?  
\- No a gdzie? - roześmiał się zapytany. - Dobrze znowu cię widzieć, Harry.

Harry przypatrywał mu się z mieszaniną szczęścia i niedowierzania. Zmienił się bardzo odkąd widział go po raz ostatni. Miał na sobie normalne ubrania oraz zadbane i uczesane włosy. Jego oczy nie sprawiały już wrażenia oczów szaleńca, lecz uradowane wpatrywały się w chłopaka. Harry nadal go nie puszczał, jakby w obawie, że jak tylko to zrobi jego ojciec chrzestny zniknie. Syriusz położył dłoń na ramieniu chrześniaka i poprowadził go do stołu, gdzie pani Weasley przygotowała już dla niego olbrzymią porcję naleśników. Nim jednak zaczął jeść głos zabrał Dumbledore:

\- Harry zostanie tutaj do końca wakacji. Remusie, Alastorze, chciałbym porozmawiać z wami po kolacji. A teraz jedzmy, jak patrzę na te pyszności przygotowane przez Molly to aż ślinka mi cieknie.

Pani Weasley zarumieniła się i zakłopotana zaczęła tłumaczyć, że to nic wielkiego. Wszyscy zasiedli do kolacji. Harry od razu zagadał Syriusza:

\- Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

\- No wiesz – uśmiechnął się Łapa. - Mieszkam tutaj. To mój rodzinny dom.  
\- Żartujesz? - Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.  
\- Ale dosyć niechętnie go wspominam – dokończył mężczyzna. - Kiedy Zakon Feniksa wznowił działalność, Dumbledore poprosił mnie bym użyczył mu go jako miejsce narad. Cóż, chociaż tak mogłem mu się odwdzięczyć za uratowanie od Azkabanu. A jak u ciebie Harry? Mugole dali ci w kość?  
\- Jak to oni. Chociaż ciotka jakby stała się dla mnie milsza i nie uwierzysz, przeprosiła mnie za wszystko.  
\- No cóż – odparł Syriusz. - Ludzie się zmieniają. Nie wszyscy, ale niektórzy tak.  
\- Czym jest ten cały Zakon Feniksa? - zapytał Harry zmieniając temat.  
\- To organizacja powołana przez Dumbledore'a. Zbieramy informację o działaniach Voldemorta i ze wszystkich sił staramy się mu przeszkodzić. Na razie dosyć skutecznie. Bogu dzięki, bo na Ministerstwo czarodzieje chyba nie mają co liczyć.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Te fajtłapy nie radzą sobie z niczym. Poza tym Knot podał się do dymisji, a tymczasowy Minister Magii jest jeszcze gorszy niż on. Voldemort powrócił, a wiesz co szanowny pan Minister uczynił by ochronić ludzi? Rozesłał do każdego domu bezpłatne podręczniki o samoobronie oraz wydał oświadczenie do gazety, w którym zapewniał, że Aurorzy przeszli dodatkowe kursy doszkalające. I tyle. Na tym polega walka Ministerstwa z Voldemortem. Całe szczęście, że jest na tym stanowisku tylko do czasu pełnoprawnych wyborów nowego Ministra.

Harry nadal rozmawiał z Syriuszem na błahe tematy. Po pewnym czasie Łapa zajął się rozmową z Remusem, a piętnastolatek odwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony:

\- Długo tu jesteście?  
\- Od początku lipca – odpowiedział Ron. - Przenieśliśmy się tutaj z Nory. Hermiona przyjechała jakieś dwa tygodnie temu.  
\- Jak wam minęły wakacje?  
\- Mama każe nam cały czas sprzątać tą ruderę – powiedział Weasley, na co Syriusz chrząknął oburzony. - W życiu nie namachałem się tak ścierką i mopem jak przez ten miesiąc - Harry zaśmiał się, ale Ron szybko go zgasił. - Nie ciesz się tak. Mama ciebie też na pewno zapędzi do roboty.  
\- U Dursley'ów robiłem to codziennie, więc nie przeraża mnie to tak bardzo jak ciebie.

Kolacja upłynęła wszystkim domownikom w spokojnej atmosferze. Po skończonym posiłku pani Weasley wygoniła młodzież na górę twierdząc, że teraz zaczyna się zebranie Zakonu i nie powinni w nim uczestniczyć. Jak można się domyślać protesty nastolatków nic nie zdziałały. Oburzeni poszli na górę i zamknęli się w pokoju Hermiony, gdzie zaraz dołączyli do nich Fred i George.

\- Cześć Harry! – przywitali się. - Was też wygonili z kuchni?

\- Po co się pytasz, skoro tam byłeś i wszystko widziałeś? - odparł Ron.  
\- Ironia wcale do ciebie nie pasuje Ronuś – George wystawił mu język. - Tak czy siak nie mamy zamiaru być niedoinformowani, więc chcemy skorzystać z Uszów Dalekiego Zasięgu. Idziecie z nami?

Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Ginny ochoczo się zgodzili. Młodzież zbiegła na dół i w chwilę później chciwie łowili każde słowo wypowiedziane przez dorosłych.

Tymczasem czarodzieje w kuchni słuchali raportu Kingsleya:

\- Na razie nie ma absolutnie żadnych doniesień o działaniach śmierciożerców. Do Ministerstwa nie napływają żadne skargi, również Aurorzy nie są wzywani na misję. Wydaję się, że po początkowych rozróbach śmierciożercy jakby się uspokoili. Można rzec, iż przepadli jak kamień w wodę łącznie z Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

\- Niepokoi mnie to – zabrał głos Alastor Moody. - Dopóki Voldemort działał otwarcie, wiedzieliśmy na czym stoimy, a teraz kompletnie nie wiemy czego się spodziewać.  
\- Zbyt długo nie wytrzyma siedząc cicho – odparł z pewnością w głosie Remus Lupin. - To nie w jego stylu.  
\- Severusie, wiesz może co planuje Voldemort? - Dumbledore zwrócił się do mężczyzny w czarnej szacie.  
\- Czarny Pan zniknął i nie pokazuje się nawet śmierciożercom - odparł Snape. - Ewentualne polecenia wydaje im listownie.  
\- Czy poinformowaliście o zagrożeniu ze strony Czarnego Pana Ministerstwa w innych krajach? - Dumbledore zmienił temat.  
\- Tak, wszyscy zgodnie odparli, że nie można siedzieć bezczynnie i biernie czekać na rozwój wypadków. Francuskie oraz portugalskie Ministerstwa zapowiedziały, że wesprą nas w ewentualnej wojnie. Jeśli chodzi o inne kraje, to skupiają się przede wszystkim na sytuacji w swoich państwach, ale myślę, że w razie konieczności będziemy mogli liczyć na ich wsparcie - odpowiedział Dedalus Diggle.  
\- Pozostaje jeszcze kwestia olbrzymów. Hagridzie? - wzrok starca spoczął na gajowym Hogwartu.  
\- Część z nich już przyłączyła się do tego gnojka. Razem z Olimpią przekabaciliśmy na naszą stronę kilka klanów, ale zdecydowana większość opowiedziała się po stronie śmierciożerców.  
\- Dementorzy także opuścili Azkaban – wtrącił Kingsley. - Oczywiście Ministerstwo to zatuszowało.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o klany wilkołaków, to także nie możemy liczyć na ich wsparcie – ze smutkiem powiedział Lupin.  
\- Na szczęście druidzi i elfowie przyłączyli się do nas – Tonks zabrała głos. - Przynajmniej Sami-Wiemy-Kto nie będzie miał dostępu do starożytnych zaklęć jakimi dysponują.  
\- Mundungusie? Co z goblinami?  
\- Małe cholery twierdzą, że to nie ich wojna. Chcą zostać neutralni - odparł mały człowieczek siedzący w kącie.  
\- Podsumowując, jak na razie nasze siły są mniej więcej wyrównane. Voldemort nie zdobył jeszcze miażdżącej przewagi – oświadczył Moody.  
\- Masz rację Alastorze – odparł Dumbledore. - Ale nie możemy pozwolić sobie na chociażby chwilową utratę czujności. Martwi mnie to nagłe zniknięcie Toma. Co on kombinuje? - ostatnie pytanie Dumbledore zadał jakby samemu sobie. - Poza tym niedługo wybory na Ministra Magii. Musimy wybrać kandydata stojącego po naszej stronie. Jeżeli jakiś śmierciożerca zajmie to stanowisko, to Voldemort przejmie Ministerstwo. Pomyślę nad odpowiednim człowiekiem. Czy ktoś ma jeszcze coś do dodania?  
\- Jeśli chodzi o plany Czarnego Pana mogę jeszcze dodać, że kazał mi uwarzyć spory zapas eliksiru wielosokowego - przemówił Snape.  
\- Eliksiru wielosokowego? - Moody zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy. - A na cholerę mu ten eliksir?  
\- Nie wiem! – warknął Snape. - Nie pytałem go. Nie jestem samobójcą.  
\- Z pewnością nie chciał go tylko dla zachcianki. Severusie musisz się dowiedzieć na co mu ten eliksir - odparł Dumbledore.  
\- Niby jak? - sarknął Snape. - Przepraszam cię panie, ale czy mogę się dowiedzieć na co ci ten eliksir?  
\- Nie próbuj być ironiczny Smarkerusie – zgasił go Black. - Nie wychodzi ci to.  
\- Jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwij Black, a przysięgam, że coś ci zrobię.  
\- A co może mi zrobić takie zero jak ty? - roześmiał się Syriusz. - Możesz mi jedynie czyścić buty i to tylko wtedy, jak ci na to pozwolę.  
\- Dosyć! - zagrzmiał Dumbledore, lecz potem przemówił spokojniej. - Lord Voldemort powrócił, a wy nadal zachowujecie się jakbyście mieli po szesnaście lat. Nie rozumiecie, że tylko zjednoczeni mamy jakiekolwiek szanse? Jeżeli nie przestaniecie na siebie naskakiwać to gwarantuję wam, iż nic nie uchroni nas przed terrorem ze strony Czarnego Pana.

Syriusz i Severus zamilkli, spoglądając na siebie morderczym wzrokiem. Nie wyglądało na to, aby przemowa Dumbledore'a w jakiś sposób do nich dotarła. Obaj układali w myślach rozmaite scenariusze mordu drugiej osoby. Tymczasem Dumbledore wstał od stołu i ogłosił koniec zebrania. Kiedy wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić Albus poprosił Remusa i Moody'ego, by zostali. Kiedy w kuchni zostało już tylko ich troje dyrektor przemówił:

\- Posłuchajcie, chciałbym abyście sprowadzili do Kwatery dwie osoby. Jedną z nich jest dziewczyna mieszkająca we Włoszech, w mieście o nazwie Florencja. Drugim jest chłopak przebywający w Japonii.  
\- Kim oni są? - zapytał Alastor.  
\- Dowiecie się, jak ich sprowadzicie. Są bardzo ważni zarówno dla nas, jak i dla Harry'ego. Nie przewiduję żadnych komplikacji w przetransportowaniu ich tutaj, ale na wszelki wypadek upewnijcie się, że dotrą tu żywi. Remusie udasz się po dziewczynę do Włoch, natomiast Alastor odwiedzi Japonię. Wyruszycie jutro rano.

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami i cała trójka opuściła kuchnię.

Kiedy Fred, George, Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Ginny usłyszeli słowa Dumbledore'a obwieszczające koniec zebrania z pośpiechem schowali Uszy Dalekiego Zasięgu i czmychnęli na górę. Bliźniacy udali się do siebie, a czworo przyjaciół poszło do pokoju chłopaków. Kiedy wszyscy usiedli Harry uznał, że czas wyjaśnić przyjaciołom kilka spraw:

\- Słuchajcie, zanim tu przybyliśmy rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em - zaczął.  
\- I co? - zapytała Ginny.  
\- Powiedział mi o kilku ważnych sprawach. Już wiem, dlaczego Voldemort chciał mnie zabić piętnaście lat temu - Harry zaczął opowiadać im przebieg rozmowy z dyrektorem. Kiedy skończył przyjaciele patrzyli na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. Pierwsza odezwała się Hermiona.  
\- Wiesz dobrze, że cię z tym nie zostawimy. Razem coś wymyślimy, jak zawsze. A poza tym Dumbledore ma rację, jesteś świetnym czarodziejem choć trzeba cię jeszcze podszkolić.  
\- Tak, ale... - Harry zawahał się. - Dumbledore nie jest nieomylny. Poza tym zaczynam powoli myśleć, że nawet on traci kontrolę nad całą sytuacją.  
\- No co ty stary? - zawołał Ron. - Tylko on jeszcze sprawił, że wszystko się nie rozleciało. Każdy wie, że tylko jego Sam-Wiesz-Kto się boi.  
\- Masz rację. Ale zastanawialiście się kiedyś co by było, gdyby Dumbledore umarł? Przecież jeśli Voldemort go nie wykończy, to starość już na pewno.  
\- Harry – łagodnie zaczęła Ginny. - Nie tylko Dumbledore opiera się Sam-Wiesz-Komu. Jest jeszcze Lupin, Moody, Syriusz i inni. Nawet jeśli Dumbledore'a zabraknie to przecież inni również są dostatecznie wyszkoleni, by zapewnić nam ochronę, przynajmniej dopóki nie będziemy pełnoletni. A potem my przejmiemy pałeczkę, i to my poprowadzimy następne pokolenia do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim.

Harry popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nigdy nie słyszał takich słów z ust siostry Rona. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Ginny wydoroślała. Już nie była tą płochliwą dziewczynką, która upuszczała wszystko na ziemię ilekroć się pojawiał. Stała przed nim czarownica, która doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę ze zła, jakie szerzy się na świecie i była gotowa z całych sił z nim walczyć.

\- Masz rację Ginny. Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Oprócz przepowiedni Dumbledore powiedział mi również, że... - tu Harry się zaciął.  
\- No, wyduś to z siebie – pokrzepiająco uśmiechnął się Ron.  
\- Powiedział mi, że... - Harry zaklął w myśli. Teraz już wiedział ile trudności sprawiło Dumbledore'owi powiedzenie mu o rodzeństwie. Sam nie wiedział jak ma to oznajmić. Odetchnął głęboko i spróbował jeszcze raz. - Powiedział mi, że mam żyjące rodzeństwo.

Zapadło długie milczenie. Przyjaciele Pottera trawili usłyszaną informację. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Ron:

\- Ale jakim cudem? Chciałem powiedzieć, że gdybyś miał jeszcze jakąś rodzinę, każdy by chyba o tym wiedział prawda? W końcu jesteście Potterami.  
\- Dumbledore utrzymywał wszystko w tajemnicy. Nikt o nich nie wie poza mną i wami.  
\- Nieźle nas zaskoczyłeś – stwierdziła Hermiona.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie, jak ja się czułem? Z jednej strony się cieszyłem z drugiej bałem się, że to zbyt piękne by było prawdziwe.  
\- Wiesz o nich coś więcej? - zapytał Ron.  
\- Znam tylko ich imiona. Cassandra i Connor. Nic więcej nie wiem, Dumbledore stwierdził, że będzie najlepiej jak sam ich zapytam.  
\- Miał rację – Ginny pokiwała głową. - W końcu od kogo najlepiej się dowiedzieć, jak nie od nich?  
\- Zaraz! – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Powiedziałeś „ najlepiej jak sam ich zapytam „. To znaczy, że oni tu przybędą?  
\- Podobno – odparł Harry. - Dumbledore mówił, że pisał do nich z prośbą o przybycie.

Nagle Ron się roześmiał. Było to tak nieoczekiwane, iż wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jak na psychola. Ale on dostał takiego ataku wesołości, że chwycił się za brzuch i poczerwieniał na twarzy. W końcu Ginny zapytała:

\- Można wiedzieć co cię tak bawi?!  
\- No bo... – zaczął patrząc na Harry'ego rozbawionym wzrokiem. Kiedy się uspokoił dokończył. - Pamiętasz Harry, jak zawsze się dziwiłeś, że trzymam Ginny z daleka od chłopaków i oskarżałeś mnie o to, iż musi się mnie pytać o pozwolenie na jakiekolwiek spotkanie? Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, jak ty będziesz zachowywać się względem swojej siostry.

Kąciki ust Harry'ego drgnęły, ale nim odpowiedział rozległ się oburzony krzyk Ginny:

\- JA mam się ciebie pytać o pozwolenie!? Od kiedy niby!?  
\- Od zawsze! – odciął się rudzielec. - Dopóki nie będziesz pełnoletnia, nie będziesz się z nikim obściskiwała po kątach.

Tym razem to młoda Wesley'ówna się zaśmiała, ale z głupoty brata.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz! Nie masz prawa mi rozkazywać, a jeśli myślisz, że czegokolwiek mi zabronisz to chyba musiałeś przesadzić z nowym winem Mundungusa.  
\- A właśnie, że mam prawo! Jestem od ciebie starszy! - gniewnie odkrzyknął Ron.  
\- Starszy może i tak ale to nie znaczy, że mądrzejszy!

Ginny wstała i oparła ręce na biodrach. Ze zmrużonymi oczami i w takiej pozycji Harry'emu dziwnie skojarzyła się z panią Weasley. Podziwiał Rona, że jeszcze ma odwagę o czymkolwiek z nią dyskutować. Rodzeństwo Weasley'ów zaczęło na siebie krzyczeć, aż w końcu Harry i Hermiona zaczęli ich uspokajać. Po kilku minutach wściekła Ginny wyszła z pokoju, a Ron z zadowoloną miną usiadł na łóżku.

\- No – powiedział. - Wiedziała, że ze mną nie wygra i odpuściła. Nie będzie robić wszystkiego co jej się podoba. Jest jeszcze za młoda.

Harry i Hermiona szczerze zwątpili w to, czy Ginny posłucha Rona, lecz woleli nie poruszać tego tematu. Zajęli się natomiast dyskusją o tym, jak będzie przebiegać spotkanie rodzeństwa Potter. Harry nie powiedział o tym przyjaciołom, ale odczuwał lęk na myśl, czy się ze sobą dogadają. W końcu nigdy się nie widzieli, więc ciężko sobie wyobrazić, że nagle padną sobie ze łzami w oczach w ramiona. Wiedział, iż na początku nie będzie łatwo, ale liczył na to, że z biegiem czasu znajdą wspólny język. Bądź co bądź byli przecież rodziną. Dyskusja trwała do późnych godzin nocnych, aż w końcu zmęczona Hermiona pożegnała przyjaciół i udała się do swego pokoju na spoczynek. Chłopcy także wzięli prysznic i wskoczyli do ciepłych łóżek. Wkrótce pogrążyli się w głębokim śnie.


	8. Rozdział 6 „Atak

**Svope** _Bardzo przepraszam za krótkie rozdziały :D Na pocieszenie powiem, że początkowe takie są, z potem ich objętość rośnie xD Poza tym mały kąsek sprawia, że rośnie nam apetyt i niecierpliwie czekamy na więcej :P_

* * *

\- Kochanie, musimy jeszcze kupić prezenty dzieciom – niska i pulchna kobieta z siwiejącymi włosami zwróciła się do swojego męża, który stał obok niej z miną cierpiętnika.

\- Przecież dostali już od nas prezenty na zakończenie szkoły! - zaprotestował basowym głosem towarzyszący jej mężczyzna.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – żachnęła się kobieta. - Przecież są ich urodziny.

\- No i co z tego? Nie uważasz, że trochę ich rozpieszczasz? Skończy się na tym, że wyrosną na rozpieszczonych gówniarzy.

\- Wyrażaj się! - krzyknęła kobieta. - Nie jesteśmy w domu! Wokół pełno ludzi!

Jednak mężczyzna tylko wymamrotał coś pod nosem i poszedł za żoną w stronę centrum handlowego. Przemieszczali się ze sklepu do sklepu szukając prezentów. Wąsaty mężczyzna miał już dosyć tych tortur, jakimi poddawała go małżonka i powiedział, że to ostatni sklep, z którego coś wezmą albo dzieci w tym roku nic nie dostaną. Kobieta widząc, iż jej mąż mówi całkowicie poważnie zdecydowała się w końcu na dwie Błyskawice oraz zestawy czyszczące do nich. Kiedy wyszli mężczyzna gniewnie powiedział:

\- 7200 galeonów! Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz Annie?

\- Ostatnio zrobił się z ciebie straszny sknera! - wypomniała mu.

\- Ostatnio nie mieliśmy długów i miałem pracę! - wykrzyknął mężczyzna. - Dobrze wiesz, że mój wybór na Ministra Magii jest naszą ostatnią deską ratunku. W przeciwnym razie czeka nas bruk! A ty szastasz naszymi ostatnimi oszczędnościami na prawo i lewo!

\- Przecież moi rodzice nas wspierają!

\- Tak, i za każdym razem twoja matka nie może powstrzymać się od komentarzy o tym, jaki ze mnie nieudacznik!

\- Przesadzasz - stwierdziła Annie i pociągnęła męża do sklepu mięsnego, by kupić coś na obiad.

Zakupy trwały jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu małżeństwo opuściło miasteczko i wracało bezdrożami do domu, obładowane pakunkami. Po drodze ciągle się sprzeczali. Żadne z nich nie zauważyło dwójki postaci, podążających za nimi krok w krok.

Kobieta i mężczyzna weszli do domu zdyszani. Rzucili pakunki na kuchenny stół i w tej samej chwili zbiegli dwaj chłopcy. Przywitali się z rodzicami oraz ujrzawszy prezenty, rzucili się na nie jak drapieżne wilki. Mężczyzna przyglądał się temu sceptycznie, lecz nie powiedział ani słowa. Nastolatkowie wzięli swoje miotły i ruszyli w kierunku ogrodu, chcąc je wypróbować. Usłyszeli jeszcze głos ojca nakazujący im nie oddalać się zbytnio od domu.

W tym samym czasie mężczyzna z długimi, jasnymi włosami przypatrywał się dwupiętrowemu mieszkaniu. Jego szare i zimne oczy pokazywały, że jest rozdrażniony. Czarnowłosa kobieta stojąca obok niego, co jakiś czas śmiała się ironicznie i przestępowała z nogi na nogę, sprawiając wrażenie niezmiernie podnieconej. Jej czarne oczy były utkwione w dwójce postaci szybujących na miotłach. Wyciągnęła wykrzywioną różdżkę i celując w chłopców wymawiała zaklęcie, lecz powstrzymała ją dłoń towarzysza:

\- Jeszcze nie, Bella! - warknął.

Bellatrix prychnęła i z niechęcią opuściła patyk. Jej wrodzona niecierpliwość strasznie denerwowała jasnowłosego, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Mimo że to on dowodził całą akcją obawiał się, iż jego szwagierka nie będzie współpracować. Zawsze wszystko robiła po swojemu i nie słuchała nikogo prócz ich pana. Tylko jego bała się na tyle, aby ze wszystkich sił próbować pohamować jej mordercze instynkty. Miało to też swoje dobre strony. Często siała strach w szeregach wrogów i dekoncentrowała ich, przez co przechylała szalę zwycięstwa na ich stronę. Ale dzisiejsza akcja była inna. Nie chodziło w niej o to by zabić, lecz uprowadzić, więc Lucjusz obawiał się czy Bella jest odpowiednią osobą do tego zadania. Ale takie było życzenie Czarnego Pana, więc nie miał nic do gadania. Na szczęście miał też kilkoro innych towarzyszy. Wszyscy czekali cierpliwie, aż Słońce znikło za horyzontem i wtedy Lucjusz kiwnął głową na znak, iż czas zaczynać. Śmierciożercy wyszli z cienia i stanęli na ulicy, rozpoczynając piekło w tej spokojnej okolicy. Nie minęło nawet pół minuty, a większość budynków już stała w ogniu oraz zewsząd dało się słyszeć spanikowane krzyki. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się paskudnie. Uwielbiał to. Kochał obserwować, jak na ich widok ludzie uciekali wrzeszcząc i błagając o ratunek. Sprawiało to, że czuł się kimś ważnym, kimś kto ma coś do powiedzenia. Podniecała go myśl o sobie w roli sędziego dla tych wszystkich przerażonych osób. Wyciągnął różdżkę i zaklęciem Incendio podpalił jakąś kobietę. Jej pełen agonii krzyk był jak muzyka dla jego uszu. Jednak nie wszyscy zamierzali tak ginąć. Zaatakowani dzielnie walczyli ze śmierciożercami, chociaż wiedzieli, że są bez szans. Kątem oka pan Malfoy zauważył, jak jego szwagierka rzuca Cruciatusy na dwójkę może ośmioletnich dzieci. On sam natomiast wycelowawszy różdżką w wysoki budynek krzyknął, _Bombarda Maxima._ Konstrukcja wybuchła z ogłuszającym hukiem. Tony gruzu spadały na nich, lecz zaklęcie tarczy bez problemu sobie z nimi radziło. Siejąc zamęt, śmierć i zniszczenie poplecznicy Czarnego Pana zbliżali się w stronę czerwonego, dwupiętrowego domu.

W momencie, gdy zaczął się atak na wioskę, Annie i jej mąż przygotowywali kolację. Głośny huk sprawił, że talerze wysunęły się z rąk pani domu, a jej mąż przeklął siarczyście. Wyjrzał przez okno i gwałtownie zbladł. Szybko pobiegł na piętro, skąd wyciągnął wielki dębowy łuk oraz kołczan. Zszedł na dół i rzucając żonie krótkie „ Sprowadź chłopców „ wybiegł przez drzwi frontowe. Na jego szczęście miejsce, gdzie mieszkali otoczone było gęstym lasem, tak więc mógł się bezpiecznie ukryć. Wyjął jedną strzałę, machnął nad nią różdżką i wystrzelił ją w najbliższego agresora. Ledwie strzała dotknęła jego piersi, eksplodowała sprawiając, że ciało nieszczęśnika rozerwało się na małe kawałki. Śmierciożercy widząc to zaczęli szukać winnego, lecz przez ciemności nic nie mogli dostrzec. Świst. Druga strzała i drugi huk. Czarnowłosa kobieta zaczęła coś mówić, lecz z tej odległości nic nie słyszał. Napiął łuk z zamiarem posłania kolejnej wybuchającej niespodzianki, ale nagle zniknęli z pola widzenia. _No tak_ pomyślał z przekąsem. _Zaklęcie kameleona. No dobra łajzy, zobaczymy kto jest sprytniejszy._ Zarzucił łuk na ramię i wyciągając różdżkę szepnął:

 _\- Ostendinvis*_

W różnych miejscach ulicy zaczęły świecić malutkie punkciki. _Ach, więc tam jesteście_ rzucił w myślach. Skierował patyk na najbliższy punkcik i wyszeptał:

 _\- Drętwota!_

Rozległ się jęk i nieprzytomne ciało ukazało się na poboczu. Nagle zakamuflowane postacie znów się ukazały i podbiegły do nieprzytomnego towarzysza. Celowali różdżkami we wszystkie strony, lecz nie widzieli napastnika. A tymczasem mężczyzna już szykował kolejną strzałę, gdy nagle poczuł różdżkę wbijającą mu się w plecy.

\- Nawet nie próbuj staruszku.

 _Jasna cholera! No to tyle z działania po kryjomu._ pomyślał, po czym obrócił się i grzmotnął stojącą za nim postać pięścią w nos. Mężczyzna zatoczył się, a łysiejący mężczyzna rzucił w jego kierunku zaklęcie ogłuszające. Pozostali widząc, gdzie ukrywa się wróg ciskali w niego klątwami. Chowając się za drzewem rzucał na oślep zaklęciami. Gdy tuż obok niego eksplodowało drzewo zrozumiał, że czas zmienić kryjówkę. Machnął różdżką, a liście z drzew pospadały, zasłaniając widok poplecznikom Voldemorta. Mężczyzna tymczasem schował się za niewielkim pagórkiem i cisnął zaklęciem tnącym w jednego wroga. Trafił, lecz znowu zdradził swoją kryjówkę. Myśląc, iż nie ma sensu dalej się ukrywać, rzucił zaklęcie tarczy i stanął z dwójką śmierciożerców twarzą w twarz. Wybuchła walka. Staruszek powalił jednego nieprzyjaciela, ale jego towarzysz użył na nim zaklęcia tnącego, które trafiło go w prawy bark. Syknął z bólu, lecz nie poddawał się. I kiedy był już bliski zwycięstwa rozległ się krzyk:

\- Tato!

Mężczyzna obrócił się i zobaczył Bellatrix i Lucjusza, trzymających w żelaznym uścisku jego żonę i dwójkę synów. Uśmiechali się do niego szyderczo:

\- Poddaj się, albo zaraz zobaczymy jak wyglądają w środku! – krzyknęła Bellatrix takim głosem, jakby miała nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie spełni jej żądania.

Wściekły rzucił różdżkę oraz łuk na ziemię. W tym samym czasie Lucjusz Malfoy wycelował w niego różdżką sprawiając, że grube liny owinęły mu ręce i nogi. Na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech tryumfu i z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w swojego więźnia.

\- Nie krzywdź ich – rzekł. - Puśćcie ich wolno, oni nic złego nie zrobili.

\- Ale ty zrobiłeś – rzekła Bellatrix szaleńczym tonem. - Zabiłeś naszych towarzyszy. Oni też byli ojcami i mężami, a ty pozbawiłeś ich życia. Ich żony i dzieci nie wybaczyliby nam tego, że ich nie pomściliśmy. - Bella mówiła tak słodkim tonem, że staruszek poczuł mdłości. A potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia doskoczyła do jego syna i poderżnęła mu gardło.

Annie wrzasnęła i zaczęła przeklinać kobietę, która zaśmiała się jak opętana. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak ciemnieje mu przed oczami, a w jego żyłach płynie istny ogień furii. Wydarł się na całe gardło:

\- Ty dziwko! Zatłukę cię jak psa!

\- Oj, Oj – cmoknęła Bella. - Nieładnie tak mówić do dam. Myślę, że druga lekcja powinna cię tego nauczyć - mówiąc to, rzuciła zaklęcie uśmiercające na drugiego chłopca.

Annie zemdlała, a staruszek czuł jak łzy spływają mu po twarzy. W sercu grasował potworny ból i rozpaczliwie starał się uwolnić z więzów. Jego marzenia o zostaniu Ministrem, o sławie oraz godnym życiu nagle legły w gruzach. Teraz pragnął tylko jednego. Rozszarpać Bellatrix Lestrange. Sprawić jej niewyobrażalny ból. Lecz więzy, którymi był skrępowany nie popuszczały nawet trochę. Kompletnie nic nie mógł zrobić. Tymczasem Lucjusz ocucił jego żonę. Matka, która właśnie straciła swoich synów, ledwo stała na nogach spazmatycznie szlochając. Bella patrzyła na nią z obrzydzeniem.

\- Jesteście tacy słabi. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że jesteście czystej krwi. Dobrze, że chociaż smarkacze nie przedłużą już waszego rodu.

Bella mówiła to prosto w twarz szlochającej kobiecie. Gdy skończyła, oczy Annie rozbłysły wściekłością. Z głośnym rykiem wyrwała się trzymającemu ją Lucjuszowi i rzuciła na Bellatrix. Śmierciożerczyni nie zareagowała w porę, i nim się obejrzała leżała na ulicy ze złamanym nosem i sińcem pod okiem. Lecz natychmiast pan Malfoy z ocalałym towarzyszem pochwycili ją, odciągając od Belli. Lestrange podniosła się dygotając z wściekłości, i w przypływie szału rzuciła na kobietę zaklęcie Cruciatus. Rozdzierający krzyk przeszył cichą ulicę. Annie miotała się powalona niewyobrażalnym bólem. Patrzący na to jej mąż krzyknął do Lucjusza:

\- Przestańcie do cholery! Wyżywajcie się na mnie nie na niej.

Bellatrix odwróciła się do niego. Jej oczy sprawiały wrażenie, jakby kompletnie straciła rozum. Skierowała na mężczyznę różdżkę.

\- Jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać! - krzyknęła. - Stary psie! Avada...

Mocny chwyt Lucjusza uniemożliwił jej dokończenie zaklęcia. Teraz on patrzył na szwagierkę z furią.

\- Zwariowałaś?! - wrzasnął. - Czarny Pan chce go żywego! Trup na nic mu się nie przyda. Kończ z tą babą i spadamy.

Bellatrix znowu popatrzyła na Annie. Wyjęła nóż i dźgnęła ją w brzuch. Oczy kobiety zaszły mgłą, ale Lestrange nie zamierzała na tym poprzestać. Z furią zadawała kolejne ciosy, aż całe ciało kobiety wyglądało jak ser szwajcarski. Natomiast mężczyzna patrzył na to wszystko, z rozpaczy nie mogąc poruszyć nawet palcem. W jednej chwili stracił wszystko. Rodzinę, marzenia, wolność. Śmierciożercy podnieśli go, a Lucjusz wyszeptał mu do ucha:

\- A teraz zapraszamy na kolację do Czarnego Pana.

Śmierciożercy wraz z więźniem zniknęli, zostawiając za sobą płonące budynki, strach i bardzo dużo śmierci.


	9. Rozdział 7 „Zjazd rodzinny

**Yuki221** _Cieszę się, że opowiadanie Ci się podoba. To bardzo miłe przeczytać coś takiego :) To prawda ten motyw jest rzadko wykorzystywany, ale również jeżeli ktoś już pisze z nim opowiadanie to zazwyczaj nie doprowadza go do końca i to jest bardzo przykre :( Ja osobiście bardzo lubię ten motyw i chętnie czytam opowiadania z nim związane, a także dlatego zdecydowałem się napisać coś swojego :) Dokładnie, pisanie niektórych wydarzeń z perspektywy innych bohaterów jest o wiele lepsze niż trzymanie się kurczowo tylko jednej postaci :) Czasami będę to wykorzystywał i konkretne wydarzenia będą opisywane z punktu widzenia konkretnego bohatera nie tylko samego Harry'ego. Opowiadanie dzieje się w czasie piątego roku Harry'ego, więc tak, Syriusz został uratowany od Azkabanu oraz jest wolny, chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby pojawiał się dosyć często. Będzie kilka scen z jego udziałem, ale głównie będę się skupiał na przygodach Harry'ego :) Również pozdrawiam oraz dziękuję za komentarz :)_

* * *

Harry obudził się i przetarł oczy. Minęły dwa dni odkąd przybył do Kwatery Głównej. Większość czasu spędził robiąc porządki w domu, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele. Pani Weasley wypowiedziała wojnę brudowi w domu, a Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermiona i bliźniacy byli jej żołnierzami. Prawie całe dnie czyścili podłogi, okna, reperowali rozwalone meble i wiele innych. Jedynie posiłki ratowały ich przed tą żmudną i bezcelową pracą. Harry spojrzał w bok i ujrzał śpiącego jeszcze Rona. Stwierdzając, że i tak już nie zaśnie wstał oraz po porannej toalecie zszedł na dół, do kuchni. Przy stole zastał krzątającą się panią Weasley oraz Syriusza rozmawiającego z Remusem. Przywitali się z nim, a Harry usiadł obok ojca chrzestnego. Łapa poczochrał go po włosach i rzekł z uśmiechem:

\- Wyspany? - Harry tylko kiwnął głową.

\- Harry, kochaneczku – pani Weasley pojawiła się przy nim. - Przekaż proszę pozostałym, że macie cały dzień wolny. Odpuszczam wam na dziś sprzątanie.

Harry spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale ochoczo pokiwał głową.

\- Nie ma za co – zaśmiał się Syriusz, gdy kobieta odeszła.

\- To twoja sprawka? - zapytał Potter.

\- No a czyja? Snape'a? - Łapa wytknął mu język. - Porozmawiałem z Molly wczoraj wieczorem i wytłumaczyłem jej, że wakacje są po to aby odpocząć, a nie by bawić się w gosposię. Poza tym zabieram cię dzisiaj z Tonks w pewne miejsce.

\- Jakie? - Harry się ożywił.

\- Zobaczysz - mrugnął do niego Syriusz. - To niespodzianka.

\- Teraz musisz mi powiedzieć – upierał się Harry, na co mężczyźni zaśmiali się.

\- Jak ci powie, to nie będzie niespodzianki - zaśmiał się wilkołak. - A zresztą gdybyś wiedział z pewnością byś nie chciał iść.

\- To ty wiesz gdzie on chce mnie wyciągnąć? - Harry zwrócił się do Remusa. Ten tylko kiwnął głową.

Nie zdążył wypytać dawnego profesora, ponieważ do kuchni wkroczył Albus Dumbledore. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i z radością odebrał od pani Weasley kubek gorącej kawy. Zasiadł przy stole, poczęstował się kanapką i rzekł do Remusa:

\- Remusie, chciałbym byście z Alastorem załatwili tą sprawę, o której niedawno wam mówiłem już dziś.

\- Jaką sprawę? - zapytał Syriusz, gdy Lupin skinął głową na znak zgody. Pani Weasley również zaczęła nasłuchiwać.

\- Wszyscy dowiecie się wieczorem - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i więcej nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy dyrektor opuszczał kuchnię, zatrzymał się przy Harry'm i szepnął mu do ucha:

\- Będą tutaj dzisiaj wieczorem.

Chłopak poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego opada mu na dno żołądka. Oczywiście wiedział, kogo dyrektor miał na myśli. Domyślił się również, że ta sprawa, którą Remus miał załatwić z Moody'm dotyczyła sprowadzenia Cassandry i Connora. Blady powędrował do swojego pokoju. Z lekkim rozbawieniem przyznał, że zaczyna panikować. Mimo że układał sobie w głowie tysiące scenariuszy dotyczących przebiegu ich spotkania, zdawał sobie sprawę, iż wszystko wyparuje mu z głowy, kiedy przed nimi stanie. Zastanawiał się również, jak oni zareagują na jego widok. Czy się ucieszą? Czy raczej stwierdzą, że lepiej by było gdyby się nie spotkali? Przecież oni mają swoje życie. Nie był wcale pewien, czy porzucą je dla niego. Kiedy Harry myślał o tym wszystkim, Ron zaczął powoli się budzić. Rudzielec mamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, aż w końcu całkowicie odzyskał świadomość. Ujrzawszy ubranego już Harry'ego siedzącego na łóżku rzekł do niego:

\- Cześć stary. Ty już ubrany? Która godzina?

\- Dochodzi ósma.

\- Dopiero? - Ron z powrotem opadł na poduszki. - Ale miałem sen. Śniło mi się, że ja i ty złapaliśmy Malfoy'a kręcącego się koło chatki Hagrida. Wrzuciliśmy go do jeziora, a on nie umiał pływać i poszedł na dno.

Harry zaśmiał się w duchu. Ron czasami miał bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnię. Tymczasem rudzielec zwlókł się z łóżka kierując się się do łazienki. Kiedy wrócił, Potter rzekł do niego:

\- Twoja mama kazała powiedzieć, że dzisiaj nie musimy ogarniać tego syfu w domu.

\- Serio?! - Ron otworzył szeroko oczy. - ONA tak powiedziała? Nie wierzę.

\- Podobno Syriusz palnął jej kazanie o tym, co młodzież powinna robić na wakacjach.

\- Ciekawe, co jego zdaniem powinna robić? - rzucił Ron ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Po chwili obaj zaśmiewali się do rozpuku, wymyślając różne teorie w odpowiedzi na pytanie Rona. Przerwali, gdy do ich pokoju wkroczyły Ginny i Hermiona.

\- Co tu tak wesoło? - zapytała młodsza.

\- Nieważne - Harry machnął ręką, a potem wpadł na pewną myśl. - Hermiono, ty byłaś wczoraj z Syriuszem i Tonks, jak ja i Ron poszliśmy spać prawda?

\- Tak, a co?

\- Nie wiesz może, co planowali na dziś? Bo Syriusz powiedział, że gdzieś chce mnie zabrać i nie chciał powiedzieć dokąd.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wesoło i powiedziała jedno słowo:

\- Niespodzianka

\- No nie – westchnął zirytowany Harry. - Ty też? Czemu nie chcecie mi powiedzieć?

\- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Poza tym nie idziesz tylko ty, lecz cała nasza czwórka.

Więcej się od niej nie dowiedział, gdyż panna Granger wyszła z pokoju. Ranek spędzili na wygłupach z bliźniakami i graniu w szachy. Co i rusz przez kuchnie przewijali się różni członkowie Zakonu, lecz nie przynosili żadnych ciekawych wieści. Jedynie Kingsley swoimi informacjami wywołał sensację:

\- Wczoraj w nocy śmierciożercy zaatakowali wioskę, w której mieszkał Charles Osbourne. Zabili wszystkich mieszkańców.

Wszyscy zamarli, a pani Weasley zakryła usta dłonią. Młodzież przysłuchiwała się temu z bladymi twarzami. Ciszę przerwał głos jednego z bliźniaków:

\- Kto to jest ten Charles?

\- Kandydat na Ministra Magii - odparł pan Weasley. - Zakon pokładał w nim duże nadzieje. Jako jedyny zdawał się chcieć coś zrobić w sprawie Voldemorta.

\- I nadal może – wtrącił Kingsley, a inni spojrzeli na niego. - Podczas ataku nie było go w domu. Wyjechał na polowanie, a kiedy wrócił zastał wioskę w ogniu i ciała swojej żony oraz synów na ulicy.

\- To straszne – szepnęła Hermiona.

\- W każdym razie aurorzy postarali się o ochronę dla niego. Został przeniesiony w strzeżone miejsce. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to jego śmierciożercy chcieli dopaść. Tak czy siak, kipiał gniewem i obiecywał, że im tego nie popuści. Teraz jeszcze usilniej ubiega się o stołek Ministra.

Po tych wiadomościach Kingsley wyszedł, natomiast w kuchni zrobiło się cicho. Każdy był zajęty swoimi myślami. W końcu Tonks wstała mówiąc:

\- Dobra, my z Syriuszem spadamy. Molly bierzemy dzieciaki na małą wycieczkę.

\- Ale dokąd? - zmartwiła się pani Weasley.

\- Idziemy zrobić z Harry'ego człowieka, bo w tych szmatach wygląda jak idź stąd i nie wracaj - zaśmiał się Syriusz.

Harry otworzył usta oburzony, lecz nim zdążył zaprotestować Syriusz z Tonks wyszli, każąc im iść za sobą. Młodzież posłuchała, a w chwilę potem byli już na podwórku przed domem. Weszli w jakąś ciemną uliczkę gdzie Tonks powiedzieli:

\- Będziemy się teraz teleportować. Harry i Ron chwyćcie Syriusza, a dziewczyny pójdą ze mną.

Spełnili polecenie, a potem wszyscy wylądowali w kolejnym zaułku. Harry na początku pomyślał, że nie ruszyli się z miejsca, ale po chwili zorientował się, że uliczka wygląda inaczej niż ta przy Grimmauld Place. Wyszli z niej na ruchliwą ulicę. Po drugiej stronie znajdowała się olbrzymia galeria handlowa. Harry już wiedział, co go czeka. Wycofał się z zamiarem ucieczki, lecz Syriusz zagrodził mu drogę szczerząc się jak wariat. Potter posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i chciał go wyminąć, jednak bez skutku. Syriusz odezwał się:

\- Mówiłem, że się nie zgodzisz jak powiem ci wcześniej.

\- Zamknij się Black – warknął Harry. - A tak w ogóle nie boisz się pokazywać publicznie? W końcu jesteś poszukiwany.

\- W świecie mugoli raczej nikt mnie nie rozpozna – rzekł Syriusz. - Tak więc ten argument cię nie uratuje.

Młody Potter zrobił cierpiętniczą minę z ociąganiem ruszając za resztą towarzystwa. W środku kompleksu tłoczyło się mnóstwo ludzi, przeróżne sklepy biły po oczach wielkimi szyldami, gdzieniegdzie kręciła się ochrona. Harry już wiedział, iż czeka go długi dzień. Stanęli na środku galerii i wtedy Tonks odezwała się.

\- Jeżeli ktoś chce może odłączyć się od reszty, by oglądać rzeczy, które go interesują. Spotkamy się tutaj wszyscy za trzy godziny. Harry, ty idziesz ze mną i Syriuszem.

\- Trzy godziny? - jęknął Harry, widząc współczujące spojrzenie Rona. - Mam wybierać ciuchy przez trzy godziny? Zwariowałaś?

\- Faceci – Tonks wywróciła oczami. - Nie dyskutuj Potter, idziemy.

Nim zdążył zaprotestować pociągnęła go za rękę i wepchnęła do pierwszego sklepu. Zniknęła między wieszakami wracając po chwili z pokaźną stertą najróżniejszych ubrań. Potter widząc to wytrzeszczył oczy, a rechoczący Łapa nie poprawiał mu humoru. Zdawało mu się, że siedzi w przebieralni całą wieczność, zmagając się z najróżniejszymi odmianami spodni, koszul i bluzek. Kiedy czekając na Tonks spojrzał na zegarek, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że siedzi tu dopiero przez dwadzieścia minut. Kolejna góra ubrań i kolejne przymierzanie. Za każdym razem gdy wychodził z przymierzalni, dwójka towarzyszy lustrowała go wzrokiem i oceniała jego wygląd. Gdy Harry wyszedł w białym podkoszulku, czarną skórzaną kurtką ze smokiem na plecach oraz w dżinsach, Syriusz zakrztusił się czipsami, które podjadał, a Tonks wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. Harry czuł się niezręcznie, gdy aurorka lustrowała go z góry na dół. W końcu kiwnęła głową na znak aprobaty zdecydowanym tonem oznajmiając:

\- Bierzemy to.

Harry musiał przyznać, że jemu także podobają się nowe ciuchy. Kiedy skończyli z ubraniami, skierowali się do sklepu obuwniczego. I tam znowu minuty wlekły się niemiłosiernie. Kolejnym celem był optyk, gdzie Potter wymienił okulary na soczewki. Po godzinnym maratonie dołączyli do nich Ron, Hermiona i Ginny, więc cała grupa poszła do restauracji odpocząć i pożywić się. Ostatnim przystankiem był salon fryzjerski. Harry usiadł na fotel, natomiast Tonks zwróciła się do fryzjerki:

\- Zostawiamy go w pani rękach.

Blondwłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową. Zaczęła pracować nad włosami Harry'ego, a w tym czasie pozostali udali się na kolejny rajd po sklepach. Gdy wrócili chłopak akurat wstawał z fotela. Obrócił się w ich stronę i wszystkich zatkało. Czarne, postawione na żel, z niewielkim przedziałkiem po bokach włosy robiły wręcz piorunujące wrażenie.

\- Wow! – odezwał się Syriusz. - Wyglądasz jak...

\- Człowiek – dokończył Ron. - Nieźle stary.

\- Szkoda, że nie jestem młodsza – westchnęła Tonks, a wszyscy się roześmiali.

Okazało się, że zakupy nie zajęły im trzech godzin, a prawie całe popołudnie. Szybko wyszli z galerii i skierowali się w ciemną uliczkę, skąd teleportowali się z powrotem na Grimmauld Place. Dorośli zmniejszyli siatki z zakupami kierując się w stronę domu. Gdy byli już w środku, młodzież pośpieszyła na górę rozpakować rzeczy, a Syriusz z Tonks weszli do kuchni. Siedzieli tam prawie wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Natychmiast zasypał ich grad pytań.

\- Gdzie wyście byli?! Co zajęło wam tyle czasu? Gdzie dzieciaki?!

Dwójka ludzi skurczyła się pod obstrzałem wielu wściekłych spojrzeń. Pierwszy odezwał się Syriusz.

\- Byliśmy z dzieciakami na zakupach w mugolskiej galerii.

\- Przecież coś mogło się wam stać! - wykrzyknęła pani Weasley. - Mogli was napaść albo porwać!

\- Nie przesadzaj Molly! - warknął Syriusz. Naprawdę czasami miał dosyć nadopiekuńczości pani Weasley. - Dzieciaki nie mogą przez całe wakacje siedzieć w domu, a poza tym kto miałby nas napaść? Śmierciożercy?

\- Chociażby! – odwarknęła pani Weasley. - Nie wiecie, że na świecie zrobiło się niebezpiecznie?!

\- To nie powód, by od razu zamykać się w czterech ścianach i zachowywać się jak paranoik, wszędzie wietrząc wroga! - Syriusz nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Kochani – Albus postanowił wtrącić się do sprzeczki. - Nie kłóćcie się. Molly, Syriusz ma trochę racji. Nie można zabraniać im wychodzić z domu. Są młodzi, muszą się wyszaleć. Z drugiej strony powinniście chociaż dać nam znać, gdzie wychodzicie Syriuszu.

Pani Weasley i Syriusz Black skończyli się sprzeczać, jednak nadal sztyletowali się wzrokiem. A Tonks jakby nigdy nic jadła placek śliwkowy i wesoło gawędziła z Kingsley'em. Po chwili młodzież dołączyła do nich zasiadając do kolacji. Każdy w milczeniu jadł posiłek, aż wreszcie Albus powiedział patrząc na zegarek:

\- Remus i Alastor powinni niedługo być. Molly, bardzo cię proszę byś przygotowała trzy dodatkowe talerze. Będziemy mieli gości.

Harry nagle stracił apetyt. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym, że dziś miał spotkać się z rodzeństwem. Znowu zaczęły nawiedzać go czarne myśli, które wzmogły się, kiedy w korytarzu dały się słyszeć czyjeś kroki. Po chwili wszedł Remus z młodą dziewczyną o kasztanowych włosach. Wyglądała na nieśmiałą i zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem wodziła po obecnych w kuchni. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest teraz w centrum uwagi i niezbyt jej to odpowiadało. Dumbledore podszedł do niej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

\- Witaj w Kwaterze Głównej Cassandro. Z pewnością jesteś głodna. Usiądź i odpocznij, przedstawię cię kiedy będziemy w komplecie.

Cassie usiadła za stołem, gdzie natychmiast doskoczyła do niej mama Rona. Wielu pytało Dumbledore'a kim jest tajemnicza nieznajoma. lecz dyrektor powiedział tylko, że wyjaśni wszystko kiedy wróci Alastor. Tymczasem Harry zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że podłoga w kuchni jest niezwykle interesująca. Wpatrywał się w nią z takim uporem, iż zdawało się, że przejrzy ją na wylot. Hermiona, Ron i Ginny, którzy także domyślili się tożsamości dziewczyny, z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się jej. Lecz to Fred i George postanowili pierwsi przerwać milczenie:

\- Cześć, jestem Fred, a ten kretyn obok mnie, to mój brat bliźniak George.

\- Sam jesteś kretynem, ptasi móżdżku! - oburzył się George.

\- Fred, George! - warknęła ostrzegawczo pani Weasley. - Uspokójcie się!

\- Ale my nic nie robimy mamo – niewinnie uśmiechnęli się bliźniacy. - My tylko...

\- Przedstawialiśmy się...

\- Naszej nowej...

\- I pięknej...

\- Koleżance! – dokończyli razem.

Cassandra nie mogła się opanować i parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, słysząc równoczesne gadanie bliźniaków. Pierwsze lody zostały przełamane. Uścisnęła im dłonie i powiedziała:

\- Jestem Cassandra, ale mówcie mi Cassie.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza Cassie? - zapytał George. - Co prawda, Fred mówił mi wczoraj, że jak w trakcie kąpieli będę wyśpiewywał sopranem życzenie spotkania anioła, to anioł się pojawi. Myślałem, że sobie tylko żartował - puścił do niej oko, na co dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

W następnej chwili pani Weasley trzasnęła go mokrą ścierką w głowę, co wywołało salwę śmiechu. Cassie również dołączyła do wybuchu wesołości. Dzięki bliźniakom poczuła się bardziej pewnie i teraz już ochoczo rozmawiała z każdym.

\- Pewnie żal ci było opuszczać Włochy o tej porze roku, prawda? - zapytał z uśmiechem Dumbledore.

\- Trochę tak - odpowiedziała Cassandra. - Ale po pańskim liście nie wahałam się ani chwili. Trudniej było przekonać do tego pomysłu moich opiekunów.

Harry poczuł się pewniej słysząc jej słowa. "Z tego wynika, że chciała mnie poznać" pomyślał. Poczuł ulgę i po raz pierwszy podniósł wzrok na swoją siostrę. Ona zrobiła to samo i ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oboje natychmiastowo się zaczerwienili, co nie uszło uwadze Syriusza i Lupina. Cassandra lekko uśmiechnęła się do niego. Harry odwdzięczył się jej tym samym, lecz nim zdążył się odezwać, drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i stanął w nich Moody. Znowu wszystkie pary oczu spoczęły na dwóch chłopcach, którzy stali obok niego. Jeden był rudowłosy i uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Natomiast drugi miał czarne włosy i uważnym spojrzeniem lustrował wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz ten, na kim spoczął wzrok chłopaka niespokojnie się poruszał. Jego szare oczy były pozbawione emocji, podobnie jak twarz. Na nowo rozpoczęły się szepty. Tymczasem Dumbledore znów wstał i powtórzył to samo, co zrobił z Cassie. Kiedy chłopcy zasiedli do stołu, dyrektor wstał i wskazując na dziewczynę oraz chłopaka rzekł:

\- Moi kochani przyjaciele. Wiem, że to co teraz powiem zapewne wywoła poruszenie. Z wielką radością pragnę przedstawić wam Cassandrę i Connora Potterów, dzieci Lily i Jamesa oraz rodzeństwo Harry'ego.

"Poruszenie" było bardzo delikatnym słowem. Po wypowiedzi Dumbledore'a przy stole zapanowało istne pandemonium. Łapa i Lunatyk gwałtownie zbledli i wpatrywali się w dwoje przybyszy, jakby zobaczyli duchy. Pani Weasley rozbiła wazę z zupą, którą niosła. Tonks i Kingsley wpatrywali się w Dumbledore'a jakby czekając, aż starzec nagle wybuchnie śmiechem i krzyknie Prima Aprilis. Natomiast Moody parsknął śmiechem i patrząc na Connora odezwał się:

\- Jackie Chan, jaaasne.

Kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili, pierwszy odezwał się Lunatyk.

\- Możesz to wyjaśnić Albusie? Przecież Cassie i Connor zginęli razem z Lily i Jamesem.

\- Jak widać nie – uśmiechnął się starzec wyraźnie rozbawiony zachowaniem reszty. - Voldemort nie zdążył ich zabić. Ja też na początku myślałem, że w Dolinie Godryka ocalał tylko Harry. Kiedy oddałem pana Pottera do jego wujostwa, chciałem zobaczyć miejsce gdzie Lily i James zginęli. Udałem się do Doliny Godryka i wszedłem do ruin domu. Usłyszałem płacz i tak znalazłem tę dwójkę.

\- Ale dlaczego ukrywałeś to przez tyle lat?! - krzyknął Syriusz. - Co tam my, ale dlaczego ukrywałeś to przed Harry'm?!

\- Nie będę wam się tłumaczył – odparł Albus. - Zanim przyprowadziłem Harry'ego do Kwatery, rozmawiałem z nim i wszystko mu wyjaśniłem. Uznałem, że nadszedł już czas, w którym powinniście dowiedzieć się prawdy o tej dwójce. Dlatego zaprosiłem ich aby spędzili z nami wakacje.

\- No dobrze – odezwał się Kingsley. - W takim razie wiemy, że cała trójka żyje. Naprawdę nie spodziewałem się tej informacji. Jednakże nie mogę powiedzieć, że to zła wiadomość. Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę was poznać.

Wstał i uścisnął rękę Cassandrze i Connorowi. Pozostali poszli za jego przykładem i już po chwili dwójkę przybyszów wciągnięto w liczne konwersacje. Harry napotkał spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, który mrugnął do niego.

\- Nie wierzę – odezwał się do Harry'ego wzruszonym głosem Łapa. - Oni naprawdę żyją.

\- Znałeś ich? - spytał Harry.

\- Connor urodził się najwcześniej. Kiedy Voldemort zaatakował waszą rodzinę miał dwa latka. Zawsze był z niego urwis. Obaj żartowaliśmy z Jamesem, że charakterem zupełnie przypomina jego. Natomiast Cassie urodziła się równocześnie z tobą. Remus jest jej ojcem chrzestnym. Connor niestety trafił na Glizdogona.

Hermiona i Ginny miały inny temat do rozmowy.

\- Widziałaś jego oczy? - szepnęła Hermiona. - Jak na mnie spojrzał, to ciarki mi przeszły.

\- Mnie też – odszepnęła Ginny.

\- Jest w nim coś dziwnego – rzekła panna Granger. - Cassie wydaje się miła, ale on. Nie wiem, może to kwestia poznania go bliżej.

\- Ale, ale! – rozległo się nagle głośne wołanie Freda. - Wiemy już kim są ci dwoje, ale kim jest towarzysz Connora?

\- To mój przyjaciel Jonathan - odpowiedział Connor. - Zawsze chciał zwiedzić Anglię, więc nie mogłem mu odmówić tej okazji.

\- Nie jesteś przypadkiem naszym zaginionym bratem? - zapytał George, nawiązując do koloru włosów Jonathana.

\- Raczej nie – roześmiał się zapytany. - Chociaż z tego co widzę, charaktery mamy podobne - dodał mrugając do bliźniaków.

Fred i George spojrzeli na siebie i wyszczerzyli się diabelnie.

\- Ty nas jeszcze dobrze nie znasz - powiedzieli równocześnie.

\- Wy nas też – rzekł Connor. - Mamy na swoim koncie kilka psikusów.

\- Psikusów – parsknął Jonathan. - Od kiedy używasz takich łagodnych słów?

Connor zgromił go wzrokiem. Harry cały czas przypatrywał się twarzy brata. Jego twarz była całkowicie bez emocji, a szare oczy zdawały się dokładnie wszystko lustrować. Nie wiedząc czemu, skojarzył mu się ze Snape'm.

\- Wie pan co, dyrektorze? - zapytał starca Connor, podczas gdy Jonathan zaczął wymieniać bliźniakom wszystkie dowcipy jakie zrobili w Japonii.. - Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan tutaj takie okazy. Słowo daję gdybym wiedział, że przebywają tu takie ślicznotki przybyłbym szybciej - mrugnął okiem do Tonks, Hermiony i Ginny, na co trzy czarownice spłonęły jak piwonie. Syriusz natomiast zaśmiał się i rzekł w duchu "Cały James" _._ Connor tymczasem zwrócił się do siedzącej obok niego Cassie.

\- Więc to ty jesteś moją siostrą, hmm?

\- Tak – odpowiedziała z wahaniem patrząc na niego. Odetchnęła, gdy nie zobaczyła w jego oczach wrogości.

\- Zostajesz na całe wakacje?

\- Taki mam zamiar, a ty?

\- Ja także. W takim razie będziemy mieć mnóstwo czasu by się poznać - poklepał ją po ramieniu, a ona uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili rzekła:

\- Przez chwilę myślałam, że chcesz nas tu pozabijać. Te twoje zimne oczy i kamienna twarz.

\- Wielu mi to mówi - Connor cicho zachichotał. - Tam skąd pochodzę uczymy się nie okazywać żadnych emocji. Ale bez obaw. Mimo że się nie znamy, to i tak jesteś moją siostrą, a ja na rodzinę ręki nie podnoszę. Więc spokojnie, nie zadźgam cię we śnie.

\- Co za ulga – Cassandra roześmiała się. - Harry w ogóle się do nas nie odzywa.

\- Daj mu trochę czasu - odparł Connor. - To dla niego nowa sytuacja. Boi się tego czy go zaakceptujemy.

\- Skąd wiesz? - zdziwiła się.

\- Powiedzmy, że poznałem trochę ludzkie charaktery - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Mieszkasz we Włoszech prawda? Byłem kiedyś w Mediolanie. Jesteś stamtąd?

\- Nie, pochodzę z Florencji.

\- Ach, miasto sztuki.

Cassandra pokiwała głową. Świetnie dogadywała się z Connorem. Początkowy strach przed nim nagle zniknął. "Jest naprawdę świetny" myślała. Opowiadała mu o swojej rodzinie i rodzinnym mieście, a on słuchał jej słów. Czasami zadawał jej pytania. W końcu kolacja zaczęła się kończyć, a Dumbledore wstał:

\- Molly myślę, że trzeba przygotować pokoje dla naszych gości.

\- Racja – odrzekła pani Weasley. - Cassie będzie spać z dziewczynkami. a Connor z Harrym i Ronem. A jeśli chodzi o Jonathana...

\- Bierzemy go do siebie – natychmiast zakomunikowali Fred i George. - Czuje, że będziemy się świetnie dogadywać.

Bliźniaki oraz Jonathan zaśmiali się jak psychopaci. Niektórzy z domowników głośno przełknęli ślinę. Czasami nie dawali sobie rady z wybrykami dwójki bliźniaków, a jeśli teraz dojdzie jeszcze trzeci, to będzie dramat. Jednak z powodu braku wolnych pokoi pani Weasley musiała zgodzić się na taką opcję.

\- Chodź – szepnął Connor, biorąc siostrę za rękę. - Wkurza mnie już tym swoim milczeniem.

Podeszli do skrępowanego Harry'ego.

\- Długo masz zamiar tak siedzieć wpatrzony w podłogę? - Connor usiadł obok chłopaka. Harry drgnął zaskoczony, a jego brat wywrócił oczami. - My naprawdę nie gryziemy. To znaczy ja na pewno, ale Cassie jeszcze dobrze nie znam.

\- Ej! - oburzyła się dziewczyna. - Nie pozwalaj sobie!

\- Tak, tak. – Connor ją zignorował. - No więc?

\- No więc co? - zapytał Harry. Connor po raz kolejny wywrócił oczami.

\- Dobra widzę, że ciężko u ciebie z rozpoczynaniem rozmowy. Słuchaj wiem, że myślisz teraz coś w stylu „ Matko wydurnię się" albo „ Pewnie nie chcą mieć ze mną nic wspólnego", ale może zaryzykuj hmm?

\- Skąd to wiesz? - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Po prostu wiem. Zadałeś mi pytanie. Super, małymi kroczkami posuwamy się naprzód. Cassie już mi wszystko o sobie opowiedziała, więc chcę wysłuchać teraz twojej historii. Jak potoczyło ci się życie?

Siostra usiadła po drugiej stronie Harry'ego, który zaczął opowiadać. Z początku był nieśmiały, ale potem całkowicie się rozluźnił. Opowiedział im, jak spędził lata swojego życia w domu Dursley'ów, potem jak dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. Następnie mówił o swoich przygodach z Ronem i Hermioną. Kilka razy Cassie zakrywała usta i wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem, natomiast Connor z czymś na kształt podziwu. Po skończonej opowieści przyszła kolej na nich. Pogrążeni w rozmowie nie zauważyli, jak zostali w kuchni sami. Czasami wybuchali śmiechem, czasami byli poważni. W krótkim czasie znaleźli wspólny język i rozmawiali jakby znali się od zawsze. W pewnym momencie Connor wyjął papierosa i odpalił go, co sprawiło, że Cassie zerwała się oburzona:

\- Ty palisz?!

\- No i co z tego? - odparł kompletnie niewzruszony Connor, szukając czegoś co posłuży mu za popielniczkę. - Zapewniam cię, że nie jestem jedyny na świecie, który to robi.

\- Ale przecież to jest szkodliwe!

\- Wisi nad nami groźba w postaci Voldemorta – roześmiał się Connor, a Cassie wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia. - A ty boisz się, że zabije mnie jeden papieros?

\- No, ale – zaczęła, lecz zaraz odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Powiedz mu coś. – jęknęła.

\- Daj spokój Cassie. Jak chce to niech pali. To jego zdrowie – odparł Harry, stając po stronie brata.

\- Świetnie! - warknęła i usiadła tyłem do Connora. - Nie odzywaj się do mnie – burknęła.

Za jej plecami Connor robił w jej stronę takie gesty, że Harry zaczął chichotać jak opętany. Connor też zaczął się szczerzyć, nawet Cassie lekko się uśmiechnęła. W końcu wszyscy troje śmiali się jak opętani. Kiedy jako tako się uspokoili dziewczyna powiedziała:

\- Jak ja z wami wytrzymam? Jeden wieczór, a już działacie mi na nerwy.

\- No cóż, przyzwyczajaj się – Connor mrugnął do niej. - Te dwa miesiące musisz wytrzymać.

\- A potem? Co będzie jak skończą się wakacje? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nic – odparł Connor. - Wpadniemy na święta, albo gdzieś się zgadamy.

\- Nie idziecie do Hogwartu?

\- Ja nie – Connor zaprotestował. - Mam za dużo na głowie, by siedzieć w szkolnej ławce.

\- Czego masz za dużo na głowie?

Connor zaklął w myślach. "No to pięknie" pomyślał "O mało nie wygadałem się o Cieniach" _._ Spojrzał na brata i siostrę mówiąc.

\- Jest już późno. Chodźcie spać, bo jutro nie wstaniemy.

Harry i Cassie pokiwali głowami. Chwilę potem cała trójka weszła na górę. Harry wskazał siostrze pokój Hermiony i Ginny, a sam udał się z bratem do drugiego pomieszczenia. Kiedy weszli, Ron już smacznie chrapał. Chłopcy wskoczyli do łóżek i natychmiast zasnęli odpływając w krainę snów.


	10. Rozdział 8 „Pomocna dłoń

**Yuki221** _Imię Connora było spontaniczne. Nie ma żadnego konkretnego powodu, dla którego je wybrałem :) Kto wie, może Jonathan i bliźniacy połączą siły oraz obrócą w ruinę wszystko na swojej drodze :D Dziękuję za komentarz :)_

* * *

Connor obudził się, gdy za oknem ledwo zaczynało świtać. Wstał z łóżka i przetarł twarz rękoma. Ubrał się oraz zszedł do kuchni, gdzie za stołem siedział już Syriusz z Remusem. Obaj mężczyźni podnieśli głowy gdy wszedł i uśmiechnęli się do niego. Odpowiedział lekkim skinieniem głowy przyłączając się do nich.

\- Myślałem, że to my jesteśmy rannymi ptaszkami - zagadał chłopaka Syriusz.

\- Zawsze wstaje rano. W Tytanie mniej więcej o tej porze rozpoczynają się zajęcia.

\- Tytanie? - zapytał Remus.

\- To nazwa miasta, z którego pochodzę - odpowiedział Connor. - Piszą coś ciekawego? - dodał, wskazując na gazetę w dłoniach Remusa.

\- Nic ważnego. Tematem numer jeden są nadchodzące wybory na Ministra Magii.

\- Chodziło mi o to, czy jest coś na temat Voldemorta?

\- Nic – odpowiedział Syriusz. - Zaszył się gdzieś i nie wychyla głowy.

\- A jednak zaatakował ostatnio jedną z japońskich wiosek. - powiedział Connor.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo tam byłem. Wysłał dwudziestu swoich przydupasów.

\- Zakon nie interesuje się tak odległymi terenami. Wiesz co się z nimi stało? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Zabiłem ich razem z moimi ludźmi - odpowiedział beztrosko Connor, a dwójka mężczyzn otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- Zabiłeś ich? Tak po prostu? - zapytał zaskoczony Łapa.

\- A co, miałem czekać aż pierwsi mnie dorwą? - zdziwił się chłopak.

\- No nie, ale masz szesnaście lat. Jak dałeś radę tylu świetnie wyszkolonym śmierciożercom?

\- Bez przesady, aż tacy świetnie wyszkoleni to oni nie byli - sarknął Connor. - A poza tym nie byłem sam.

\- I nie miałeś żadnych skrupułów, by pozbawić ich życia? - zapytał Remus.

\- A czy oni by jakieś mieli? To jest wojna. Nieważne czy masz trzydzieści lat czy szesnaście i tak będziesz na celowniku. A wracając do pytania to nie, nie miałem żadnych skrupułów. Gnoje na nic innego nie zasłużyli - mówił to głosem wypranym z emocji.

Syriusz i Remus patrzyli w szoku na szesnastolatka. Nie tak wyobrażali sobie syna Lily i Jamesa. Prawdę mówiąc wczoraj uważnie przypatrywali się dwójce Potterów. Zgodnie stwierdzili, że Cassie przypomina z charakteru Harry'ego i uważali, że Connor również taki będzie. A tymczasem ten chłopak mówi im teraz, że z łatwością pozbawił życia kilku ludzi i nie czuje z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Co więcej twierdzi, że sami na to zasłużyli. Syriusz i Remus doskonale o tym wiedzieli, jednak nie spodziewali się takich słów z ust Pottera. W międzyczasie Connor wyciągnął różdżkę i jakby nigdy nic wyczarował sobie kubek herbaty, co znowu zbiło z tropu Łapę i Lunatyka.

\- Czy ty właśnie użyłeś czarów? Jesteś nieletni! - oburzył się Remus.

\- I co z tego? - bezczelnie odparł Connor. - Prawo angielskiego Ministerstwa Magii nie dotyczy mieszkańców innych krajów. A w Japonii nie ma tego idiotycznego zakazu.

\- Jesteś inny niż twoje rodzeństwo - rzekł Syriusz. - Bardziej... hmm...

\- Bezczelny i arogancki, co? - podsunął mu chłopak uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Dlaczego? Bo nie zamierzam bez pytania wykonywać wszystkich poleceń Dumbledore'a, a także służyć mu wiernie niczym pies, tak jak mój brat? A może dlatego, że nie boję się pozbawiać życia tych, którzy mi zagrażają? Lub dlatego, że wiem więcej od Harry'ego lub Cassie o tym, co dzieje się na świecie? Że nie jestem naiwny jak oni myśląc, iż konieczność zabijania na wojnie jednak mnie ominie? Odpowiedz Syriuszu, dlaczego jestem inny?

\- Niepokoi mnie sposób w jaki mówisz o tym, że pozbawiłeś człowieka życia - odpowiedział Syriusz. - Mówisz głosem wypranym z emocji. Tak jakbyś kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że masz ich krew na rękach.

\- Może dlatego, że się nie przejmuje?

\- O to właśnie chodzi. Nawet jeśli śmierciożercy służą Voldemortowi to nadal są ludźmi. A ty mówisz o nich, jakby byli nic niewartymi szczurami. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale Voldemort ma taki sam stosunek do wszystkich ludzi jaki ty masz do nich. Zachowujesz się kompletnie jak on - Syriusz zaczął podnosić głos. Connor z hukiem odstawił szklankę i spojrzał na Syriusza tak, że tamtemu przeszły ciarki. Po chwili Potter rzekł zimnym głosem.

\- Może aby go pokonać trzeba stać się taki jak on, hmm? Może słowa „ Zło, Dobrem zwyciężaj" są kompletnie niepraktyczne co? Może Zło należy pokonać jedynie Złem, ponieważ Dobro jest zbyt słabe, aby mu zagrozić? Pomyślałeś kiedyś o tym? Więc może czarną magię można pokonać jedynie czarną magią, a nie miłością i serdecznością jak to wam próbuje wmówić Dumbledore? Świat czarodziei ogarnęła wojna, a na wojnie nie ma miejsca na sentymenty i emocje. Zapewniam cię, że jeżeli podczas walki zaczniesz zastanawiać się nad tym, że twój wróg jest takim samym człowiekiem jak ty, to zginiesz jako pierwszy.

Po tych słowach zapadła długa cisza. Connor znowu wziął w dłoń szklankę, a Syriusz patrzył na najstarszego Pottera z niedowierzaniem. Nie spodziewał się takich słów od, bądź co bądź, dziecka. Ale musiał przyznać, że chłopak miał sporo racji. Już otwierał usta by coś powiedzieć, ale Connor umiejętnie zmienił temat rozmowy.

\- Jak się czujesz Remusie?

\- Ja? - zdziwił się zapytany. - Dobrze. A czemu pytasz?

\- No bo wiesz - zaczął Connor. - Wczoraj była pełnia, a latanie całą noc pod postacią wilkołaka z pewnością jest wykańczające.

Remus wypluł kawę, którą popijał i spojrzał na Connora rozszerzonymi oczami.

\- Skąd wiesz, że jestem wilkołakiem?! - zapytał, lecz ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

Syriusz także wydawał się zaintrygowany. Chłopak zaczynał go naprawdę interesować. _"_ Czego jeszcze nam nie mówisz Connor? _"_ pytał w myślach. Connor spojrzał na niego i powiedział:

\- Wielu rzeczy Syriuszu.

" Jasna cholera " pomyślał Syriusz. " Czy on właśnie czyta mi w myślach " _._ Kiedy Connor spojrzał na niego rozbawiony, Łapa uznał to za potwierdzenie. " Ale jak? " Zapytywał sam siebie, lecz zaraz w jego głowie zaświtała odpowiedź. Domyślał się, skąd chłopak znał sekret Remusa.

\- Connor? - zapytał Syriusz.

\- Hmmm? - Skierował na niego wzrok.

\- Umiesz legilimencję, prawda? - zapytał prosto z mostu.

\- Umiem i co? - odpowiedział. - Voldemort też ją umie. Znowu będziesz mnie do niego przyrównywał?

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Syriusz. - Po prostu zadziwiają mnie twoje umiejętności w tak młodym wieku.

\- Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie zamierzam stać się drugim Voldemortem. Część rzeczy nauczyłem się w Tytanie, a pozostałą część ćwiczyłem sam. Kiedy usłyszałem o powrocie Voldemorta wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później wybuchnie wojna, więc chciałem się do niej jak najlepiej przygotować. Wiedza szkolna by mi w tym nie pomogła.

Nim Syriusz zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi do kuchni otworzyły się i weszli Harry z Ronem. Wyglądali na zaspanych. Przywitali się ze wszystkimi i zasiedli do stołu. Nalali sobie herbaty, a potem zaczęli rozmowę z pozostałymi.

\- O której ty wstałeś? - zapytał Connora Ron. - Budzimy się z Harrym, a ciebie nie ma. Harry nawet sądził, że wczorajszy wieczór mu się przyśnił.

Omawiany czarodziej wysłał rudzielcowi mordercze spojrzenie. Connor lekko uniósł kąciki ust.

\- Ranny ptaszek ze mnie - odparł. - Poza tym odbyłem z Syriuszem ciekawą rozmowę.

\- O czym? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nieważne - rzucił Connor.

Kiedy wszyscy domownicy zjedli już śniadanie, młodzież udała się na zwiedzanie domu. Przemierzali pokoje w poszukiwaniu czegoś wartego zainteresowania. Kiedy znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, będącym olbrzymią biblioteką, Harry i kilkoro z nich skrzywiło się z niesmakiem wycofując się. Jedynie Hermiona i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Connor chcieli zbadać zakurzone księgi. Tak więc zostawiwszy ich z grubymi tomiskami pozostali udali się dalej. Po drodze Harry rozmawiał z Cassie:

\- Wiesz, cieszę się, że tu jesteś – powiedział chłopak.

\- Ja też braciszku - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna, a zaraz potem zaśmiała się. - Ale mi dziwnie tak do ciebie mówić.

\- Uwierz, że ja wcale nie czuje się lepiej - zawtórował jej Harry. - Ale myślę, że się przyzwyczaję.

Dołączył do nich Jonathan. Już od razu wszyscy zauważyli, że rudowłosy chłopak ma charakter psotnika i nieustannie rozbawiał wszystkich dookoła.

\- O czym tak gadacie dzieciaczki? - odezwał się.

\- Jakie dzieciaczki?! - oburzyło się rodzeństwo.

\- Dzieciaczki, dzieciaczki - Jonathan nie zwracał uwagi na ich oburzone miny. - Co dziś zbroimy? Podpalimy bibliotekę? Albo może podwiniemy dywan w przedpokoju, by ktoś się potknął hmm? Chociaż ja bym coś wykombinował z okiem tego Moody'ego.

\- Jeśli chcesz być jego dzisiejszą kolacją to śmiało – odezwał się Harry. - Ja nie mam zamiaru mu podpadać.

\- No ej! - Jonathan szturchnął go w ramię. - Co to za powaga Potter? Chce się rozerwać.

\- Często się tak " rozrywacie " z Connorem? - wtrąciła się Ginny.

\- Ostatnio nie - odparł. - Wiesz, wojna i Voldzio sprawiają, że nie mamy czasu.

\- Walczyliście kiedyś ze śmierciożercami? - zainteresował się Harry.

\- Kilka razy - Jonathan machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Ale to cieniasy. Ciągle szukam przeciwnika, z którym musiałbym walczyć na poważnie. Z tymi pseudoczarodziejami tylko się bawimy.

\- My? - podchwycił Ron, który dotąd w milczeniu im się przysłuchiwał.

\- No ja, Connor i nasi kumple - odparł Jonathan.

\- A kim są ci kumple? - dopytywał się Weasley.

\- A co ty jesteś taki ciekawski hmm? - Jonathan czuł, że jeszcze chwila i mógłby zdradzić informacje o ich organizacji, więc zaczął wycofywać się z dalszego informowania. - Po prostu kumple.

\- Tak tylko pytam - powiedział Ron. - Nie musisz się unosić.

\- Nie unoszę się, po prostu nie lubię, jak ktoś zadaje mi zbyt wiele pytań - Jonathan poklepał Rona po ramieniu.

Szli dalej, a Harry zatopił się w myślach. O ile Cassie polubił od razu i prawie natychmiast znaleźli wspólny język, o tyle Connor stanowił dla niego zagadkę. Był małomówny oraz lekko przerażający. Jego kamienna twarz sprawiała, że Harry czuł się w jego towarzystwie nieswojo. Ale kiedy wczoraj z nim rozmawiał Connor nie okazywał względem niego wrogości. Przeciwnie, żartował z nim oraz z chęcią odpowiadał na jego pytania. Popatrzył na siostrę, która rozmawiała z Ginny na jakieś babskie tematy. Cieszył się, że jego przyjaciele zaakceptowali jego rodzinę. Po pewnym czasie dołączyli do nich Connor z Hermioną. Widząc ich Ron powiedział:

\- I co mole książkowe? Znaleźliście coś ciekawego?

\- Wszystkie te książki dotyczą czarnomagicznych klątw – rzuciła Hermiona wzdrygając się. - Czekałam na Connora, bo chyba kilka tytułów go zainteresowało.

\- Owszem, niektóre były całkiem przydatne - odparł chłopak.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że fascynujesz się czarną magią - palnął Harry.

\- Czemu zaraz fascynujesz się? - Potter wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu byłem ciekawy. Poza tym nawet jeśli, to co z tego? Jest wojna. Myślicie, że kiedy zaatakują was śmierciożercy pokonacie ich Expelliarmusem lub zwykłą Drętwotą?

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Connor i Jonathan odłączyli się od nich pod pretekstem omówienia jakiś spraw. W rzeczywistości, kiedy tylko znikli im z oczu obydwaj teleportowali się do Tytanu. Harry, Ron, Hermiona i Cassandra usiedli na łóżku w pokoju dziewczyn. W pewnym momencie Hermiona zapytała dziewczynę, czy wybiera się do Hogwartu.

\- Raczej nie - odpowiedziała smutno Cassie. - To znaczy chciałabym być blisko Harry'ego skoro w końcu go poznałam, ale nie mogę ot tak zmienić szkoły. Poza tym to nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, gdybym nagle opuściła Jacopo i Franczeskę.

\- A jacy są twoi opiekunowie? - zapytał Ron. - Bo o wujostwie Harry'ego to szkoda mówić.

\- Są w porządku - odpowiedziała Cassandra. - Jacopo jest aurorem. Ciężko pracuję, ale zawsze poświęcał mi wolną chwilę. Opowiedział mi o moich prawdziwych rodzicach oraz o tym, dlaczego zginęli. Nauczył mnie też kilku zaklęć leczniczych. Zawsze chciałam być uzdrowicielką.

\- Uzdrowiciel to bardzo odpowiedzialny zawód - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Trzeba się dużo uczyć. Słyszałam, że egzaminy wstępne do Akademii Medycznej też nie należą do najłatwiejszych.

\- Dlatego w szkole nie spoczywam na laurach - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Poza tym czytam dużo książek i staram się sama dokształcać. Wiem, że szkoła nie nauczy mnie wszystkiego, co mi potrzebne.

\- Ja też lubię się uczyć. Szkoda, że nie każdy Potter jest taki jak ty, jeśli chodzi o podejście do nauki, Cassie - powiedziała Hermiona znacząco patrząc na Harry'ego, który poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Uwielbiam też zwierzęta - dodała Cassandra. - Za szkołą znajduje się wielka łąka, na której można spotkać najróżniejsze okazy.

\- Dogadałabyś się z Hagridem - powiedział Harry. - On też szaleje za zwierzętami.

\- Ta! – sarknął Ron. - Szczególnie za tymi, które mogą wysłać cię na tamten świat.

\- Żadne zwierzę nie krzywdzi nikogo bez powodu - zaprzeczyła dziewczyna. - Niektóre okazy, jak hipogryfy są dumne i wystarczy chociażby krzywe spojrzenie by je obrazić. Ale kiedy nie masz wobec nich złych zamiarów są łagodne jak baranki. To samo tyczy się testrali, jednorożców, czy nawet smoków.

\- Z tymi smokami przesadziłaś - powiedział Harry.

\- Wcale nie, braciszku - zaperzyła się Cassie. - Dawno temu ludzie i smoki żyli ze sobą w przyjaźni. Nawet istniał między nimi sojusz czy coś takiego. Nic dziwnego, że teraz są wobec nas wrogie, skoro je zabijamy i robimy z ich skóry ubrania.

Harry powątpiewająco kiwał głową. Przypomniał mu się ubiegły rok, gdy stał oko w oko z olbrzymim rogogonem węgierskim. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, by człowiek i wielki, krwiożerczy smok kiedykolwiek żyli ze sobą w zgodzie. Cassie na nowo podjęła:

\- A wy kim chcecie zostać, gdy skończycie szkołę?

\- Ja myślałam o studiowaniu prawa - odezwała się Hermiona.

\- A ja chciałbym grać w reprezentacji Anglii - rozmarzył się Ron. - Być ciągle na pierwszych stronach gazet jako najlepszy obrońca od czasów Wilsona Wrighta. Wiecie, że przez całą swoją pięcioletnią kadencję nie obronił jedynie osiem razy? Coś niesamowitego.

\- Czytałem o tym - wtrącił Harry. - Anglicy nazywali go Wilson o stalowych rękach. W ciągu swojego drugiego meczu...

I tak Harry i Ron zaczęli dyskutować o najlepszych zawodnikach quidditcha, o których słyszeli. Obie dziewczyny wywróciły oczami i zajęły się bardziej poważniejszymi tematami. Siostra Harry'ego zapytała Hermionę o Voldemorta i śmierciożerców.

\- Słyszałam, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto gdzieś zniknął.

\- Tak podejrzewa Zakon - odpowiedziała panna Granger. - Na pewno coś kombinuje, jednak póki co jest spokojnie.

\- W dalszym ciągu nie mogę uwierzyć, że on wrócił - wyznała Cassie. - Jak go nie było, wszyscy byli spokojni, a teraz? Każdy w każdym widzi wroga. Nawet we Włoszech czarodzieje chodzą podminowani.

\- Na szczęście jest z nami Dumbledore. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Sama-Wiesz-Kto nie odważy się zaatakować, póki on trzyma rękę na pulsie.

Dalsze rozważania dziewczyn przerwało pojawienie się Connora i Jonathana. Starszy Potter usiadł między siostrą i bratem i rzekł:

\- O czym plotkujecie?

\- O quidditchu - odpowiedział Harry. - Gdzie byliście?

\- Rozmawialiśmy z bliźniakami - gładko skłamał Jonathan. - Obmyślaliśmy plan, jak podwędzić oko Moody'emu.

\- Pogrzało was?! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Tak wam śpieszno na tamten świat?

\- Wyluzuj ślicznotko - rzekł do niej Connor, a policzki Hermiony przybrały odcień szkarłatu. - Nic nam się nie stanie.

\- Co chcecie zrobić z tym okiem? - zapytał Ron.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy - odparł Jonathan. - Ale coś się wymyśli.

\- No a teraz wszyscy sio, bo rodzeństwo musi porozmawiać - rzekł Connor wypraszając Rona, Jonathana i Hermionę z pokoju.

Kiedy wyszli starszy Potter zagadał:

\- Dzisiaj spędzamy dzień we trójkę. Harry, znasz Londyn najlepiej, więc będziesz naszym przewodnikiem. Za pięć minut widzę was w korytarzu, idziemy się zintegrować.

Rodzeństwo wyszło z domu. Harry nie wiedział dokąd ich zaprowadzić i przez dobre parę minut stali przed domem. W końcu Connor wpadł na genialny pomysł:

\- Może odwiedzimy rodzinkę?

\- Jaką rodzinkę? - zdziwiła się Cassie, a wraz z nią Harry.

\- No Dursley'ów - odpowiedział chłopak, na co Harry roześmiał się głośno.

\- Chyba cię Bóg opuścił - rzekł do brata. - Nie wiesz jacy oni są. Wyrzucą nas jak tylko się pojawimy.

Connor uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Oczywiście nie powiedział Harry'emu, że miał już przyjemność, by poznać Vernona i Petunię. Zwrócił się do chłopaka.

\- Zobaczymy, myślę że nie są tacy źli.

\- Uwierz, że są - odparł smętnie Harry. - Opowiadałem wam o nich wczoraj. Wiecie jaki mają do mnie stosunek.

\- Ja też chętnie bym ich poznała - wtrąciła się Cassie.

\- W takim razie mamy dwa do jednego - Connor klasnął w dłonie i zatrzymał przejeżdżającą taksówkę. - Sorry braciak, ale zostałeś przegłosowany. Tak działa demokracja - dodał wsiadając do samochodu razem z Cassie.

Harry westchnął i wsiadł razem z nimi. Podał kierowcy adres i po chwili mknęli już ulicami Londynu. Nagle Cassie rzekła:

\- Okropnie się cieszę, że was poznałam. Złóżmy między sobą przysięgę, że już nikt i nic nas nie rozdzieli.

Harry i Connor spojrzeli na siebie z uniesionymi brwiami i obaj popukali się w czoło. Ale niezrażona dziewczyna nalegała coraz bardziej. W końcu, dla świętego spokoju zgodzili się, a siostra kazała im złapać ją za dłonie. Wyciągnęła z torby trzy medaliony z czerwoną różą i podała po jednym chłopakom.

\- Kupiłam je kiedyś we Włoszech - wyjaśniła. - Nośmy to jako symbol naszej przysięgi.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! - oburzył się Connor. - Mam nosić to babskie coś? To śmieszne.

\- Wcale nie – zaperzyła się Cassie. - To będzie nam o sobie przypominać kiedy miną wakacje i każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę.

Harry'emu również nie podobała się perspektywa noszenia wisiorka. Jednak po raz kolejny Cassie nie dała im spokoju, póki nie spełnili jej życzenia. Ze zrezygnowanymi minami założyli medaliony na szyję i schowali je pod koszulkami. Cassie nagle przytuliła jednego, a potem drugiego mówiąc:

\- Kocham was chłopaki.

\- My ciebie też - odpowiedział ze śmiechem Harry. Jego i Connora zachowanie siostry wyraźnie rozbawiło.

Taksówka dojechała na Privet Drive. Connor zapłacił kierowcy i wysiedli, kierując się w stronę domu Dursley'ów. Harry czuł się nieswojo. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek wróci tu z własnej woli. No może nie do końca z własnej, ale jednak wrócił. Stanęli przed drzwiami, a najstarszy Potter zapukał do drzwi. Czekając, aż zostaną otwarte Cassie rzekła:

\- Ładny ogród.

\- Bardzo! – sarknął Harry. - Zgadnij kto musiał go pielęgnować?

\- Ty? - zapytała, a chłopak kiwnął głową z dziwną miną.

Drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich ciotka Petunia. Na widok Harry'ego jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a widząc dwójkę jego towarzyszy, mało nie wyszły jej z orbit. Zapytała słabym głosem:

\- Harry?

\- Witaj ciociu - odpowiedział Harry marząc, by nagle stąd zniknąć. Spojrzał na rodzeństwo. - To jest...

\- Connor Potter - przerwał mu jego brat. - A to Cassandra. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem Harry'ego.

\- A co was tu sprowadza?

\- Nie mamy co robić w domu - odpowiedział Connor. - A poza tym chciałem poznać siostrę mojej mamy. To coś złego?

\- N-n-nie - jąkała się Petunia. - Wejdźcie.

Weszli do przedpokoju. Cassie i Connor z zaciekawieniem przyglądali się wystrojowi. Harry poprowadził ich do salonu, gdzie wszyscy troje usiedli. Petunia nadal wpatrywała się w nich z napięciem.

\- Ładnie tu - odezwała się Cassie uśmiechając się do kobiety. - Wszystko takie czyste i kolorowe.

\- Może napijecie się czegoś? - zapytała ciotka, powoli dochodząc do siebie. - Vernon jest w pracy, a Dudley wyszedł z kolegami.

\- Poprosimy herbatę - odrzekł Connor. - I coś do jedzenia. Zgłodniałem.

Ciotka zniknęła w kuchni, a Connor z zaciekawieniem oglądał fotografie na kominku. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc zdjęcie Dudley'a z czasów dzieciństwa. „ Wygląda jak piłka plażowa „ myślał. Widząc, że Harry nadal czuje się tu nieswojo usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

\- Co jest?

\- Musimy tu być? - odparł Harry. - Głupio się czuję.

\- Wyluzuj - poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. - Nic złego się nie stanie.

\- Dobrze, że chociaż wuja nie ma - westchnął chłopak.

\- Chodź, pokażesz mi swój pokój - zaproponował Connor wstając z kanapy.

Weszli po schodach i skierowali się do dawnego pokoju Harry'ego. Był w innym stanie, niż kiedy Harry tu mieszkał. Teraz lśnił czystością oraz nigdzie nie walały się rozrzucone książki. Szesnastolatek podszedł do okna i wyjrzał przez nie. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego mówiąc:

\- Nie miałeś tu wygód, co?

\- Pomijając zepsutą szafę, kraty w oknach i klapkę w drzwiach na podawanie jedzenia, nie było tu najgorzej. Nikt tu nigdy nie wchodził, więc nie musiałem znosić docinek Dursley'ów , gdy tu byłem.

\- Miałeś tu jakiś znajomych?

\- Była taka jedna. Miała na imię Jennifer, ale wyprowadziła się rok temu. Szkoda, bo ładna była z niej dziewczyna. Ona jedna nie traktowała mnie tu jak psychola. Chyba nawet trochę się w niej podkochiwałem.

Connor zaśmiał się. Jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem pokój.

Kiedy chłopcy udali się na górę, ciotka Petunia weszła do salonu, niosąc filiżanki z herbatą oraz talerz z ciastkami. Zobaczyła jak Cassie siedzi na kanapie. Młoda dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niej i podziękowała za poczęstunek. Ciotka usiadła naprzeciw pytając:

\- No to... Gdzie mieszkałaś przez ten czas?

\- We Włoszech u przyjaciółki mojego ojca.

\- Mhm.

Sączyły herbatę, nie wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę. Obie czuły się skrępowane. W końcu Cassie przerwała niezręczne milczenie:

\- Ma ciocia śliczny ogród.

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedziała Petunia. - Mam słabość do kwiatów.

\- Też je lubię - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. - Najbardziej uwielbiam fiołki. Mają cudowny zapach, zwłaszcza wiosną.

\- Skoro tak podoba ci się mój ogród, to może chcesz zobaczyć go z bliska? - zapytała Petunia odstawiając filiżankę.

\- Chętnie.

Wyszły przez oszklone drzwi do ogrodu. W międzyczasie Petunia jak gdyby się rozluźniła. Coraz częściej mówiła o rodzajach kwiatów, które posiadała w swoim królestwie. Cassie też wtrącała swoje trzy grosze. Starsza kobieta musiała przyznać, że podoba jej się ta dziewczyna. „ Jest tak ciekawska jak Lily." myślała. Kiedy wróciły do domu, chłopcy siedzieli już w salonie. Na ich widok przerwali rozmowę i powstali. Connor zaproponował, aby Harry oprowadził po domu Cassie. Został sam z ciotką Petunią, która przypatrywała mu się niespokojnie. Wzbudzał w niej nieokreślony strach, jak gdyby gdzieś go już spotkała.

\- Harry pokazał mi swój pokój - zaczął chłopak. - I opowiedział co nieco o tym, co go tu spotykało. Nie przyjechałem tu tylko dla kaprysu. Chciałem sprawdzić, jak zareagujecie na jego widok i czy wyciągnęliście coś z lekcji, którą niedawno wam dałem.

Ciotka Petunia zbladła na twarzy. Przypomniała sobie, gdzie już spotkała chłopaka.

\- To byłeś ty - rzekła patrząc na Connora. - Wtedy na parkingu.

Skinął głową

\- Jak widzę moja lekcja przyniosła rezultaty. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Jednak, czy Vernon zareaguje tak samo?

\- On nigdy nie zaakceptuje Harry'ego - odparła ciotka z przekonaniem.

\- A ty? - zapytał Connor patrząc jej w oczy. - Zaakceptowałaś to kim jest?

\- Nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało - odparła ciotka. - Myślę, że kierowała mną bardziej złość na waszą matkę niż na niego. Wszyscy uważali, że chciałam być jak ona, ale to nieprawda. Ja po prostu chciałam, by zwracała na mnie uwagę. Kiedyś, jeszcze zanim dostała list z Hogwartu byliśmy nierozłączne. Ale potem wszystko się zmieniło. Znalazła w Hogwarcie przyjaciół i bardzo prędko o mnie zapomniała. Oczywiście pisywała listy, ale to nie było już to samo, co wtedy. Gdy wracała do domu nie zwracała na mnie uwagi. Siedziała zamknięta w pokoju, czytając te swoje magiczne księgi i wysyłając listy do przyjaciół. Ja przestałam dla niej istnieć. A przecież nie prosiłam o zbyt wiele. Pragnęłam tylko, aby rozmawiała ze mną jak dawniej, by opowiedziała mi o Hogwarcie. W końcu zaczęłam ją ignorować, aż w końcu znienawidziłam. Jak Dumbledore oddał mi Harry'ego w opiekę, myślałam, że Lily obserwuje swojego syna z miejsca gdzie trafiła. Chciałam, żeby widziała jak jej dziecko jest przeze mnie ignorowane i poniżane. By zobaczyła, że jej syn czuje się dokładnie tak samo, jak ja się czułam, kiedy mnie odrzuciła. Dopiero niedawno zaczęłam zdawać sobie sprawę, że to niesprawiedliwe karać dziecko za błędy matki. Twoja, hmmm, interwencja tylko mnie w tym uświadomiła.

Connor wstał i podszedł do Petunii. Kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu rzekł:

\- Dobra z ciebie kobieta ciociu - powiedział. - Popełniłaś kilka błędów, ale kto ich nie popełnia? Nie wiem, jakie były relacje twoje i mamy, ale wiesz co powiedział mi kiedyś pewien człowiek? Powiedział mi, że jeśli to co było cię nie zadowala, zapomnij o tym. Wymyśl sobie inną historię życia i uwierz w nią. Pamiętaj tylko te chwile, w których byłaś szczęśliwa i kiedy udało ci się zrealizować swoje cele. Ty też powinnaś przestać żyć przeszłością. Jestem pewien, że mama cię kochała nawet jeśli ci tego nie okazywała. A Harry nie jest moją matką. To, że ona cię zraniła nie znaczy, że i on zrobi to samo.

Po policzku Petunii spłynęła łza, ale szybko ją wytarła. Tymczasem Cassie i Harry wrócili. Ciotka podeszła do Wybrańca i mocno go przytuliła. Zaskoczony Harry aż zachłysnął się powietrzem i przez chwilę w jego głowie zrodziło się podejrzenie, że Connor potraktował ciotkę jakimś zaklęciem. Ale Petunia odsunęła się od niego i powiedziała:

\- Przepraszam cię Harry. Przepraszam za wszystko, co musiałeś przeze mnie znosić. Byłam beznadziejnym opiekunem, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek tu wrócisz, wiedz, że postaram się to naprawić.

Harry był w zbyt dużym szoku, by odpowiedzieć. Wtedy gdy Dumbledore zabierał go do Kwatery ciotka powiedziała mu mniej więcej to samo, ale pomyślał, że to obecność Dumbledore'a zmusiła ją do tego. Patrzył w jej oczy, jednak nie dostrzegł w nich fałszu. Dlatego skinął głową i powiedział, że wybacza.

\- Na nas już czas - powiedział Connor. - Ściemnia się, musimy wracać.

Wyszli na ulicę. Ciotka przez telefon zamówiła im taksówkę. Kiedy wsiadali do samochodu pani Dursley powiedziała, że mogą ją odwiedzać kiedy będą chcieli. Cała trójka wracała do Londynu, a każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Gdy stanęli przed Kwaterą Główną, Harry rzekł do Connora:

\- Nie wiem co jej nagadałeś, ale najwyraźniej nieźle ją to poruszyło.

\- Nic jej nie nagadałem - odpowiedział Connor. - Po prostu zaakceptowała przeszłość.

\- Co? - zdziwił się Harry, jednak Connor machnął ręką.

\- Nieważne - rzucił.

\- Wiesz, tak czy siak dzięki. Może teraz będzie można tam wytrzymać.

\- Jestem twoim starszym bratem - powiedział Connor czochrając go po włosach z uśmiechem. - A starsi bracia opiekują się młodszymi. Taka jest kolej rzeczy. Choć czasami moje zachowanie temu przeczy, to nie mam serca z kamienia.

Gdy weszli do domu Cassie, Harry i Connor udali się na kolację do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedzieli wszyscy domownicy. Po kolacji miało odbyć się zebranie, więc wyproszono z kuchni młodzież. Protestowali, lecz to nic nie dało. W końcu wściekły Connor wyrwał się z rąk pani Weasley i stanął przed Dumbledore'em.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo, mój brat jest tym, który ma pokonać Voldemorta tak? Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem słowa przepowiedni.

\- Skąd wiesz o przepowiedni? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Harry mi wczoraj powiedział - odparł Connor.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Był pewien, że nie wspomniał o tym rodzeństwu ani słowem. „ Skąd on o tym do cholery wie? „ myślał. Chciał powiedzieć, że to nieprawda, jednak morderczy wzrok brata powstrzymał go od tego. Stał i czekał na rozwój wypadków. Tymczasem najstarszy Potter znów przemówił:

\- Więc jak, ma go pokonać czy nie?

\- Tak – odpowiedział zrezygnowany starzec.

\- W takim razie dlaczego odciągacie go od informacji? - głos Connora kipiał wściekłością. - Kto jak kto, ale on chyba powinien wiedzieć co się dzieje na świecie i jakie plany ma Czarny Kretyn, prawda? - kilka osób parsknęło śmiechem na określenie Voldemorta.

\- Ale on jest zdecydowanie za młody - zainterweniowała pani Weasley.

\- Na zdobycie Kamienia Filozoficznego jakoś nie był za młody. Tak samo jak na walkę z bazyliszkiem w Komnacie Tajemnic lub na wzięcie udziału w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Przecież nie mówię, że ma teraz wybiec na ulice i wyzywać go na pojedynek. Ale dowiedzieć się o jego planach chyba ma prawo co?

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu zaniemówili. Syriusz i Remus uśmiechali się z rozbawieniem, widząc miny pozostałych i w myślach zgadzali się z Potterem. Pani Weasley gorączkowo szukała argumentów, lecz nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Natomiast przyjaciele Harry'ego i pozostali z zapartym tchem obserwowali całą scenę. Jedynie Jonathan szczerzył się jak wariat. Wiedział już, że Connor wygrał tę bitwę. Zresztą wiedział też, że młody Potter zawsze dostaje to czego chce.

\- No dobrze - rzekł w końcu Dumbledore. - Ale zostaje tylko Harry - zastrzegł.

\- I ja – dodał Connor. Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- A my?! - oburzyli się pozostali.

\- Was to nie dotyczy! Nie macie powodu by tu sterczeć! - huknął na nich Moody.

\- Harry i tak opowie nam wszystko! - odwarknął Ron.

Pani Weasley załamała ręce i błagalnie popatrzyła na Dumbledore'a. Ten odezwał się do Connora:

\- No i widzisz co narobiłeś?

\- Mają prawo wiedzieć - odparł chłopak. - Ukrywanie przed nimi prawdy jest nie fair. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wielokrotnie krzyżowali plany Voldemorta. Można rzec, że są nieoficjalnymi członkami Zakonu. A skoro oni mają prawo znać jego plany, to mogą o nich wiedzieć także Ginny, Cassie, Jonathan i bliźniacy. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcecie by byli na zebraniach? No chyba, że podejrzewacie nas o szpiegostwo?

Ostatnie pytanie ostatecznie zaważyło na decyzji Dumbledore'a.

\- W porządku możecie wszyscy zostać - powiedział, a Connor uśmiechnął się z triumfem. - Tylko proszę, byście nam nie przeszkadzali.

Zgodzili się ochoczo i wszyscy zasiedli przy kuchennym stole. Jako pierwszy głos zabrał Dumbledore:

\- Dzisiaj chciałbym omówić kwestię bezpieczeństwa Hogwartu w nadchodzącym roku szkolnym. Kingsley, czy aurorzy z Ministerstwa mogliby pełnić warty w zamku i Hogsmeade?

\- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe Albusie. Praktycznie wszyscy są postawieni w stan najwyższej gotowości w obawie przed atakiem śmierciożerców. Pozostali ochraniają Osbourne'a. Nie mamy wystarczająco dużo ludzi.

\- To może elfowie albo druidzi podjęliby się tego? - zapytała profesor McGonagall.

\- Już z nimi rozmawiałem. Twierdzą, że mają ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż pilnowanie dzieciaków.

\- W ostateczności możemy spróbować dogadać się z goblinami – wtrącił Mundungus, ale pozostali powątpiewająco kiwali głowami.

\- Chyba raczej nie mamy co liczyć na ich pomoc Fletcher - powiedział Moody.

\- W takim razie nie mamy nikogo - rzekł Dumbledore. - To bardzo źle. Jeśli śmierciożercy zdecydowaliby się na atak sami nauczyciele nie daliby im rady.

\- A gdyby istniał ktoś, kto może wam pomóc? - nagle zapytał Connor. Jonathan popatrzył na niego zaskoczony.

\- Kogo masz na myśli? - zapytał Remus, lecz chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem.

\- Gdyby istniał ktoś, kto zapewniłby bezpieczeństwo uczniom Hogwartu przyjęlibyście pomoc? Nie zadając niepotrzebnych pytań? Potrafilibyście zaufać obcym ludziom?

\- To zależy od tego kim byliby ci ludzie - odpowiedział Dumbledore patrząc na Connora zaintrygowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Connor chyba nie zamierzasz...? - szepnął do przyjaciela Jonathan.

\- Cicho – odpowiedział mu chłopak. - Byliby to świetnie wyszkoleni czarodzieje, którzy w zamian za dostęp do wszelkich informacji, jakie Zakon posiada o śmierciożercach zgodziliby się strzec zamku. Oczywiście z pełnym zakwaterowaniem i wyżywieniem.

Harry i reszta patrzyli na szesnastolatka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ale chłopak wpatrywał się w dyrektora i zdawał się nie zwracać na nikogo uwagi.

\- Więc jak? - zapytał.

\- Czy masz coś wspólnego z tymi ludźmi, Connorze? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział chłopak wymijająco. - Do niczego was nie zmuszam. Sam pan mówił, że potrzebuje pan wsparcia. Wyciągam pomocną dłoń i to wasza sprawa czy ją przyjmiecie.

\- Wątpię, żeby jakikolwiek dzieciak miał nam coś wartościowego do zaoferowania - wtrącił się Snape z pogardą w głosie. - Chce tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

Connor obrzucił go pełnym obrzydzenia spojrzeniem, które podziałało na Snape'a jak płachta na byka. Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zapłonęły wściekłością. Byle smarkacz nie będzie tak na niego patrzył, a już na pewno nie smarkacz Potterów. Jego wściekłość była jeszcze większa po słowach Connora skierowanych w jego stronę.

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie Severusie mam coś wartościowego do zaoferowania. To twoje raporty typu „ nie udało mi się niczego dowiedzieć „, są raczej bezwartościowe nie uważasz?

\- Jak śmiesz! - wycedził Snape. Sam nie wiedział, co go bardziej rozjuszyło: czy to, że smarkacz mówił do niego po imieniu czy, że kwestionował jego pracę.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak – Connor słodko uśmiechał się do Snape'a. - Złość piękności szkodzi. Chociaż – dodał lustrując go z góry do dołu. - Tobie chyba to nie grozi.

Ostatnie słowa Connora spowodowały dyskretny chichot żeńskiej części towarzystwa. Natomiast Syriusz bezczelnie szczerzył się, patrząc na odwiecznego wroga. Snape zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał sięgnąć po różdżkę, lecz Dumbledore wtrącił się pomiędzy nich.

\- Przestańcie! - jego głos był lekko podniesiony. - Wróćmy do tematu rozmowy. Connorze, nie mogę ot tak powierzyć ochrony Hogwartu w obce ręce. Jeśli mam przyjąć twoją ofertę muszę dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

\- Ale pod warunkiem, że tylko pan będzie o tym wiedział - zastrzegł Connor po chwili milczenia.

\- Oczywiście - odparł dyrektor.

\- Możemy do nich iść choćby teraz - Connor wstał od stołu i wyciągnął dłoń do Dumbledore'a. - Niech mnie pan chwyci za rękę.

Dumbledore zrobił zdziwioną minę i bacznie przyglądał się Connorowi. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że zdecydowanie nie był taki jak Harry i pozostali. Biła od niego niezwykła pewność siebie oraz tajemniczość. A teraz chciał się z nim teleportować. Już samo to, że opanował tą sztukę świadczyło, że znacznie wykracza poza poziom swoich rówieśników. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej chwycił chłopaka za rękę i obaj zniknęli. Pozostali nie wierzyli własnym oczom. Syriusz i Remus wyglądali jakby zobaczyli ducha.

\- Czy on... Czy on się właśnie teleportował? - wyjąkała Hermiona.

\- W wieku szesnastu lat? - dopowiedział Ron.

\- Bez licencji? - wydukała Ginny.

\- No tak – stwierdził Moody. - Pan Potter zdecydowanie potrafi zaskakiwać.

Natomiast Connor i Dumbledore wylądowali przy wielkiej, marmurowej bramie. Dumbledore z zaciekawieniem przypatrywał się okolicy. Znajdowali się w dolinie otoczonej pasmem górskim. Porastała ją zielona trawa, na której kwitły bujnie różne odmiany kwiatów. Wąska rzeczka przecinająca dolinę wpadała między drzewa, tworzące olbrzymi las. Wąska ścieżka, na której stali z jednej strony prowadziła do tegoż lasu, a z drugiej przechodziła przez bramę. Na łące, poza potężnymi obronnymi murami można było spostrzec przeróżne magiczne zwierzęta. Były tu stada hipogryfów, testrali oraz pegazów. Ponadto w powietrzu latały feniksy wyśpiewujące przepiękne melodie. Dumbledore przetarł oczy pewien, że śni. Czuł się tak, jakby znalazł się w innym świecie, w którym nie ma żadnych złych sił. Wszystko było tutaj tak piękne i dobre, że przez krótką chwilę zapragnął zostać tu na stałe. Minęła ich jakaś młoda kobieta niosąca kosz pełen świeżych jabłek. Ukłoniła się Connorowi i rzuciła zaciekawione spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a. Natomiast staruszek odwrócił się do Pottera i zobaczył, że ten mu się przypatruje.

\- Robi wrażenie, prawda? - zapytał.

\- Jeszcze jakie - odpowiedział Dumbledore, a Connor zaśmiał się i teatralnym gestem rozłożył ręce.

\- Witam w Tytanie, panie Dumbledore.


	11. Rozdział 9 „Ziarno nienawiści

**mal92** _Miło, że lubisz postać Connora :) Ja też go lubię i zgadzam się, że w początkowych rozdziałach może wydawać się trochę „za bardzo", lecz później wszystko wraca do normy :) Co według Ciebie męska postać literacka mieć powinna? :D Dziękuję za komentarz! :)_

* * *

Weszli przez bramę i stanęli na wybrukowanej ulicy, od której odchodziły pomniejsze przejścia. Szli przed siebie. Dumbledore rozglądał się ciekawie dookoła. Był tu sklep z różdżkami, apteka, sklep odzieżowy i wiele innych. Całość do złudzenia przypominała Ulicę Pokątną. Tłumy ludzi załatwiających swoje sprawy wymijały ich, nie poświęcając im zbytniej uwagi. Niektórzy kiwali głową Potterowi, lecz nikt ich nie zaczepił. Doszli do schodów i weszli na górę. Tutaj nie było już tak tłoczno, jak piętro niżej. W zasadzie znajdowały się tutaj same budynki mieszkalne. Przechodzili, klucząc między nimi. Albus dziwił się, że nigdy nie słyszał o tym miejscu. Wszystko tutaj wydawało mu się nierealne, oderwane od rzeczywistości. Ludzie zachowywali się, jakby nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że gdzieś tam czyha najgroźniejszy czarnoksiężnik wszech czasów. Dwie staruszki spokojnie rozmawiały o jutrzejszym obiedzie, a dwaj starsi panowie grali w szachy przed domem. Idący obok starca Connor nagle stanął i odezwał się:

\- Miasto ma cztery poziomy. Pierwszy to dzielnica handlowa. Znajdują się tam najróżniejsze sklepy oraz knajpy. Co więcej, mamy również kina, teatry oraz pływalnie. Drugi poziom to dzielnica mieszkalna. Rezydują tu wszyscy mieszkańcy. Poziom trzeci to kwatery żołnierzy. Znajdują się tam place ćwiczebne oraz szkoła magii. Czwarty poziom to siedziba władcy miasta i przywódcy Cieni.

\- Cieni? - zapytał Dumbledore.

\- To organizacja, o której mówiłem na zebraniu Zakonu. Właśnie ich pomoc panu proponowałem. Cienie to bardzo stara grupa czarodziei, której zadaniem jest utrzymywanie bezpieczeństwa na świecie. Ze wszystkich sił walczą ze złem. Nie robią tego jednak tak jak aurorzy lub chociażby Zakon. Nic z tych rzeczy. My wolimy działać po cichu i kryć się w mroku. Uderzamy znienacka, najczęściej wtedy, gdy wróg wcale się nas nie spodziewa. Dzięki temu zyskujemy przewagę. Potem zacieramy wszystkie ślady naszej obecności i wracamy tutaj. Ten zabieg sprawia, że jesteśmy jedną wielką tajemnicą dla władz czarodziejskich, co oczywiście bardzo nam odpowiada. Nie dzielimy się naszymi sekretami z obcymi. Pan także nie pozna wszystkich naszych tajemnic. Mogę panu dać jedynie ogólne informacje, które pozwolą panu trochę nas poznać.

\- Czy ty też należysz do tej organizacji?

\- Oczywiście. Hirohiko był jej przywódcą zanim zmarł.

\- Nic mi o tym nie mówił - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Znałem go tyle lat i nic nie wiedziałem.

\- Jak już mówiłem, Cienie nie dzielą się swoimi sekretami z obcymi. Zbliżamy się do kwater żołnierzy.

Znowu weszli po schodach i skierowali się naprzód. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się olbrzymia arena, na której stało kilkaset osób wymachując mieczami. Między nimi przechodzili nauczyciele, wydając polecenia i poprawiając ewentualne błędy. Dumbledore zewsząd słyszał okrzyki:

\- Pamiętaj o blokowaniu!

\- Parada!

\- Piruet i mocne cięcie z lewej!

\- Niewiarygodne - szepnął starzec.

\- To dopiero uczniowie - wyjaśnił Connor. - Członkowie Cieni mają siedzibę w tej wielkiej wieży, górującej nad miastem. Na tym placu uczymy walki wręcz, walki mieczem oraz strzelania z łuku. Nieco dalej znajduje się miejsce, na którym uczymy zaklęć. Chce pan zobaczyć?

Dumbledore skinął głową, więc Connor skręcił w lewo i poprowadził go między budynkami. Po pewnym czasie doszli do drugiego placu, nieco mniejszego od poprzedniego. W przeciwieństwie do tamtego, ten był kwadratowy i były na nim poustawiane manekiny. Uczniowie rzucali na nie zaklęcia. Dumbledore widział wiele młodych twarzy z uniesionymi różdżkami, z których wylatywały różnokolorowe promienie.

\- Tutaj uczniowie ćwiczą zaklęcia bojowe. Uczymy ich wszystkiego. Nawet czarnej magii i Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. W przeciwieństwie do Hogwartu, tu kryteria zaliczenia roku są ostrzejsze. Aby przejść do następnej klasy trzeba umieć wszystkie zaklęcia z obecnego poziomu. Jeśli ktoś nie umie rzucić choćby jednego nie przechodzi dalej. Dzięki temu mamy pewność, że w walce przyszli członkowie naszej organizacji będą do czegoś przydatni. Naprawdę panie Dumbledore, jesteśmy niezwykle potężni.

\- Widzę - odpowiedział dyrektor.

Większości zaklęć, które rzucali uczniowie nie znał nawet on sam. Ze zdumieniem przypatrywał się ćwiczącym, którzy teraz stanęli naprzeciwko siebie w parach. Z różdżki jednego z nich wyleciał biały promień, a jego kolega zaczął się nagle szaleńczo drapać. Nie przestawał, dopóki ich nauczyciel nie ściągnął zaklęcia. Dumbledore był tak oczarowany, że nie zauważył jak Connor przeszedł dalej. Zorientował się szybko i po chwili dogonił chłopaka.

\- Więc jak, panie Dumbledore? - zapytał Connor. - Przyjmuje pan pomocną dłoń? Cienie będą ochraniać uczniów Hogwartu, a w zamian będziemy mieć pełny dostęp do informacji o Voldemorcie, jakimi dysponuje Zakon.

\- Najpierw chciałbym poznać przywódcę tej organizacji.

\- Rozmawia z nim pan odkąd się tutaj znaleźliśmy - Connor zaśmiał się z miny Dumbledore'a. - Tak panie Dumbledore. To ja jestem przywódcą Cieni. Również ja władam tym miastem.

\- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał zszokowany Dumbledore.

\- Po śmierci Hirohiko przejąłem jego obowiązki. Z początku nie było łatwo. Każdy uważał mnie za dzieciaka, który nie poradzi sobie z tak odpowiedzialną funkcją. Ale widzi pan, mnie łatwo jest nie docenić.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego.

\- Rozumiem. Jednakże nikt nie może znać o mnie prawdy. Nie lubię rozgłosu.

\- Czy gdybym zgodził się na twoją ofertę, ty również zjawiłbyś się w Hogwarcie?

\- Myślę, że tak. Jednak nie w roli zwykłego ucznia, tylko jako członek ochrony.

\- Hmm – zastanowił się Dumbledore. - No cóż, wygląda na to, że nie mam wyboru. Skoro ty ręczysz za swoich ludzi, mnie to wystarczy. Tak, jestem skłonny przyjąć twoją ofertę.

\- A więc od tej chwili nie będzie mi pan zabraniał brania udziału w naradach Zakonu?

\- Tobie nie. Ale jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, to nie mogę ci nic obiecać.

\- Rozumiem - Connor skinął głową, po czym wyciągnął rękę. - Więc jak? Zawieramy umowę?

Dumbledore uścisnął mu rękę. W tym momencie cieniutka, złota nić oplotła ich dłonie, po czym zniknęła. Dumbledore zapytał:

\- Co to było?

\- To tylko środek ostrożności. Zobowiązał się pan do nieujawniania tego, kto jest przywódcą Cieni oraz kim są Cienie. To coś na kształt Wieczystej Przysięgi z tym, że działa również po śmierci którejkolwiek ze stron.

\- A co się stanie jeśli ją złamię?

\- Wtedy pan umrze - odpowiedział Connor. - Ale chyba mogę liczyć na pańską dyskrecję, prawda?

Dumbledore skinął głową. Teraz wiedział już na pewno, że najstarszy Potter nie jest człowiekiem, którego można trzymać na dystans. Nie, to był ktoś z kim nawet on musiał się liczyć. Ten młodzieniec imponował Dumbledore'owi na każdym kroku. Dyrektor raz jeszcze rzucił okiem na plac ćwiczebny. Był teraz opustoszały.

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie - rzekł starzec.

\- Tak? - Connor spojrzał na niego.

\- Czy zamierzasz powiedzieć Harry'emu i Cassie o tym kim jesteś?

\- Chwilowo nie muszą tego wiedzieć - odrzekł chłopak. - Nie wątpię, że z biegiem czasu sami odkryją prawdę. Jednakże teraz niech będzie tak jak jest. To co dyrektorze? Wracamy?

\- Tak poza tym, skąd umiesz teleportację?

\- Umiem wiele rzeczy - odparł chłopak.

\- Naprawdę? -uśmiechnął się Dumbledore.

\- Tak naprawdę, zresztą... - Connor zamyślił się. - Zresztą może pan sam sprawdzić.

\- Jak?

Connor ruchem głowy wskazał na plac ćwiczebny i odparł:

\- Może mały pojedynek? Wypróbuje pan kilka z moich umiejętności.

\- Eee... - propozycja Connora zbiła Dumbledore'a z pantałyku. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

\- No dalej - zachęcał go Connor, wyjmując różdżkę i wchodząc na plac. - Walka z panem to będzie zaszczyt. Nie każdy ma okazję walczyć z samym Albusem Dumbledore'm.

\- No dobrze - odparł Dumbledore wchodząc na plac i wyciągając różdżkę. - Jakie zasady?

\- Walczymy do pierwszego upadku - odpowiedział Connor. - Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone, prócz Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.

\- Zgoda - Dumbledore ustawił się w pozycji bojowej. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Za chwilę w szkole będą dzwonić na kolację. Zaczniemy kiedy trzecie uderzenie dobiegnie końca. Kolacja trwa dwadzieścia minut. Jeżeli po tym czasie żaden z nas nie padnie uznajemy, że jest remis.

Albus skinął głową. Obaj stali, mierząc w siebie różdżkami i krążąc dookoła siebie niczym dwa lwy. W skupieniu obserwowali przeciwnika, kreśląc w myślach możliwe scenariusze. BANG! Pierwsze uderzenie dzwonu. Connor obserwował postawę starca i dobierał zaklęcia. Dumbledore robił dokładnie to samo. Żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru dać drugiemu szansy. Najpotężniejszy czarodziej na świcie i szesnastoletni chłopiec coraz niecierpliwiej oczekiwali rozpoczęcia pojedynku. BANG! Drugie uderzenie. Dumbledore zaczął przypominać sobie walkę, jaką przed laty stoczył z Grindelwaldem. Myślał, czy używać bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć, czy jednak mieć na uwadze to, że jego przeciwnik to nastolatek. Ale przypomniał sobie niedawne słowa Connora:

\- Ale widzi pan, mnie łatwo jest nie docenić.

Postanowił, że użyje całej swojej mocy. Z tego co wyczytał z oczu przeciwnika, on również nie zamierzał się z nim cackać. Cały świat nagle przestał dla nich istnieć. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Plac i druga osoba naprzeciwko, to obecnie zaprzątało wszystkie ich myśli. BANG! Trzecie uderzenie. Obaj czarodzieje równocześnie przystąpili do ataku. Dumbledore uniósł brwi na widok tego, że Connor używał magii niewerbalnej. Z obu różdżek poleciały promienie, które odbiły się o siebie i uderzyły w pole ochronne, które wcześniej wyczarowali. Dumbledore przystąpił do natarcia i zasypywał Pottera gradem zaklęć, nie dając mu czasu na kontrę. Connor z łatwością blokował wszystkie ataki. Po pewnym czasie chłopak wyczarował gęsty czarny dym, w którym zniknął. Dumbledore machnięciem różdżki rozproszył opary, ale Connora nigdzie nie było. „ Zaklęcie kameleona" pomyślał starzec. Rzucił zaklęcie Ostendinvis i zobaczył, że mały, świecący punkcik odskakuje na jego lewą stronę. Rzucił tam zaklęcie spowalniające, lecz zostało ono odbite. Potter znowu się pokazał i tym razem on rozpoczął serie. Dumbledore z podziwem mu się przypatrywał. „ Co za szybkość „ myślał. „ Muszę coś wymyślić, inaczej będzie źle. „. Zauważył, że tuż za placem leży sterta kamieni. Wyczarował silniejszą tarczę, a potem machnął różdżką w stronę gruzu. Odłamki poszybowały na chłopka, który uskakiwał przed nimi kocimi ruchami. Jednak ta chwila przerwy wystarczyła Albusowi. Machnął różdżką, a z ziemi wystrzeliły pnącze, które oplotły się wokół nóg chłopaka. Runął na ziemię, a Dumbledore rzekł z uśmiechem:

\- No cóż, to chyba koniec.

Jednak Connor tylko się uśmiechnął, a po chwili stała się rzecz dziwna. Ciało Connora zaczęło stawać się przezroczyste, aż w końcu znikło zupełnie. Albus wiedział co to oznacza. „ Klon. Musiał wyczarować go w tym dymie. „ powiedział w myślach. Równocześnie usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch i błyskawicznie się odwrócił. W jego stronę poleciał gwałtowny podmuch wiatru. Udało mu się ustać na nogach, lecz czuł, że siły powoli go opuszczają. Connor tymczasem zrobił różdżką dziwne znaki, a z końca patyka wystrzelił wielki smok z ognia. Bestia natarła na Albusa, jednakże ten znowu odskoczył. Miotał się po całym placu unikając ataków potwora. Zauważył fontannę pod jednym z drzew i machnął w jej stronę różdżką. Pionowy słup wody wystrzelił ze zbiornika. Starzec kolejny raz machnął patykiem, a słup zaczął formować się w kształt olbrzymiego feniksa. Wodny ptak natarł na smoka, kończąc jego istnienie. Kiedy opadła para wodna dwaj czarodzieje nadal celowali w siebie różdżkami. Byli cali spoceni oraz ciężko dyszeli, lecz żaden nie miał zamiaru się poddać. W końcu Connor krzyknął:

\- Widzę, że jednak ludzie nie przesadzają nazywając pana wielkim czarodziejem! Jeszcze nikt nie wytrzymał ze mną tyle czasu!

\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie! - odkrzyknął Dumbledore. - Masz zadziwiające umiejętności, nawet jak na Pottera.

\- Lata praktyk! - odparł tamten i zaszarżował.

Kolorowe promienie znowu zderzyły się między sobą. Connor znowu rzucił zaklęcie klonowania. Dwóch dodatkowych Potterów próbowało okrążyć Dumbledore'a, lecz starzec był na to przygotowany. Machnął różdżką i pnącze, które wcześniej złapały poprzedniego klona, teraz ścigały kolejnych. Natomiast Albus zajął się oryginałem. Obydwaj, mimo ogromnego zmęczenia walczyli dzielnie z nadzieją wygranej. „ Niesamowite. „ mówił w myślach Dumbledore. „ Nawet z Tomem nie miałem takich problemów. „. Młody chłopak walczył z nim jak równy z równym. Jednak walczył z rozsądkiem. Nie atakował na oślep, tylko czekał na jego ruch i próbował wykorzystać jego atuty przeciw niemu. Dokładnie obmyślał każdy krok, nim przystąpił do ataku. Kiedy mieli już znowu ruszyć na siebie, potężne uderzenie dzwonu obwieściło koniec kolacji. Obaj czarodzieje opuścili różdżki i ciężko dysząc, ukłonili się przeciwnikowi. Connor podszedł do Dumbledore'a, przy okazji przywołując dwie butelki wody:

\- Więc jak? - zapytał chłopak. - Nadal wątpi pan w umiejętności Cieni?

\- Teraz już ani trochę - odparł Dumbledore. - Z radością powitam was w Hogwarcie.

\- Świetnie - ucieszył się Potter. - W takim razie odpocznijmy chwilę i wracajmy.

Siedli na ławce w pobliżu placu nabierając sił. Dumbledore zaczął rozmowę:

\- Wiesz, niektóre z zaklęć, którymi mnie potraktowałeś były czarnomagiczne.

\- Zgadza się - odparł Connor wyciągając papierosa. Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi na ten widok, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili milczenia starzec znów podjął.

\- Nie boisz się używać czarnej magii?

\- A czego mam się bać? Czarna magia nie zabija.

\- Jednak Tom Riddle również się nią fascynował i zobacz do czego to doprowadziło.

\- Jest pan dziś drugą osobą, która przyrównuje mnie do Voldemorta - zaśmiał się Connor. - Niech pan się nie martwi. Wiem, że w praktykowaniu czarnej magii istnieje pewna granica, której nie należy przekraczać. I ja nie mam zamiaru tego robić.

\- Nie boisz się, że stracisz nad tym kontrolę? Podczas pojedynku zauważyłem, że masz bardzo wielką moc. Ale z wielką mocą wiąże się również wielka odpowiedzialność.

Potter nic nie odpowiedział, aż nagle Dumbledore zadał nieoczekiwane pytanie.

\- Zabiłeś kiedyś kogoś?

\- Kilku śmierciożerców - odparł Connor po chwili. - Oni nie zasługują na nic innego niż śmierć.

\- Voldemort ma takie samo podejście do ludzkiego życia - zauważył Albus.

\- Nie - zaprotestował Connor. - Voldemort odbiera każde życie, niezależnie czy to przyjaciel czy wróg. Ja natomiast zabijam tylko wrogów, a przyjaciół chronię.

\- Jednakże, jeśli zbyt bardzo zaangażujesz się w czarną magię możesz widzieć w przyjaciołach wrogów. Pomyślałeś o tym kiedyś?

Potter znowu milczał, a tymczasem Dumbledore ciągnął:

\- Wiesz dlaczego Tom Riddle stał się tym kim się stał?

\- Bo jest psycholem i myśli tylko o tym, jak zawładnąć światem.

\- Nie – odrzekł Dumbledore, kiwając przecząco głową. - Właśnie, że nie. To inni ludzie wyrobili sobie o nim takie zdanie. Ale prawda jest zgoła odmienna. Widzisz Connor, Tom Riddle był najlepszym uczniem w Hogwarcie. Przeuroczy chłopak. Zawsze pomocny i miły, posiadał wręcz arystokratyczne maniery. Nauczyciele rozpływali się nad jego umiejętnościami. Wiesz, że zdobył Wybitnego na wszystkich sumach, które zdawał? Miał swoje marzenia. Voldemort uczył się w Hogwarcie w czasach, kiedy świat terroryzował Gellert Grindelwald. Wiesz, co Voldemort chciał robić po ukończeniu szkoły? Chciał posiąść tak wielką moc, aby go pokonać. Ale nie chciał zająć jego miejsca, o nie. Pragnął zostać Ministrem Magii. Kimś, kto ma dość władzy, by przeciwstawić się terrorowi i zapewnić swoim podwładnym bezpieczne i spokojne życie. Kiedy opuścił Hogwart uważał, że ma już dość siły, aby pokonać Gellerta. Wyzwał go na pojedynek, który oczywiście przegrał. Widzisz Connor, Grindelwald lubił pomęczyć trochę pokonanego przeciwnika. Nie mam tu na myśli torturowania. Jego ulubionym zajęciem było wmawianie pokonanemu, że jest kompletnie do niczego i nic w życiu nie osiągnie. To samo zrobił z Tomem Riddlem. Jednakże Tom miał zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Po słowach Grindelwalda poprzysiągł mu, że kiedyś go pokona i sprawi, że nikt nie będzie o nim pamiętał. Zaczął studiować czarną magię jeszcze intensywniej niż wcześniej. Uczył się od najlepszych czarnoksiężników na całym świecie. Aż w końcu przestał panować nad tym co robi. Jego chorobliwa obsesja upokorzenia Grindelwalda pchała go do coraz pilniejszego zgłębiania tajników tej zakazanej dziedziny. W końcu utracił nad sobą kontrolę. Kiedy bez trudu pokonywał popleczników Grindelwalda oraz widział, jak ci boją się go, zaczął myśleć, iż przecież to on może władać światem. Skoro wzbudzał strach w tych, którzy niegdyś pokonywali go bez problemu, może także wzbudzać go w innych ludziach. I tak zaczął działalność jako Lord Voldemort. W międzyczasie pokonałem Grindelwalda i złamałem jego potęgę. Myślę, że Tom Riddle nigdy mi tego nie darował. To z pewnością jest jeden z powodów, dla których czyha na moje życie.

\- Tak czy siak miałem rację - odparł Connor patrząc na Albusa. - Stał się taki, bo pragnął rządzić.

\- Nie rozumiesz chłopcze - powiedział Albus. - To nie żądza władzy tak go zmieniła. Zmieniła go jego wielka moc. Chęć władania światem przyszła później, już po tym, jak stał się mordercą bez skrupułów. Czarna magia, którą studiował pochłonęła całą jego duszę. Zasadziła w nim ziarno nienawiści, które rozrosło się pod wpływem upokorzenia, jakie zaserwował mu Grindelwald. Gdyby wtedy oszczędził Tomowi szyderstw, być może ten przełknąłby gorycz porażki i zajął się czymś innym. Jednakże Voldemort był zbyt dumny, a poza tym fascynowało go to, z jaką łatwością idzie mu opanowywanie zaklęć, których niewielu potrafiło opanować. Tak Connorze, wielka moc to zarówno błogosławieństwo, jak i przekleństwo. To tak jakbyś stał nad przepaścią otoczony przez gęstą mgłę. Wszystko zależy od tego, gdzie postawisz kolejny krok. Jeśli obierzesz dobry kierunek uratujesz siebie, jeśli nie, przepadniesz.

\- Rozumiem, co pan chce mi przekazać - powiedział Connor, wyrzucając niedopałek. - Chce pan powiedzieć, że mimo tego, iż panuję nad swoją mocą dzisiaj, nie znaczy to, że będę panował nad nią jutro?

\- Otóż to - Dumbledore pokiwał głową. - Czarna magia to naprawdę niebezpieczna rzecz. Możesz nie wiem jak bardzo ją kontrolować, ale zawsze, choćby podświadomie będziesz chciał wykorzystać ją do własnych celów. I robisz to. Zabijasz ludzi. Tłumaczysz sobie, że to twoi wrogowie, ale tak naprawdę w jakimś zakamarku twojej duszy, czai się ziarenko nienawiści do ludzkiego życia zasadzone właśnie przez czarną magię. Uważasz, że skoro ją umiesz, jesteś lepszy od innych. Pozostaje mieć tylko nadzieję na to, że w przyszłości nikt nie sprawi, że to ziarenko wykiełkuje tak jak u Voldemorta.

\- Jednakże śmierciożercy nie zawahaliby się mnie zabić. Albo ja albo oni. Tak to już jest na wojnie. Nie można uniknąć zabijania.

\- To okazanie łaski, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi jest dowodem wielkiej mocy, a nie liczba żyć, które ona pochłonie.

\- Mogę zadać panu pytanie? - Connor podniósł na niego wzrok.

\- Pewnie.

\- Co robicie ze złapanymi śmierciożercami?

\- Zamykamy ich do więzienia - odparł Dumbledore.

\- No właśnie. Zamykacie ich do więzienia, z którego i tak prędzej czy później uciekną oraz dalej będą służyć Voldemortowi. A wy znowu ich złapiecie i kolejny raz historia się powtórzy. Jeżeli ich zabijam, to przynajmniej mam pewność, że już więcej nie wrócą. Proszę pana, doceniam pańską troskę o moją równowagę moralną, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam podnosić ręki na nikogo innego prócz tych brudnych śmierciojadów.

\- Jak chcesz - westchnął dyrektor. - Nie mam uprawnień, by ci rozkazywać. Ale bardzo cię proszę, przemyśl dokładnie wszystko co ci powiedziałem.

Connor skinął głową. Wstali z ławki i chłopak wystawił rękę, którą Dumbledore chwycił. Znowu znaleźli się w kuchni na Grimmauld Place 12. Na ich widok wszyscy zerwali się z miejsc wypytując, gdzie byli tyle czasu. Ale Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tylko i oznajmił, że to koniec zebrania.

\- A co w sprawie ochrony Hogwartu? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie musimy się już o to martwić - odparł starzec. - Hogwart będzie bezpieczny.

Wszyscy rozeszli się. Młodzież także udała się na górę. Connor był wyczerpany po pojedynku z Dumbledore'em i od razu położył się do łóżka, nie zważając na grad pytań, jakimi zasypywało go rodzeństwo. Ledwo dotknął poduszki, zasnął kamiennym snem. Po chwili pozostali poszli w jego ślady.


	12. Rozdział 10 „Urodziny i ostrzeżenie

Harry siedział na swoim łóżku. Był wczesny ranek, lecz młody czarodziej nie mógł spać. W nocy nawiedzały go koszmary o czerwcowych wydarzeniach na cmentarzu. Znowu widział jak martwe ciało Cedrika ląduje na ziemi oraz odradzającego się Voldemorta. Słyszał śmiech szaleńca i czerwone oczy wpatrujące się w niego z żądzą mordu. Harry obudził się zlany potem, a także od tej pory nie zmrużył oka. Wpatrywał się w śpiącego brata, a przez jego głowę przelatywały wspomnienia z ubiegłego wieczoru. „ Gdzie zniknął z Dumbledore'em? „ myślał. Na własne oczy widział, jak jego brat teleportuje się bez licencji, a kiedy wrócili i on, i dyrektor wyglądali na wykończonych. Poza tym Dumbledore stwierdził, że Hogwart będzie bezpieczny. To utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że dogadał się z kimś, a tego kogoś znał Connor. I jeszcze jego fascynacja księgami czarnomagicznymi oraz fakt, że walczył ze śmierciożercami. „ Kim ty jesteś? „ pytał w myślach, patrząc na śpiącego Pottera. Postanowił, że kiedy chłopak się obudzi wydusi z niego całą prawdę i nie ustąpi. Wstał z łóżka kierując się do łazienki. Ledwo dotknął umywalki, blizna na jego czole zapiekła go niemiłosiernie. Znowu zobaczył twarz Voldemorta i usłyszał jego szaleńczy śmiech. Przycisnął ręce do czoła, lecz ból nagle ustąpił. Oddychając głęboko opłukał twarz zimną wodą. Trochę mu to pomogło. Wyszedł z łazienki kierując się do pokoju. Wszyscy jeszcze smacznie spali. Nie wiedząc co ze sobą począć, położył się na łóżku z nadzieją, że uda mu się jeszcze trochę pospać.

W tym samym czasie na wielkim marmurowym tronie siedział człowiek o bladej twarzy z wężowymi szparkami zamiast nosa i zimnymi, czerwonymi oczami. Wpatrywał się w krąg swoich zwolenników, którzy nerwowo spoglądali na niego. Olbrzymi, kilkunastometrowy wąż wił się na jego ramionach. Voldemort przemówił, a jego głos odbijał się echem w mrocznej komnacie.

\- Macie dla mnie jakieś interesujące wieści?

Nikt się nie odezwał, na co czarodziej uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. Brzydził się tymi ludźmi. Mimo, że byli jego zwolennikami i oddaliby za niego życie, to i tak uważał ich za zwykłe ścierwa. Patrzył kolejno na wszystkich, a ten na kim spoczął jego wzrok, w duchu odmawiał wszystkie znane sobie modlitwy. W końcu przed szereg wyszedł mężczyzna o ziemistej cerze, tłustych włosach i haczykowatym nosie. Upadł na kolana i powiedział:

\- Panie, kilka dni temu Dumbledore przyprowadził dwoje dzieciaków. Twierdzi, że to zaginione rodzeństwo Harry'ego Pottera.

W sali zapanowało niezwykłe poruszenie. Wszyscy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać zaskoczeni wieściami.

\- Rodzeństwo Pottera?! - wołali. - To on ma rodzeństwo?!

Voldemort rzucił zaklęcia Cruciatus na kilku śmierciożerców i wykrzyknął:

\- Cisza! Severusie, wytłumacz mi to.

\- Dumbledore twierdzi, że znalazł ich w zrujnowanym domu Potterów zaraz po tym kiedy Pan chciał... - Snape zawahał się, po czym podjął. - Kiedy chciałeś, Panie, zabić małego Harry'ego.

\- Niesamowite – Voldemort uśmiechnął się paskudnie. - Wiesz o nich coś więcej?

\- Tylko to, co powiedział mi Dumbledore, Panie – odparł Snape kłaniając się. - Jest ich dwójka. Cassandra Potter jest w wieku Harry'ego Pottera. Mieszka we Włoszech, razem z jakimiś przyjaciółmi Jamesa Pottera. Natomiast chłopak, Connor, jest od nich starszy. Niewiele o sobie mówi, więc nie wiem o nim nic konkretnego.

\- Ciekawe - szeptał do siebie Riddle. - Ale to daje nam pewną przewagę. Harry na pewno nie pozwoli, by coś im się stało. Prędzej sam się podda niż na to pozwoli. Tak, prędzej sam się podda.

Po tych słowach Voldemort wybuchnął śmiechem szaleńca. Oświadczył, że to koniec zebrania i kazał śmierciożercom się rozejść, wcześniej wspominając, że Severus idealnie się spisał. Śmierciożercy widzieli, że ich Pan jest w wyśmienitym humorze. Kiedy Tom Riddle został sam, powiedział w języku węży do Nagini:

\- O tak, moja kochana. Myślę, że rodzeństwo pana Pottera z chęcią obejrzy moje apartamenty. Jednak na razie nie będę zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Na nich też przyjdzie czas. Teraz najważniejsze są wybory na nowego Ministra Magii. Trzeba wszystko doskonale zorganizować, aby nikt się nie zorientował, jakie mam plany odnośnie tych wyborów.

Wąż jedynie zasyczał w odpowiedzi.

Harry poczuł, że ktoś szarpie go za ramię. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył twarz Cassie. Siostra patrzyła na niego ze szczerym uśmiechem.

\- Wstawaj śpiochu - powiedziała. - Jest prawie 12.

Potter spojrzał na zegarek i przekonał się, że mówiła prawdę. Więc jednak udało mu się zasnąć, a teraz znów go obudzono. Trochę rozdrażniony wstał i po chwili oboje zeszli do kuchni. Przywitał ich Remus z Syriuszem.

\- No nareszcie książę ruszył swoje cztery litery - powiedział Syriusz. - Myślałem, że już nigdy nie wstaniesz.

\- Spadaj - mruknął jedynie Harry i nalał sobie kawy.

\- Harruś nie w humorze? - Syriusz nie ustępował. - Co się stało, paznokieć złamany?

Harry parsknął śmiechem i trzepnął Syriusza w tył głowy. Black zrobił oburzoną minę i chciał mu oddać, lecz potrącił rękawem szklankę z kawą i wylał zawartość na podłogę. Pech chciał, że w tym momencie weszła pani Weasley. Gdy spojrzała na plamę na podłodze zmrużyła oczy i zapytała pozornie spokojnym głosem:

\- Który to?

\- Syriusz - natychmiast odpowiedział Harry ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

Pani Weasley machnęła różdżką i na kolanach Syriusza pojawiła się ścierka do zmywania. Kazała mu to wytrzeć, więc biedny Łapa schylił się i zabrał za robotę. Natomiast Harry nie szczędził chrzestnemu docinków:

\- Wiesz co? Jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to myślę, że bycie gosposią jest twoim powołaniem.

Remus parsknął śmiechem, a Syriusz warknął spod stołu.

\- Nie przeginaj Potter!

\- Tak sobie myślę, że chyba załatwię ci u siebie pracę na tym stanowisku, gdy będę miał dom. Przydałby mi się taki wprawny lokaj.

W tym momencie Łapa wychylił się znad stołu i rzekł do Harry'ego złowróżbnym szeptem:

\- Jeszcze słowo i będziesz miał kłopoty.

\- Ciiii – powiedział Harry i pokiwał palcem. - Niedobry Syriusz. Zły piesek.

Remus wybuchnął śmiechem razem z Cassie. Natomiast Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął gonić Harry'ego, który ze śmiechem wyleciał z kuchni. Jego śmiech i krzyki Syriusza słychać było w całym domu. Kiedy Connor wszedł ze zdziwieniem zapytał, czemu tamta dwójka tak się wydziera. Opowiedzieli mu o wszystkim, a chłopak dołączył do wybuchu wesołości. Po kilkunastu minutach wrócili Harry i Syriusz, z mokrymi głowami, kłócąc się ze sobą.

\- To twoja wina Black!

\- Właśnie, że twoja! - odkrzyknął Syriusz. - Nie musiałeś chichrać się jak opętany!

\- A ty nie musiałeś drzeć kopary na cały dom! - odgryzł się Harry.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała Cassie. - Dlaczego macie takie mokre włosy?

\- Bo ten dzban uciekł tam, gdzie Molly właśnie czyściła podłogę! - powiedział Syriusz, wskazując palcem na Harry'ego. - Wbiegłem za nim. Molly wściekła się, że robimy raban i dostaliśmy mokrą szmatą po głowach!

Całe towarzystwo w kuchni znowu wybuchnęło śmiechem. Harry i Syriusz usiedli na drugim krańcu stołu, obrażeni na siebie. W myślach obmyślali jak zemścić się na drugim. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, Harry spojrzał na brata i szepnął do niego:

\- Musimy pogadać.

Connor skinął głową. Po chwili wahania Cassie również podążyła za nimi. Weszli do pokoju Harry'ego i usiedli na łóżku. Po chwili Wybraniec zaczął.

\- Myślę, że jesteś nam winny wyjaśnienia.

Connor w odpowiedzi uniósł brwi.

\- Słucham? - zapytał.

\- Gdzie byliście wczoraj z Dumbledore'em? - zapytał Harry.

\- A co cię to obchodzi? - odpowiedział Connor wzruszając ramionami. - Z niczego nie muszę wam się tłumaczyć.

\- Właśnie, że musisz - powiedział Harry zaczynając się irytować. - Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale przed rodziną nie ma się tajemnic.

\- Czyżby? - ironicznie zapytał Connor. - A kto ci tak powiedział?

\- Po prostu to wiem. Powiedziałem ci o sobie wszystko, Cassie również, a tylko ty trzymasz wszystko w tajemnicy.

\- Powiedziałem wam o tym, co robiłem przez cały ten czas - Connor zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. - Nigdzie nie było mowy, że muszę odkrywać przed wami wszystkie swoje sekrety.

\- Ale to nie fair w stosunku do nas - Harry też czuł jak opuszcza go spokój. - Jak ktoś cię o coś zapyta, odpowiadasz półsłówkami. Dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć, czym się zajmujesz?

\- Przestań wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy Harry! - Connor podniósł głos. - Interesujesz się rzeczami, które wcale cię nie dotyczą!

\- Chłopaki... - zaczęła Cassie, ale nie zwrócili na nią uwagi.

\- Czy ja wchodzę ci z buciorami w życie?! - krzyczał Connor. - Po prostu pytam cię o różne rzeczy i wcale nie zmuszam cię, byś na moje pytania odpowiadał! Wiedz Harry Potterze, że nie będziesz mówił mi co mam trzymać w sekrecie, a czego nie! To moja sprawa, a jak coś się nie podoba to fora ze dwora!

\- Chłopaki...! - powtórzyła Cassie głośniej, lecz nadal jej nie słuchali.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym egoistą! - wrzasnął Harry. - Oczekujesz, że inni będą ci się ze wszystkiego spowiadali, a sam nie zamierzasz z nikim dzielić się swoimi sekretami! Jak masz aż taki problem z tym, że próbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś o bracie, którego nigdy nie miałem, to wynoś się do swojej nory!

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo i dostaniesz w pysk! - Connor zacisnął ręce w pięści.

\- Śmiało! - odkrzyknął Harry. - Myślisz, że nie umiem się obronić?!

W tym momencie Cassie wstała z łóżka i wkroczyła między braci. Odwróciła się do Harry'ego i z otwartej dłoni dała mu w twarz. To samo zrobiła z Connorem. Chłopcy zaskoczeni, na moment zapomnieli o swojej sprzeczce. Trzymając się za obolałe policzki, wpatrywali się w nią z zaskoczeniem. Nigdy nie widzieli tak wściekłej Cassandry Potter. Jej orzechowe oczy ciskały gromy, a kasztanowe włosy były całe roztrzepane. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle ze słodkiego aniołka przemieniła się w żądnego krwi demona. Chłopcy skulili się, a tymczasem ona mówiła:

\- Obydwaj jesteście kompletnymi kretynami! Nie widzieliśmy się tyle czasu, a wy kłócicie się o byle co!

\- Ale to on pierwszy... - zaprotestował Connor.

\- Milcz! - wrzasnęła, a chłopak zamknął usta z przerażeniem. Wyglądali teraz jak uczniowie stojący przed wściekłą nauczycielką. - To ja przyjeżdżam tutaj w nadziei, że spędzę z wami miłe wakacje, a wy odwalacie takie akcje?! Ty - rzekła, wskazując na Connora, który wzdrygnął się i niespokojnie patrzył na rękę wycelowaną w jego stronę. - Nie powinieneś ukrywać przed nami prawdy i trzymać wszystkich swoich sekretów jedynie dla siebie! Jesteśmy rodziną i mamy prawo wiedzieć o tobie wszystko! A ty – dodała, wskazując na Harry'ego, który cofnął się o krok. - Nie powinieneś tak na niego naciskać! Kiedy będzie gotowy, to z pewnością sam nam o wszystkim powie! A tymczasem trzymaj swoją niecierpliwość na smyczy i nie prowokuj kłótni, jasne?!

Harry gorliwie pokiwał głową. Wzrok Cassie nieco złagodniał, ale wciąż była na nich wściekła:

\- A teraz podajcie sobie ręce i nie chcę więcej słyszeć sprzeczek między wami. No, na co czekacie?!

Chłopcy szybko podali sobie ręce, mamrocząc przeprosiny. Nadal byli w szoku i ze strachem patrzyli na siostrę, która nie spuszczała z nich oczu. Gdy się przeprosili powiedziała:

\- A teraz, każdy z was do mnie podejdzie, da mi całusa w policzek i przeprosi, że musiałam się przez was zdenerwować!

\- Cassie, nie przeginasz? - zapytał Harry, a siostra skierowała wzrok na niego.

\- Chcesz jeszcze coś powiedzieć?! - syknęła, ale Harry pokręcił głową. Szybko podszedł do siostry i spełnił jej żądanie. Connor zrobił to samo.

\- No! - powiedziała Cassandra, na nowo przybierając postawę cichej, szarej myszki. - A teraz idę na obiad i oczekuje, że za chwilę zobaczę was jak do nas dołączacie.

Connor i Harry szybko pokiwali głowami. Gdy wyszła, wypuścili ze świstem powietrze, które nie wiadomo kiedy zaczęli wstrzymywać. Harry pierwszy zabrał głos:

\- Jeśli ona zawsze tak wygląda, gdy się zdenerwuje... - zaczął.

\- To nie chcę być w skórze jej przyszłego męża - dokończył Connor. - Ma charakterek. Pewnie po matce.

\- Wybacz za tę kłótnie. Trochę mnie poniosło - powiedział Harry.

\- W porządku. Nie mogę powiedzieć wam wszystkiego o sobie. Obowiązuję mnie przysięga, że będę trzymał nasze sekrety w tajemnicy. Już i tak niektórzy robią mi wymówki, że przyprowadziłem Dumbledore'a.

Harry skinął głową i obaj zeszli na dół. Konflikt został zażegnany.

Nadszedł dzień urodzin Harry'ego i Cassie. W związku z tym Connor udał się do Tytanu, aby wybrać dla nich interesujące prezenty. Zastanawiał się, co by mogło im się przydać. Rozglądał się po wszystkich sklepach w mieście, jednakże nie znalazł nic ciekawego. W końcu wpadł na genialny pomysł. Udał się do wytwórcy różdżek i kupił u niego jedną. Następnie wszedł do zamku i skierował się do swych komnat. Chwilę pogrzebał w szafie, aż w końcu znalazł to, co go interesowało. Było to wielkie, jasnożółte jajo o bardzo chropowatej skorupce. Connor zapakował prezenty i wrócił na Grimmauld Place. Teraz pozostało już tylko czekać na wieczór.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona wygłupiali się, oglądając telewizor w salonie. Harry stwierdził, że zaniedbał trochę swoich przyjaciół, poświęcając cały swój czas Connorowi i Cassandrze. Gdy im to powiedział, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała, że nie co dzień odnajduję się swoją rodzinę. Ron także wspomniał, że nie ma do niego żalu. Tak czy siak, Harry postanowił, że ten dzień spędzi razem z nimi. Zastanawiali się, co by tu robić, gdy nagle Ron wypalił:

\- Ja bym z chęcią pograł w Quiditcha.

\- Gdzie? - zapytał Harry. - W salonie?

\- U nas w Norze byłoby świetnie - powiedział Ron. - Ale nie ma jak się tam dostać.

W tym momencie Harry wpadł na genialny pomysł.

\- Może jednak jest - powiedział Potter. - Ron, leć po bliźniaków i Ginny, a ja zaraz wrócę.

Zaskoczony rudzielec pobiegł po braci, a tymczasem Harry szukał Connora. Widział, że rozmawiał on z Syriuszem i Remusem, jednak teraz go nie było. Zapytał ich, czy wiedzą dokąd poszedł, a oni wskazali mu drzwi do łazienki. Po chwili najstarszy Potter wyszedł stamtąd wycierając ręce. Harry natychmiast do niego doskoczył:

\- Możesz mi pomóc?

\- W czym?

\- Chcemy zagrać w Quiditcha, ale najpierw musimy dostać się do Nory. Pomyślałem, że może mógłbyś nas tam teleportować.

\- No nie wiem, nie wiem – zacmokał Connor. - W końcu czasy są niebezpieczne. A jak zaatakuje was przyczajony śmierciożerca?

\- Serio myślisz, że to się wydarzy?

\- Nie – chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Ale jest takie prawdopodobieństwo.

\- Weź nie bądź fiutem - jęknął Harry. Odkąd przebywał z Connorem, jego zachowanie powoli ulegało przemianie. Teraz potrafił odgryźć się, gdy ktoś żartował sobie z niego i zaczął używać przekleństw.

\- Harry! - oburzył się komicznie Connor. - Nie wolno tak mówić! Jeszcze nadszarpnie ci to reputację Złotego Chłopca!

\- Goń się! - warknął Harry.

\- Nu, nu, nu! – Connor pogroził mu palcem. - Nie wolno Harruś!

Harry prychnął i już miał odejść, ale brat powstrzymał go. Ze śmiechem powiedział, żeby wszyscy czekali w jego pokoju, a on zaraz tam przyjdzie. Wybraniec mu podziękował i poszedł przekazać wieści pozostałym. Wszyscy, prócz Hermiony wyszczerzyli się. Hermiona uważała, że to nieodpowiedzialne i niebezpieczne, ale nikt nie chciał jej słuchać. Nie chcąc zostać samą wśród dorosłych, panna Granger z niechęcią zgodziła się im towarzyszyć. Po pewnym czasie wszedł brat Harry'ego i wszyscy teleportowali się na zielone wzgórza, otaczające dom Weasley'ów. Connor powiedział, że przyjdzie po nich za dwie godziny i zniknął. Młodzież weszła na podwórko i skierowała się do starej szopy, gdzie trzymali miotły. Wzięli po jednej, a potem skierowali się na prowizoryczne boisko, rozciągające się za domem.

\- Jakie składy? - zapytał George.

\- Ja, Harry i Hermiona na waszą trójkę - odpowiedział Ron, wsiadając na miotłę.

Już mieli zacząć grać, kiedy pojawił się kolejny problem. Musieli znaleźć coś, co posłuży im za złotego znicza. Nagle George wpadł na pomysł, aby zaczarować klucze od szopy. Machnął różdżką i po chwili stary, brązowy klucz wznosił się w powietrzu. Harry'emu skojarzyło się to z jedną z zagadek, gdy szli po Kamień Filozoficzny. Wzbili się w powietrze i rozpoczęli grę. Siedząc na miotle, Harry znów czuł, że żyje. Zdał sobie sprawę, iż ponury dom na Grimmauld Place był dla niego jak klatka, a teraz czuł się się jakby wyfrunął na wolność. Robił w powietrzu różne manewry, ciesząc się jak małe dziecko. Latanie było tym, co kochał najbardziej. Uspokoił się jednak i zaczął oglądać grę pozostałych. Ginny, tak jak on szukała klucza. Rzucili na niego zaklęcie krótkotrwałej niewidzialności, aby było nieco trudniej. Tak więc klucz pojawiał się co jakiś czas na parę sekund i dokładnie tyle czasu mieli Harry i Ginny, aby go złapać. W międzyczasie Fred z George'm wbili już dwa gole. Hermiona szybowała w powietrzu, trzymając kurczowo trzonek miotły, jakby w obawie, że zaraz z niej spadnie. Harry powiedział do niej, żeby się rozluźniła, ale odkrzyknęła ze złością, iż łatwo mu mówić. Ron, który zaczął niecierpliwić się porażkami, przejął piłkę od Freda i mknął ku słupkom bramkowym. Jednak drugi bliźniak był w gotowości, więc po chwili przy piłce znowu byli bracia Weasley'owie. Harry zobaczył klucz dokładnie w tym samym momencie co Ginny i teraz oboje mknęli w jego kierunku. Ginny minimalnie go wyprzedzała i kiedy chciała już sięgnąć ręką, klucz znowu zniknął. Rudowłosa warknęła cicho i znowu zaczęła rozglądać się czujnie dookoła. W pewnym momencie obiekt ich poszukiwań znowu się pojawił, lecz tym razem Harry dopiął swego. Z triumfem na twarzy wymachiwał wyrywającym się kluczem. Wygrali 150:130. Stanęli na ziemi, a wtedy Ron powiedział:

\- Jesteśmy niepokonani!

\- Nie przesadzaj Ronuś - skrzywił się George. - Gdyby Harry złapał znicza kilka minut później i tak przegralibyście różnicą punktową.

\- E tam - machnął ręką Ron. - zwycięstwo to zwycięstwo. Hermiono, dobrze się czujesz?

Panna Granger wyglądała, jakby miała zwymiotować. Pozieleniała na twarzy i zakrywała dłonią usta. Odparła z widocznym wysiłkiem:

\- Nigdy więcej latania.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się. Poszli nad pobliski staw, gdzie wzięli szybką kąpiel. Harry wziął Ginny na ręce i po prostu wrzucił ją do wody. Młoda Wesley'ówna krzyknęła i ze wściekłą miną zaczęła ganiać czarnowłosego chłopaka wokół stawu. Efektem było to, że poślizgnęła się na mokrej trawie i znowu wpadła do wody. Wszyscy położyli się na ziemi ze śmiechu, a rudowłosa wyszła z wody z dumnie uniesioną głową. Kiedy Harry obok niej przechodził rzekł szeptem:

\- Ładnie wyglądasz w mokrej koszulce.

Ginny spojrzała na dół i jej twarz przybrała taki sam kolor jak włosy. Mokra koszulka sprawiła, że jej piersi uwięzione w żółtym staniku, wyraźnie rysowały się na mokrych ciuchach. Harry zaśmiał się widząc jej reakcję i odszedł, aby mogła doprowadzić się do porządku. Szybko wbiegła do domu oraz skierowała kroki do swego pokoju. Przebrała się w suche ubrania i kiedy wróciła do towarzyszy, był tam już brat Harry'ego.

\- No wreszcie! - rzekł do niej Fred. - Gdzieś ty była?

\- Byłam się przebrać - odpowiedziała.

\- Chodźcie, bo wszyscy czekają - powiedział Connor.

\- Na co? - zapytali.

\- Zobaczycie - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

Złapali go za rękę i po chwili wylądowali w pokoju Harry'ego.

\- Idźcie do kuchni - powiedział Connor. - Ja zaraz przyjdę.

Skierowali się do kuchni. To, co tam zobaczyli sprawiło, że otworzyli usta. Całe pomieszczenie było obsypane konfetti, a na stole stał wielki tort. Wielki transparent nad stołem głosił: " Wszystkiego Najlepszego dla Cassandry i Harry'ego Potterów! ". Do Harry'ego i Cassandry po kolei podchodzili wszyscy członkowie Zakonu. Składali im życzenia, wręczając rozmaite prezenty. Od Syriusza i Remusa Harry dostał zestaw małego Huncwota, który jak twierdzili został stworzony przez nich. Tym prezentem szczególnie zainteresowali się Fred i George sprawdzając, czy mogliby wykorzystać coś do dowcipów, gdy już będą w Hogwarcie. Moody podarował Harry'emu fałszoskop mówiąc, że wykryje on czy osoba, o której Harry pomyśli ma wobec niego jakieś złe intencje. Harry nie zauważył, jak znalazł się obok siostry.

\- Ale fajnie co? - rzekła dziewczyna. - Dostałam tyle prezentów, że nie wiem gdzie ja to wszystko schowam.

W tym momencie wszedł Connor i skierował się do rodzeństwa.

\- No więc tak - zaczął. - Panie mają pierwszeństwo, więc życzę ci siostrzyczko byś osiągnęła same sukcesy oraz, aby nikt nigdy nie zdradził twojego zaufania. No i oczywiście bardzo dużo cierpliwości do mnie i Harry'ego - mrugnął, robiąc aluzję do jej niedawnej interwencji, gdy Harry i Connor się pokłócili. - A tu mam coś dla ciebie. Wiem, że kochasz zwierzęta, więc sądzę, iż będziesz zadowolona.

Podał jej wielkie, żółte jajo mówiąc:

\- To jajo feniksa. Powinien wykluć się za jakieś dwa tygodnie.

Cassie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przytuliła się do niego dziękując. Connor podniósł ją i okręcił kilka razy w miejscu, na co dziewczyna zaczęła piszczeć. Kiedy w końcu go puściła, najstarszy Potter zwrócił się do brata.

\- Jeśli chodzi o ciebie, to życzę ci tego samego co Cassie. A to dla ciebie - wyjął różdżkę i podał ją bratu. - Jest niezarejestrowana przez Ministerstwo, więc możesz nią czarować, nie martwiąc się interwencją ze strony Ministerstwa. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Poklepał Wybrańca po plecach i wszyscy troje przyłączyli się do świętowania. Na stole były przeróżne potrawy oraz piwo kremowe. Dorośli popijali Ognistą Whisky. Harry tymczasem rozmawiał z Ronem i Hermioną:

\- Kompletnie zapomniałem, że mam dziś urodziny.

\- Jak zawsze – roześmiał się Ron. - Wszystkiego najlepszego stary.

\- Dzięki – Harry wyszczerzył się do niego i pokazał im różdżkę. - Patrzcie co dał mi Connor. Czarując z tej różdżki nie mogę być namierzony przez Ministerstwo.

\- Wow! - wykrzyknął podniecony Ron. - Ale ci zazdroszczę!

\- Ciekawe, skąd ją zdobył? - zastanawiała się Hermiona. - Takich różdżek nie sprzedają w pierwszym lepszym sklepie. Pytałeś go o to?

\- Nie i nie zamierzam - odparł Harry. - Raz już próbowałem go o coś wypytać i kiepsko się to skończyło.

Hermiona wzruszyła tylko ramionami i po chwili rozmawiali o tym, co spotka ich tym razem w Hogwarcie. Dziewczyna zaczęła panikować, że trzeba się uczyć, ponieważ mają w tym roku SUM-y, lecz Harry i Ron tylko wywrócili oczami. Według nich nie należało się tym martwić na zapas, ale Hermiona miała inne zdanie. Twierdziła, że te egzaminy to ich klucz do przyszłości i nie można ich lekceważyć. Harry i Ron tylko potakująco kiwali głowami, nic nie mówiąc. Oni mieli swoje zdanie na ten temat. Po zakończonym przyjęciu wszyscy porozchodzili się do łóżek. Harry właśnie przebierał się w piżamę, gdy Connor stanął w drzwiach.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał zdziwiony Potter.

\- Szykuje się do spania - odpowiedział Harry.

\- Kpisz czy o drogę pytasz? - zapytał Connor z rozszerzonymi oczami. - Masz urodziny i chcesz iść spać o 21? A impreza urodzinowa?

\- Przecież właśnie z niej wróciliśmy.

\- Tą stypę na dole nazywasz imprezą? - Connor się roześmiał.

\- Eee... – Harry był lekko zbity z tropu.

\- Ubieraj się dzieciaku! - parsknął Connor. - Idziemy na prawdziwą imprezę.

\- Dokąd?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem - przyznał Connor. - Wymyślimy po drodze. Póki co, wkładaj jakąś koszulę albo co innego i czekam na ciebie przed domem. Masz pięć minut - Connor chciał odejść, lecz jeszcze się odwrócił. - A i nie mów nic Cassie. To będzie męska zabawa.

Harry był zaintrygowany tym, co jego brat wymyślił. Szybko coś na siebie włożył i wyszedł przed dom, gdzie czekał Connor paląc papierosa. Spojrzał na niego, kiwnął głową i obaj zaczęli iść ciemnymi uliczkami Londynu. Po kilkunastu minutach doszli do miejsca, które wyglądało na klub. Harry chciał się wycofać, ale starszy Potter ze śmiechem mu to uniemożliwił:

\- Masz urodziny - powtórzył. - Zabaw się. Zapomnij przez chwilę o ratowaniu świata, śmierciożercach i Voldemorcie oraz daj się ponieść chwili.

Weszli do środka. Od razu usłyszeli głośną muzykę i zobaczyli na parkiecie mnóstwo osób. Wielkie neony oświetlały wnętrze różnokolorowymi światłami, tak że Harry bał się, iż dostanie oczopląsu. Z prawej strony, w dużej wnęce znajdował się bar z przeróżnymi trunkami. Po lewej były schody na górę, prowadzące na kanapy, gdzie klubowicze mogli usiąść i odpocząć od harców na parkiecie. Natomiast przed nimi rozciągał się parkiet taneczny, wyłożony kafelkami, a nad nim rozwieszone były różne ozdoby. Connor powiedział do Harry'ego:

\- Skołuje nam coś do picia, a ty znajdź nam wolne miejsce.

Wybraniec skinął głową i wszedł po schodach na górę, a tymczasem Connor podszedł do baru. Uśmiechnął się przymilnie do ładnej brunetki, stojącej za ladą i rzekł:

\- Poproszę butelkę wódki oraz dwa kieliszki.

\- Mogę zobaczyć dowód?

\- Nie sądzę, by był potrzebny - uśmiechnął się chłopak, rzucając ukradkowo zaklęcie Imperius na kobietę. - Sprzedasz bez dowodu, prawda?

\- Sprzedam bez dowodu - powtórzyła głucho kobieta i podała Connorowi to co chciał.

\- Świetnie! - ucieszył się Potter, kładąc pieniądze na stole. - Reszta dla ciebie.

Skierował się na górę i znalazł Harry'ego, który siedział obok jakiejś zgrabnej szatynki. Dziewczyna ewidentnie za dużo wypiła i łasiła się do Harry'ego, który był skrępowany jej zachowaniem. Connor parsknął śmiechem na ten widok. Przysiadł się do nich, szczerząc się do brata, który patrzył na niego morderczym wzrokiem. Następnie skierował spojrzenie na szatynkę:

\- Mogłabyś zostawić nas samych?

Dziewczyna niechętnie wstała i odeszła. Connor powiedział:

\- Co ty pedał jesteś? Taka sztuka, a ty siedzisz jakbyś kij połknął.

\- Nie wkurzaj mnie! - warknął na niego Harry.

\- Spokojnie, walniesz parę kolejek i sam będziesz do nich lgnął.

Po tych słowach nalał Harry'emu i sobie. Wzniósł swój kieliszek do góry i rzekł:

\- No to twoje zdrowie solenizancie, do dna!

Obaj wychylili po kieliszku. Harry skrzywił się, czując jak coś pali go w gardło. Jego towarzysz zaśmiał się i wskazał na butelkę z wodą, która stała na ich stoliku. Harry wziął duży łyk i poczuł jak pieczenie ustaje. Connor patrzył na niego.

\- Pierwszy raz piłeś alkohol?

\- Mhm - odparł Harry, a Connor wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Chłopie, gdzieś ty się uchował?! Dumbledore zrobił z ciebie totalnego ciamajdę. Ale spokojnie, przez ten miesiąc dowiesz się, co znaczy życie nastolatka.

Nalał im jeszcze kolejkę, którą wypili. Za drugim razem nie było tak źle. Siedząc rozmawiali o życiu w Hogwarcie. Harry opowiadał mu, jak wygląda zamek oraz jakie sekrety w sobie skrywa. Connor słuchał go, od czasu do czasu polewając do kieliszków.

\- Musi tam być ciekawie.

\- Tam jest fantastycznie! - odparł z entuzjazmem Harry, lecz zaraz zmarkotniał. - Szkoda, że ciebie i Cassie tam nie będzie.

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy - tajemniczo uśmiechnął się starszy brat. - Powiedz mi coś więcej o tej Jennifer z Privet Drive.

Więc Harry zaczął nową opowieść. W międzyczasie opróżnili całą butelkę, więc Connor poszedł po następną. I na nowo zaczęli swój rajd. Gdy mieli już kilka promili we krwi, starszy brat rzekł:

\- Rozluźniony? To teraz lecimy na panienki. Działaj braciszku, wyrwij jakąś laskę i zabaw się, a i ja sobie nie pożałuję. Jak się dowiem, że dzisiaj nawet się nie całowałeś, to wydziedziczam cię z rodziny Potterów - rzucił żartobliwie.

Zeszli na dół i zniknęli w tłumie tańczących. Harry przez moment stał nie wiedząc, którą dziewczynę wybrać, aż w końcu jego wzrok spoczął na blondynce w krótkich, dżinsowych spodenkach i białej bluzce na ramiączkach. Alkohol dodał mu odwagi, więc podszedł do niej i zapytał, czy chce zatańczyć. Zgodziła się ochoczo, więc po chwili już śmigali na parkiecie. Harry zdziwił się, że tak dobrze idzie mu taniec. Pamiętał swoje próby na balu bożonarodzeniowym w Hogwarcie, lecz teraz było całkiem inaczej. Muzyka nie była tak sztywna i dodatkowo alkohol pobudzał go do działania. Z daleka widział jak Connor, w objęciach rudej dziewczyny pokazuje mu uniesiony w górę kciuk. Przetańczył z blondynką dwa tańce, a potem skierował się z nią do baru, gdzie barmanka podała im kolejny trunek.

Pablo Escobar siedział na wielkim, skórzanym fotelu. Spojrzał na białą kreskę leżącą na tacy i pociągając nosem, wchłonął jej zawartość. Przychodził do tego klubu od wielu miesięcy, co dzień wypatrując nowej dziewczyny, z którą mógłby spędzić noc. Tym razem wypatrzył zgrabną blondyneczkę z białą bluzką na ramiączkach, rozmawiającą z jakimś smarkaczem. Pablowi nie przeszkadzało, że obiekty jego westchnień były zajęte. Jeśli ich partner miał jakieś obiekcje, co do wyboru jego kochanki to dwadzieścia minut później żegnał się ze światem. Skinął ręką i przywołał jednego ze swoich goryli. Kazał mu przyprowadzić dziewczynę.

\- Jak jej laluś będzie robił problemy, to wiesz co robić - powiedział do niego.

Goryl skinął głową i podszedł do pary, siedzącej przy jednym ze stolików. Bez zbędnych ceregieli powiedział:

\- Panienko, pan Escobar pragnie panią widzieć.

\- Kto? - zapytała blondynka, a goryl skinął głową na siedzącego Pabla, który obleśnie się uśmiechnął. - Eee, niech pan mu powie, że jestem zajęta.

\- Panienko, nalegam! - goryl złapał ją za rękę i próbował zaciągnąć do Pabla.

Harry czując, jak krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach, a dodatkowo pobudzony przez krążący w organizmie alkohol wstał i odepchnął goryla. Ten przewrócił się na podłogę. Po chwili podniósł się i rzucił z pięściami na Harry'ego, ale ktoś zatrzymał jego rękę. Spojrzał tam i ujrzał chłopaka z czarnymi włosami oraz szarymi oczami, w których płonęła żądza mordu. Wykręcił gorylowi rękę, która dziwnie chrupnęła i mężczyzna krzycząc, po raz kolejny upadł na podłogę. W tym czasie podbiegli do niego inni mężczyźni, otaczając Connora. Chłopak uważnie rozglądał się dookoła i czekał. Jeden z mięśniaków zamachnął się na niego, ale Connor zrobił unik i grzmotnął go pięścią w nos, równocześnie robiąc piruet uderzył z łokcia drugiego napastnika. Zatrzymał spadającą na jego twarz pięść innego i z półobrotu uderzył go w brzuch, aż biedak zleciał piętro niżej. Doskoczył do dwóch kolejnych, złapał ich za głowy i trzepnął nimi o siebie. Zostało jeszcze dwóch. Kiedy jeden z nich brał zamach, Connor złapał jego rękę, obrócił się i przerzucił go przez swoje plecy. Klęknął przy nim i poprawił mu pięścią w skroń. Jeszcze jeden. Tamten widząc, że nie ma szans, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i uciekł. Wszyscy patrzyli na to szeroko otwartymi oczami, a Pablo kipiał z gniewu. „ Co to kurwa było?! „ myślał sobie. „ Co za pieprzony... „. W tym czasie Connor przysiadł się do Harry'ego i blondynki mówiąc:

\- Kupiliście wódkę? Świetnie, pić mi się chce jak cholera.

Wypił kolejkę, jakby nic się nie zostało i po chwili zapytał:

\- Czego od was chcieli?

\- Chcieli, żeby Rosalie poszła do jakiegoś kolesia.

\- Do którego, mówili?

Blondynka wskazała na wkurzonego Pabla. Connor wstał i przechodząc nad wyjącymi z bólu gorylami gangstera, podszedł do mężczyzny w białym garniturze. Usiadł naprzeciwko niego i powiedział:

\- Siemka. Nie mam czasu, więc będę się streszczał. Jeżeli jeszcze raz któryś z twoich goryli zaczepi mojego brata lub mnie, to cię zapierdolę rozumiesz? - mówiąc to uśmiechał się przymilnie. - A twoje truchło powieszę na Big Benie, jako przestrogę dla pozostałych. Tak więc uważaj sobie złamasie.

Odszedł od Pabla, który gotował się z wściekłości. Już chciał podejść i wbić swój kilkucentymetrowy nóż prosto w żebra tego gnojka, ale powstrzymał się. „ Za dużo świadków. „ myślał. „ Nie, lepiej poczekać aż będzie sam. „. Od tej pory przestał interesować się blondynką. Ciągle śledził ruchy Connora.

Tymczasem Connor dosiadł się do Harry'ego i dziewczyny. Ochroniarze klubowi wynosili znokautowanych ludzi Escobara, a tymczasem starszy Potter polewał pozostałym. Wypili i dopiero wtedy chłopak przemówił:

\- Nie przedstawiłem się - powiedział, wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny. - Jestem Connor.

\- Rosalie - dziewczyna ścisnęła mu dłoń. - Dziękuje za ratunek.

\- Nie ma spawy - odparł chłopak. - Jak coś, polecam się na przyszłość.

\- Lepiej stąd spadajmy - powiedział Harry. - Ten facet nam nie popuści.

\- W dupie to mam! - odpowiedział Connor. - Poznałem tu niezłą laskę i nie wyjdę, bo jakiś naćpany brudas nie potrafi normalnie wyrywać panienek.

\- Jednak jego ludzie mogą wrócić.

\- To znów dostaną po pysku - odpowiedział beztrosko Connor, nalewając sobie kolejny kieliszek.

\- Jednak... - zaczął Harry, ale zirytowany Connor mu przerwał.

\- Chłopie, to ja tu odstawiam wejście wściekłej pięści, prawdziwy Kung Fu Panda show, a ty się boisz jakiejś bandy cieniasów?!* Wyluzuj, napij się z koleżanką, zabaw się, a jak ten Escobar znów się przyczepi, to strzel mu w pysk dwa razy. Raz od siebie i raz ode mnie. Ja spadam widzimy się później.

Mówiąc to znowu zszedł na dół i zniknął w tanecznym tłumie.

Dwie godziny później znów wszedł na górę i zobaczył Harry'ego obmacującego się z Rosalie. „ No, no, no „ zachichotał w myślach. „ Nasz mały Harruś nam rośnie. „. Dosiadł się do nich, a para przerwała swoje pieszczoty. Connor spojrzał na nich i rzekł:

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, tylko odpocznę i już znikam. Wymęczyła mnie ta ruda diablica. Byłem z nią na zapleczu. Mówię ci braciak, jeszcze nigdy nie odczułem czegoś podobnego. Cóż to była za rozkosz. Te usta, mmm, i ten tyłeczek - Connor najwyraźniej zapomniał, że nie jest sam, aż w końcu poczuł mocne szturchnięcie w żebra. - Co?

Spojrzał w ich stronę i zobaczył, jak Rosalie i Harry słuchają go z otwartymi oczami. Zmieszał się, lecz zaraz parsknął śmiechem. Harry z podejrzliwością patrzył na brata, a konkretniej na jego oczy. Miał je zmrużone, tak że nie wiadomo było, czy je zamknął czy nie. „ Jak Chińczyk. „ pomyślał Potter. A potem go olśniło. „ Zjarał się. „ pomyślał Harry z rozbawieniem. Rosalie pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek i powiedziała, że idzie do łazienki. Kiedy bracia zostali sami, Connor zabrał głos:

\- Harry? - zaczął starszy.

\- Hmmm? - odpowiedział Wybraniec, nalewając sobie i bratu kolejną kolejkę.

\- Jak się podoba impreza urodzinowa?

\- Szczerze?

\- No pewnie!

\- Jest świetnie! Dawno się tak nie bawiłem, nie stój, nigdy się tak nie bawiłem! Kto by pomyślał?

\- Dlaczego nie? Robisz to, co większość w twoim wieku. Po prostu Dumbledore cię ograniczał.

\- Chyba tak - odrzekł Harry. - Ale to się zmieni. Szanuję go, ale nie pozwolę by ustawiał mi życie.

\- Jeszcze pomyśli, że to ja cię tak zgorszyłem - roześmiał się Connor.

\- W sumie to prawda - zawtórował mu Harry.

\- Tylko jak będziesz z nim rozmawiał nie przesadź. On jest potężny i potrzebujemy go po naszej stronie w wojnie z Voldemortem. Tak więc niech emocje za bardzo cię nie poniosą.

\- Spokojnie, poradzę sobie - odpowiedział Harry podając bratu kieliszek. Przyjął go i pociągnął łyk. Rozłożył się na kanapie i po chwili znów zapytał.

\- Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Schlałem się - Harry parsknął śmiechem w swoją szklankę z sokiem. Wytarł sobie twarz serwetką i spojrzał na brata.

\- Co ty mówisz? Nie widać - rzucił z sarkazmem.

\- Kiedy szedłem tu na górę, naszła mnie pewna resleksja - powiedział Connor.

\- Co cię naszło? - zdziwił się Harry.

\- Resleksja - powtórzył, a widząc, że Harry nadal nie rozumie powiedział. - Kurwa, myślałem sobie!

\- Aaa! – Harry się roześmiał. - I co takiego wymyśliłeś?

\- Że fajnie byłoby wyłożyć się nago na słońcu i zajarać sobie fajeczkę, leżąc na sierści kota perskiego.

Dla Harry'ego było to za wiele. Zwinął się wpół i zaczął śmiać jak opętany. Connor spojrzał na niego.

\- Co cię tak bawi?

\- Spizgałeś się? - zapytał prosto z mostu Harry.

\- Nie myśl o tym w ten sposób. Pomyśl o tym, jak o podróży w głąb twego umysłu i odkrywaniu jego wspaniałych tajemnic.

\- Spizgałeś się? - powtórzył pytanie Harry.

\- Yyy... Tak - potwierdził Connor i parsknął śmiechem, a w ślad za nim poszedł Harry.

Śmiali się dobrą chwilę, aż w końcu dołączyła do nich Rosalie. Connor stwierdził, że zostawi ich samych i pójdzie poszukać swojej rudej diablicy. Skinął jeszcze głową na Harry'ego, żeby na chwilę z nim poszedł. Kiedy oddalili się od dziewczyny powiedział:

\- Jak chcesz zaliczyć z nią kolejną bazę, to daj znać, a znajdę wam jakieś ustronne miejsce.

\- Weź już idź - powiedział ze śmiechem Harry.

Prawda, był pijany, ale nie aż tak. Connor zszedł na dół i wypatrzył swoją towarzyszkę. Podszedł do niej i uśmiechając się, szelmowsko zaprosił ją do tańca:

\- Ty masz jeszcze siłę tańczyć? - zdziwiła się.

\- Kochana, mam jeszcze siłę na coś innego - odpowiedział, puszczając jej oczko.

\- Taaak? - zapytała, przeciągając samogłoskę. - A na co?

\- Na to, co robiliśmy pół godziny temu na zapleczu - odparł śmiało i ścisnął jej udo.

\- Chodź zatańczyć. Jak mi się będzie podobało, to może znów ci się poszczęści - odpowiedziała kusząco.

Po godzinie Connor znów wrócił do Harry'ego, który tym razem siedział sam. Zapytał gdzie jego towarzyszka, na co Harry odparł, że wróciła do domu.

\- Tak po prostu? - zdziwił się Connor.

\- Nie, z efektami specjalnymi - odpowiedział Harry.

Connor roześmiał się, upadając na podłogę. Próby podniesienia go spełzły na niczym i chłopak siedział tak dobre piętnaście minut. W końcu się opanował oraz spoglądając na Harry'ego rzekł:

\- Strasznie pyskaty się dziś zrobiłeś.

\- To twoja zasługa - odpowiedział Harry, pokazując mu język.

Connor wypiął dumnie pierś, na co młodszy Potter się roześmiał. Musiał przyznać, że dzisiejszy wieczór był cudowny. Nigdy się tak nie upił i nie wyszalał. Zerknął na brata, który teraz masował sobie skronie, usiłując złagodzić ból głowy, który nagle go dopadł. „ To jego zasługa. „ pomyślał. „ Gdyby nie on, spałbym teraz w domu, a nie przeżywał najlepszy wieczór w życiu. Eh, profesorze Dumbledore, koniec z mówieniem, co mam robić w wolnym czasie, a czego nie. „. Jednak Harry nie był zły na Dumbledore'a. Nie, po prostu nie chciał, by starzec planował mu dzień. Nadal będzie pomagał dyrektorowi w zniszczeniu Voldemorta, ale wolny czas będzie teraz spędzał po swojemu. Jeszcze raz popatrzył na Connora, który usiłował podnieść się do pionu. W końcu dopiął swego i zbliżywszy się do Harry'ego rzekł:

\- Jest prawie 3. Czas wracać, skoczę się jeszcze odlać i opuszczamy tą jaskinie rozpusty. Poczekaj na mnie przed wejściem.

Harry skinął głową i zszedł na dół. Natomiast Connor zniknął w drzwiach prowadzących do toalet. A Pablo Escobar wstał od swego stolika.

Connor skończywszy swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne, mył ręce nucąc jakąś piosenkę. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna w białym garniturze, którego chłopak rozpoznał od razu. Potter momentalnie wytrzeźwiał i odwrócił się do przybysza. Tamten wyjął wielki nóż i powiedział:

\- Zobaczymy, jak teraz będziesz śpiewał smarkaczu!

\- Boże, to prawdziwy nóż?! - zapytał płaczliwym głosem Connor, klękając na kolana. - Na żartach się pan nie zna?! Po co uciekać się do tak drastycznych środków?!

Ale Pablo podbiegł do niego i wyciągnął rękę, chcąc go dźgnąć. Connor tylko na to czekał. Momentalnie wyskoczył do przodu i powalił przeciwnika na ziemię. Tarzali się po podłodze jakiś czas, jednak Connor był bardziej pijany niż myślał. Wyprowadzając ciosy pudłował, a Pablo kopnął go w brzuch i dobił pięścią. Chłopak padł na ziemię wypluwając krew, jednak zanim zdążył się podnieść, kopniak w twarz znowu go powalił. Zauważył nóż leżący pośrodku toalet, Pablo też go widział i razem podbiegli do śmiertelnego narzędzia. Pablo złapał go pierwszy, ale Connor kopniakiem znów mu go wytrącił. Mężczyzna złapał Pottera za włosy oraz uderzył jego twarzą w lustro nad umywalką. Szkło pękło, raniąc mu twarz. „ Cholera, faktycznie jestem pijany. „ pomyślał Potter. Na szczęście uderzenie nieco go otrzeźwiło. Wyszarpnął się z uścisku gangstera i podpierając się umywalki, skoczył zakładając mu nogi na szyje. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi i powalił Pabla na ziemię, nadal trzymając nogi na jego szyi. Ścisnął je mocniej i przekręcił. Usłyszał chrupnięcie i ciało mężczyzny znieruchomiało. Pablo Escobar był martwy. Szesnastolatek skręcił mu kark, kończąc jego gangsterskie życie. Connor wstał i podszedł do jedynego ocalałego lustra. Obmył twarz i wyszedł z toalety. Imprezowicze ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się ranom na jego twarzy, lecz chłopak się tym nie przejął. Podszedł do baru i zawołał barmankę, na którą kilka godzin wcześniej rzucił Imperiusa.

\- Ślicznotko, czy masz może jakieś bandaże na stanie?

Barmanka nie tylko potwierdziła, lecz także zaprowadziła go na zaplecze i opatrzyła twarz. Z uśmiechem powiedziała, że skaleczenia nie są zbyt głębokie i po paru dniach jego buzia będzie jak nowa. Connor uśmiechnął się i podziękował. Na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze przez ramię:

\- Z pewnością niedługo odwiedzi was policja. Jakby co, możesz powiedzieć, że ten koleś w łazience to nie moja sprawka, prawda?

\- Tak, oczywiście - uśmiechnęła się barmanka i pocałowała go w policzek. - Escobar był zwykłą świnią. Cieszę się, że w końcu dostał to na co zasłużył. Nie chcesz zostać jeszcze trochę? Za chwilę kończę pracę - uśmiechnęła się kusząco.

\- Kusisz ślicznotko, ale nie mogę - odpowiedział Connor z nonszalancją całując ją w rękę. - Ale może jeszcze kiedyś tu zawitam.

\- Będę czekać - puściła mu oczko i wróciła do pracy.

Connor wyszedł przed klub i zobaczył Harry'ego. Gdy do niego podszedł, Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

\- Co ci się stało?!

\- Nic takiego - odpowiedział lekceważąco. - Miałem spotkanie ze starym przyjacielem.

\- Escobar? - zapytał młodszy.

\- Mhm - odparł Connor.

Wrócili do domu i najciszej jak mogli poszli do swoich pokoi. Zanim się położyli, Harry jeszcze powiedział.

\- Dzięki za dzisiaj. Jesteś w porządku.

Connor lekko się zaśmiał i wystawił pięść przed siebie. Harry przybił z nim żółwika i obaj wskoczyli do łóżek. Starszy Potter jeszcze powiedział:

\- Później mnie znienawidzisz.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry sennym głosem.

\- Bo nie wiesz co to kac.

Ale tego Harry już nie usłyszał.

Kiedy chłopcy wracali po imprezie do domu, Cassandra Potter smacznie spała w swoim łóżku. Śnił jej się wyjątkowy sen.

 _Stała w wielkiej sali, całej ze złota. Pośrodku było zupełnie pusto, nie licząc olbrzymiego, złotego tronu pośrodku, na którym siedziała najpiękniejsza kobieta, jaką Cassie kiedykolwiek widziała. Jej długie blond włosy opadały jej do pasa, dodatkowo uformowane w loki. Jasna cera i jaskrawe niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w nią, jakby chciały przejrzeć ją na wylot. Malinowe usta uśmiechały się do niej. Kobieta wstała i zaczęła do niej podchodzić. Jej biała szata była tak zwiewna, że wyglądała, jakby była utkana z powietrza. Bose stopy, którymi stawiała kroki zdawały się nie dotykać podłogi. Podeszła do Cassie i kładąc jej ręce na ramionach rzekła:_

 _\- Witaj Cassandro Potter. To zaszczyt, móc w końcu cię poznać._

 _\- Pani mnie zna? - odrzekła urzeczona dziewczyna. Nie mogła oderwać od niej wzroku._

 _\- Oczywiście. Jesteś jedną z nas, choć sama o tym nie wiesz._

 _\- Jedną z nas czyli kim?_

 _\- Strażniczką Równowagi._

 _\- Kim? Nie rozumiem._

 _\- Zrozumiesz drogie dziecko. Z czasem wszystko wyda ci się jasne. Nie w moim interesie jest uświadamianie cię o twej misji. Musisz sama ją odkryć._

 _\- Kim pani jest?_

 _\- Moje imię jest zbyt trudne, abyś mogła je wymówić Strażniczko. Możesz nazywać mnie Matką, wszystkie Strażniczki tak mnie nazywały._

 _\- Ale kim są te Strażniczki? I dlaczego myśli pani, że jestem jedną z nich?_

 _\- Jeśli chodzi o pierwsze pytanie, już powiedziałam. Musisz sama to odkryć. Co do drugiego, to wiem, gdyż sama cię stworzyłam._

 _\- Słucham?! - zapytała zszokowana Cassie, a jej myśli pognały w złym kierunku._

 _\- O nie, nie - uśmiechnęła się Matka. - Nie to miałam na myśli. Widzisz Cassandro, raz na pięćset lat rodzi się dziecko, na które spływa część mojej mocy. A skoro jest to moja moc, to wiem do kogo ona trafia. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. Mówiąc „ stworzyłam cię „ miałam na myśli, że moja moc jest teraz w tobie._

 _\- Ale dlaczego ja?_

 _\- Tego nie wiem. Nie ja decyduje, kto będzie dzierżył moją siłę. Ja jestem tylko od tego, by cię poprowadzić._

 _\- Do czego?_

 _\- Do celu twojej drogi._

 _\- A co jest tym celem?_

 _\- Zapewnienie równowagi._

 _\- Po co te zagadki? - Cassie trochę się irytowała.- Nie można powiedzieć wprost?_

 _Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała._

 _\- Nie dziecko. Odkrycie celu twojej drogi jest jednym z twoich celów. Wiem, że to zdanie dziwnie brzmi, ale ono najlepiej opisuje co musisz zrobić._

 _\- Mam szukać mojego przeznaczenia?_

 _\- Nie - uśmiechnęła się ponownie Matka. - Nie rozumiesz dziecko. Nie masz szukać twojego przeznaczenia, gdyż ono samo cię znajdzie. Masz jedynie poszukać najwłaściwszej drogi, przez którą przejdziesz, aby je wypełnić. A ja jestem tu po to, by dawać ci wskazówki, co do jej wyboru._

 _\- Co mnie czeka na jej końcu?_

 _\- Zbawienie albo potępienie. To zależy od tego, którą drogą pójdziesz._

 _\- Nie wiem, czy to na pewno o mnie chodzi - zaczęła Cassie. - Tak naprawdę niczym się nie wyróżniam. Nie mam jakichś specjalnych umiejętności. To raczej Connor lub Harry je mają, ale ja nie._

 _\- Mylisz się kochanie - rzekła Matka. - Masz w sobie wielką moc. Musisz tylko odkryć, jak ją uwolnić. A teraz posłuchaj. Jeszcze się spotkamy, to pewne. Jednak nie wiem kiedy to nastąpi, a muszę przekazać ci pewne informacje. Zachowaj je jednak dla siebie. To, co ci teraz powiem to fragment przyszłości, a przyszłości nie można zmieniać, dopóki nie stanie się ona teraźniejszością. Lord Voldemort coraz bardziej zaciska pętle na czarodziejskim świecie. Już wkrótce będzie miał dosyć mocy, aby pogrążyć świat w chaosie. Jednak za plecami Voldemorta czai się ktoś jeszcze. Ktoś, kogo tożsamości nie znamy. Ktoś, kto jest starszy niż wszystko inne na tym świecie. Ktoś, kto z ukrycia pociąga za wszystkie sznurki, realizując swój szatański plan. Voldemort jest jedynie marionetką w jego rękach, kolejnym pionkiem na jego szachownicy, chociaż on sam nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Już wkrótce cały świat, mugolski i czarodziejski, może ulec przemianie._

 _\- Przerażasz mnie - rzekła Cassie wzdrygając się._

 _\- Niestety to prawda - odpowiedziała smutno kobieta. - Są na tym świecie siły, które powinny być uśpione. Ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, jakim błogosławieństwem jest dla nich niewiedza. Nie wiedzą, co może czaić się w mrocznych zakątkach świata. Musisz już wracać moje dziecko. Jeszcze się spotkamy._

 _Kobieta wzięła jej twarz w swoje białe dłonie i złożyła na jej czole pocałunek. Cassie poczuła się tak, jakby wszystkie troski z niej uleciały. Przepełniła ją bezgraniczna radość. Po chwili Matka znów spojrzała jej w oczy._

 _\- Mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną wiadomość._

 _\- Tak? - Cassie spojrzała na nią._

 _\- Dusza jednego z twoich braci pogrąży się w mroku. Jednak wsparcie rodziny i przyjaciół może go uratować, nim zupełnie straci swoje człowieczeństwo._

 _Po tych słowach blondwłosa kobieta zaczęła się oddalać._

 _\- Czekaj! - krzyknęła za nią Cassandra. - O którym z moich braci mówiłaś?! Co mam robić, by go uratować?!_

 _Jednak głos kobiety dochodził do niej, jak zza grubej szyby._

 _\- Przyszłość można zmienić, gdy stanie się teraźniejszością... Sama odkryj prawdę... Znajdź swoją drogę..._

Cassie obudziła się zlana potem. Była cała roztrzęsiona. „ To tylko sen. „ mówiła sobie. „ Ale jaki realistyczny. „W głowie wciąż szumiały jej ostatnie słowa kobiety. „ Dusza jednego z twoich braci pogrąży się w mroku. Jednak wsparcie rodziny i przyjaciół może go uratować, nim zupełnie straci swoje człowieczeństwo. „. Cassie zacisnęła pięści na pościeli i powiedziała w myślach. „Nie stracę ich ponownie. Nie pozwolę!„. Z mocno bijącym sercem znów pogrążyła się w spokojnym śnie.


	13. Rozdział 11 „Opowieść o Pierwotnych

„Merlinie, umieram" taka była pierwsza myśl Harry'ego po przebudzeniu. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i każdy, najmniejszy szelest brzmiał jak wielki wybuch. Poza tym w ustach miał tak sucho, iż czuł się, jakby miał w nich piach. Z trudem przewrócił się na bok i spostrzegł, że w pokoju znajduje się sam. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez odsłonięte okno. Nie mając siły wstać, został w tej pozycji przez dobre kilka minut. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Czuł się tak, jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła pozbawiła go części wspomnień. Z trudem zwlókł się z łóżka i z niemrawą miną skierował się do łazienki. Gdy wrócił zobaczył Connora siedzącego z szerokim uśmiechem na jego łóżku.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zagadał radośnie starszy.

\- Okropnie - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Harry. - Nigdy więcej.

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy - odpowiedział Connor. - Mama Rona kazała mi cię obudzić. Za parę minut ruszamy na Pokątną.

Harry jęknął i rzucił się z powrotem na łóżko. Connor zaśmiał się i klepiąc go po plecach opuścił pokój. Wybraniec próbował opanować nieprzyjemne wirowanie w żołądku oraz ból głowy. Kiedy z dołu ktoś krzyknął, aby się pośpieszył uznał, że nie dane mu będzie spędzić tego dnia w łóżku. Z wielką niechęcią zaczął się ubierać i po chwili znalazł się w kuchni. Większość osób była gotowa do drogi.

\- A tak w ogóle, jak się tam dostaniemy? - zapytał Harry Remusa.

\- Pojedziemy Błędnym Rycerzem do Dziurawego Kotła, a stamtąd to już pestka - odparł Lupin.

Po chwili mknęli już ulicami Londynu z zawrotną prędkością. Nie wpłynęło to zbyt dobrze na żołądek Harry'ego. Chłopak zrobił się cały zielony na twarzy i przez chwile wydawało mu się, że zwróci wczorajszy tort urodzinowy. Jego brat dosiadł się do niego i zapytał:

\- Jeszcze cię trzyma? - kiedy Harry tylko skinął głową, Connor wyciągnął z kieszeni małą fiolkę. - Trzymaj. Jest paskudne, ale momentalnie postawi cię na nogi.

Harry wziął fiolkę i wypił zawartość. Poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wlał mu do gardła mydło w płynie, lecz po chwili odruchy wymiotne i ból głowy zaczęły stopniowo słabnąć. Z ulgą poczuł, jak jego organizm powoli wraca do normalnego stanu. Spojrzał na fiolkę, potem na brata i zapytał:

\- Co to jest?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć - roześmiał się Connor.

W tym momencie przyłączyła się do nich Cassie z Ronem. Rudzielec zaczął złorzeczyć na młodego konduktora, który stał na tyle autobusu, rozmawiając przyciszonym głosem z Hermioną. Natomiast Cassie była jakby nieobecna. Siedziała zamyślona, nie odzywając się ani słowem i z uwagą wpatrywała się w braci. Ciągle pamiętała swój sen, w którym tajemnicza kobieta ostrzegła ją o zagrożeniu ze strony kogoś silniejszego od Voldemorta, a także przed ewentualną utratą jednego z braci. Kiedy zeszła na śniadanie próbowała wypytać Remusa i Syriusza o Strażniczki Równowagi. Niestety mężczyźni nigdy nie słyszeli tej nazwy, a kiedy zaczęli zadawać pytania, unikała odpowiedzi. Nawet wszystkowiedząca Hermiona Granger nie była w stanie jej pomóc, chociaż oczywiście radziła jej poszperać w bibliotece. Pogrążona w myślach nie usłyszała, jak Harry zadaje jej pytanie. Dopiero lekkie szturchnięcie Rona przywołało ją do rzeczywistości.

\- Czego? - warknęła na rudzielca, lecz zaraz potem zreflektowała się. - Yyy... wybacz. O co chodzi?

\- Pytałem czemu nic nie mówisz - odpowiedział za przyjaciela Harry.

\- Tak po prostu - wzruszyła ramionami Cassie. - Zamyśliłam się.

\- Nad czym?

\- Nad niczym - odpowiedziała wymijająco, po czym umiejętnie zmieniła temat. - Opowiedz mi o tej Ulicy Pokątnej.

Zasłuchana w opowieść brata nie zauważyła, jak para szarych oczu przygląda się jej z zainteresowaniem.

W tym samym czasie Lord Voldemort mówił w języku węży do Nagini:

\- Kochana, wszystko już gotowe. Teraz pozostaje tylko czekać na wybory Ministra Magii. O tak, twój pomysł był rewelacyjny.

\- Dziękuje, panie - wąż zasyczał w odpowiedzi. - Jednak czy mogłabym coś zaproponować?

\- Tak? - czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w małe oczka węża.

\- Panie! - Nagini uniosła łeb. - Już zbyt długo pozostajesz w ukryciu. Wydaje mi się, że czas przypomnieć czarodziejom, że znowu jesteś wśród nich. Inaczej gotowi są pomyśleć, iż wieści o twoim powrocie to tylko plotki.

\- Masz rację - Voldemort zastanowił się. - Masz jakiś pomysł, moja droga?

\- Dlaczego nie zaatakujesz ulicy Pokątnej, mój Panie? Atak twój oraz śmierciożerców w biały dzień i to w dodatku na najruchliwszą ulicę czarodziejską z pewnością wywoła zamieszanie.

\- Jednak czy to nie przeszkodzi mi w realizacji planu?

\- Oczywiście, że nie Panie - wąż pokręcił małym łebkiem.

Po chwili namysłu Voldemort wezwał do siebie Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Arystokrata uklęknął i czekał na rozkazy:

\- Zbierz kilku ludzi i zróbcie małe przedstawienie na Pokątnej Lucjuszu. Dołączę do was niedługo.

\- Tak mój Panie - mężczyzna skłonił głowę.

Kiedy Lucjusz wyszedł, Nagini ześlizgnęła się z ramion Voldemorta i zniknęła w korytarzu.

\- Tu jest obłędnie - wyszeptała zachwycona dziewczyna z kasztanowymi włosami.

\- O tak - odpowiedział Remus. - Witajcie na ulicy Pokątnej. Znajdziecie tu wszystko co tylko zechcecie. To czego tu nie ma i tak by wam się nie przydało.

Cassie z zachwytem rozglądała się na boki. Kolorowe szyldy sklepów oraz wielki tłum na ulicy pochłaniały jej uwagę. Przez moment żałowała, że nie posiada dodatkowej pary oczu. Jej uwagę z miejsca pochłonął duży sklep odzieżowy. Szyld nad drzwiami głosił, iż należał on do niejakiej Madame Malkime. Od razu postanowiła, że do niego zajrzy, jednak nagle przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Przecież nie miała ze sobą żadnych pieniędzy. Spojrzała na Remusa, a ten jakby odgadując jej myśli rzekł:

\- Najpierw pójdziemy do Gringotta. Musicie przecież mieć czym zapłacić.

\- A co tam jest? - zapytał nagle Connor, wskazując na wąskie przejście między dwoma sklepami. Zauważył, że czarodzieje na ulicy spoglądają tam z niechęcią.

\- To ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu - odpowiedział Alastor Moody. - Wyjątkowo paskudne miejsce.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Jonathan.

\- Kręcą się tam same typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Mordercy, rabusie, gwałciciele i tak dalej. Handlują tam różnymi czarnomagicznymi przedmiotami. Najlepiej w ogóle unikać tego miejsca.

Doszli do olbrzymiego, marmurowego gmachu. W środku podeszli do lady, za którą siedział goblin zatopiony w papierach. Zdawał się nie zauważać, iż ktoś właśnie czeka na jego uwagę. Spojrzał na nich dopiero, gdy Remus uprzejmie chrząknął.

\- Tak? - jego głos był gruby i basowy.

\- Chcieliśmy wypłacić pieniądze ze skarbca pana Pottera.

\- Klucz poproszę - odparł goblin znudzonym tonem i wyciągnął rękę.

Gdy Lupin spełnił jego polecenie goblin zawołał innego stwora, a ten poprowadził ich małymi drzwiami z boku sali. Wsiedli do wózka, a po chwili mknęli z zawrotną prędkością w dół olbrzymiej jaskini. Dotarłszy do celu, pracownik banku otworzył drzwi skarbca i odsunął się. Na widok zawartości skrytki Cassie wytrzeszczyła oczy, a Connor gwizdnął z uznaniem.

\- To wszystko wasze - Remus uśmiechnął się do dwójki Potterów.

Rodzeństwo weszło do skarbca i zaczęło napełniać kieszenie. Kiedy stwierdzili, że tyle im wystarczy wydostali się z banku oraz ponownie stanęli na głównej ulicy. Tam głos zabrał Moody:

\- Członkowie Zakonu są pod działaniem eliksiru Wielosokowego, więc ich nie rozpoznacie. Zostawimy was samych, abyście mogli spokojnie zrobić zakupy. Będziemy niedaleko. Daję wam trzy godziny, po tym czasie zbiórka przed wejściem do Dziurawego Kotła. Lepiej, żeby wszyscy tam byli - dodał groźnie, patrząc znacząco na bliźniaków.

\- Nie patrz tak na nas! - oburzył się Fred. - Przyjdziemy!

\- Ja myślę! - odparł Moody i wraz z Remusem opuścili ich.

\- To gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Harry.

\- Ja wstąpię do księgarni - powiedziała Cassie.

\- Pójdę z tobą - Hermiona wzięła siostrę Harry'ego pod rękę i obydwie odłączyły się od nich.

\- Ja idę z Fredem i George'm - oznajmił Jonathan. - Mówili, że jest tu gdzieś sklep z różnymi gadżetami do psikusów.

\- Ty to chyba nigdy nie dorośniesz, co? - zaśmiał się z przyjaciela Connor.

\- Odezwał się ten niewinny - Jonathan pokazał Potterowi język i oddalił się z bliźniakami.

\- Idziesz z nami? - zapytała Ginny Connora. - Ja, Harry i Ron mamy zamiar sprawdzić, czy są zestawy czyszczące do mioteł.

\- Nieee - Connor pokręcił głową. - Quiditch mnie nie interesuje. Ale jak chcecie to idźcie, ja się tu pokręcę. Z pewnością znajdę coś dla siebie.

\- Jak chcesz - powiedział Ron.

Harry, Ron i Ginny poszli w swoją stronę, a najstarszy Potter ruszył po chwili na zwiedzanie ulicy.

Hermiona i Cassie przekroczyły próg księgarni. Olbrzymi kompleks z tysiącami regałów, na których mieściły się setki książek wyglądał rewelacyjnie. Hermiona pociągnęła towarzyszkę mówiąc:

\- Tutaj znajdują się księgi z zaklęciami, tutaj o magicznych stworzeniach, tam są legendy i mity, jeszcze dalej możesz znaleźć coś na temat eliksirów.

Cassie kiwnęła głową i zaczęła przeglądać tytuły na okładkach. _Najsilniejsze uroki na świecie, Oczaruj swoją drugą połówkę: zaklęcia poprawiające wizerunek, Jak oswoić jednorożca?._ I wiele, wiele innych. Hermiona w międzyczasie wyciągnęła listę niezbędnych podręczników na piąty rok nauki i poszła się w nie zaopatrzyć. Cassandra zawędrowała do działu z mitami i legendami. Z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się okładkom. Na jednej była czarnowłosa kobieta ze skrzydłami demona i uwodzicielskim okiem mrugała do dziewczyny. „ _Sukkuby: boginie czy demony?_ „ przeczytała Cassie. Dalej zauważyła olbrzymie monstrum z kilkunastoma głowami. „ _Margoth: Pogromca hydry_. „. Następnie piękna, blondwłosa kobieta w białej szacie. Zaraz, co? Cassie wróciła i ponownie spojrzała na okładkę. Z wrażenia aż zaniemówiła. To była postać, która jej się przyśniła. Wzięła książkę do ręki. Była dosyć cienka, a czerwone litery tworzyły tytuł: _Początki magii: Legenda o Pierwotnych._ Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, otworzyła wolumin i zaczęła czytać.

 _W zamierzchłych czasach, gdy wśród ludzi popularne były wierzenia w przeróżne bóstwa oraz przesądy, żył pewien człowiek. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Pracował jako uzdrowiciel. Zazwyczaj każdego dnia musiał ścigać się z czasem, aby uratować czyjeś życie. Mimo, że dzięki swoim umiejętnościom leczniczym zaskarbił sobie wdzięczność wszystkich mieszkańców miasta, wiódł życie samotnika i cierpiał niedostatek. Mieszkał w małej izdebce, która służyła mu za sypialnię, kuchnię i toaletę równocześnie. Lekarz miał bardzo osobliwe hobby. Otóż lubił eksperymentować oraz odkrywać rzeczy, które nie zostały jeszcze odkryte. Nasłuchawszy się w dzieciństwie opowiadań o starożytnych bogach greckich i rzymskich, skrycie pragnął posiąść kiedyś moc, zdolną dorównać ich mocy. Pewnego dnia, który upłynął mu tak samo jak wszystkie inne, postanowił udać się na poszukiwanie ziół do przyrządzenia swoich lekarstw. Spacerując po lasach otaczających jego rodzinne miasto, rozmyślał o swoim pacjencie. Matka przyprowadziła do niego ośmioletniego chłopca, chorego na coś, czego uzdrowiciel nie mógł rozpoznać. Chłopiec okropnie kaszlał, plując przy okazji krwią oraz miał wysoką gorączkę. Ogólnie uzdrowiciel nie wróżył chłopcu długiego życia, jednakże ten przypadek mocno go intrygował. Pierwszy raz miał styczność z czymś, czego nie mógł rozpoznać. Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, gdy doszedł do jaskini, której wejście było zakryte przez olbrzymi głaz. Władca miasta wydał rozkaz zapieczętowania wejścia do jaskini, gdy tylko objął rządy, tłumacząc to tym, iż jest tam coś niebezpiecznego zarówno dla miasta, jak i jego mieszkańców. Naturalnie takie wyjaśnienie motywowało różnej maści rzezimieszków do próby zdobycia niebezpiecznego przedmiotu, jednakże strażnicy zawsze trzymali rękę na pulsie. Ku zaskoczeniu doktora, kamień nagle odsunął się, chociaż w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go przesunąć. Zaintrygowany podszedł ostrożnie do wejścia. W środku było ciemno, tak że nic nie mógł dostrzec. Po chwili wahania zdecydował się wejść do środka i sprawdzić , co takiego kryje w sobie tajemnicza jaskinia. Ledwo postąpił parę kroków naprzód, kamień przesunął się znowu, zamykając doktora w pułapce. Przerażony próbował go odsunąć, jednakże na nic się to zdało. W pierwszej chwili chciał wołać na pomoc, lecz zaraz przypomniał sobie, iż strażnicy pilnujący wejścia zawsze stali tutaj i po drugiej stronie lasu. Doszedł do wniosku, że musi być jeszcze jedno wyjście. Postąpił parę kroków naprzód i zabrał ze ściany pochodnię. Korytarz był długi. W miarę jak doktor posuwał się naprzód ogarniało go dziwne uczucie. Tak jakby nie był w jaskini sam. Jakby było tu coś jeszcze. Po kilkunastu minutach marszu zauważył drewniane drzwi. Pchnął je, a potem jego oczom ukazało się to, co władca próbował ukryć przed poddanymi. Był to olbrzymiej wielkości posąg czegoś, czego doktor nigdy w życiu nie widział. Przypominał człowieka, jednakże z pewnością nim nie był. Stał na dwóch nogach, z wyciągniętymi do przodu rękoma. Jednak miał ich dwie pary. Cztery kończyny wyciągnięte w jego stronę zakończone były olbrzymimi pazurami. Rozciągnięte monstrualne skrzydła rzucały cień na całe pomieszczenie. Jednak to twarz tego czegoś sprawiła, że doktorowi zmroziło krew w żyłach. Otwarte usta, z długimi i prawdopodobnie ostrymi kłami sprawiały wrażenie, iż są w stanie przegryźć dosłownie wszystko. Bestia miała na sobie coś w rodzaju hełmu, z którego odchodziły wielkie kolce. Para oczu wpatrywała się w doktora, jakby chciała przejrzeć go na wylot. Posąg otaczała dziwna, zielona poświata. Gdy doktor przypatrywał się niezwykłemu znalezisku, nagle usłyszał słaby szept:_

 _\- Podejdź bliżej._

 _Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu, jednakże nic nie dostrzegł. A kiedy znów spojrzał na posąg poczuł, że po plecach przechodzi mu zimny dreszcz. Oczy bestii, które wcześniej patrzyły na niego z góry, teraz były na wysokości jego twarzy. I wtedy zrozumiał. To coś wcale nie było posągiem. To coś było żywym stworzeniem, które tylko udawało posąg. Kiedy stwór rozszerzył usta w czymś, co przypominało uśmiech, doktor z okrzykiem przerażenia odwrócił się z zamiarem ucieczki. Jednakże gdy dobiegał już do drzwi, drogę zagrodziła mu ściana z ognia. Znalazł się w pułapce. Bestia patrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem, aż nagle znów przemówiła szeptem._

 _\- Nie bój się człowieku. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy._

 _\- Czym ty jesteś?! - krzyknął doktor, sam nie wiedząc, dlaczego w ogóle się odzywa._

 _\- Czym jestem? Nie zrozumiałbyś tego człowieku. Możesz przestać miotać się jak zwierzę w potrzasku?_

 _\- Chcę stąd wyjść!_

 _\- Owszem wyjdziesz, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy powiem, co mam do powiedzenia. Od wielu lat czekałem na kogoś, kto ośmieli się wejść do mego legowiska. A teraz, kiedy się doczekałem nie mogę ot tak cię puścić._

 _\- Czego ode mnie chcesz?!_

 _\- Chce, byś pomógł mi wykonać zadanie, z którym przysłano mnie do waszego świata. Niedługo odejdę, lecz zanim to nastąpi muszę znaleźć następce. Kogoś, kto przygotuje ten świat do mojego ponownego nadejścia._

 _\- O czym ty mówisz?_

 _\- Nazywam się Makkapitew. Przysłano mnie tu, abym pomógł ludziom odnaleźć sens ich życia._

 _\- Hę? - mało inteligentnie odpowiedział doktor._

 _\- Wy ludzie jesteście bardzo buntowniczym gatunkiem. Ciągle walczycie między sobą i o co? O władzę i bogactwa. To tak prymitywne, że aż śmieszne. Bardzo łatwo wami manipulować. Wystarczy skusić was obietnicą nieograniczonej władzy i wielkiego bogactwa, i robicie wszystko co tylko chcemy. Wywołujecie wojny, a tym samym niszczycie ten świat. Ja zostałem tu przysłany, aby wam to uniemożliwić._

 _\- W jaki sposób?_

 _\- Budując nowe oblicze świata. Tego nie można już uratować. Jest za bardzo przeżarty nienawiścią. Moja misja polega na zniszczeniu tego świata i zbudowaniu nowego._

 _\- I chcesz bym ci w tym pomógł? Chyba zwariowałeś!_

 _Bestia niecierpliwie kłapnęła szczękami._

 _\- Nie mów do mnie jak do zwykłego parobka! Okaż trochę pokory człowieczku!_

 _W tej samej chwili doktor poczuł ból na całym ciele. Upadł na ziemię czując, jakby ktoś przypiekał go żywym ogniem. Po chwili ból ustąpił, a Makkapitew, jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował:_

 _\- Chcę, byś przygotował świat na moje powtórne przyjście. Kiedy odejdę z powrotem do swojej krainy, ty poczynisz wszelkie kroki, by przyzwać mnie z powrotem. Użyczę ci mojej mocy, abyś mógł dopiąć celu. Posiądziesz wielką siłę. Będziesz mógł robić rzeczy, których żaden człowiek robić nie potrafi. Dam ci władzę nad żywiołami tego świata. Będziesz mógł poruszać przedmiotami nie dotykając ich. Będziesz nieśmiertelny. Posiądziesz moc równą mocy bogów. Tego od zawsze pragnąłeś, prawda? Być taki sam, jak starożytni bogowie. Widzę wszystkie twoje pragnienia, czytam również twoje myśli. Ty też nienawidzisz tego świata, chociaż nie przyznajesz się do tego przed samym sobą. Masz dość wszechobecnej śmierci, którą widzisz praktycznie każdego dnia. Masz dość wojen, które pochłaniają niewinne ofiary. Chcesz to zmienić. Daję ci szansę, aby to osiągnąć._

 _Doktor słuchał go, równocześnie bijąc się z własnymi myślami. Makkapitew bezbłędnie odgadł jego myśli i pragnienia. Chowając swoją nienawiść do niesprawiedliwości świata w najgłębszych zakamarkach umysłu miał nadzieję już nigdy o nich nie myśleć. Jednak teraz wszystko wróciło. To, co powiedział potwór było prawdą. Doktor podniósł na niego wzrok i zapytał:_

 _\- Co miałbym robić?_

 _\- Już powiedziałem. Przygotować świat na moje ponowne nadejście._

 _\- To znaczy?_

 _\- Dokonać selekcji. Zabawić się w Boga. Przekonać się, kto zasługuję na to, by żyć w nowym świecie. Stworzyć armię z ludzi, którzy nie są spaczeni złem ogarniającym ten świat. A potem, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas wezwiesz mnie tutaj, a ja zajmę się resztą. Mój czas się kończy. Można mnie wezwać raz na pięć tysięcy lat. Będziesz miał dosyć czasu, by wszystko przygotować._

 _\- Jak miałbym wezwać cię z powrotem?_

 _W odpowiedzi obok doktora zmaterializowała się księga. Doktor podniósł ją i przerzucił stronicę._

 _\- Znajdziesz tu wskazówki, co do rytuału przyzwania oraz kilka pożytecznych inkantacji, które pozwolą ci korzystać z twojej nowej siły. Lecz zanim przekażę ci moją moc, musisz dać mi jednoznaczną odpowiedź. Czy zgadzasz się pełnić rolę zbawiciela, który poprowadzi ten świat ku nowej epoce?_

 _\- Zgadzam się. - odparł doktor._

 _\- Podejdź tu._

 _Doktor podszedł do potwora. Otoczyła go zielona mgła i poczuł, jak przez jego ciało przepływa niewidzialna siła. Wszystko trwało kilka sekund._

 _\- W tej chwili posiadłeś moc, o której nie śnili nawet najpotężniejsi władcy tego świata. Zostałeś pierwszym ludzkim użytkownikiem magii. Pierwszym czarodziejem._

 _\- Czuję się, jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko._

 _\- Bo tak właśnie jest. Wyzbyłeś się ludzkich ograniczeń. Tam - dodał Makkapitew, wskazując wielką dłonią na kamienną ścianę. - Za tą ścianą znajduje się głaz, który blokuje wyjście z jaskini. Użyj magii, którą ci podarowałem i wydostań się stąd. Pamiętaj o swojej misji. Do zobaczenia za pięć tysięcy lat._

 _Po tych słowach rozbłysło oślepiające światło i potwór zniknął. Doktor został w jaskini całkiem sam. Poszedł w kierunku wskazanym przez potwora i po chwili drogę zablokował mu olbrzymi głaz. Przekartkował księgę i znalazł zaklęcie niszczące obiekty. Wyciągnął rękę, mrucząc formułę pod nosem. Z jego ręki wystrzelił promień i uderzył w głaz, roztrzaskując go na małe kawałeczki. Oczarowany doktor spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na swoją dłoń. Po chwili wyszedł na świeże powietrze. Na zewnątrz trwała noc. Zapragnął wypróbować inne zaklęcie. Znalazł czar podpalający i powtarzając czynność sprzed chwili sprawił, że pobliski krzak stanął w ogniu. Podniecony doktor rzucał najróżniejsze czary, napawając się swoją siłą. Stwierdził, że teraz stał się najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. Wrócił do miasta i skierował się do domu. Spakował wszystkie swoje rzeczy, a potem niezauważony przez nikogo zniknął w mroku nocy. Zamierzał zrealizować swój cel. Znaleźć tych, którzy będą godni żyć w nowej epoce._

\- Panienko, to księgarnia, a nie czytelnia! - głośny krzyk przy uchu Cassie sprawił, że dziewczyna upuściła książkę krzycząc z przerażenia. Kompletnie zapomniała, iż znajduje się w księgarni. Zafascynowana opowieścią straciła rachubę czasu. Nie wiedziała, czy stoi tak parę minut czy godzin. Niezadowolony właściciel księgarni wyrwał jej książkę z ręki i powiedział. - Jak chce panienka przeczytać tą książkę, najpierw trzeba ją kupić!

\- Tak, tak oczywiście - odparła szybko, wyciągając pieniądze z kieszeni. - Ile?

\- 23 galeony i 17 sykli.

\- Proszę - Cassie odliczyła należność, a sprzedawca wręczył jej książkę.

Cassie odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia. Lecz przy drzwiach została zaczepiona przez wysokiego blondyna z zimnymi, szarymi oczyma. Przyglądał jej się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Śpieszysz się gdzieś, ślicznotko?

\- Takimi tekstami nie wyrwiesz nawet panny lekkich obyczajów - odparła Cassie, wściekle patrząc na chłopaka. - Możesz się odsunąć?

\- Nie - odparł bezczelnie. - I nie schlebiaj sobie. Nie zamierzałem cię, jak to określiłaś „wyrwać„. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy - dodał, wyciągając do niej dłoń. Cassie nie uścisnęła jej.

\- Słuchaj, mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż zawieranie znajomości z jakimś nadętym bufonem, który nie potrafi zrozumieć, gdy dziewczyna mówi nie - była wściekła, że nie pozala jej dokończyć czytać.

\- Uważaj sobie! - warknął Draco, postępując krok naprzód. - Ten cięty język może kiedyś wpakować cię w tarapaty.

\- Prawdopodobnie - odparła bezczelnie Cassie i zwinnie minęła chłopaka. - Żegnam.

Uniosła dumnie głowę i nie odwracając się wyszła z księgarni. Usłyszała jeszcze głos Malfoy'a mówiący:

\- Do zobaczenia.

Cassie rozejrzała się po Pokątnej, szukając miejsca, w którym mogłaby dokończyć lekturę. Ujrzała kilka stolików pod parasolami poustawianymi przed jakimś lokalem. Spojrzawszy na szyld przekonała się, że to lodziarnia niejakiego Floriana Fortescue. Usiadłszy przy wolnym stoliku, zamówiła dużą porcję lodów i wróciła do przerwanej lektury.

 _Po opuszczeniu rodzinnego miasta doktor przez kilkadziesiąt lat podróżował po świecie, szukając sojuszników. Odwiedzał miasta, poznawał ludzi, zdobywał ich zaufanie, werbował wybranych. Nauczył się także w pełni korzystać z otrzymanych umiejętności. Zauważył, że im częściej ich używa, tym bardziej zatraca wszystkie dawne cechy. Już nie był miłym i pomocnym człowiekiem, gotowym do najróżniejszych poświęceń. Stał się zimnym i pozbawionym uczuć potworem, który nie wahał się nawet zabić, byle tylko dostać to, czego chciał. Uważał się za kogoś niezwykłego. Zwykłymi ludźmi pogardzał. Wymyślił nawet dla nich nazwę. Mugole. Tak ich w myślach nazywał. Sztukę manipulowania ludzkimi umysłami opanował do perfekcji. Czasami nie musiał nawet używać przemocy. Odpowiednio dobrane słowa sprawiały, że wszyscy robili to czego pragnął. Ci, którzy podążali za doktorem, urzeczeni jego charyzmą i skuszeni nagrodami, które im obiecywał otrzymali od niego niewielką część magii, tak małą, żeby nie przyszło im do głowy pozbawić go kiedyś stanowiska. Jednakże doktor pewnego dnia poczuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Zapragnął mieć potomka. Uwiódł pierwszą lepszą kobietę, która miała spełnić jego marzenie. Przez cały okres ciąży otaczał ją opieką nie pozwalając, by ktoś skrzywdził ją chociażby skinieniem palca. Urodziła mu nie jedno, a troje dzieci. Dwóch chłopców i dziewczynkę. Doktor nie posiadał się z radości. Wyczuł pulsujące w nich zalążki magii. Kobieta nie była mu już do niczego potrzebna, więc rozkazał jednemu ze swoich czcicieli zaprowadzić ją w ustronne miejsce i zdradziecko zamordować. Przez lata uczył dzieci, jak korzystać z podarowanego im daru magii. Najbardziej cieszył się z poczynań jednego z synów, któremu nadał imię Akasha. Chłopiec miał niebywałe umiejętności. Chłonął wiedzę przekazywaną przez ojca. Jego rodzeństwo także uczyło się pilnie, lecz doktor nie był z nich zadowolony. Ejnar i Eladiera byli zbyt ludzcy. Pełni współczucia i miłości, uczuciami, którymi doktor tak bardzo pogardzał. Tak więc całą swoją uwagę poświęcał Akashy. W międzyczasie rozbudowywał swoje imperium i tworzył armię. Coraz więcej ludzi zasilało jego szeregi. Pewnego razu uznał, iż nadszedł czas, aby się ujawnić. Pokazać tym nic nieznaczącym istotom, które śmią nazywać siebie ludźmi, kto tu rządzi. Rozkazał swoim żołnierzom zaatakować miasto, w pobliżu którego przebywał. Słudzy doktora otrzymali rozkaz, aby nikogo nie oszczędzać, a całe miasto obrócić w perzynę. Wiedział, że ten czyn rozniesie się po świecie bardzo szybko. Chciał, aby Akasha zdobył więcej doświadczenia, więc razem z żołnierzami wysłał też jego. Śmierć miała tego dnia pełne ręce roboty. Akasha patrzył na to przerażonym wzrokiem, próbując zrozumieć, co skłoniło ojca do takiego czynu. Gdy wszystko się uspokoiło, niegdyś tętniące życiem miasto teraz było ciche i ponure. Patrząc na zgliszcza budynków, martwe ciała mieszkańców oraz zadowolone miny żołnierzy ojca, poczuł do niego straszną nienawiść. Chciał jak najszybciej poznać motywy jego działań. Odwrócił się na pięcie i biegnąc przez ciche uliczki, dotarł do wyjścia. Natychmiast skorzystał z nowej umiejętności, której się nauczył. Pozwalała mu ona w mgnieniu oka przenosić się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Znalazłszy się przed drzwiami wejściowymi pałacu, w którym rezydował doktor, natychmiast udał się do sali tronowej. Ojciec siedział na bogato zdobionym tronie, studiując mapy. Podniósł wzrok słysząc kroki, a ujrzawszy Akashę wstał, by go powitać. Jednak widząc minę chłopaka zmarszczył brwi, czekając. Akasha zaś zapytał od razu:_

 _\- Dlaczego?_

 _\- Co dlaczego?_

 _\- Dlaczego zdobyłeś się na tak bestialski czyn, ojcze?! Czym zawinili tamci ludzie, że skazałeś ich na śmierć?!_

 _\- Niczym - odpowiedział doktor spokojnie, wzruszając ramionami. - Powinieneś już wiedzieć, że my i oni się różnimy. Jesteśmy dla nich bogami, więc uważam, że od czasu do czasu warto im przypomnieć o naszym istnieniu._

 _\- W taki sposób?!_

 _\- Nie ma innego. Muszą wiedzieć, gdzie jest ich miejsce. Dlaczego tak cię to przeraża? Pewnego dnia zostaniesz moim następcą, więc powinieneś przyzwyczajać się do takich widoków._

 _\- Jeżeli tak mają wyglądać twoje, jak ty to nazywasz „ przygotowania do stworzenia lepszego świata „ to ja nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego! Nie przyłożę swojej ręki do mordowania niewinnych! Jesteś zwykłym potworem! Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego!_

 _Akasha splunął ojcu pod nogi i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Lecz nagle poczuł przeraźliwy ból w każdej komórce ciała. Wrzasnął i padł na ziemię. Jego ciało drgało konwulsyjnie, a potem wszystko ustało. Poczuł, jak niewidzialna siła podnosi go i stawia do pionu, odwracając mu głowę tak, że patrzył prosto w rozwścieczoną twarz ojca. Oczy doktora przybrały czerwony odcień, a gdy przemówił, jego głos brzmiał jak głos samego diabła._

 _\- Nauczyłem cię wszystkiego, co sam potrafię! Podarowałem ci o wiele więcej magii niż komukolwiek innemu! Na twoją prośbę darowałem życie twojemu bratu i siostrze! Również spełniłem twą prośbę, bym i z nimi podzielił się magią! W zamian żądałem tylko jednego. Lojalności! A ty, za wszystko co dla ciebie zrobiłem, tak mi się odwdzięczasz?! Chcesz skończyć jak miejscowi?!_

 _Po tych słowach doktor machnął ręką, a Akasha poleciał na ścianę i uderzył w nią z wielkim impetem. Kiedy się podniósł jego ojciec dodał:_

 _\- Naucz się pokory, chłopcze. Jeżeli jeszcze raz okażesz mi taki brak szacunku, możesz być pewny, że fakt, iż jesteś moim synem w niczym ci nie pomoże._

 _Akasha wybiegł z sali tronowej i pognał do swoich komnat. Zatrzasnął drzwi i pośpiesznie się pakował. Usłyszawszy pukanie wyciągnął mały sztylet i zapytał:_

 _\- Kto tam?_

 _\- To my._

 _Akasha odetchnął słysząc głos Ejnara. Otworzył drzwi, a jego brat i siostra weszli do środka. Widząc w jakim stanie jest chłopak rozszerzyli oczy. Akasha pokrótce opowiedział im co wydarzyło się w mieście, a potem w sali ojca. Gdy skończył Eladiera zabrała głos:_

 _\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Zawsze wiedziałam, że ojcu daleko do życzliwego człowieka, ale nie spodziewałam się po nim czegoś takiego._

 _\- Wygląda na to, że wszyscy troje go nie znaliśmy - dopowiedział Akasha. - Tak czy siak, nie zostanę tu ani jednego dnia dłużej._

 _\- Idziemy z tobą - powiedział Ejnar. - Z tego co powiedziałeś, to tylko twoja obecność powstrzymywała ojca przed zabiciem mnie i Eladieri. Jak odejdziesz od razu się za nas weźmie._

 _Akasha skinął głową. Powiedział , że zajmie się strażnikami pilnującymi wyjścia z pałacu. Parę minut później rodzeństwo mknęło na koniach przez puszczę. W trakcie jazdy Akashę ciągle dręczyły wątpliwości. Wydostanie się z zamku było łatwe. Zbyt łatwe. Chciał podzielić się wątpliwościami z Ejnarem i Eladierą, lecz po ich minach wywnioskował, że myślą o tym samym. Po kilkugodzinnej jeździe zdecydowali się na krótki postój. Rozpalili ognisko, a Eladiera zajęła się przygotowaniem czegoś do jedzenia. Akasha i Ejnar planowali, gdzie się udadzą._

 _\- Ojciec nam tego nie popuści - powiedział Ejnar._

 _\- Dziwię się, że jego siepacze jeszcze nas nie dopadli - zawtórował mu Akasha._

 _\- Może pomyślał, że nie warto się nami przejmować i dał sobie spokój? - zasugerowała Eladiera._

 _\- Wątpię siostrzyczko - pokręcił głową Akasha, przypominając sobie przerażającą twarz ojca w sali tronowej. - Uciekając z zamku podpisaliśmy na siebie wyrok śmieci._

 _\- Nie martwmy się tym teraz - Eladiera podała chłopcom posiłek. - Póki jesteśmy razem poradzimy sobie._

 _Ejnar dał siostrze całusa w policzek i zabrał się za jedzenie. Jednak Akasha stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w zalegające ciemności. Nadchodziła noc, więc postanowili zatrzymać się tu na noc. W pewnym momencie Ejnar wstał i rzekł:_

 _\- Skoro tu zostajemy, to nazbieram trochę drewna._

 _\- Po co? - zdziwił się Akasha. - Przecież możemy użyć magii._

 _Ejnar jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami i oddalił się. Prawda była taka, że chciał pobyć trochę w samotności. Okropnie bał się gniewu ojca i czuł, jak strach przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Nie chciał, by rodzeństwo zobaczyło go w takim stanie. Gdy miał pewność, że nikt go nie widzi, oparł się o jedno z drzew i próbował powstrzymać drżenie ciała. Bardziej poczuł niż zobaczył, jak ktoś siada obok niego:_

 _\- Co się dzieje?_

 _\- Nic takiego - odparł Ejnar, spoglądając na Akashę. - Zamyśliłem się - dodał spuszczając wzrok._

 _\- Bracie - Akasha delikatnie uniósł jego podbródek, by ten na niego spojrzał. - Widzę, że jesteś przerażony. Przysięgam ci, że ojciec nie skrzywdzi żadnego z nas._

 _\- Nie możemy wiecznie przed nim uciekać. A jak nas dopadnie, to co wtedy?_

 _\- Wtedy... - Akasha zawahał się. - Wtedy dołożymy wszelkich starań, by go powstrzymać._

 _\- Chcesz go zabić?_

 _\- Jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia, to tak._

 _\- To na nic. Żyje już 78 lat, a przez ten czas nie przybyła mu nawet zmarszczka. Słyszałem, jak kiedyś chwalił się, że jest nieśmiertelny._

 _\- Nieśmiertelny? Możliwe - powiedział Akasha. - Ale nie niepokonany. Kiedyś przeglądałem stare księgi ojca. Natknąłem się na wzmiankę o rytuale wypaczenia. Wiesz, co to?_

 _Gdy Ejnar zaprzeczył Akasha podjął:_

 _\- Ma na celu odebranie mocy magicznej. Aby rytuał zadziałał, potrzeba ogromnych pokładów mocy magicznej. Otrzymaliśmy magię wraz z genami ojca, a nie przez zaklęcie, tak jak jego sługusy. To oznacza, że mamy jej znacznie więcej niż oni. A kiedy ja, ty i Eladiera połączymy naszą moc, będziemy mieć jej prawie tyle samo co ojciec. To powinno wystarczyć, by pozbawić go magii. Bez niej będzie nieszkodliwy. Co prawda nadal będzie nieśmiertelny, ale już niegroźny._

 _\- Co trzeba zrobić?_

 _\- Najpierw trzeba go osłabić. Potem wystarczy, że wszyscy troje go dotkniemy i wypowiemy zaklęcie, zamykając jego magię w jakimś przedmiocie._

 _\- W jakim przedmiocie?_

 _\- W jakimkolwiek, to bez znaczenia. Może to być zwykły kamień lub gałązka. Kiedy przyjdzie czas to coś wymyślimy. A gdy będzie już niemagiczny, osądzimy go._

 _Ejnar uśmiechnął się do brata. Ze słów Akashy wynikało, że jednak nie działają całkiem na ślepo i mają jakiś plan. Akasha odwzajemnił uśmiech i ścisnął ramię Ejnara. W tej chwili ciszę nocy przerwał dziewczęcy krzyk pełen przerażenia. Chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie._

 _\- Eladiera!_

 _Puścili się biegiem do obozowiska. Dotarłszy na miejsce zobaczyli przerażoną dziewczynę, stojącą jak słup soli i patrzącą w przerażeniu prosto w twarz swojego ojca. Akasha i Ejnar wyciągnęli miecze, lecz zaraz rzucili je na ziemię czując, jak rozpalone żelazo parzy im dłonie. Tymczasem doktor zacmokał:_

 _\- Akasha, Ejnar i Eladiera. Moje dzieci. Zawiedliście mnie. Swoją ucieczką złamaliście serce biednemu starcowi._

 _\- Ty nie masz serca! - wykrzyknął Ejnar._

 _\- Milcz! - zagrzmiał doktor. - Mieliście wszystko. Mogliście zostać bogami w nowym świecie, tak jak ja! Ale wy woleliście mnie zdradzić! Trudno. Stworzę kolejnego potomka, a wy tu zdechniecie!._

 _Po tych słowach doktor machnął ręką i w kierunku rodzeństwa wystrzeliło kilkadziesiąt płonących noży. Akasha ruchem ręki wyczarował tarczę, a potem stworzył kilka klonów, które miały odwrócić uwagę doktora. Złapał Ejnara i Eladierę za ręce i pognali w mrok lasu. Doktor z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się w pogoń. Nad ich głowami świstały różne zaklęcia, ale oni nie byli dłużni. Różnokolorowe promienie zderzały się ze sobą z hukiem. Gdy doktor został w tyle, rodzeństwo zatrzymało się, by złapać oddech._

 _\- Nie ma czasu na plany. Nie uciekniemy mu. Musimy walczyć - powiedział Akasha._

 _\- Zmiecie nas z powierzchni ziemi - zaprotestowała Eladiera._

 _\- Widzisz inne wyjście?! Musimy spróbować pozbawić go magii! Eladiera, gdzie masz bursztyn, który znalazłaś kiedyś na plaży?_

 _Dziewczyna dała bratu to, co chciał. Biorąc kamień do ręki chłopak rzekł:_

 _\- W tym uwięzimy jego magię. Eladiera posłuchaj, co musimy zrobić._

 _Akasha szybko opowiedział siostrze, jak działa rytuał wypaczenia. Gdy skończył zapytał:_

 _\- Wszystko zrozumiałaś? Dobrze. Ejnar, atakujesz ojca z prawej strony, Eladiera z lewej. Nie miejcie żadnych skrupułów. Uderzajcie w niego z całą mocą!. Gdy padnie, szybko do niego podbiegamy i rzucamy zaklęcie, jasne?!_

 _Ejnar i Eladiera skinęli głowami, a zaraz potem między nich strzeliła ogromna błyskawica. Szybko od siebie odskoczyli wypatrując, gdzie czai się ojciec. W końcu Eladiera ze zduszonym okrzykiem wyciągnęła rękę ku górze. W powietrzu znajdował się doktor. Zza jego pleców wystawała para olbrzymich skrzydeł. Machając nimi wywoływał wielki podmuch wiatru, który uderzał w rodzeństwo. Akasha krzyknął:_

 _\- W tym lesie nie mamy z nim szans! Wyprowadźmy go na jakąś polanę!_

 _Ejnar wystrzelił ognisty płomień w kierunku ojca, który odbił go machnięciem skrzydeł._

 _\- Nie wygracie ze mną! - krzyknął doktor. - Wasze nędzne zaklęcia są za słabe! Nie pokonacie mnie tym, co sam stworzyłem! Gińcie!_

 _Zaszarżował na nich. Akasha wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie, mrucząc pod nosem. W kierunku doktora poleciał czerwony promień, ale napastnik tylko uśmiechnął się pogardliwie i zwinnie ominął czar. Jednak Akasha przekręcił dłoń i szarpnął nią do tylu, jakby ciągnął niewidzialny sznurek. Czerwony promień zmienił nagle kierunek i leciał prosto w plecy doktora, który z zaskoczenia nie zdążył go uniknąć. Gdy zaklęcie uderzyło go w plecy, krzyknął z bólu. Zaczął machać skrzydłami próbując odzyskać równowagę, ale nagle wielkie łańcuchy wystrzeliły z ziemi i oplotły jego ciało. Ze wściekłym okrzykiem runął na ziemię, próbując się uwolnić. Akasha dobiegł do rodzeństwa, które patrzyło na to z szeroko otwartymi oczami._

 _\- To go zatrzyma na jakiś czas! Biegniemy!_

 _\- Co to było? - w trakcie biegu pytał Ejnar. - Ten czerwony promień?_

 _\- Zaklęcie, które sam wymyśliłem - odpowiedział Akasha. - Powoduje niewyobrażalny ból u ofiary. Nawet on nie jest na nie odporny. Nazwałem je Cruciatus._

 _\- Niezłe - Ejnar pokiwał z uznaniem głową._

 _W końcu dobiegli na skraj lasu. Zatrzymali się. Stali na rozległej równinie. Przed nimi wznosiło się rozległe pasmo górskie, a przez środek niziny przepływała mała rzeczka. Wokół rosła bujna, zielona trawa. Wokół było pełno kwiatów._

 _\- Pięknie tu - szepnął urzeczony Akasha._

 _Dalsze zachwycanie się przerwał mu wściekły ryk._

 _\- Chyba uwolnił się z łańcuchów - stwierdził Ejnar._

 _\- Pamiętacie, co macie robić prawda? - zapytał Akasha, a pozostali kiwnęli głowami._

 _\- Rozwalmy sukinsyna! - krzyknął Ejnar, a Eladiera mu zawtórowała._

 _Zajęli swoje miejsca i czekali. W końcu z lasu wyłonił się doktor. Tym razem dzierżył w ręce ogromny miecz, otoczony czerwoną poświatą. Widząc przed sobą Akashę ryknął i machnął bronią, a w kierunku chłopaka poleciała fala ognia, zamieniając w popiół wszystko na swej drodze. Eladiera zareagowała szybko. Z małej rzeczki wystrzeliła ogromna fala, niszcząc śmiercionośny żywioł. Para wodna oślepiła wszystkich i nagle wyskoczyło z niej około czterdziestu chłopców, z mieczami w dłoniach. Doktor uniósł brew, lecz po chwili zmuszony był robić uniki i eliminować klony Akashy. Gdy ostatni klon został unicestwiony, Akasha krzyknął:_

 _\- Ejnar, teraz!_

 _Ejnar wyciągnął rękę i krzyknął:_

 _\- Lapsus terra!_

 _Błysnęło światło, a doktor poczuł jak ziemia rozstępuje się pod nim. Runął w przepaść, ale dzięki skrzydłom szybko stamtąd wyfrunął. Ledwo dotknął stabilnej ziemi, usłyszał głos swojej córki:_

 _\- Diluvium Aqua!_

 _Zalała go olbrzymia fala. Akasha krzyknął:_

 _\- Fulguratos!_

 _Doktor poczuł wstrząs, gdy prosto w kałuże, która wytworzyła się wokół niego trzasnął piorun. Krzycząc przeraźliwie, trząsł się jak w gorączce. Po nizinie rozległa się woń palonego ciała. Wściekły krzyk doktora był głośniejszy niż zazwyczaj:_

 _\- Nie lekceważcie mnie, przeklęte bachory!_

 _Podniósł rękę z zamiarem rzucenia zaklęcia uśmiercającego, które sam ostatnio stworzył. Ale Ejnar, Akasha i Eladiera otoczyli go i krzyknęli:_

 _\- Glacius!_

 _Akasha uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Wyglądało na to, że jego plan wypalił. Zaklęcie osunięcia ziemi miało zdekoncentrować ich ojca. Potem wielka wodna fala, którą wyczarowała Eladiera miała sprawić, że zaklęcie błyskawicy będzie bardziej skuteczniejsze. Całość miało dokończyć zaklęcie zamrażania. Rodzeństwo patrzyło, jak ich ojciec staje się bryłą lodu. Ale wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później się uwolni. Dlatego nie czekając ani chwili dłużej Akasha wyciągnął bursztyn i przyłożył go do ciała ojca. W tym samym czasie Ejnar i Eladiera również położyli swoje dłonie w tym samym miejscu co ich brat. Doktor widząc, co tamci chcą uczynić zaryczał z wściekłości i zaczął uwalniać zamrożone ręce. Ejnar, Eladiera i Akasha krzyknęli razem:_

 _\- Magic tehemul dike!_

 _Rozbłysło fioletowe słońce. Zielona poświata zaczęła otaczać ciało doktora i spływać strumieniami do bursztynu. Kamień stawał się coraz cięższy, lecz rodzeństwo nie przestawało przyciskać go do ciała ojca. Cały proces trwał około dwóch minut. Potem fioletowe światło zgasło, a bursztyn zaczął lśnić zielonym światłem. Widząc to doktor krzyknął:_

 _\- Nieeee!_

 _Odskoczyli od niego i cofnęli zaklęcie zamrażające. W oczach doktora szalały płomienie wściekłości. Machnął ręką i wypowiedział:_

 _\- Avada Kedavra!_

 _Ale nic się nie wydarzyło. Machnął znowu. I znowu nic. Spróbował innych zaklęć, ale skutek był ten sam. Rodzeństwo popatrzyło na siebie. A więc udało się. Rytuał zabrał ich ojcu całą magię, którą ten dysponował. Stał się teraz jednym z tych ludzi, których tak nienawidził. Stał się niemagicznym. Doktor próbował jeszcze pokroić ich swoim mieczem, ale szybko został rozbrojony._

 _\- To koniec ojcze - powiedział Akasha. - Przegrałeś._

 _\- O nie! - wysyczał doktor. - JA nigdy nie przegrywam! Wasze zwycięstwo jest chwilowe. Chwilowe, rozumiecie?! Pewnego dnia odzyskam swoją moc, a wtedy okryje świat drugą falą ciemności! To jeszcze nie koniec, słyszycie?!_

 _\- Aby odzyskać moc, będziesz potrzebował tego bursztynu - Akasha machnął mu kamieniem pod nosem. - A wiedz, że ukryjemy go tak, iż nigdy go nie znajdziesz._

 _\- Zginiecie! - krzyczał wściekły doktor. - Wszystkich was zabiję! Wszystkich! Nie będziecie władać tym światem, rozumiecie?! Pewnego dnia powstanę!_

 _Po tych słowach doktor odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał w las. Na niebie zaczynało świtać. Rodzeństwo rozejrzało się dookoła. Z pięknej, zielonej doliny została już tylko jałowa ziemia. W końcu Eladiera zabrała głos:_

 _\- Co teraz?_

 _\- Teraz? - zapytał Akasha. - Teraz rozłupiemy bursztyn na trzy części i każdy z nas ukryje swoją część, nie mówiąc o kryjówce pozostałej dwójce. Ojciec z pewnością będzie chciał zdobyć bursztyn. Nawet jeśli uda mu się wydusić od kogoś z nas, gdzie schował swoją część nie będzie nic wiedział o pozostałych kawałkach. A szczerze wątpię, czy uda mu się złapać całą naszą trójkę. Musimy zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz._

 _\- Jaką? - zapytał Ejnar._

 _\- Trzeba rozdzielić naszą magię. Teraz my jesteśmy najsilniejszymi ludźmi na świecie. Jeżeli nie chcemy stać się tacy sami jak ojciec, musimy zredukować naszą moc._

 _\- I co z nią zrobimy?_

 _\- Przekażemy innym ludziom. Cierpieli przez to, że nie posiadają magii. Damy im ją, by mogli w przyszłości bronić się przed podobnymi ojcu. Sprawimy również, żeby raz na jakiś czas jedno dziecko otrzymywało większą część naszej mocy. Jest to niezbędne, by mogli oni prowadzić tych słabszych. Ludzie potrzebują przywódcy._

 _\- Nie starczy jej dla wszystkich - powiedziała Eladriela._

 _\- Dla wszystkich nie - kiwnął głową Akasha. - Ale i tak wielu ją otrzyma. A potem nauczymy ich jak wykorzystywać magię do dobrych celów, a nie do siania terroru._

 _\- Masz rację bracie - powiedział Ejnar._

 _\- Tak, masz rację - dodała Eladiera._

 _Akasha przeprowadził kolejny tego dnia rytuał, który dał początek rasie czarodziejskiej. Potem rodzeństwo ukryło fragmenty bursztynu i wyruszyło w świat, ucząc nowych adeptów. Ludzie uznali ich za swoich przywódców i ochrzcili ich mianem Pierwotnych. Pierwszych czarodziejów w historii. Akasha osiedlił się w miejscu, gdzie przed laty stoczył pojedynek z własnym ojcem. Sprawił, że tamtejsza ziemia znów wyglądała jak przed walką, wybudował na niej miasto. Nadał mu nazwę Tytan. Stworzył również bractwo Cieni, które miało zadanie niwelować wszelkie zło na świecie. Przekazywał swoim uczniom wiedzę o czarnej oraz białej magii, a także jakie są konsekwencje korzystania z tej pierwszej. Ejnar doszedł do wniosku, że czarodzieje potrzebują także urzędników i sądów, które będą pilnować porządku oraz łapać przestępców.. Grupę swoich podopiecznych nazwał aurorami oraz zbudował ukryty przed mugolami gmach, który w późniejszym czasie został nazwany Ministerstwem Magii. Eladiera również stworzyła swoją organizację, lecz składającą się z samych kobiet. Nazwała ich Strażniczkami Równowagi, a od swoich podopiecznych dostała miano Matki. Eladiera zdawała sobie sprawę, że na świecie zawsze będzie działać Dobro i Zło. Zadaniem Strażniczek było nie dopuszczanie, by którakolwiek ze stron zbytnio urosła w siłę. Pilnowały równowagi na świecie. Gdy Zło za bardzo rosło w siłę, swoimi mocami wspierały obrońców Dobra. W przeciwnej sytuacji, stawały po przeciwnej stronie barykady. Swoją siedzibę Strażniczki założyły w niewielkiej górskiej kotlince. Nazwały ją Iglicą. W końcu Ejnar, Eladiera i Akasha odeszli z tego świata z nadzieją, że ich następcy będą kontynuowali ich dzieło. Z biegiem lat czarodziejski świat przechodził kolejne modernizacje. Powstawały przeróżne rasy. Elfowie, druidzi, centaury, gobliny itp. Natomiast doktor zniknął z kart historii. Z biegiem lat na jego temat powstało mnóstwo teorii. Jedni twierdzili, że w ogóle nie istniał, a jego postać została wymyślona, by straszyć niegrzeczne dzieci, natomiast pierwszymi czarodziejami na świecie byli Pierwotni. Inni mówili, że jego nieśmiertelność była tylko przechwałką, a on sam zmarł od ran odniesionych w walce. Jeszcze inni twierdzili, że doktor czai się w mroku i próbuje odzyskać utraconą potęgę, by znowu przygotować świat na przyjście demona Makkapitew. Tak czy inaczej pewne jest to, że nikt nie słyszał o nim od ponad trzech tysięcy lat. Pewne jest też to, że czarodzieje oraz wszelka magia na świecie nie wzięła się znikąd._

Cassie zamknęła książkę. „ Czyli mam w sobie moc Eladieri. „ myślała. „ Jestem Strażniczką Równowagi. Mówiła, że muszę obrać jedną z dróg, by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Na jej końcu czeka mnie zbawienie lub potępienie. Rozumiem. Jestem Strażniczką, więc moim przeznaczeniem jest jednoznacznie stanąć po którejś ze stron. Muszę rozstrzygnąć, czy w tej wojnie wygrywa Zło czy Dobro i wspomóc słabszego. No to chyba wybór jest prosty. „. Zerknęła na zegarek. Zbliżała się godzina zbiórki. Nadal mając w pamięci historię o Pierwotnych podążyła w kierunku Dziurawego Kotła. Dogoniła ją Hermiona:

\- Cassie!

\- Tak, Hermiono? - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

\- Gdzieś ty była?! Zniknęłaś mi z oczu w księgarni, a potem nie mogłam cię znaleźć. Bałam się o ciebie! - powiedziała Granger z wyrzutem.

Cassie obdarzyła ją ciepłym uśmiechem.

\- Wybacz. Po prostu znalazłam ciekawą książkę i chciałam jak najszybciej ją przeczytać. A w księgarni przeszkodził mi sprzedawca.

\- A co takiego czytałaś? - zapytała Hermiona. Gdy tylko usłyszała, że Cassie zniknęła przez chęć przeczytania książki jej złość na nią od razu wyparowała.

\- A nieważne - odpowiedziała Cassandra, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Chodź, musimy dotrzeć do Dziurawego Kotła.

W momencie, gdy Cassie zajęta była lekturą, Connor Potter z zaciekawieniem obserwował sklepowe wystawy. Chociaż zawsze uważał, że w Tytanie wszystko jest lepsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie, to musiał przyznać, że Pokątna bije na łeb na szyję dzielnicę handlową w jego mieście. Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wygląd, bo jakość towarów to już inna sprawa. Ale jeśli porównać szare uliczki dzielnicy handlowej z różnokolorowością Pokątnej, to ta ulica zdecydowanie wygrywała. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć skierował się do sklepu z magicznymi zwierzętami. Przesuwał się między regałami oglądając przeróżne okazy. Zapatrzony na coś, co przypominało włochatą, czarną kulkę z żółtymi oczami nie zauważył, gdy na kogoś wpadł. Usłyszał krótki pisk i w ostatniej chwili złapał jakąś dziewczynę, ratując ją przed bolesnym upadkiem.

\- Przepraszam - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Nie zauważyłem cię. Mam nadzieję, że nic... - urwał, gdy dziewczyna odwróciła się w jego stronę. Gładko opalona cera dziewczyny, malinowe usta i gęste, brązowe włosy sprawiły, że Potterowi odebrało mowę. Ale to jej fiołkowe oczy, podkreślone czarną konturówką pochłaniały całą jego uwagę. Nigdy nie widział podobnie pięknych oczu. - … ci się nie stało - dokończył.

Dziewczyna lekko zarumieniła się pod jego intensywnym spojrzeniem. „ Jeszcze ten rumieniec. „ pomyślał Connor. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że pierwszy raz w życiu nie wie co powiedzieć. Jednak szybko się zreflektował i wyciągnął do niej rękę.

\- Jestem Connor.

\- Grace - odparła dziewczyna miękkim głosem, obdarzając Pottera uśmiechem. - Grace Riley. Nie przejmuj się tym, też zdarza mi się kiedyś kogoś potrącić.

\- Patrzyłem na to czarne coś i wiesz... tak jakoś wyszło - Connor zaklął w myślach. „ Czemu do cholery się jąkam? „ pomyślał.

\- Ach, pigmejki brazylijskie. Są słodkie, prawda? Potrafią zmieniać kolor swojej sierści, zależnie od tego, jakie uczucia targają jego właścicielem. Czarny to neutralny kolor. Czerwony to miłość, niebieski szczęście, a pomarańczowy to gniew. Reszty nie pamiętam, ale jeśli go kupisz dają ci kartkę, na której są znaczenia poszczególnych kolorów.

\- To raczej nie dla mnie - odpowiedział chłopak. - Jakoś nie chciałbym, by wszyscy wiedzieli co w danym momencie czuję - „ A szczególnie teraz. Wrr, ogarnij się Potter! „ zganił się w myślach.

\- Tak jak mój brat - perłowy śmiech dziewczyny brzmiał Connorowi w głowie. - On też nie lubi okazywać uczuć.

Nim Connor zdążył odpowiedzieć, podszedł do nich chłopak z brązowymi włosami i zielonymi oczami. Jego wypielęgnowane włosy oraz kolczyk w uchu sprawił, że Connorowi zebrało się na odruchy wymiotne. Powstrzymał się jednak przed jakąkolwiek uwagą.

\- O, już jesteś - powiedziała Grace. - Poznaj Connora. Wpadł na mnie oglądając pigmejki. Connor, to Malcolm.

\- Witaj. Nie dziwię ci się, że na nią wpadasz. Obok takiej dziewczyny nie sposób przejść obojętnie. Prawda Grace? - zaśmiał się Malcolm.

\- Och przestań - Grace wytknęła mu język. - Czasami masz naprawdę spartaczone poczucie humoru.

\- I tak mnie kochasz, niezależnie od mojego humoru - roześmiał się Malcolm.

To jedno zdanie sprawiło, że Connor poczuł się tak, jakby chłopak uderzył go w żołądek. „ Więc to jej chłopak. „ pomyślał. „ Albo i nie, może to jej brat „. Ale kiedy zobaczył, jak chłopak obejmuje ją w talii pozbył się złudzeń. Przez chwilę nawet naszła go ochota, by złamać mu rękę, lecz zaraz zreflektował się. Zmusił się do krzywego uśmiechu. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść towarzystwa Malcolma, jego żałosnego kolczyka i śmiechu powiedział:

\- Cóż, na mnie już czas. Muszę spotkać się ze znajomymi.

\- No to żegnaj, Connorze - powiedziała Grace ściskając mu rękę. - Może spotkamy się w Hogwarcie.

\- Może.

\- Miło było cię poznać - Malcolm wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a Connor ścisnął ją mocniej niż to było konieczne.

Grace z Malcolmem wyszli ze sklepu i odeszli w swoją stronę. Connor po chwili skierował się w stronę Dziurawego Kotła, by spotkać się z pozostałymi. „ No cóż. „ myślał. „ Skoro jest zajęta, to przecież nie będę się narzucał. Jak to mawia Jonathan, tego kwiatu jest pół światu.". Jednakże przez całą drogę przed oczami miał fiołkowe oczy dziewczyny.

Harry, Ron i Ginny kończyli zakupy w sklepie do quiditcha. Wychodząc rozmawiali o tym, kto będzie tegorocznym kapitanem. Harry obstawiał Angelinę Johnson. W pewnym momencie Ron zadeklarował:

\- W tym roku zamierzam starać się o pozycję obrońcy.

\- Świetnie - ucieszył się Harry. - Z pewnością sobie poradzisz. Wszyscy Weasley'owie mają granie we krwi, więc na pewno nie będziesz miał problemów.

\- Dzięki stary - Ron klepnął Harry'ego w plecy.

\- Dołączę do was potem - odezwała się nagle Ginny i opuściła ich.

Harry i Ron odwrócili się w kierunku, w którym pobiegła i zobaczyli Dean'a Thomasa, całującego rudowłosą. Harry wyszczerzył się na ten widok, a Ron upuścił zakupy na ziemię.

\- Co do..? - zaczął rudzielec, ale przerwał mu głośny huk.

Nagle na Pokątnej pojawiło się mnóstwo zakapturzonych postaci. Ktoś z tłumu krzyknął:

\- Śmierciożercy!

Wybuchła zbiorowa panika. Przerażeni ludzie uciekali, na całej ulicy trzaskały zamykane drzwi i okna, słychać było krzyki. Harry wyciągnął różdżkę od Connora i nie zastanawiając się długo, rzucił zaklęcie Drętwota na pierwszego lepszego śmierciożerce. Pozostali odwrócili się do nich i wyrzucili w ich stronę potok zaklęć. Harry i Ron schowali się za straganem i stamtąd próbowali odeprzeć atak. Wiedzieli, że nie mają szans. Gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli ich otaczać niespodziewanie na ulicy pojawiły się postacie w kapturach. Z początku Harry pomyślał, że to kolejni śmierciożercy, lecz zaraz spostrzegł, że ci mają długie miecze na plecach. Natarli na popleczników Voldemorta, a jeden z nich zwrócił się do chłopców.

\- Zmiatajcie stąd!

Harry nie posłuchał go i znowu miotnął zaklęciem w śmierciożercę. Tamten odbił je zaklęciem tarczy i zaraz potem Harry musiał radzić sobie z dwoma przeciwnikami naraz. Dzielnie się bronił. W pewnym momencie maska spadła z twarzy śmierciożercy i Harry ujrzał zimne oczy Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Malfoy wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym grymasie i natarł na Harry'ego. Ron chciał mu pomóc, lecz zaklęcie Lucjusza zmusiło go do zostania na miejscu.

\- Ostrzegałem cię Potter, że pewnego dnia skończysz jak twoi rodzice! Ten dzień właśnie nadszedł, zaraz będzie tu Czarny Pan!

Harry'emu zmroziło krew w żyłach. Ledwie Lucjusz skończył wypowiedź, na ulicy aportowała się jeszcze jedna postać. Gwałtowny ból blizny sprawił, że Harry nawet nie musiał patrzeć na przybysza, by wiedzieć kim jest. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał czerwone oczy Voldemorta. Ron korzystając z tego, że śmierciożercy zajęli się innymi wymknął się, by powiadomić Zakon i resztę. Tymczasem Harry stał oko w oko ze swoim wrogiem.

\- Harry Potter - wysyczał Voldemort. - Chłopiec, który przeżył. Cóż, tym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia.

Zielony promień wystrzelił z różdżki Voldemorta. Harry przetoczył się na bok, a śmiercionośne zaklęcie roztrzaskało szybę w jednym ze sklepów. Harry wystrzelił zaklęcie Expelliarmus, które Riddle z łatwością sparował.

\- A ty dalej na poziomie przedszkolaka, Potter - zaśmiał się Voldemort. - Takimi zaklęciami nie wywołasz u mnie nawet krwotoku z nosa.

Rzucił kolejną Avadę, lecz Harry znowu zrobił unik. Walczyli przez jakiś czas, chociaż trudno to nazwać walką, bo tylko Voldemort atakował, a Potter jedynie robił uniki. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Expelliarmus ani Drętwota nic mu nie zrobią, a znał tylko te zaklęcia. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak dotrzeć do Dziurawego Kotła i stamtąd dostać się na Grimmauld Place. Machnął różdżką, a podarte kartki książek ruszyły w kierunku Voldemorta, ograniczając mu widoczność. Czarnoksiężnik jednym machnięciem różdżki pozbył się przeszkody i strzelił zaklęciem w uciekającego Harry'ego. Chłopak runął na ziemię, ale na tym się nie skończyło. Voldemort rzucił na niego zaklęcie Cruciatus. Harry wił się z bólu, ale nie krzyknął. Nie chciał dawać Voldemortowi tej satysfakcji. Inni członkowie Zakonu już dotarli na Pokątną i próbowali przebić się do Pottera, lecz śmierciożercy im to uniemożliwiali. Tymczasem Harry po raz kolejny oberwał zaklęciem torturującym. I znowu. I znowu. Po którymś razie nie mógł już wytrzymać i zaczął krzyczeć. Voldemort wygiął usta w parodii uśmiechu.

\- Wszyscy teraz zobaczą, jak ich bohater ginie. Kończmy to. Pokłoń się śmierci, Harry Potterze. Avada Kedavra!

Harry widział, jak zielony promień leci w jego stronę. Nie miał siły, by unieść różdżkę, albo chociażby odskoczyć przed zaklęciem. Widział jak śmierć zbliża się do niego, już czuł jej zimne palce na jego gardle. Przed oczami przeleciało mu całe dotychczasowe życie. Zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nadejść. Lecz nagle przed nim wyrósł mur, który zatrzymał śmierć. Zaklęcie roztrzaskało mur nie robiąc Harry'emu krzywdy. Wtem rozległ się głos, który Harry znał aż zbyt dobrze.

\- Walczysz ze słabszymi Riddle?! Zmierz się z kimś, kto ci dorówna!

Harry i Voldemort spojrzeli w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Stała tam postać z uniesioną różdżką i mieczem w ręce. Całą postać otaczała zielona poświata, formująca się w kształt smoka. Chłopak patrzył na Voldemorta z furią i żądzą mordu w oczach.

\- Zmierz się ze mną, tchórzu! - wykrzyknął Connor Potter.


	14. Rozdział 12 „Bitwa na Pokątnej

Voldemort wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu oraz zasyczał złowrogo. Gdy przemówił, jego głos zmroził krew wszystkim obecnym.

\- Albo jesteś bardzo odważny, albo bardzo głupi, by tak się do mnie zwracać, chłopcze.

\- Albo jedno i drugie - głos Connora mógł śmiało mierzyć się z głosem Voldemorta.

\- Aż tak ci zależy na śmierci? No dobrze, w takim razie spełnię twoje żądanie.

Czarny Pan rzucił zaklęcie uśmiercające w kierunku Connora. Najstarszy Potter błyskawicznie się uchylił i odpowiedział tym samym. Obaj czarodzieje walczyli zaciekle, mierząc się wyzywającymi spojrzeniami.

Voldemort atakował z zaskakującą szybkością, zmuszając Connora do ciągłego cofania się. Inni członkowie Cieni starali się pomóc Potterowi, ale co czujniejsi śmierciożercy, skutecznie im to uniemożliwiali. Connor był zdany sam na siebie, ale nie zamierzał uciekać ani się poddać. Tak bardzo marzył o tym pojedynku. Od dawna zastanawiał się, czy da radę w bezpośrednim starciu z samym Voldemortem i teraz, kiedy wreszcie ma okazję, nie zamierzał pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek się wtrącał. Jednak wyglądało na to, że nie docenił siły Czarnego Pana, bowiem od dobrych kilku minut to Voldemort miał kontrolę nad tym pojedynkiem. Ciągle rzucał w Connora czarnomagicznymi klątwami, zmuszając go do nieustannych uników. Potter czekał na moment, w którym będzie mógł wyprowadzić skuteczny kontratak i wreszcie doczekał się.

Jak tylko Voldemort zwolnił tempo rzucania czarów, natychmiast wystrzelił do przodu i rzucił zaklęcie cięcia, które zderzyło się z zielonym promieniem lecącym w jego stronę. Następnie posłał Avadę w kierunku Czarnego Pana. Voldemort zmrużył oczy i zniknął, pojawiając się za plecami Connora. Connor nie zdążył uchronić się przed zaklęciem odpychającym i poczuł, jak jego stopy odrywają się od ziemi. Wpadł przez szybę do jednego ze sklepów, boleśnie raniąc sobie dłoń. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio i szybko sięgnął do kieszeni szaty, w której miał fiolkę z eliksirem przeciwbólowym.

— Wyłaź, chłopcze! — krzyknął Riddle. — Tak bardzo chciałeś się ze mną zmierzyć, więc nie chowaj się teraz jak zwykły szczur!

Connor wyszedł przez rozbite okno i ponownie stanął na wybrukowanej ulicy. Patrzył na Voldemorta z nienawiścią w oczach. Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się kpiąco i powiedział:

— To wszystko, na co cię stać? W takim razie muszę przyznać, że wszyscy członkowie rodziny Potterów to nieudacznicy. Powinieneś wiedzieć, że ze mną nikt nie może wygrać. Za swoją niewiedzę zapłacisz najwyższą cenę. _Avada Kedavra!_

Zielony promień mknął w stronę Connora. Chłopak błyskawicznie uskoczył w bok i wyczarował lodowe kolce, które pomknęły w kierunku Voldemorta. Czarny Pan stłamsił je jednym machnięciem różdżki i wyprowadził kontratak. Promienie z różdżek obydwu walczących leciały w jedną i drugą stronę, ale żaden z nich nie był w stanie poważnie zagrozić swojemu przeciwnikowi. Wreszcie obaj rzucili jakieś zaklęcia, których pozostali obserwatorzy nawet nie znali. Huknęło jak z armaty, a Voldemorta i Connora zasłonił tuman kurzu. Słychać było tylko ich wzajemne przekleństwa i krzyki.

Wreszcie Śmierciożercy i aurorzy dostrzegli, że obaj czarodzieje leżą wyczerpani na ulicy. Śmierciożercy wpadli w panikę na widok swojego Pana w takim stanie i zaczęli uciekać z miejsca bitwy. Aurorzy rzucili się na nich, ale udało im się schwytać zaledwie garstkę z nich. W końcu pojawił się Albus Dumbledore, który w porę powstrzymał Czarnego Pana przed rzuceniem Avady na wyczerpanego Connora. Riddle, widząc człowieka, którego się bał, syknął cicho i przeniósł wzrok na Connora.

— Jeszcze się zobaczymy — powiedział tylko i zniknął.

Connor patrzył przez chwile na miejsce, w którym zniknął Riddle, a potem osunął się na ziemię. Ta walka go wyczerpała. Tymczasem członkowie Zakonu Feniksa z Dumbledore'em na czele zajęli się przywracaniem ulicy do poprzedniego stanu. Natomiast przy Connorze natychmiast znaleźli się Cassie oraz Harry. Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję i z całej siły go przytuliła. Chłopak aż syknął.

\- Dzięki Bogu żyjesz! - mówiła Cassie ze łzami. - Jak mogłeś zachować się tak nieodpowiedzialnie?! Czy ty wiesz, co ja przeżywałam widząc to wszystko?! Kim są ci ludzie w czarnych płaszczach?!

\- Cassie proszę, udusisz mnie - jęknął Connor, próbując uwolnić się z ramion siostry. - Zgubiłem się po pierwszym pytaniu, które mi zadałaś. Jednak masz rację. Myślę, że nadszedł już czas, byście poznali prawdę. Ale opowiem wam wszystko dopiero, gdy wrócimy na Grimmauld Place. Teraz jestem wyczerpany.

Próbował wstać, ale zachwiał się na nogach. Harry przytrzymał go w pasie i poprowadził do pozostałych. Remus, Syriusz, Hermiona, Ron, bliźniacy, Ginny, wszyscy członkowie Zakonu i aurorzy przypatrywali mu się z szacunkiem i podziwem. Gdy przechodził między nimi Harry zauważył, że ludzie w czarnych płaszczach nawet chylą przed nim głowy. Podszedł do nich Jonathan i pomógł Harry'emu trzymać chłopaka w pionie. Gdy doszli do jedynej ocalałej ławki, usadzili na niej Connora.

\- Cassie mało nie odgryzła sobie palców - zaczął Harry. - A Moody'emu omal nie wypadło oko, jak na to wszystko patrzył.

\- Złapaliśmy jednego ze śmierciożerców - podjął Jonathan. - Lou i Azami zabrali go do Tytanu na przesłuchanie.

\- Zaraz do nich dołączymy - powiedział Connor kiwając głową.

\- W tym stanie? - zapytał Harry.

\- Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest - machnął ręką jego brat. - Chwilę odpocznę i wszystko będzie w porządku.

Podeszła do nich jedna z zakapturzonych postaci. Ukłoniła się Connorowi i powiedziała.

\- Panie Potter, jeden ze śmierciożerców został schwytany i odstawiony do Tytanu.

\- Wiem, Jonathan już mi to powiedział - odparł Connor. - Jakie są straty?

\- Z Cieni nie zginął nikt. Z Zakonu także. Jedynie kilku aurorów poległo

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Connor. - Idź do Tytanu i przygotuj więźnia. Zaraz tam przyjdę.

\- Tak jest.

Cień zniknął im z oczu. Connor zwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Obiecałem, że opowiem wam o sobie. Jednak teraz muszę zająć się tym śmierciożercą. Pogadamy później, ok?

Harry skinął głową. Connor wstał z ławki i kiwnąwszy głową na Jonathana zaczęli zbliżać się do Cieni. Jednak drogę zagrodził im Syriusz z Remusem.

\- To było... - zaczął Łapa.

\- Niesamowite - dokończył Remus.

\- Bawicie się w bliźniaków? - zapytał Connor z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- To z wrażenia - odpowiedział wilkołak. - Gdzie ty się tego wszystkiego nauczyłeś?

\- Tu i tam - odpowiedział Connor. - Słuchajcie, mam teraz ważną rzecz do załatwienia. Wszystko wam wyjaśnię później, dobrze?

Mężczyźni skinęli głowami. Jonathan i Connor podeszli do grupki Cieni, rozmawiających z Albusem Dumbledore'm. Kiedy do nich dołączył, Albus rzekł z uśmiechem:

\- Dzięki twoim ludziom, nie ponieśliśmy wielkich strat.

\- O tak, jestem z nich dumny - powiedział Connor, a członkowie Cieni z godnością przyjęli pochwałę dowódcy. - Muszę uregulować parę spraw w Tytanie. Potem pewnie przenocuje u siebie, więc na Grimmauld Place pojawię się jutro rano.

\- Oczywiście - starzec pokiwał głową. - Jutro wieczorem odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Jeśli chcesz możesz w nim uczestniczyć, oczywiście razem z panem Jonathanem.

\- Przyjdziemy - powiedział Connor.

\- Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę, ale porozmawiamy o tym po jutrzejszym zebraniu.

Connor skinął głową i Dumbledore odszedł. Skinął głową do jednego z zakapturzonych, który miał czerwoną naszywkę na płaszczu.

\- Kapitanie, proszę zebrać swój dywizjon i wracać do Tytanu.

\- Tak jest! - odpowiedział zakapturzony i oddalił się, aby zebrać ludzi.

Connor i Jonathan teleportowali się do miasta. Przebrali się w czyste ubrania i zeszli do lochów. Weszli do tego samego pomieszczenia, w którym niegdyś siedział Rowle. Dwóch umięśnionych mężczyzn biło przykutego do ściany śmierciożercę. Gdy Connor wszedł, obydwaj stanęli na baczność, spoglądając na Pottera.

\- Powiedział coś? - zapytał chłopak.

\- Na razie nie - odparł jeden z umięśnionych. - Wspomniał tylko o jakiejś bazie śmierciożerców ulokowanej w górach, ale nie chce zdradzić dokładnego miejsca.

\- Mamy to z niego wycisnąć?. - zapytał drugi, ściskając w ręku olbrzymi sekator.

\- Nie - Connor pokręcił głową. - Sam się tym zajmę. Zostawcie nas. Dajcie mi tylko klucz do kajdan.

Jeden z osiłków podał Connorowi klucz. Gdy wszyscy wyszli, zostawiając Pottera sam na sam ze śmierciożercą, chłopak zapytał:

\- Jak się nazywasz?

Cisza.

\- Przepraszam za nich - ciągnął Potter. - To dobrzy ludzie, ale są trochę porywczy. Nieźle cię urządzili.

Znowu cisza. Connor podszedł do śmierciożercy i uwolnił go z kajdan. Wskazał mu krzesło, a sam usiadł po przeciwnej stronie małego stołu.

\- Posłuchaj, po co chcesz się męczyć? I tak wycisnę z ciebie wszystko co wiesz. Od ciebie zależy czy pójdzie to bezboleśnie, czy nie. Wiem, że jesteś jedynie płotką. Ja poluję tylko na grube ryby.

\- Czarny Pan i tak cię dorwie.

\- Czarny Pan ma teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie - odrzekł Connor. - Z pewnością czeka go długa kuracja.

Śmierciożerca zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Nie lubię fizycznych tortur - podjął na nowo Connor. - Są nieskuteczne. Na ból można się uodpornić. A taki dobrze zbudowany facet jak ty, z pewnością potrafi wiele znieść. Zanim powiedziałbyś mi wszystko co wiesz, minęłoby dużo czasu. Przy okazji zamieniłbym to miejsce w rzeźnie. Dlatego nie będę cię bił, kroił lub coś w tym stylu. Za to tortury psychiczne, o tak, mówią, że te są o wiele lepsze. Na ból psychiczny nie można być odpornym, prawda? Każdy człowiek ma jakiś słaby punkt. Twoim słabym punktem jest żona Monica i córeczka Eileen. Czytam ci w myślach, odkąd tu wszedłem. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby przez twój upór spotkało je coś złego, prawda?

\- Są w bezpiecznym miejscu. Czarny Pan ich ochrania.

\- Czyżby? - z uniesioną brwią zapytał Connor, po czym wstał i walnął pięścią w drzwi. Jeden z osiłków wszedł do środka. - Przyprowadź naszych gości.

Barczysty chłop skinął głową i wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił, prowadząc dwie przerażone osoby. Kobietę w wieku około trzydziestu lat i ośmioletnie dziecko. Śmierciożerca zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Monica, Eileen! Wypuść je!

\- Siadaj! - zagrzmiał Connor. - Nadal wierzysz w niezawodność Czarnego Pana?! Mów, gdzie jest baza śmierciożerców, albo zaraz zobaczysz jak twoja żona wygląda w środku! Chociaż.. - dodał po chwili. - Jest niezła. Więc może najpierw inaczej się z nią zabawię.

Connor znacząco zlustrował ją z góry do dołu. Śmierciożerca wyrywał się, ale osiłek mocno go przytrzymywał.

\- Zapytam po raz ostatni - powiedział Connor. - Gdzie jest baza?

\- Nie odważysz się! - krzyknął śmierciożerca. - Blefujesz! Nie wierzę ci, rozumiesz?!

\- Mark proszę, powiedz mu wszystko - załkała kobieta.

\- Jak chcesz - powiedział Connor, po czym wezwał do pokoju drugiego ochroniarza. - Zasłoń dziewczynce oczy.

Kiedy Connor upewnił się, że dziewczynka nic nie widzi, osiłkowi, który trzymał więźnia, kazał przykuć śmierciożercę do ściany. Gdy spełnił rozkaz, Connor rzucił kobietę na stół i zaklęciem przywiązał jej ręce i nogi. Potem zdarł z niej ubranie, zostawiając jedynie bieliznę. Spojrzał na śmierciożercę, który był aż siny z furii.

\- Nadal sądzisz, że blefuję?

\- Nic nie wiem o żadnej bazie! - wydarł się. - Wiem tylko, że istnieje, ale nie wiem gdzie, przysięgam!

Connor rozłożył ręce.

\- Uparty jesteś! Szkoda, że twoja żona będzie musiała zapłacić za to godnością.

Potter rozebrał ją do naga, a potem sam zaczął zdejmować ubranie. Kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć i wyrywać się, równocześnie błagając męża, by powiedział wszystko co wie. Jednak Connor stwierdził, że ten zmarnował swoją szansę i teraz za to zapłaci. Connor wyjął nóż i wbił jej go w brzuch. Powtarzał pchnięcia, aż kobieta wyzionęła ducha. Po twarzy śmierciożercy spływały łzy, a całą celę wypełniał jego krzyk.

\- Zabiję cię! Nie daruję ci tego! Będziesz zdychał w męczarniach!

\- Masz ostatnią szansę! Mów gdzie jest baza, albo zaraz twoja córeczka zobaczy, co zostało z jej matki! A potem podzieli jej los!

Śmierciożerca nadal milczał, więc Connor podszedł do dziewczynki z nożem w garści. Gdy był o krok od niej więzień krzyknął:

\- Dobra, już dobra! Powiem wszystko, ale proszę nie rób jej krzywdy! Proszę! - mówił łamiącym się głosem.

\- Słucham - odpowiedział Connor.

\- Baza jest w Tatrach! To góry leżące w Polsce!

\- Dlaczego właśnie tam?

\- Mamy informacje, że w Polsce jest największe skupisko druidów. Czarny Pan wysłał śmierciożerców, by obserwowali ich ruchy oraz, gdyby tamci zdecydowali się dołączyć do wojny, wyeliminować ich. Więcej nic nie wiem, proszę, nie rób krzywdy mojej córce.

\- Tatry są duże. Potrzebuje dokładnego miejsca.

\- Dam ci mapę z zaznaczonym wejściem do bazy. Mieści się ona w jaskini. Mapa jest w wewnętrznej kieszeni mojego płaszcza.

Connor podszedł do śmierciożercy i wyjął z jego kieszeni żądany przedmiot. Otworzył mapę i uważnie ją studiował. Potem podszedł do dziewczynki i szepnął jej na ucho.

\- Podziękuj ładnie tatusiowi, gdy się spotkacie. Właśnie uratował ci życie - odwrócił się do goryli. - Wyprowadźcie ją.

Ledwie dziewczynka wyszła, odprowadzana przez ochroniarzy, śmierciożerca poczuł ból głowy. Na moment całe pomieszczenie zamigotało mu przed oczami, a gdy odzyskał widoczność, zobaczył Connora siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu. Nie było na nim rozprutego ciała jego żony, ani dziewczynki.

\- Gdzie one są?! - krzyknął. - Gdzie moja córka?!

Śmierciożerca rzucił się na niego, ale zaklęcie Connora odrzuciło go na ścianę. Łańcuchy znów oplotły jego dłonie.

\- Nigdy ich tu nie było - odpowiedział Connor. - Falsumencja, mówi ci to coś?

\- Nie - odparł śmierciożerca.

\- To dziedzina magii umysłu, pozwalająca na podsyłanie ofierze fałszywych obrazów. Nie widziałeś zatem rzeczywistości, a jedynie iluzję, którą zaszczepiłem w twoim umyśle Mówiłem ci, że tortury psychiczne są o wiele bardziej skuteczniejsze od fizycznych. Wyśpiewałeś mi wszystko jak kanarek. Twoja żona i córka zapewne siedzą teraz w domu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego jeszcze nie ma cię z nimi.

\- Ty sukinsynie! - wysyczał śmierciożerca, gdy dotarło do niego, że dał się oszukać.

\- Dziękuje za współpracę - powiedział Connor i wyszedł.

Gdy mijał osiłków powiedział im tylko.

\- Nie nabrudźcie za bardzo.

Skinęli głowami i weszli do pomieszczenia z więźniem. Natomiast Connor zagadał do Jonathana.

\- Zbierz kilkoro ludzi i teleportujcie się w to miejsce.

Pokazał mu mapę. Jonathan obejrzał ją i skinął głową. Wyszedł, a Potter przywołał swój miecz i teleportował się do miejsca zaznaczonego na mapie. Wylądował przed wejściem do jaskini, znajdującym się w głębi lasu. Po chwili usłyszał trzask i dołączył do niego Jonathan, Lou i Azami. Z nimi przybyło kilkudziesięciu innych wojowników. Connor pokrótce wytłumaczył im, o co chodzi.

\- Znajdujemy się przed wejściem do jednej z baz śmierciożerców. Naszym zadaniem jest eliminacja wszystkich. Nie bierzemy jeńców. Wasza czwórka... - dodał wskazując na wojowników. - Niech rozejrzy się po lesie i sprawdzi, czy nie ma żadnych niespodzianek. Ewentualnie poszukajcie drugiego wejścia lub czegoś podobnego. Wy dwoje... - wskazał na kolejną dwójkę. - Zostaniecie tutaj na wypadek, gdyby ktoś chciał tu wejść lub wyjść. Zabijajcie wszystkich, którzy będą mieli na sobie płaszcze śmierciożerców. A pozostali idą za mną.

Wszyscy skinęli głowami pokazując, że zrozumieli rozkazy. Weszli w ciemności jaskini. Rzucili zaklęcie Lumos. Po chwili korytarz się rozwidlał. Rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Jonathan i Lou, razem z innymi poszli w lewo, a pozostali w prawo. Idąc wciąż przed siebie, nie napotykali żadnego oporu. Azami zrównała się z Connorem.

\- A jak nas wykiwał?

\- Na pewno nie - odparł chłopak. - Wątpisz w moje metody?

\- Skąd - odparła dziewczyna. - Ale tu jest tak cicho.

Jak na zawołanie gdzieś z głębi dały się słyszeć fruwające zaklęcia. Wszyscy popatrzyli po sobie.

\- Chyba grupa Jonathana i Lou znalazła śmierciożerców - stwierdził jeden z członków Cieni.

Connor skinął głową i szli dalej, zachowując maksimum czujności. Nagle przed nimi znalazły się trzy zakapturzone postacie. Azami rzuciła zaklęcie Drętwota na jednego z nich. Rozpoczęła się walka. Śmierciożercy rzucali zaklęcia chaotycznie, tak więc świetnie wyszkoleni członkowie Cieni nie mieli z nimi większego problemu. Biegli przed siebie nie zatrzymując się. Dotarli do okrągłego pomieszczenia, które było chyba główną komnatą. Wszędzie były stoły i krzesła, a na meblach leżały różne zwitki pergaminu. Natomiast z korytarzy odchodzących od pomieszczenia zaczęli wychodzić śmierciożercy. Connor wyjął miecz oraz zaczął dziesiątkować nim wrogów. Pozostali nie byli gorsi, a po chwili okrągła komnata zamieniła się w rzeźnie. Wszędzie walały się trupy. Dwóch członków Cieni niestety nie przeżyło spotkania z przeważającymi siłami wroga. Śmierciożercy napływali ze wszystkich stron. Azami podbiegła do Connora.

\- Jest ich za dużo! - krzyknęła. - Musimy się wycofać!

Chłopak skinął głową i wszyscy zniknęli w korytarzu, z którego przyszli. Poplecznicy Voldemorta deptali im po piętach. Nagle Azami krzyknęła i padła na ziemię. Connor rzucił zaklęcie wybuchające celując w górę. Jaskinia zatrzęsła się i korytarz zaczął się zawalać. Potter szybko podniósł dziewczynę i przerzucił ją przed ramię. Spadające głazy odgrodziły ich od śmierciożerców. Gdy ponownie znaleźli się na rozwidleniu, Connor rzekł do towarzyszy:

\- Znajdźcie Jonathana i resztę. Powiedzcie im, by natychmiast tu przychodzili.

Wojownicy skinęli głowami i zniknęli w lewej odnodze. Connor tymczasem cucił nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Gdy ta zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność, jedna ze ścian rozsunęła się ukazując przejście. Wyskoczyła z niego dwójka śmierciożerców. Connor wyszarpnął różdżkę i zaklęciem tnącym poderżnął jednemu gardło. Na jego miejsce zaraz wbiegł kolejny. Walcząc z dwoma przeciwnikami naraz czuł, że zmęczenie po walce z Voldemortem daje o sobie znać. Nie miał sił rzucać bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. Musiał więc radzić sobie tymi podstawowymi. W duchu liczył na to, że dziewczyna obudzi się i trochę mu pomoże. Wiedział, że jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyśli, będzie z nim krucho. Atakowało go już nie dwóch, a sześciu wrogów. Zaklęcie oszałamiające zostało odbite przez jednego śmierciożerce, który natychmiast odpowiedział kontratakiem. W tym czasie jego drugi towarzysz rzucił na niego zaklęcie tnące, przed którym Potter nie zdążył się obronić. Poczuł jak krew wypływa z rany na brzuchu, ale nawet na chwilę nie przestał walczyć. W końcu uniósł miecz i rzucił nim w śmierciożerców, równocześnie mrucząc coś pod nosem. Nagle z jednego ostrza zrobiło się pięć innych i wszyscy legli przebici na wylot. Connor podszedł do dziewczyny.

\- No dalej, wstawaj.

Dziewczyna z trudem spełniła jego polecenie. Gdy spojrzała na ranę na jego brzuchu zbladła. Connor jednak machnął ręką pokazując, że to nic takiego.

\- Musimy znaleźć resztę. Śmierciożercy weszli tu przez tajemne przejście. Chodź!

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kierunku, skąd wcześniej wyskoczyli wrogowie. Idąc ciemnym korytarzem z niepokojem rozglądali się dookoła. Nagle ciszę przerwał głośny ryk, który wstrząsnął stropem. Connor spojrzał na przerażoną Azami.

\- Co to było? - zapytała słabo.

\- Nie chcę krakać, ale chyba mają trolla.

\- Merlinie! - jęknęła dziewczyna.

Szli naprzód. Nagle doszli do pomieszczenia, w którym byli niedawno. O dziwo, było bardzo cicho.

\- Co teraz? - zapytała dziewczyna.

Connor wpadł na genialny pomysł.

\- Hektor! - zawołał.

Tuż obok jego stóp zmaterializował się domowy skrzat.

\- Zbadaj okolicę. Sprawdź, gdzie znajdują się Jonathan, Lou i pozostali.

\- Tak jest, sir.

Skrzat zniknął, a Connor opadł na krzesło. Rana na brzuchu coraz bardziej dawała o sobie znać. Podeszła do niego Azami.

\- Nie wygląda to dobrze - rzekła, wskazując na jego brzuch.

\- Dam radę, jak zawsze - odpowiedział chłopak.

\- Przestań - szepnęła dziewczyna. - Nie jesteś niezniszczalny. Poczekaj, zrobię chociaż prowizoryczny opatrunek.

W czasie, gdy dziewczyna opatrywała Connora, ten przeglądał papiery na stole. Wszystkie zawierały instrukcję walki z druidami oraz sposoby na obronę przed ich magią. Hektor zjawił się dokładnie w chwili, gdy dziewczyna kończyła opatrunek.

\- Pan Jonathan jest po drugiej stronie jaskini, sir. Trzeba iść tym korytarzem, na pierwszym rozwidleniu skręcić w lewo, a potem dwa razy w prawo.

\- Dziękuje Hektorze. Wracaj do zamku.

Skrzat zniknął, a Potter skinął głową na Azami. Poszli w kierunku wskazanym przez Hektora. Gdy byli w połowie drogi, poczuli okropny fetor, a następnie ziemia pod ich nogami zaczęła drżeć. Spojrzeli na siebie. Z naprzeciwka nadchodził olbrzymi górski troll. Azami krzyknęła, a bestia zwróciła łeb w ich stronę. Troll zaryczał i ruszył na nich, wywijając olbrzymią maczugą. Rzucili się do ucieczki. Connor powtórzył sztuczkę z zaklęciem wybuchającym. Kolejny korytarz zaczął się walić. Jednak kupka kamieni nie była w stanie zatrzymać szarżującego trolla. Mknął na nich, rozwalając po drodze przeszkody. Głazy zasypywały korytarz coraz szybciej. Podczas ucieczki Connor potknął się o jeden kamień i stracił na moment równowagę. Zaczął umykać przed spadającymi kamieniami, ratując się zaklęciem tarczy. Nagle poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego przygniata mu nogę. Wrzasnął z bólu. Azami, która była kilka kroków przed nim usłyszała tylko:

\- Kurwa mać! Moja noga!

Odwróciła się i to co zobaczyła, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Connor leżał na ziemi z lewą nogą przygniecioną olbrzymim głazem. Podbiegła do niego, próbując go wyciągnąć, ale na nic się to zdało. Tymczasem górski troll zbliżał się do nich coraz szybciej. Spanikowana nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

\- Azami! - krzyknął Connor widząc, że panika bierze nad nią górę. - Znajdź Jonathana i Lou, i przyjdźcie tu! Sam nie dam rady temu trollowi!

\- Nie zostawię cię samego! - zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Jak tu zostaniesz, to zginiemy oboje! - krzyknął chłopak. - Potrzebujemy pomocy! Znajdź chłopaków!

Azami kiwnęła głową i pobiegła dalej. Odwróciła się jeszcze i zobaczyła, jak Potter próbuje wydostać nogę. Dziewczyna zniknęła w korytarzu, a troll zbliżał się do chłopaka. Connor widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, zacisnął zęby i wycelował różdżką w głaz. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie wybuchające. Wrzasnął, gdy odłamki jeszcze bardziej poraniły mu nogę. Wstał i zaczął kuśtykać w stronę wyjścia. Znalazł się w okrągłej komnacie, gdzie padł na ziemię. Troll zjawił się chwilę po nim. Chłopak wstał i wyciągnął miecz. Czekał, aż troll wykona pierwszy ruch. Wiedział, że w takim stanie nie da mu rady, więc postanowił grać na zwłokę, w nadziei, że Azami szybko sprowadzi posiłki. Troll zamachnął się olbrzymią maczugą. Potter zablokował mieczem jego atak i sam wyprowadził cios. Bestia miała twardą skórę, więc ostrze miecza jedynie ją łaskotało. Chłopak uskoczył w bok, by uniknąć kolejnego ciosu. Rzucił zaklęcie prosto w oko bestii. Troll zaryczał wściekle i zaczął machać szaleńczo maczugą. Chłopak dzielnie się bronił, ale z powodu wyczerpania i odniesionych ran, jego szybkość spadła. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak maczuga trolla łamie mu wszystkie żebra. Poleciał na ścianę i z impetem w nią uderzył. Siła uderzenia zamroczyła go. Obraz całkowicie się rozjeżdżał. Teraz bardziej zdawał się na słuch niż na wzrok. Usłyszał głośne stąpanie po swojej lewej i na oślep machnął mieczem. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem zablokował cios, ale zaraz potem troll chwycił go za gardło. Krztusząc się i kurczowo łapiąc powietrze, próbował wyrwać się z morderczego uścisku. Troll potrząsnął nim kilka razy w powietrzu i znowu przerzucił przez całe pomieszczenie. Ból w żebrach stawał się coraz bardziej uciążliwy, tak że Potter chwilami miał problemy z oddychaniem. Poderwał się do pionu i w momencie, gdy troll chciał zgnieść go olbrzymią pięścią, wskoczył na jego rękę i wbiegł po niej na plecy przeciwnika. Odwrócił się w kierunku jego karku i ostatkiem sił wbił miecz prosto w gardło trolla. Bestia zacharczała i po kilku sekundach upadła na ziemię. Szesnastolatek sturlał się z ciała przeciwnika. Nie uszedł nawet kilku metrów. Padł na kolana plując krwią i spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. Jak przez mgłę ujrzał dwóch popleczników Voldemorta, celujących w niego różdżkami. Rozległe obrażenia, których doznał sprawiły, że nie miał sił się bronić. „ Cóż, wygląda na to, że w końcu nadeszła moja kolej. „ myślał. Z westchnieniem zamknął oczy, czekając na śmierć. Jednak śmierć nie nadchodziła. Nie wiedział, jak długo klęczał z zamkniętymi oczami, lecz w końcu uchylił powieki. Ujrzał swoich niedoszłych morderców leżących bez życia na ziemi, z nożami wystającymi z ich pleców. Zdołał jeszcze zobaczyć mężczyznę z krótkimi włosami przyprószonymi siwizną, który wolno do niego podchodził. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność.


	15. Rozdział 13 „Po bitwie

Harry i pozostali dochodzili do siebie po niedawnych wydarzeniach. Przez cały dom na Grimmauld Place przewijali się członkowie Zakonu, raportując o stratach własnych i śmierciożerców. Nikt nie interesował się nieletnimi czarodziejami, więc opuścili pomieszczenie i skierowali się na piętro. Gdy Ginny zamknęła drzwi swojego pokoju, odwróciła się do Harry'ego i powiedziała.

\- Ale heca co? Twój brat wszystko wywrócił do góry nogami.

\- Nie wiem, jak wam - zaczęła Hermiona. - Ale Connor coraz mniej mi się podoba. Jest w nim coś dziwnego i przerażającego. Mówcie co chcecie, ale z kimś, kto jest zdolny rzucać Sami-Wiecie-Kim po ścianach, mogą być w przyszłości kłopoty.

\- Daj spokój Hermiono - zaprotestował Ron. - Przedstawienie jakie odstawił na Pokątnej było nieziemskie. Wcale się nie zdziwię, jak ten pojedynek przejdzie kiedyś do legendy.

\- Dobrze, że mamy go po swojej stronie - dodała Ginny. - Chociaż nieczęsto to mówię, to zgadzam się z Ronem. Z nim mamy chociaż jakieś szanse w walce z Sami-Wiecie-Kim.

\- Jeszcze mamy go po swojej stronie - rzuciła z przekąsem Hermiona. - Ale założę się, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto będzie chciał mieć go u siebie. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie spocznie, póki nie będzie miał w swojej armii takiego sojusznika jak Connor.

\- Po tym co mu dzisiaj zrobił, ja raczej obstawiałbym, że Voldemort będzie chciał go rozszarpać, a nie zwerbować - odezwał się milczący dotąd Harry. - Poza tym Connor nie jest typem człowieka, który słuchałby rozkazów.

\- Mówcie co chcecie - powiedziała nieugięta Hermiona. - Ale ostrzegam was, że będą z nim problemy.

\- Swoją drogą, ktoś z was zna zaklęcia, którymi się posługiwał? - zapytała Cassie.

\- Formuły były dziwne - odpowiedziała panna Granger. - na pewno nie jest to magia, której uczą w szkole. Może to elfickie zaklęcia?

\- Albo druidzkie - podsunęła Ginny.

\- Jakiekolwiek by nie były wyglądały nieziemsko - Ron nadal zachwycał się niedawnym widowiskiem. - Harry! Myślisz, że jakbym go poprosił nauczyłby mnie kilku?

\- A bo ja wiem? - odpowiedział Harry. - Spróbuj.

\- Tylko byś go rozbawił - rzuciła Ginny ze złośliwą miną. - Nie radzisz sobie nawet ze zwykłą Drętwotą.

\- Cicho siedź - odgryzł się Ron. - Dzieci nie powinny przeszkadzać dorosłym.

\- Kogo nazywasz dzieckiem? - Ginny ściągnęła brwi.

\- Ciebie - odparł bezczelnie Ron, a potem wrócił do poprzedniego tematu. - Jak nie on, to może Jonathan. Widziałem, że też nieźle sobie radził. Harry pomyśl gdyby wykorzystać, któreś z tych zaklęć w szkole. Na przykład na Malfoy'u - Ron zarechotał złośliwie.

\- Malfoy'u? - odezwała się Cassie. - Draco Malfoy'u?

\- Tak - odpowiedział zdziwiony Harry. - Znasz go?

\- Spotkałam go dzisiaj w księgarni. W sumie tylko mi się przedstawił i nieudolnie próbował poderwać.

\- Co takiego?! - wrzasnął Harry, zrywając się z łóżka. - I co mu powiedziałaś?!

\- Nie mów do mnie tym tonem - powiedziała ostrzegawczo Cassie. - Nic mu nie powiedziałam. Wyminęłam go i poszłam do lodziarni.

Harry z ulgą opadł na krzesło. Przez chwilę przed oczami stanęli mu Cassie i Malfoy jako zakochana para. Na tę myśl aż się wzdrygnął. Tymczasem Ginny tłumaczyła nieświadomej Cassie, kim jest Draco Malfoy. Hermiona, Ron i Harry przyciszonymi głosami dyskutowali o wydarzeniach na Pokątnej. Temat niezwykłych umiejętności Connora odszedł chwilowo w zapomnienie.

\- A ci ludzie, którzy słuchali jego rozkazów? Nie wyglądali na aurorów ani członków Zakonu. Kolejny punkt na coraz dłuższej liście tajemnic, które otaczają twojego brata.

\- Hermiono! - Harry powoli się irytował. - Czy ty aby nie przesadzasz? Przecież on uratował mi dzisiaj życie, a ty najeżdżasz na niego, jakby coś ci zrobił.

\- Ja na niego nie najeżdżam! - oburzyła się Hermiona. - Po prostu mówię, że nie można go lekceważyć. Czytałam o wielu osobach, które dysponowały potężną mocą i wiesz co? Większość z nich była taka jak Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

\- Sugerujesz... - Cassie przerwała rozmowę z Ginny. - Że mój brat zostanie drugim psycholem, żądnym władzy nad światem?

\- Już mówiłam, ja nic nie sugeruję - odpowiedziała Hermiona, czując się niepewnie pod świdrującym wzrokiem Cassie. - Ja tylko...

\- Posłuchaj - Cassie nie dała jej dokończyć. - Lubię cię, nawet bardzo, ale nawet tobie nie pozwolę oskarżać go o takie coś. Jeżeli masz zamiar mieszać go z błotem, to przynajmniej rób to, gdy tego nie słyszę.

\- Ale Cassie, ja naprawdę... - zmieszana Hermiona zaczęła się tłumaczyć. - Nie miałam na myśli, że Connor...

\- Doprawdy? - zapytała dziewczyna. - To co takiego miałaś na myśli?

Hermiona umilkła speszona. Cassie patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, a gdy zrozumiała, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, wstała i opuściła pokój. Hermiona po chwili wahania zrobiła to samo. Gdy za panną Granger zamknęły się drzwi, Harry powiedział.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem ,że będzie zdolna to powiedzieć. Wy też myślicie, że mój brat jest drugim Voldemortem?

\- Nie Harry, nie sądzimy tak - powiedziała Ginny. - Ale sam przyznaj, że jego umiejętności, a nawet charakter są ciut niepokojące.

\- To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi - odpowiedział Potter.

\- Nie dowodzi - potwierdziła Ginny. - Ale daje do myślenia.

Dalszą rozmowę przerwał Syriusz, wchodząc do pokoju. Z miejsca wyczuł napiętą atmosferę, więc postanowił dowiedzieć się, co jest grane. Przyłączył się do młodzieży i prosto z mostu zapytał, co się stało. Harry opowiedział mu o słowach Hermiony. Gdy skończył Syriusz zmarszczył brwi.

\- No cóż - powiedział. - Myślę, że nie powinniśmy oceniać kogoś po pozorach. Rozmawiałem z nim jakiś czas temu. Widzicie, Connor ma nieco, hmm, niecodzienne poglądy na wojnę i świat. Ale to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. Myślę, że dzisiaj wystarczająco dobitnie pokazał po czyjej stoi stronie.

Harry poczuł olbrzymią wdzięczność do Syriusza. Ginny i Ron także potwierdzili jego zdanie. Chwilę jeszcze porozmawiali o Connorze, a potem zaczęli dyskutować o nadchodzącym roku szkolnym.

Harry po rozmowie z Syriuszem poczuł się lepiej. Cieszył się, że chociaż Łapa nie ma żadnych obiekcji, co do jego brata. Gdy Potter wkroczył do kuchni zauważył, że w pomieszczeniu siedzi Hermiona. Dziewczyna zobaczyła go i wstała.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała. - Nie powinnam mówić takich rzeczy. Wiem, przegięłam. Ale ja naprawdę nie miałam niczego złego na myśli.

\- Spokojnie Hermiono - uśmiechnął się Potter. - To wolny kraj, wolno ci wyrazić swoje zdanie. Tylko proszę cię, następnym razem wyrażaj je nieco delikatniej, dobrze?

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Harry uścisnął ją krótko, dając znak, że nie ma do niej żalu. Kiedy zobaczył, jak Hermiona siada przy stole i wertuje książki powiedział. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, ale nie przeszkodził przyjaciółce. Nagle zmarszczył brwi. Minęło już kilka godzin, a ani Connor, ani Jonathan nie pojawili się na Grimmauld Place. Potter nie wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Nagle podbiegła do niego Ginny.

\- Widziałeś wieczorne wydanie Proroka? - zapytała.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Harry.

\- To patrz.

Ginny podała mu gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie Voldemorta i Connora, stojących naprzeciwko siebie. Obydwaj mieli zacięty wyraz twarzy, a ich oczy płonęły żądzą mordu. Wielki nagłówek głosił:

 **Spektakularna bitwa na Ulicy Pokątnej.**

 **Spektakularny pojedynek tajemniczego chłopaka z Sami-Wiecie-Kim!**

 **Czarodzieje oddychają z ulgą, zapala się światełko nadziei.**

 _Dziś w godzinach popołudniowych, na Ulicy Pokątnej, śmierciożercy postanowili odrobinę się zabawić. Aurorzy z Ministerstwa Magii zareagowali błyskawicznie. Razem z Zakonem Feniksa, organizacją walczącą z Sami-Wiecie-Kim, bronili obywateli. Po kilku minutach na scenie pojawili się tajemniczy osobnicy, w czarnych płaszczach. Ich niebywałe umiejętności zasiały popłoch wśród zwolenników Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Śmierciożercy w krótkim czasie ponieśli olbrzymie straty. Niespodziewani sojusznicy byli dla nich absolutnie bezlitośni. Gdy zwycięstwo sił Dobra wydawało się bliskie, pojawił się Sami-Wiecie-Kto we własnej osobie. Pech chciał, że akurat tego dnia Harry Potter robił zakupy. Łatwo się domyślić, że stał się celem czarnoksiężnika. Młody czarodziej dzielnie się bronił, jednakże Sami-Wiecie-Kto był silniejszy. Gdy śmiertelne zaklęcie już prawie dosięgało Pottera, ten po raz kolejny wymknął się śmierci. Nieznajomy czarodziej uratował pana Pottera i sam ściągnął na siebie gniew Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Jednakże Sami-Wiecie-Kto tym razem nie docenił swojego przeciwnika. Młodzieniec i wspomniany czarnoksiężnik walczyli ze sobą jak równy z równym. Po kilkunastu minutach pojedynku, który z pewnością przejdzie do legendy, stała się rzecz niesłychana. Niepokonany dotąd Sami-Wiecie-Kto, razem z chłopakiem, leżeli na ziemi, obaj wyczerpani po pojedynku oraz obaj nie mający sił na dalszą walkę. Kiedy pojawił się Albus Dumbledore, Mroczny Lord natychmiast opuścił miejsce bitwy, razem z ocalałymi poplecznikami. Nie udało nam się ustalić tożsamości chłopaka, lecz jedno jest pewne. Dzisiejszy dzień odmienił nasz świat. Zatlił w sercach naszych obywateli nadzieję. Młody bohater przekonał nas, że istnieją jeszcze na świecie siły, zdolne przeciwstawić się tyranii Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Z pewnością wielu z nas odetchnie teraz z ulgą._

Harry skończył czytać artykuł.

\- Ale heca, co nie? - wyszczerzyła się Ginny. - To, co stało się na Pokątnej jest tematem numer jeden w całym kraju. Podsłuchałam jak tata opowiadał mamie, że w Ministerstwie zapanowało istne pandemonium.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie rozumiesz? - zdziwiła się Ginny. - Harry, Sam-Wiesz-Kto od zawsze uchodził za niepokonanego. Każdy bał się stawić mu czoła. Aż tu nagle dzisiaj jego autorytet legł w gruzach. I to za sprawą kogo? Jakiegoś tajemniczego chłopaka, o którym nikt nigdy nie słyszał. Nic dziwnego, że Ministerstwo chce ustalić jego tożsamość, a co najważniejsze dowiedzieć się jakie ma zamiary. Boją się go. Nie wiedzą, czy Connor jest ich sojusznikiem, czy ma własne cele. A twój brat, czy tego chciał, czy nie, na Pokątnej wyszedł z cienia i ujawnił się.

\- Może coś w tym jest - zgodził się Potter.

\- Mówię ci - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Bardzo dużo się teraz zmieni.

Po tych słowach Ginny opuściła Harry'ego. Młody Potter odnalazł Rona i dla zabicia czasu rozegrał z nim partyjkę szachów. Ron jak zwykle eliminował jego figury, jedne po drugich, samemu nie odnosząc większych strat. Rudzielec już miał kończyć partię, gdy z kuchni dobiegły ich odgłosy wielkiej krzątaniny i krzyki. Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie i pędem skierowali się na dół. To co zobaczyli w pomieszczeniu sprawiło, że dostali gęsiej skórki. Przy kuchennym stole siedział Jonathan. Jego wygląd skojarzył się Harry'emu z filmami o zombie. Twarz, jak i ubranie miał całe we krwi oraz dyszał jakby przebiegł kilkadziesiąt mil. Rude włosy, które zawsze utrzymywał w nienagannym porządku były potargane na wszystkie strony. Przerażona pani Weasley krzątała się wokół niego z domową apteczką, a w międzyczasie Syriusz z Remusem próbowali dowiedzieć się, dlaczego chłopak jest w takim stanie. Harry poczuł, jak coś przewraca mu się w żołądku. Uczucie to wzmogło się, gdy rozejrzawszy się dookoła stwierdził, że brakuje Connora. Jonathan jednak był w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby cokolwiek im powiedzieć. Dysząc, sklecał nieskładne zdania, tak że nikt nie mógł go zrozumieć. W końcu, gdy Remus przyniósł mu trochę whisky na uspokojenie, Jonathan zaczął odzyskiwać panowanie nad sobą. Na jego twarz wracały kolory, a także oddech nieco mu się uspokoił. W tym momencie Harry zauważył, że nie przyszedł sam. Na krześle w rogu kuchni siedziała dziewczyna z niebieskimi włosami. Była tak samo blada jak rudzielec przed chwilą, a dodatkowo z jej oczu płynęły łzy. Harry podszedł do niej, chcąc jakoś pomóc, ale ubiegła go Cassie. W mgnieniu oka znalazła się przy dziewczynie i opatrując jej rany, próbowała coś z niej wycisnąć. Zamieszanie trwało przed dobre piętnaście minut , aż w pomieszczeniu pojawił się nie kto inny, jak sam Albus Dumbledore. Widząc, w jakim stanie są przybysze zrozumiał, że sprawa jest naprawdę bardzo poważna. Odwrócił się z zamiarem wyproszenia młodzieży, ale Harry go ubiegł.

\- O nie profesorze - powiedział stanowczo. - Nawet niech pan nie myśli, że stąd wyjdę.

\- Wyjdziesz Harry i to nie jest prośba - odpowiedział dyrektor twardo. - Nie wolno ci tu być.

\- Mam to gdzieś! - ryknął Potter. - Mój brat był razem z nimi i nie wyjdę dopóki nie dowiem się, co się z nim stało!

Na wspomnienie Connora dziewczyna znowu wybuchnęła płaczem. Harry, widząc jej reakcję obawiał się najgorszego, lecz postanowił zostać do końca. Albus widząc, iż chłopak będzie trwał w swym postanowieniu, wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się do Jonathana.

\- Co się stało?

\- My... - Jonathan, mimo że pochłaniał trunek, szklanka za szklanką, nadal był niespokojny. - To miała być bułka z masłem! Ale wszystko się schrzaniło!

\- O czym pan mówi?

Jonathan wziął głęboki oddech i zrelacjonował Albusowi, jak złapany śmierciożerca opowiedział im o tajnej bazie śmierciożerców, jak do spółki z pozostałymi postanowili ją zniszczyć. Gdy doszedł do tego, co się stało w jaskini, Harry nie wytrzymał. Podbiegł do niego i złapał go za przód szaty.

\- Co z Connorem?!

\- Harry uspokój się! - powiedział stanowczo Dumbledore. - Pozwól Jonathanowi dokończyć!

\- Kiedy wydawało się, że wszystko jest już opanowane przybiegła do mnie Azami - chłopak wskazał dziewczynę. - Powiedziała, że została zaatakowana przez trolla, a Connor został, by z nim walczyć mimo ciężkich ran. Natychmiast pobiegliśmy na ratunek, ale okazało się, że go tam nie ma. Znaleźliśmy jedynie truchło trolla. Po Connorze nie było żadnego śladu. A potem... - Jonathanowi zaczął łamać się głos.

\- Co się działo potem? - pytał Dumbledore.

\- Jaskinia zaczęła się walić. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Ledwo zdołaliśmy wydostać się na powierzchnię. Całe wnętrze zostało zasypane głazami.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że Connor tam został? - powiedziała słabym głosem Cassie. - Nie wyszedł z wami?

Jonathan pokręcił przecząco głową. Harry czuł, jakby ktoś przywalił mu obuchem w głowę. Nie chciał wierzyć w to, że Connor zginął. To było takie nierealne. „Przecież on niedawno pokonał samego Voldemorta.„ myślał. „Jakim cudem mógł zginąć z tak błahego powodu, jak zawalenie się jaskini? „. Spojrzał na Cassie i zobaczył, jak jej ramiona drżą od wstrzymywanego płaczu. Podszedł do siostry i przytulił ją z całej siły. Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała i zaczęła szlochać w jego ramię. Natomiast Dumbledore przymknął powieki, a po chwili powiedział.

\- Powiedziałeś, że gdy dotarliście na miejsce, nie znaleźliście jego ciała. Skąd w takim razie pewność, że po prostu nie wyszedł z jaskini przed wami?

\- Stamtąd było tylko jedno wyjście, pilnowane przez naszych ludzi. Zapytaliśmy ich, ale nie widzieli, aby Connor wychodził z jaskini.

\- Nie wiadomo czy zginął na pewno - oświadczył Dumbledore. - Być może jakoś przetrwał.

\- Nasi ludzie już próbują pozbyć się kamieni, by zbadać jaskinię - Azami odezwała się po raz pierwszy.

\- Zakon wam pomoże - powiedział Dumbledore. - Wyślę kilku ludzi.

Jonathan kiwnął głową. Harry z ulgi ledwo mógł ustać na nogach. A więc nie wszystko było stracone. Nadal istniała nikła szansa, że najstarszy Potter mógł przeżyć wypadek. Nadal trzymając siostrę w ramionach zapytał.

\- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

\- Członkowie Zakonu i przyjaciele twojego brata na pewno sobie poradzą, Harry - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Dumbledore zwracał się do niego, jakby nadal był dzieckiem. A tymczasem on chciał działać, lecz starzec mu to uniemożliwiał. W tej chwili Potter poczuł do niego olbrzymią niechęć. Dlaczego on zawsze musiał decydować co ma robić, a czego nie? Harry miał tego dosyć. Już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć Dumbledore'owi coś niemiłego, ale Jonathan znów się odezwał.

\- Muszę wracać. Trzeba poinformować pozostałych Cieni o tym, co się wydarzyło.

Wstał, a gdy przechodził obok rodzeństwa Potterów zatrzymał się przed nimi.

\- Nie przejmujcie się. Znam go dłużej od was i wiem, że nic mu nie jest. Wychodziliśmy cało z gorszych rzeczy.

Harry kiwnął głową. Jonathan obdarzył jeszcze Cassie nikłym uśmiechem i wraz z Azami teleportowali się do Tytanu. Harry w towarzystwie siostry i przyjaciół wyszedł z kuchni.

\- Myślicie, że nic mu nie jest? - zapytał Harry.

\- Nie wiemy - odpowiedziała Hermiona.

\- Boję się, tak bardzo się o niego boję - szepnęła Cassie.

\- Ciągle mam wrażenie, że zaraz tu wparuje i znowu zacznie krytykować wszystko i wszystkich - dodał Harry.

W tym momencie przez okno sypialni wleciała czarna sowa. Upuściła zwitek pergaminu na kolanach Harry'ego i wyleciała. Zaskoczony chłopak otworzył list i wydał zduszony okrzyk.

\- Od kogo? - zapytał Ron.

\- On żyje! - wykrzyknął Harry.

\- Co?!

Cassie wyrwała Harry'emu list i szybko go czytała. Mimo, że na pergaminie nakreślone było jedynie kilka zdań, to dziewczyna szczerze się ucieszyła.

 _Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Jestem trochę poobijany, ale to nic. Jakiś czas zajmie mi dochodzenie do siebie, więc przez kilka dni mnie nie będzie. Nie martwcie się o mnie._

\- Żyje - wyszeptała Cassie.

Cassie i Harry poczuli, jak całe napięcie z nich uchodzi. W końcu byli pewni, że ich brat jest cały i zdrowy. Hermiona, po przeczytaniu wiadomości powiedziała.

\- Trzeba to pokazać Dumbledore'owi i reszcie.

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Harry. Pozostali spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. - Skoro Dumbledore nie chce mi mówić, co zamierza oraz odsuwa mnie od każdej sprawy, to ja też nie będę mu mówił wszystkiego. Niech trochę pożyję w niewiedzy.

\- Ale Harry to ważna wiadomość! - zaprotestowała Hermiona.

\- Powiedziałem nie, Hermiono! - oświadczył Potter stanowczo. - I zabraniam ci mu o tym mówić, rozumiesz?

\- Jak chcesz - odparła panna Granger. - Ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko.

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem rozeszli się do łóżek. Ten dzień okropnie ich wyczerpał.

W tym samym czasie, w nieznanym nikomu miejscu pewien czarnoksiężnik chodził w kółko po swojej komnacie i klął na czym świat stoi. Stojące przed nim postacie w czarnych szatach, patrzyły na niego niespokojnie. Nikt się nie odzywał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że teraz Voldemort jest jak tykająca bomba. Porażka na Pokątnej rozwścieczyła go do granic możliwości.

\- Macie poruszyć niebo i ziemię, by znaleźć tego chłopaka, rozumiecie?! Przyprowadzić mi go żywego lub martwego!

\- Ale Panie - jedna z zakapturzonych postaci postąpiła parę kroków do przodu. - A nie lepiej byłoby skupić się na planie dorwania Harry'ego Pottera? Po co marnować środki na kogoś innego?

Pozostali śmierciożercy w duchu zgadzali się z towarzyszem. Po tym, co zobaczyli na Pokątnej, jakoś nikt nie kwapił się do poszukiwań tajemniczego chłopaka. Ale kiedy tylko śmierciożerca skończył mówić, rozbłysło zielone światło i pożegnał się ze światem. Voldemort zaś krzyknął:

\- Jeszcze ktoś chce kwestionować moje rozkazy?! Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego Pottera to mam już pomysł jak dopaść tego smarkacza! Więc macie nie zawracać sobie nim głowy i robić, co do was należy!

Śmierciożercy gorliwie pokręcili głowami.

\- Świetnie - wycedził Czarny Pan. - Bella i Greyback niech pójdą do domu tego dziennikarza i przekonają go, jaką cenę płaci się za wypisywanie kłamstw w gazecie. Iskierka nadziei! Ja mu dam iskierkę nadziei! Zaatakować kilka mugolskich wiosek! Zgaszę tą ich nadzieję w mgnieniu oka!

Śmierciożercy wyszli z komnaty, by wykonać rozkazy. Tej nocy śmierć miała pełne ręce roboty.


	16. Rozdział 14 „Propozycja pustelnika

Connor obudził się z głośnym jękiem. Przy najmniejszym ruchu czuł ból na całym ciele. Dostrzegł, że cały tors ma owinięty bandażem. Powoli rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się w małej izdebce. Drewniane ściany wyglądały, jakby miały się rozlecieć ze starości. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się tylko łóżko, mała toaletka, stolik przy łóżku i zwykłe, drewniane krzesło. Szata chłopaka, jego miecz oraz różdżka leżały na podłodze przy łóżku. Connor czując zawroty głowy, opadł na łóżko oraz próbował przypomnieć sobie niedawne wydarzenia. Bitwa na Pokątnej, walka w jaskini, pojedynek z trollem, tajemnicza postać, która uratowała mu życie. Nie wiedział jak długo był nieprzytomny. Nie było tu zegarka, lecz promienie Słońca wpadające przez okno zwiastowały, że jest południe. Sięgnął po szklankę z wodą, stojącą na stoliku i upił łyk. Znów próbował się podnieść, lecz z marnym skutkiem. Zauważył, że na stoliku stoi również miska z wodą oraz stos zwiniętych ręczników. „Więc miałem gorączkę„ myślał chłopak. „Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?„. Jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Ból w nodze stawał się nie do zniesienia, więc chłopak coraz mocniej zaciskał zęby. Usłyszał kroki w pomieszczeniu obok i po chwili do izdebki wszedł wysoki mężczyzna. Krótkie włosy, przyprószone siwizną zdradzały, że nieznajomy lata młodości ma już za sobą. Przez jego prawy policzek przechodziła szkaradna blizna, lecz brązowe oczy patrzyły na Connora życzliwie. Postura mężczyzny także była potężna. Nieznajomy podszedł do łóżka Pottera, ciężko stawiając kroki. Popatrzył na chłopaka i przemówił grubym, basowym głosem:

\- Obudziłeś się. Wreszcie, już zaczynałem się niepokoić, że podałem ci nie te lekarstwa, co potrzeba.

\- Kim pan jest? - zapytał Connor, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nazywam się Silvestro. A ty jesteś Connor Potter, prawda?

\- Skąd pan wie?

\- Miałeś wysoką gorączkę. Majaczyłeś. Usłyszałem kilka ciekawych rzeczy. Czy tego chcesz czy nie, sporo o tobie wiem.

Connor zaklął w myślach. Aż bał się tego, co mógł nieświadomie powiedzieć. Z lekką obawą zapytał:

\- Jak dużo pan wie?

\- Kilka rzeczy - uśmiechnął się Silvestro. - Mów mi po imieniu, proszę. Czuje się staro, jak mówisz do mnie per pan.

\- Jak długo tu jestem?

\- Trzy dni.

Connor rozszerzył oczy. Był nieprzytomny przez trzy dni? Chciał wstać, ale ręka mężczyzny delikatnie, acz stanowczo mu to uniemożliwiła.

\- Odpoczywaj, młody Potterze - powiedział Silvestro. - Nie możesz się przemęczać. Nieźle cię urządzili. Wstrząśnienie mózgu, zmiażdżona noga, połamane żebra i wielka rana na brzuchu. Poskładałem cię najlepiej jak umiałem, ale ta noga będzie ci dokuczać przez jakiś czas. Miałeś szczęście, że wszedłem do tej jaskini, bo inaczej byłoby z tobą krucho.

\- A skąd się tam wziąłeś?

\- Przez zwykły przypadek. Łowiłem ryby na kolację nad okoliczną rzeką. Nagle usłyszałem jakieś krzyki i huki z jaskini nieopodal. Zdziwiłem się, bo jej lokatorzy zawsze zachowywali się cicho. Ciekawość wzięła nade mną górę, no i wszedłem do środka. Mijałem tylko martwe ciała. Już miałem zawrócić, gdy usłyszałem ryk trolla. Tak więc postąpiłem jeszcze parę kroków naprzód i tak znalazłem ciebie. Naprawdę, podziwiam cię, że z takimi obrażeniami byłeś w stanie pokonać to bydle.

\- Wiedział pan, że zamieszkują ją śmierciożercy?

\- Przestań z tym panem - zaśmiał się Silvestro. - Tak, wiedziałem. Ale nigdy mnie nie niepokoili, więc ja też nie miałem powodu, by uprzykrzać im życie.

\- Więc nie stoisz po stronie śmierciożerców?

\- Nie stoję po niczyjej stronie - wzruszył ramionami Silvestro, poprawiając Connorowi pościel. - Czy to pod rządami Ministerstwa, czy śmierciożerców i tak moje życie będzie takie samo. Ani ta strona, ani tamta nie interesuje się samotnym starcem mieszkającym w głębi lasu.

\- Mieszkasz tutaj?

\- Od czterdziestu lat - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Ta niewielka chatka i Pumcia są jedynymi śladami mojej egzystencji.

\- Pumcia? - zdziwił się Connor. - Twoja żona?

\- Ha, ha, ha - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Żona? Nie mam żony, ale tak, w pewnym sensie Pumcia należy do mnie.

Po czym Silvestro głośno gwizdnął. Do pomieszczenia wkroczył sporej wielkości owczarek niemiecki, machając radośnie ogonem. Pies stanął przy Silvestrze, a ten zaczął głaskać go po głowie. Owczarek próbował polizać mężczyznę po twarzy, ale Silvestro w porę się odsunął. Connor uśmiechnął się widząc tą scenę. W pewnym momencie pies podszedł do chłopaka i powąchał jego dłoń. Zaszczekał radośnie i wskoczył na wolne miejsce obok Connora. Chłopak ze śmiechem wyciągnął rękę i poczuł puszystą sierść zwierzęcia. Była przyjemna w dotyku. Pumcia natomiast próbowała powtórzyć swoją próbę lizania po twarzy, ale Silvestro odpędził ją ręką.

\- Daj mu odpoczywać lizusko! - owczarek zeskoczył z łóżka i zniknął w otwartych drzwiach. - Polubiła cię. To moja jedyna towarzyszka. Przypałętała się bidulka pewnej deszczowej nocy. Dałem jej trochę jedzenia i tak już została. No, na mnie już czas. Idę przygotować obiad, a ty leż tutaj i odpoczywaj. Nie jest to może pięciogwiazdkowy hotel, ale chyba wytrzymasz, co?

Silvestro mrugnął do Connora i skierował się do wyjścia. Jednak zatrzymał go głos chłopaka:

\- Dziękuję za ratunek, ale nie mogę tu zostać. Muszę wracać.

\- W tym stanie nie zrobisz nawet pięciu kroków, nie mówiąc o teleportacji. Aż tak ci tu źle?

\- Nie o to chodzi - szybko odpowiedział Connor. - Ale moi przyjaciele i rodzina mogą się martwić.

\- Bez obaw - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Wysłałem im sowę w twoim imieniu z wiadomością, że jesteś cały oraz przez kilka dni będziesz nieobecny.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś...? - zaczął chłopak, lecz Silvestro mu przerwał.

\- Mówiłem ci, majaczyłeś. A ja, przyznaje się, wykorzystałem twój stan i dowiedziałem się o tobie paru rzeczy. Również tego, do kogo skierować sowę. Odpocznij młody Potterze, zbierz siły i dopiero, gdy nie będziesz się krzywił z bólu co kilkanaście minut, wrócisz do przyjaciół.

Zrezygnowany Connor opadł na poduszki. Polubił tego człowieka. Poza tym widać było, że nie interesuje się tym, co dzieje się na świecie. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ta chatka była jego całym światem. I dopóki nikt nie naruszał jego miejsca zamieszkania, nic innego się dla niego nie liczyło. Poza tym, gdyby Silvestro miał wobec niego wrogie zamiary, to z pewnością nie ratowałby mu życia. Potter poczuł jak staje się coraz bardziej senny. Wsłuchany w świergot ptaków za oknem, po chwili odpłynął do krainy Morfeusza.

\- Dochodzisz do siebie szybciej niż myślałem.

Był poranek. Silvestro przyszedł do niego i zaczął sprawdzać stan jego zdrowia. Stwierdzając, że żebra i rana na brzuchu goją się jak powinny, zabrał się za jego nogę. Tutaj nie było już tak wesoło. Kończyna była cała sina, a Connor nie mógł poruszyć nawet palcami. Poza tym spuchła do olbrzymich rozmiarów. Silvestro stwierdził, że będzie musiał ją operować.

\- Znasz się na tym? - zapytał Connor.

\- Z zawodu jestem lekarzem - odparł. - Nie bój się młody Potterze, poradzę sobie z tym.

Podał mu eliksir znieczulający. Chłopak wypił go i pozwolił Silvestrowi działać. Mężczyzna powiedział mu, żeby nie patrzył na swoją nogę, bo nie będzie później czyścił pościeli z wymiocin. Connor zajęty zabawą z Pumcią, nawet nie zauważył kiedy doktor zaczął kroić mu nogę. Dostosowywał się do rady Silvestra i całą swoją uwagę skupiał na psie. Po niecałej godzinie usłyszał głos mężczyzny:

\- Gotowe.

Dopiero teraz Potter przeniósł na niego wzrok. Rozszerzył oczy na widok wielkiej ilości zakrwawionych ręczników, które Silvestro wrzucał do czarnego worka na śmieci. Spojrzał na swoją nogę, dostrzegając na niej świeżo założony opatrunek.

\- Teraz już nie boli prawda? - zapytał z uśmiechem Silvestro. - Wdarło się zakażenie. Mugolscy lekarze pewnie od razu chcieliby robić amputację, ale jak widzisz obyło się bez tego.

\- Dziękuje - powiedział Connor.

Silvestro kiwnął głową i wyszedł, aby wyrzucić ręczniki. Po chwili wrócił ze śniadaniem. Connor dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że od wczorajszego południa nic nie jadł. Rzucił się na jedzenie, a Silvestro ze śmiechem mówił:

\- Tylko się nie udław.

\- Dlaczego mi pomagasz? - zapytał Potter, gdy już skończył.

\- Bo potrzebujesz pomocy - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Nie mam w tym żadnego celu.

\- I nie chcesz niczego w zamian?

\- Nie - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Silvestro. - Poza tym i tak już mi się odwdzięczasz.

\- W jaki sposób? - zdziwił się Connor.

\- Rozmawiając ze mną - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Przez czterdzieści lat żyłem tu w samotności. Miło w końcu, po tak długim czasie, odezwać się do kogoś innego niż pies lub odbicie w lustrze. Świadomość, że coś powiesz i doczekasz się odwiedzi jest wystarczającym wynagrodzeniem za moją pomoc.

\- Dlaczego tutaj mieszkasz? - zapytał chłopak. - W takim odosobnieniu?

\- Kiedyś wiodłem całkiem inne życie - westchnął Silvestro, siadając na krześle. - Jesteś przywódcą bractwa Cieni, prawda? Ja też kiedyś należałem do tej organizacji. A teraz jestem wygnańcem. Odebrali mi mój miecz i szatę oraz wyrzucili z Tytanu. Tułałem się jakiś czas po świecie, aż w końcu zbudowałem tą chatkę i osiedliłem się w tym miejscu. Zdumiewające, jak szybko może zmienić się ludzki los prawda, młody Potterze? Niegdyś członek najszlachetniejszego i najpotężniejszego bractwa na świecie, a dziś? Pff, dziś jestem tylko szalonym pustelnikiem, o którym już nikt nie pamięta.

\- Za co cię wyrzucili?

\- Za uratowanie życia pewnemu dziecku.

\- Jak to? - Connor rozszerzył oczy.

\- Kiedyś byliśmy na misji w Kolumbii. Jacyś bandyci przejęli jedną z czarodziejskich wiosek i urządzali tam polowania na ludzi. Ustawiali ich w jednym rzędzie przy jakimś zbiorniku wodnym, wrzucali mugolskie granaty pod wodę i kazali biec. Ci, którzy nie zostali rozerwani na strzępy i przebrnęli całe jezioro, w nagrodę dostawali Avadą. Gdy pozbyliśmy się tych morderców, jakaś zapłakana matka oznajmiła, że jej syn jeszcze żyje. Pobiegłem tam i zobaczyłem dziewięcioletniego chłopca. Granat oderwał mu nogi. Miał silny krwotok. Bez zastanowienia wyjąłem różdżkę i wyszeptałem jedyne zaklęcie, jakie przyszło mi do głowy. Zaklęcie zamiany ciała, słyszałeś o nim? W skrócie, powoduje ono, że zamieniasz się ciałem z innym człowiekiem. Jako, że chłopiec nie miał jedynie nóg, to sprawiłem, że na nowo je odzyskał. W tym samym czasie jeden z morderców, którego chcieliśmy przesłuchać, w agonii patrzył jak jego kończyny po prostu znikają. Szybko zatamowałem krwotok i zwróciłem chłopcu życie. Jego matka całowała mnie po rękach, nazywając wybawcą. Niestety, zaklęcie którego użyłem było czarnomagiczne. Kapitan mojej drużyny aresztował mnie za to i zaprowadził przed Radę Cieni. Próbowałem jeszcze przekonać ich, że to dziecko bardziej zasługiwało na życie, niż jakiś podrzędny bandzior, ale ci głupcy nie chcieli mnie nawet słuchać. Okrzyknięto mnie szalonym psychopatą i wydalono z szeregów Cieni.

\- Mogę ci pomóc - powiedział Connor. - Jak wiesz, jestem teraz przywódcą Cieni. Poza tym teraz Cienie mogą bez ograniczeń korzystać z czarnej magii. Rada na pewno zgodzi się przyjąć cię z powrotem.

\- Nie kłopocz się, młody Potterze - mężczyzna z uśmiechem spojrzał mu w oczy. - Już przyzwyczaiłem się do życia samotnika. Teraz nawet bardziej mi ono odpowiada. Ta cisza i spokój. Z dala od wojen i śmierci. A i już latka nie te co wtedy. Tutaj jest mi dobrze. Proszę cię tylko, byś nikomu o mnie nie mówił. Zapewne Rada Cieni wie, że wciąż żyję, ale nie mają pojęcia, gdzie mnie szukać. I chciałbym, aby tak pozostało.

\- Jak chcesz - odparł Connor.

\- Jak widzisz, jakoś sobie radzę. Mam też paru znajomych, którzy od czasu do czasu przynoszą mi prowiant i wieści ze świata. Podoba mi się tak, jak jest.

Connor wzruszył ramionami i więcej nie poruszył tego tematu. Porozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, a potem Silvestro wyszedł, zostawiając chłopaka samego.

Mijał niecały tydzień, odkąd Silvestro znalazł Connora w jaskini. Przez ten czas stan zdrowia chłopaka znacznie się polepszył. Żebra jeszcze dawały o sobie znać, ale ból był coraz mniejszy. Nawet noga już mu nie dokuczała. Szóstego dnia mógł już wstać z łóżka. Jeszcze kuśtykając otworzył drzwi, w których tak często znikał Silvestro. Znalazł się w skromnie urządzonej kuchni. Zapach jajecznicy na bekonie wdarł się do jego nozdrzy. Stojący przy kuchence Silvestro spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

\- O proszę, widzę, że czujesz się już lepiej - powiedział.

\- Trochę - potwierdził chłopak.

\- Siadaj, zaraz będzie śniadanie.

Silvestro ustawił talerze na stole i po chwili obydwaj zajadali się potrawą.

\- Dobre - powiedział Connor.

\- Niestety, jajecznica to jedyna potrawa, która wychodzi mi perfekcyjnie.

\- Bez przesady. Gulasz i zupa rybna też były niezłe - zaprotestował Connor.

\- Tak mówisz? - w oczach Silvestra zamigotały wesołe błyski. - Czyli to nie ciebie wczoraj widziałem, jak krzywiłeś się jedząc kolację i potajemnie dawałeś wszystko Pumci?

Connor zaczerwienił się i zaczął coś mamrotać. Silvestro, widząc jego zakłopotanie, zachichotał pod nosem:

\- Takiego zawstydzonego cię jeszcze nie widziałem.

\- Nie jestem zawstydzony - zaprotestował Potter, ale czerwony kolor jego twarzy mówił co innego.

\- Uznajmy, że ci wierzę.

Po skończonym posiłku Potter postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz. Stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi i głęboko wdychał świeże, górskie powietrze. Postąpił parę kroków naprzód. Masując nogę, która znów dawała o sobie znać, rozglądał się dokoła. Znajdował się na niewielkiej polance, wokół której roztaczał się las. Tu i ówdzie chłopak widział zające, zajadające się trawą, a między drzewami od czasu do czasu przebiegał jeleń lub inne leśne zwierzę. Nagle poczuł, jak coś ociera się o jego nogawkę. Spojrzał w dół oraz spostrzegł, jak Pumcia patrzy na niego wyczekująco. Zapewne pomyślała, że Potter chce wziąć ją na spacer i wesoło merdając ogonem czekała na jego krok. Connor uśmiechnął się i ruszył naprzód. Próbował ignorować natarczywy ból w nodze. Po parominutowym spacerze pod górę doszli do wodospadu. Connor usiadł na jednej z wystających półek skalnych. Spojrzał w dół. Średniej szerokości rzeka mknęła przez las zygzakami. Z tej wysokości Potter zobaczył, iż morze drzew rozciąga się na co najmniej kilkaset mil. W oddali widział potężne łańcuchy górskie. Biorąc w rękę gałązkę rzucił ją w dal. Pumcia zaszczekała i pognała za rzuconym przedmiotem. Tymczasem chłopak, patrząc przed siebie myślał, że miło by było, gdyby mógł tu spędzić resztę życia. Cisza oraz piękno krajobrazu roztaczającego się dookoła, działały na niego kojąco. Poczuł się nagle zmęczony tym wszystkim. Obowiązkami jakie nad nim wisiały, odkąd objął funkcję przywódcy Cieni, wszechobecną wojną z Voldemortem i jego ludźmi oraz ciągłymi, krwawymi jatkami, w których nierzadko brał udział. Równocześnie zastanawiał się do czego zmierza Silvestro. Bo, że do czegoś zmierza, Connor nie miał żadnej wątpliwości. Nawet przez chwilę nie wierzył, że mężczyzna pomaga mu oraz otacza go troską z czystej uprzejmości. Już zbyt dobrze poznał ludzkie charaktery i prawa rządzące tym światem. Wiedział, że ludzie nigdy nie robią nic bezinteresownie oraz prędzej czy później upominają się o spłatę długu. Potter zastanawiał się właśnie, jakiej zapłaty zażąda od niego Silvestro, gdy usłyszał jego basowy głos:

\- Ach, więc to tutaj cię wywiało.

\- Śledzisz mnie? - zapytał Potter.

\- Bynajmniej - odpowiedział Silvestro siadając obok niego. - Co by było, gdyby nagle ci się pogorszyło?

\- Nie mam pięciu lat - odparł chłopak. - Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

\- Gdybyś był przeziębiony, to z pewnością byś sobie poradził. Ale przy kontrolowaniu tak rozległych obrażeń, jakie otrzymałeś, lepiej mieć obok siebie fachowca, który zna się na rzeczy.

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł zrezygnowany Connor.

Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę nie odzywając się. Szesnastolatek kątem oka zauważył, że Silvestro bacznie go obserwuje. Postanowił jednak nie zaczynać rozmowy i udawał, że całą jego uwagę zaprząta bawiąca się nieopodal Pumcia. W końcu Silvestro przerwał milczenie:

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy na tym świecie, młody Potterze?

Pytanie było tak niespodziewane, że Connor oderwał wzrok od owczarka. Spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Patrzył na chłopaka, najwyraźniej czekając na odpowiedź.

\- To zależy - ostrożnie odparł Connor. - Myślę, że tak. A dlaczego pytasz?

\- A gdyby istniała szansa zmienić świat na lepsze, podjąłbyś się tego?

\- Raczej nie. Świat, na którym żyję obecnie w zupełności mi wystarcza.

Silvestro przez jakiś czas patrzył w dal bez słowa.

\- Troszeczkę cię okłamałem, młody Potterze – zaczął mężczyzna. - Jeśli chodzi o moją bierną postawę wobec tego, co dzieje się na świecie. Widzisz, od pewnego czasu pracuję nad pewnym projektem i, powiem prosto z mostu, chciałbym byś stał się jego częścią.

\- O co ci chodzi? - Connor zmarszczył brwi. W tonie głosu oraz postawie Silvestra zaszła pewna zmiana.

\- Jak dobrze wiesz, świat czarodziei jest teraz w stanie wojny. Ale mugole również mają swoje konflikty. Co najśmieszniejsze, czarodzieje i mugole tak naprawdę walczą o to samo. O władzę nad światem. Różni nas tylko sposób w jaki walczymy. My używamy różdżek i zaklęć, a oni pistoletów i wojskowego sprzętu. Czy kandydaci na Cieni nadal składają przysięgę, że będą walczyć ze złymi mocami w celu zaprowadzenia pokoju na świecie? Jednak, młody Potterze, prawda jest taka, że pokój, o którym tak ciągle rozprawiacie jest tylko wymówką, swego rodzaju usprawiedliwieniem czynów, jakich się dopuszczacie, by go osiągnąć. Tak naprawdę chodzi wam tylko o jedno.

\- Niby o co?

\- O to samo co Voldemortowi i śmierciożercom. O władzę nad światem.

\- Nieprawda! - zaprotestował chłopak. - Nie chcemy żadnej władzy!

\- Czyżby? - Silvestro uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - W takim razie dlaczego chcecie powstrzymać Voldemorta?

\- Aby uwolnić ludzi od jego tyranii - powiedział Connor takim głosem, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

\- Po co?

Tym krótkim pytaniem Silvestro zbił Connora z pantałyku. Mężczyzna widząc, że chłopak nie odpowiada znowu wykrzywił wargi w ironicznym uśmiechu.

\- Po co chcecie bronić przed nim ludzi? Powiem ci, młody Potterze. Po to, aby samemu nimi rządzić. Myślisz, że Ministerstwo Magii oraz Zakon Feniksa, na czele z Dumbledore'm, mają jakiś szlachetny cel? Nic z tych rzeczy. Mają ten sam cel, który ma Voldemort. Władzę nad światem. Różni ich tylko sposób, w jaki próbują to osiągnąć. Voldemort używa strachu i terroru, natomiast Ministerstwo i Zakon pięknych słówek oraz nawoływań do zjednoczenia. Myślisz, że kiedy Voldemort upadnie ludzie będą mogli żyć, jak będą chcieli? Nic z tych rzeczy. Będą zdani na łaskę i niełaskę Ministerstwa. Oczywiście Ministerstwo nie przyzna się otwarcie, że chcą rządzić wszystkimi. Swoje kontrolowanie wszystkich ludzi nazwą prawem. Prawem, rozumiesz? Będą się kryli za sądami i sprawiedliwością, lecz jeśli przyjrzeć się głębiej będzie dokładnie to samo, co wtedy, gdyby rządził Voldemort. Tylko bez publicznych egzekucji lub czegoś w tym stylu. Nie chcesz się podporządkować? Nie chcesz słuchać Ministerstwa? W takim razie będziesz aresztowany za złamanie prawa oraz zesłany do więzienia. Dostrzegasz podobieństwo? Voldemort morduje tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, a Ministerstwo takich ludzi wsadza za kratki. Podsumowując, nieważne czy to Dobro czy Zło, obie strony walczą o jedno. O władzę nad światem. Natomiast ja, hmm, ja chcę to zmienić. Chcę wyrwać ludzi z krępujących ich kajdan oraz sprawić, że będą mogli żyć tak, jak im się spodoba. Bez żadnych praw, bez skrępowanych rąk, bez kogoś, kto będzie im rozkazywał. Chcę zmienić oblicze tego świata. Stworzyć świat, w którym wszyscy będą żyć ze sobą w przyjaźni, miłości i zgodzie. Bez żadnych uprzedzeń. Mugole i czarodzieje, gobliny i centaury, elfowie i druidzi, ludzie i zwierzęta. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Świat bez niszczycielskich wojen i walk o władzę. Świat bez szaleńców czyhających na czyjeś życie. Gdzie wszystkie marzenia ludzi staną się rzeczywistością. Można rzec, że jestem trzecią stroną w tej wojnie. Podczas gdy Dobro i Zło walczy o władzę, ja chcę uwolnić ludzi. To właśnie mój plan. Stworzenie nowego świata, dla wszystkich.

Z każdym słowem Silvestra, Connor rozszerzał oczy. Od mężczyzny biła jakaś tajemnicza siła. Już nie był sympatycznym pustelnikiem, który uratował mu życie. Stał przed nim człowiek zdeterminowany, pewny siebie oraz na swój sposób groźny. Fanatyczny ogień, który palił się w jego oczach sprawił, że Connorowi przeszły po plecach ciarki. Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał kogoś podobnego.

\- Jednakże... - po krótkiej pauzie Silvestro znowu zaczął mówić. - Jednakże jestem zbyt słaby, aby otwarcie wystąpić przeciw Voldemortowi, Ministerstwu i Zakonowi. Dlatego obserwuję wydarzenia i czekam na właściwy moment. Mam kilku ludzi, którzy w pełni się ze mną zgadzają, ale w dalszym ciągu jest nas za mało, by wyjść z cienia. Ale z tobą, z tobą mogłoby mi się udać. Byłem w jaskini wcześniej niż ci powiedziałem. Widziałem jak walczysz ze śmierciożercami i trollem. Twoje umiejętności są fantastyczne. Masz potencjał, którego w pełni nie wykorzystujesz, bowiem ogranicza cię moralność i prawo. Chcę ci zaproponować układ. Pomóż mi stworzyć nowy świat, zostań moją prawą ręką, moim generałem, który poprowadzi moje wojska ku nowej, lepszej przyszłości.

Connor coraz poważniej zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy ze zdrowiem psychicznym Silvestra jest wszystko w porządku. To, co proponował mu mężczyzna było niedorzeczne. Jednak powstrzymał się od jakiekolwiek komentarza, zadając zamiast tego pytanie:

\- A jak chcesz stworzyć nowy świat?

\- Niszcząc stary - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Nie można go już uratować. Jest do cna przesiąknięty złem i okrucieństwem.

\- Jesteś szalony - podsumował Connor. - Mówisz, że chcesz wyswobodzić ludzi z krępujących ich więzów i dać im nowy świat, pełen miłości, pokoju i tak dalej, a równocześnie chcesz ich wszystkich unicestwić, niszcząc świat obecny. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale jedno z drugim troszeczkę się wyklucza.

\- Aby stworzyć nowy porządek, stary musi ulec zniszczeniu. I wcale nie chcę unicestwiać ludzi, tylko świat, na którym żyją. Przy okazji pozwalając przetrwać jedynie wybranym. Nie chciałbym, aby w mojej Utopii żył ktoś taki jak Voldemort lub śmierciożercy. Ktoś, kto będzie próbował zburzyć ład i porządek jaki ustanowię. Zastanów się, czy życie kilku śmieci, którzy mordują, gwałcą i znęcają się nad słabszymi jest ważniejsze od spokojnej egzystencji tych, którzy są przepełnieni dobrocią i miłością? Śmiem twierdzić, iż nikt nie zapłacze, gdy ich zabraknie. A poza tym, czymże jest świat obecny, co? Walczysz dla niego, ze wszystkich sił starasz się, by nie został opanowany przez takich szaleńców jak Voldemort, by nie zmienił się w jałową ziemię pełną popiołów i krwi ludzi go broniących, a jak świat ci się odwdzięcza? Powiem ci. Odwdzięcza się tym, że zabiera ci wszystko co dla ciebie najważniejsze. Każdą bliską osobę, każde miejsce, które nazywasz domem. To jest właśnie jego nagroda, za twoje próby ocalenia go. Powiedz mi, młody Potterze, warto się poświęcać dla takiej nagrody?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Connor, po długiej chwili milczenia. - Nie wiem czy warto. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że to co powiedziałeś jest w większości prawdą. Ale wiesz co? Nie zgadzam się z tobą. Kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem, Hirohiko czytał mi bajki na dobranoc. O wielkich bohaterach, którzy bez cienia lęku czy wahania szli naprzód, by stoczyć bój ze złymi czarnoksiężnikami, którzy chcieli zawładnąć światem. Niektóre bajki były mroczne i pełne grozy. Czasami nawet bałem się poznać ich zakończenie. Bo, gdy słyszysz opowieści, w których źli ludzie mordują bezbronnych oraz cały świat staje w płomieniach, to czy koniec może być szczęśliwy? Czy świat będzie taki jak dawniej, choć pojawiło się na nim tyle zła? Ale na końcu bajki zły czas przemijał, wschodziło słońce i zaczynał się nowy dzień. Te bajki zapadły mi w pamięć jak nic innego. Nawet jeśli wtedy byłem zbyt mały, aby pojąć ich sens. Ale teraz... - Connor przymknął oczy. - Teraz myślę, że nareszcie je zrozumiałem. Bohaterowie tych bajek mogli w każdej chwili zawrócić i olać to wszystko, lecz oni wciąż szli naprzód. Ponieważ wierzyli. I ta wiara dodawała im sił.

Silvestro patrzył na Connora spod przymrużonych oczu. Po chwili splótł palce i patrząc na niego rzekł:

\- A w co ty wierzysz, młody Potterze?

\- W to - odpowiedział Connor, podnosząc na niego wzrok, w których błysnęła stal. - Że istnieją dobrzy ludzie, którzy nie chcą władzy, a tego, by ten świat przetrwał. By w końcu wyłonił się z okrywającego go cienia, i rozbłysnął jasnym blaskiem. Wierzę w to, że na tym świecie wciąż istnieje dobro. I że warto o nie walczyć. Że ten świat, mimo iż teraz zniszczony przez obsesyjną chęć ludzi, by nim rządzić, podniesie się z kolan i na nowo będzie taki sam, jak na początku. Twoja chęć zniszczenia go w niczym nie pomoże.

\- Czyli nie pomożesz mi - Silvestro bardziej stwierdził fakt niż zadał pytanie.

\- Wybacz, ale nie - odpowiedział chłopak twardo.

\- Szkoda - westchnął mężczyzna.

\- Co teraz zamierzasz? - zapytał Connor.

\- Nic - Silvestro uśmiechnął się. - Ty masz swoje poglądy, ja mam swoje. Uważam, że się mylisz pokładając w tym świecie nadzieję, ale to twoja sprawa. Skoro nie chcesz mi pomóc, to będę musiał znaleźć kogoś innego.

\- To chyba koniec twojej gościnności, więc czas na mnie.

\- O nie! - żywo zaprotestował Silvestro. - Nie jesteś jeszcze całkowicie wyleczony.

Connor spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a Silvestro nagle zaczął opętańczo chichotać.

\- Czy ty myślisz, że skoro mi odmówiłeś, to będę chciał cię zamordować lub torturami zmusić do zmiany zdania? Chyba za często stykałeś się z Voldemortem lub jemu podobnymi. Bez obaw, młody Potterze. Zaproponowałem ci układ, ty odmówiłeś, ponieważ masz własne poglądy. Szanuję to. Chcę ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Mój projekt zbudowania lepszego świata nie jest wymysłem szaleńca. Przede mną już wielu wpadło na ten pomysł.

Po tych słowach Silvestro wstał ze skarpy i odszedł, rzucając jeszcze przez ramię.

\- Za godzinę będzie obiad.

Connor nadal tkwił na swoim miejscu, myśląc o niedawnej rozmowie. Był trochę podenerwowany. Potter spodziewał się dokładnie tego, z czego śmiał się Silvestro. Że mężczyzna zabije go lub będzie próbował go złamać. Tymczasem on z podniesioną głową przyjął odmowę, a na dodatek nadal chciał do końca go wyleczyć, nim chłopak go opuści. Przez cały ten czas najstarszy Potter chełpił się tym, że zna ludzkie charaktery i potrafi przewidzieć ich zachowania. Jednakże z Silvestrem było inaczej. Nie wiedział, czego można się po nim spodziewać. Z westchnieniem wstał ze skarpy i skierował się do chatki pustelnika.

Jeden zamach, drugi, trzeci, piruet, szybkie cięcie z dołu. Od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy z Silvestrem minęły trzy dni. Przez ten okres mężczyzna nie wracał już do poruszonej wcześniej kwestii. Również jego zachowanie względem Connora się nie zmieniło. Nadal z nim żartował oraz zmieniał mu opatrunki. Teraz Potter ćwiczył na polance przed domem walkę mieczem. Jego noga bardzo dobrze się goiła. Nie odczuwał już bólu co kilka sekund, choć czasami ten się pojawiał. Był jednak na tyle nikły i krótkotrwały, że chłopak wcale się nim nie przejmował. Trenując próbował nadrobić prawie dwa tygodnie przerwy. Wykonał kolejny obrót i przeciął powietrze, jednak stal miecza natrafiła na drugą stal. Silvestro stał przed nim z uśmiechem, trzymając w górze rękę z mieczem. Krzyknął do Connora:

\- Broń się!

Po czym przejechał klingą po klindze chłopaka i przystąpił do natarcia. Jego ruchy były szybkie i płynne, ale Potter nie miał najmniejszych trudności z blokowaniem. Odskoczył w bok i próbował zaatakować przeciwnika z lewej strony, ale Silvestro z łatwością sparował cięcie. Co i rusz ciszę dookoła przerywał szczęk stali dwóch mieczy. W końcu Silvestro wylądował na ziemi, wypuszczając z dłoni miecz. Connor, przekonany, że pojedynek się zakończył, odwrócił się z zamiarem wejścia do chaty. Ale nagle poczuł jak Silvestro podcina mu nogi. Przewrócił się, a mężczyzna stał nad nim z mieczem przyciśniętym do jego gardła. Uśmiechnął się i rzekł:

\- Nigdy nie odwracaj się do żyjącego wroga plecami, młody Potterze. Nawet jeśli leży pokonany. Nigdy nie masz pewności, że nie będzie chciał cię ukąsić, gdy tylko stracisz czujność.

Odsunął ostrze od szyi Pottera i wyciągając rękę pomógł mu wstać. Idąc do chatki szesnastolatek powiedział:

\- Nieźle sobie radzisz z mieczem.

\- Lata treningu u Cieni zrobiły swoje - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Widać nie zapomniałem wszystkiego, czego mnie nauczyli. Myślę, że z twoim zdrowiem wszystko już w porządku. Jeżeli chcesz, jutro rano możesz wrócić do przyjaciół.

\- Świetnie! - ucieszył się Connor.

Silvestro spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Chłopak mógłby przysiąc, że przez chwile zobaczył w jego oczach żal. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że z nim zostanie i przekona się do jego pomysłu. Lecz Potter nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Sam przed sobą się nie przyznawał, ale stęsknił się za Harry'm i Cassie. Nadal pamiętał o złożonej im obietnicy i zaczął się denerwować przed nieuchronnym momentem wyjawienia prawdy. Jednakże, gdy tylko wszedł do chaty, zapomniał o rodzeństwie. Stół był suto zastawiony różnorakimi potrawami. Silvestro zaśmiał się z jego miny i wskazał mu miejsce przy stole. Usiadł naprzeciwko i powiedział:

\- Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś tu ostatni dzień, należy jakoś wyjątkowo cię pożegnać. Obfita kolacja i kilka trunków chyba wystarczy?

\- To nie było potrzebne - zaśmiał się Potter.

\- Potrzebne czy nie, ważne, że jest. Nie wiadomo kiedy będzie kolejna okazja, aby się zabawić.

Zaczęli jeść. W ruch poszło kilka butelek. Gdy Potter i Silvestro byli trochę wstawieni, starszy rzekł:

\- Opowiedz mi o twoim rodzeństwie.

\- Cassie jest o rok młodsza ode mnie. Bardzo kocha zwierzęta i lgnie do nich, jak ćma do światła. Poza tym ma miłą osobowość i jest zawsze chętna do pomocy. To taka szara myszka. Raczej nie udziela się towarzysko. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jak się wścieknie to biada temu, kto jej się narazi - Connor ze skrzywieniem przypomniał sobie bolesnego liścia od siostry. - Potrafi być wtedy naprawdę przerażająca. Natomiast Harry wydaje się być miłym gościem, ale jak dla mnie jest zbyt, hmmm, poukładany. Zero alkoholu, zero lgnięcia do dziewczyn, zero wypadów na miasto. Musi też nabrać trochę pewności siebie. Zawsze robi wszystko pod dyktando Dumbledore'a i nie próbuje postawić na swoim. Mam nadzieję, że to się zmieni, bo przecież chłopak musi się zabawić i zakosztować życia. W tym roku zamierzam się za niego wziąć. Sprawić, żeby wyrwał się z tej klatki, do której wcisnął go Dumbledore.

\- Chodzicie razem do szkoły?

\- Nie - Connor potrząsnął głową. - Ja mieszkam w Tytanie, Cassie we Włoszech. W tym roku jednak będę w Hogwarcie jako ochrona, ale czy będzie tam również Cassie? Nie wiem.

\- Masz jakąś dziewczynę?

\- Co ty mnie tak wypytujesz, hmm? - odpowiedział pytaniem Connor.

\- Z ciekawości - zaśmiał się mężczyzna. - Nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj.

\- Powiedzmy, że mój tryb życia nie za bardzo sprzyja trwałym związkom - westchnął Connor. - Jako przywódca Cieni, często wyruszam na niebezpieczne misje, w dodatku teraz, gdy śmierciożercy coraz częściej zaczynają atakować. A ja jakoś nie potrzebuję u swego boku przesiąkniętej słodyczą lizuski, która będzie załamywać ręce ilekroć zniknę na dłużej niż dwie godziny. Miałem kilka, hmm, przygód, ale to nie było nic poważnego.

\- A gdybyś znalazł kogoś w kim byś się zakochał, to co wtedy? Zmieniłbyś dla niej swój tryb życia?

\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami Connor. - Teraz mógłbym powiedzieć, że tak, ale gdyby doszło do takiej sytuacji mógłbym zachować się inaczej. Jak się zakocham, to wtedy będę się zastanawiał.

Connor westchnął, a w jego umyśle, nie wiedzieć skąd wytworzyła się wizja dziewczyny o fiołkowych oczach, którą spotkał na Pokątnej. Silvestro widząc reakcję chłopaka, uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- Chyba jednak ktoś jest - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

\- To nic ważnego. - odpowiedział Connor wzruszając ramionami. - Bez szans na powodzenie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ma chłopaka.

\- Chłopaka można się pozbyć na wiele różnych sposobów.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Możesz rzucić na niego Imperiusa i kazać mu się od niej odczepić, możesz go zabić, a ciało ukryć tak, że nikt go nie znajdzie, możesz też wrobić go w zdradę.

Connor popatrzył na mężczyznę i popukał się w czoło.

\- Naćpałeś się czy co? Nie jestem taki. Koleś nic mi nie zrobił, więc nie mam powodów, by go krzywdzić. Ostatecznie to nie jego wina, że wybrała jego. Jeśli jest z nim szczęśliwa, to czemu niby miałbym to niszczyć? Żeby zabrać ją dla siebie? Co prawda mam skłonności egoistyczne, ale nie aż takie.

\- No to kicha - powiedział Silvestro, napełniając kieliszek chłopaka.

\- Wielka - dorzucił Connor. - Gdybyś widział te oczy. Mógłbym godzinami się w nie wpatrywać.

\- Takie romantyczne słowa jakoś do ciebie nie pasują - rzucił z przekąsem Silvestro.

\- Ale to prawda - powiedział Potter. - Jest piękna.

\- A gdybyście byli razem i ktoś w jakiś sposób, by ją skrzywdził, to co byś zrobił?

\- Zależy.

\- To znaczy?

\- Od tego, co by ten ktoś zrobił.

\- Pobił ją, dajmy na to.

\- Wtedy ja pobiłbym jego. I to z dwa razy większą brutalnością niż on.

\- Oko za oko - kiwnął głową Silvestro.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Wracając do twojego brata, jak myślisz, dlaczego jest tak bardzo posłuszny Dumbledore'owi?

\- Pewnie dlatego, że od lat z nim przebywa. Albus Dumbledore jest wielkim czarodziejem, nie przeczę. Nie przeczę również temu, że stoi po stronie dobra. Ale czasem mam wrażenie, że nie zawaha się manipulować ludźmi, byle tylko osiągnąć swój cel. Być może to właśnie robi z Harry'm. Jak już mówiłem w tym roku zamierzam nieco rozluźnić pęta, którymi związał go pan Albus.

\- Czy twój brat przeżył może jakąś traumę?

\- Rok temu, gdy odrodził się Voldemort zmarł mu przyjaciel. A dlaczego pytasz?

\- Słyszałem, że najłatwiej manipulować ludźmi, wykorzystując ciemność w ich sercach - odpowiedział Silvestro. - A gdy tej ciemności nie ma, trzeba ją w człowieku stworzyć. Może to właśnie robi Dumbledore?

\- Być może coś w tym jest - wzruszył ramionami Connor. - Jednak nie sądzę, żeby Dumbledore posunął się do czegoś takiego. Moim zdaniem Harry potrzebuję po prostu solidnego kopniaka w tyłek, aby przestał go słuchać.

Rozmawiali jeszcze dobre parę godzin. Gdy rozeszli się do łóżek było grubo po północy. Connor czując, jak obraz coraz bardziej mu wiruje, runął na łóżko i twardo zasnął.

Obudził się następnego dnia z okropnym bólem głowy. Z niemrawą miną zwlókł się z łóżka i skierował do kuchni. Silvestro siedział w fotelu, czytając jakąś książkę i popijał kawę. Na widok Pottera uśmiechnął się, a gdy zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy, zachichotał pod nosem. Connor usiadł przy stole, łapiąc się oburącz za głowę. Silvestro głośno kaszlnął, zapewne by zrobić mu na złość, a ból głowy Connora wzmógł się. W końcu mężczyzna podszedł do niego i wyciągnął dłoń, na której spoczywała mała, zielona pigułka. Connor wziął ją i poczuł jak wszelkie objawy kaca ustępują w mgnieniu oka. Po skończonym śniadaniu zaczął zbierać się do odejścia. Trochę szkoda było mu opuścić to miejsce. Polubił Silvestra, mimo jego szaleńczych zamiarów zniszczenia świata. Najwyraźniej Potter także zjednał sobie sympatię mężczyzny, bo ten patrzył z wyraźnym żalem, jak szykuje się do odejścia. Gdy chłopak był już gotów, nadszedł czas na pożegnanie.

\- Dziękuję za wszystko. Być może jeszcze się spotkamy.

\- Myślę, że tak - odparł Silvestro, klepiąc Connora po ramieniu.

\- Bywaj - Connor odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Na pewno nie namówię cię, byś jednak został i mi pomógł?

Connor przymknął oczy. Wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna znowu poruszy ten temat. Odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto w brązowe tęczówki Silvestra.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczny za uratowanie mi życia i rehabilitację. Dlatego nie powiem nic aurorom ani Zakonowi o tym, co tu knujesz. Ale nie przyłączę się do ciebie.

Chciał odejść, ale znów powstrzymał go głos Silvestra.

\- Poczekaj!

Mężczyzna wstał i zaczął przeszukiwać jedną z szuflad małego biurka. Po chwili wyciągnął z niego małą, brązową książeczkę ze srebrnym wężem na okładce.

\- Zanim odejdziesz, chciałbym ci to dać - wręczył Connorowi prezent.

\- Co to? - zapytał Potter, obracając książeczkę.

\- Pamiętnik Salazara Slytherina. Mówiłem ci, że nie byłem jedyny, który wpadł na pomysł zmiany tego świata, prawda? Jeśli możesz, przeczytaj go w wolnym czasie.

Connor skinął głową i schował dziennik do kieszeni. Potem jeszcze raz pożegnał Silvestra i wyszedł z chaty. Mężczyzna natomiast nadal stał w drzwiach i patrzył na oddalającą się sylwetkę chłopaka. Z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiła go maska bez żadnych emocji. Patrząc na plecy Connora, który zaczynał znikać w lesie, rzekł cichym głosem:

\- Jeszcze tu wrócisz, młody Potterze. Prędzej czy później i tobie świat zabierze wszystko, na czym ci zależy. A wtedy - przymknął oczy. - Wtedy przekonasz się, że miałem rację.

Po tych słowach zamknął drzwi chatki i wrócił do przerwanej lektury.


	17. Rozdział 15 „Opowieść Connora

Wolnym krokiem szedł przed siebie, patrząc na rząd sklepów ustawionych wzdłuż wybrukowanej ulicy. Jakże brakowało mu tego miejsca. W jednej chwili poczuł, iż jest nierozerwalnie związany z tym miastem i nic nie byłoby w stanie zmusić go do jego porzucenia. Uśmiechał się do mijanych ludzi, ze śmiechem obserwował, jak pięcioletnia dziewczynka błaga swoją mamę o jeszcze jedną porcję lodów, po tym jak poprzednie znalazły się na ziemi. Zmierzał w kierunku zamku, położonego w najwyższym punkcie miasta. Gdy przecinał właśnie plac ćwiczebny usłyszał jak ktoś radośnie go woła:

\- Connor!

Chwilę potem widok zasłoniła mu burza gęstych, niebieskich włosów. Poczuł znajomy zapach morskiej bryzy i ze śmiechem objął ściskającą go postać, okręcając nią dookoła. Chwilę potem postawił ją na ziemi, a dziewczyna z oczami przepełnionymi szczęściem wyrzucała z siebie potok słów:

\- Dzięki Bogu, że żyjesz. Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś? Gdzie byłeś? Jesteś cały? Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Jonathan od dwóch tygodni chodzi cholernie przygnębiony, Lou wydziera się o byle co, a inni dniem i nocą odkopują tamtą jaskinię, szukając twojego ciała. A ty...

Connor postanowił się wtrącić, gdyż z doświadczenia wiedział, że jak Azami się rozpędzi, to żadna siła nie zmusi jej do zamknięcia buzi. Ze śmiechem poczochrał ją po włosach i rzekł:

\- Jak widzisz wszystko ze mną w porządku. Byłem nieźle poobijany, ale najgorsze już za mną.

\- Dzięki Bogu - powtórzyła dziewczyna jeszcze raz go przytulając.

\- Starczy tych czułości. Znajdźmy resztę.

\- Cały ty - zaśmiała się Azami. - Prawie dwa tygodnie cię nie było, a potem wracasz sobie jak z wakacji, podczas gdy inni siedzą jak na szpilkach, czekając na jakiekolwiek informacje o tobie i od razu rozstawiasz ludzi po kątach.

\- Cóż - Connor wzruszył ramionami. - Założę się, że jak mnie nie było, to wszyscy, jak jeden mąż się opieprzaliście.

\- Nieprawda! - oburzyła się dziewczyna. - Wszystko jest jak zawsze.

\- Taak? - Potter się roześmiał. - To dlaczego uczniowie zamiast ćwiczyć zaklęcia latają po mieście? Jak tu szedłem widziałem co najmniej tuzin z nich, jak siedzieli w barze, żłopiąc piwsko.

\- No bo... - Azami się zmieszała. - Bo Lou stwierdził, że skoro nie wiadomo czy żyjesz, nie będzie zawracał im głowy nauką. Pozwolił by, jak on to ujął, uczcili teoretycznie poległego towarzysza. Ale jutro mieli wrócić do obowiązków - zastrzegła.

Connor wyszczerzył się, kręcąc głową.

\- Poczekaj, bo ci uwierzę - powiedział.

\- Naprawdę! - zarzekała się Azami.

We dwójkę poszli w kierunku zamku. Trochę im to zajęło, zważywszy na to, iż prawie każdy spotkany członek Cieni, zatrzymywał się, aby porozmawiać z Potterem. Kiedy w końcu weszli do głównego holu, na powitanie w kierunku Pottera poleciał jasnożółty promień. Connor uchylił się i zobaczył, jak Jonathan zbiega po schodach.

\- Powinieneś dostać tym zaklęciem prosto między oczy - burknął rudzielec.

\- Za co?! - oburzył się Potter, patrząc na miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą uderzyło zaklęcie. Znajdowała się tam teraz wielka plama błota.

\- Za niedawanie znaków życia, podczas gdy każdy tutaj zastanawia się, czy Rada będzie musiała wybierać kolejnego przywódcę Cieni!

\- To nie była moja wina! - bronił się Potter.

Przez chwilę obaj stali naprzeciw siebie ciskając gromy z oczu. Nagle Jonathan się roześmiał i doskoczył do Connora, zamykając go w mocnym uścisku. Potter odpowiedział tym samym, a po chwili obaj chłopcy śmiali się do rozpuku. Azami zaś, patrząc na to, uderzyła się otartą ręką w czoło i wyszeptała do siebie:

\- Zwariować można.

Gdy chłopcy już się wyściskali, Jonathan klepnął Pottera w plecy z bananem na twarzy:

\- Dobrze, że jesteś. Robiło się tu nudno. Chodź, czekają na ciebie.

\- Kto?

\- Jak to kto? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Rada!

\- Teraz? - jęknął Potter. - To nie może zaczekać? Nie mam zamiaru użerać się z tymi staruchami.

\- Wiesz, że to nie ode mnie zależy - Jonathan wytknął mu język. - A poza tym, płać teraz za brak kontaktu.

\- Dzięki, wiedziałem, że zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć - burknął Connor i skierował się na piętro.

Stanął przed wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami. Pchnął je i wszedł do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia z jednym szerokim stołem pośrodku. Wokół stołu porozstawiane były krzesła, a na niektórych siedziało czworo starszych wiekiem czarodziei. Dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Gdy wszedł podnieśli głowy i mierzyli go wzrokiem. Jeden z mężczyzn wskazał mu krzesło, na którym Connor usiadł. Panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał. Szesnastolatek patrzył na nich bez emocji, ale w myślach wygłaszał o nich niezbyt przychylne opinie. „Jak ja nienawidzę tych staruchów. Ludzie w ich wieku powinni raczej zajmować się ogródkiem, a nie decydować o losach Cieni". Jednakże Rada Cieni istniała od zawsze i szesnastolatek nic nie mógł na to poradzić. To do niej należało oddawanie władzy nad miastem i bractwem Cieni w dobre ręce, gdy obecny władca rezygnował ze stanowiska lub umierał. Oni również rozpatrywali wszystkie za i przeciw potencjalnych kandydatów. Aby zostać przywódcą trzeba było uzyskać pozytywny głos co najmniej trójki z nich. Również bez ich zgody nie mogła się odbyć żadna reforma w szkoleniu uczniów oraz Cienie nie mogły otwarcie włączyć się do wojny. Odkąd tylko Connor został przywódcą bractwa darł z nimi koty. Oni uważali go za młodego, niedoświadczonego oraz niebezpiecznego dzieciaka parającego się czarną magią. On zaś twierdził, iż są za starzy, aby cokolwiek mogło od nich zależeć oraz nie nadążają za zmianami, jakie zaistniały na świecie. Gdyby to od nich zależało, nigdy nie zgodziliby się, aby to właśnie on objął funkcję przywódcy. Ale Connor zjednał sobie poparcie ludzi z całego miasta, więc Rada Cieni, nie chcąc stracić twarzy i narazić się na nieprzychylne opinie na swój temat, musiała zaakceptować jego kandydaturę.

\- Cieszymy się, że plotki o pańskiej śmierci, były tylko plotkami, panie Potter - odezwała się pomarszczona jak suszona śliwka kobieta.

\- Dziękuje, pani Mifune - uprzejmie odparł chłopak. Postanowił, że nie będzie wchodził z nimi w zbędne dyskusje. Niech mówią, co mają do powiedzenia, a potem wynocha.

\- Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj, aby omówić tą nieprzyjemną dla nas sytuację - chudy mężczyzna w jaskrawopomarańczowej tiarze zabrał głos. Connor zawsze się dziwił, jak to się dzieje, iż ten facet bez przeszkód porusza się po ziemi. Sprawiał wrażenie, że byle podmuch jest w stanie sprawić, że będzie fruwał.

\- Tak - otyła staruszka wychyliła się na krześle. Włosy miała upięte w kok, a na policzku widniał olbrzymi czyrak. Connor nigdy nie patrzył jej w twarz podczas rozmowy z obawy, że puści pawia, gdy tylko to uczyni. - Chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć, co się z panem działo, panie Potter. Jak przeżył pan tą katastrofę w jaskini?

\- Normalnie - odparł Potter ze znudzeniem. - Podczas gdy jaskinia zaczęła się walić wydostałem się na powierzchnię tajnym wyjściem, które znalazłem.

Connor kłamał przed nimi bez mrugnięcia okiem. Obiecał przecież Silvestrowi, że nikt się o nim nie dowie.

\- Jednakże... - odezwał się cichy głos. Należał do łysego mężczyzny o lisich oczach, który chytrze się uśmiechał. Chłopak zawsze podejrzewał, że ten facet ma niejedną rzecz za uszami. - Z tego co mówiła panienka Azami był pan ciężko ranny. Tymczasem siedzi pan przed nami, a ja nie widzę żadnych poważnych urazów.

\- Tuż w pobliżu był niewielki obóz druidów. Jeden z nich wyszedł złowić ryby na kolację i znalazł mnie nieprzytomnego. Zaniósł do obozu, a tamtejsi uzdrowiciele pomogli mi wrócić do zdrowia.

\- Ach tak - chudy staruszek odsłonił pożółkłe zęby. - Miał pan wielkie szczęście, panie Potter. Był pan na skraju życia i śmierci i akurat w pobliżu obozowali druidzi. Zaiste, wielkie szczęście.

\- Sugeruje pan coś, panie Inuzuki?

\- Ja? - staruszek udał zdziwienie, a potem się uśmiechnął. - Ależ skąd, panie Potter.

\- Dobrze, ani my nie mamy czasu na podchody, ani pan, panie Potter - głos zabrała otyła kobieta. - Zapytam wprost. Czy został pan pojmany przez wroga i w zamian za informację zwrócili panu wolność?

\- Pewnie - Connor uniósł drwiąco usta. - Voldemort chciał wyciągnąć ze mnie, czy jadłem w dzieciństwie warzywa i piłem mleczko. Odpowiedziałem, że owszem piłem mleczko, ale warzywka są blee. W zamian torturował mnie przed dwa tygodnie gotowanymi brokułami i szpinakiem.

\- Proszę o zaniechanie drwin panie Potter - otyła staruszka wysunęła ostrzegawczo palec.

\- Na głupie pytania odpowiadam tylko głupimi odpowiedziami, pani Tsurimi.

\- Został pan pojmany czy nie? - człowiek o lisich oczach ponowił pytanie koleżanki.

Connor zaśmiał się w myślach nad głupotą tej czwórki, ale odpowiedział poważnie.

\- Nie.

\- I nie wyjawił pan o nas wrogowi żadnych informacji?

\- Nie.

\- Może pan dać na to Słowo Czarodzieja?

\- Wam chyba naprawdę się nudzi, prawda? - Connor nie mógł się powstrzymać od drwin. - Tworzycie teorie wyssane z palca, a potem oczekujecie, że będę się przed nimi bronił, wykorzystując jedną z najstarszych przysiąg czarodziejskich?

\- Jeżeli jest faktycznie tak jak pan mówi, to chyba nie jest żaden problem, prawda? - łysiejący mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na surowszy ton. - Niech pan nie zapomina, że Rada może w każdej chwili pozbawić pana funkcji dowódcy Cieni i Tytanu. Zalecałbym więc, aby okazał pan przysługujący nam szacunek.

Chłopak miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz, co myśli o przysługującym im szacunku, ale się pohamował. Zamiast tego wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i rzekł:

\- Oczywiście, panie Kashiko - wyczarował mały okrąg z ognia i włożył tam rękę. - Ja, Connor Potter, syn Jamesa Pottera, przywódca bractwa Cieni oraz władca miasta Tytan, daję słowo, iż nie zostałem pojmany przez popleczników Lorda Voldemorta, a tym samym nie wyjawiłem mu żadnych informacji o bractwie Cieni i mieście Tytan. Jeżeli słowo moje jest kłamstwem, niech w tym momencie opuści mnie cała magia, a sprawiedliwy ogień niech strawi me ciało.

Ogień przez chwilę się wzmógł, a potem okrąg zniknął. Connor cofnął rękę i schował różdżkę. Zmierzył wzrokiem członków Rady, prócz grubej kobiety z czyrakiem na policzku, by po chwili rzec:

\- Zadowoleni?

\- Wygląda na to, że pan nie kłamie, panie Potter - podsumowała pomarszczona staruszka. - Przejdźmy zatem do kolejnej kwestii.

\- Jeszcze coś? - mruknął Potter niechętnie.

\- Tak, panie Potter - powiedziała kobieta. - Dostaliśmy informację, że przyprowadził pan ostatnio do naszego miasta Albusa Dumbledore'a, a także zobowiązał się pan do wysłania kilkunastu członków Cieni, aby chronili Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Czy to prawda?

\- No - rzucił Connor bezczelnie, myśląc co dzisiaj przekąsić na kolację.

\- Jak pan zapewne wie, obcym nie wolno przekraczać bram miasta bez wyraźnego zezwolenia Rady. Co więcej, nie wolno im nawet wiedzieć o istnieniu Tytanu i Cieni. Pan nie dość, że powiedział panu Dumbledore'owi o naszych sekretach, to jeszcze miał pan czelność go tu zaprosić. Jak pan to wyjaśni?

\- Ten sam regulamin, który mi pani przedstawiła mówi też o tym, że przywódca Cieni ma prawo zapoznać osoby z zewnątrz z istnieniem organizacji, jeżeli Tytan i Cienie odniosą z tego jakieś korzyści oraz gdy przywódca będzie miał pewność, iż gość nie zdradzi naszych tajemnic. Albus Dumbledore złożył mi przysięgę, że wszelkie informacje zachowa dla siebie. A jeśli chodzi o korzyści, to zyskaliśmy nowych sojuszników oraz dostęp do wszystkich informacji o Voldemorcie, jakie posiada Zakon.

\- Jednakże nie skonsultował pan tego z nami! - huknął łysiejący mężczyzna.

\- Bo nie musiałem! - odwarknął Connor. - Nigdzie nie ma zapisane, że mam się was pytać o pozwolenie w sprawie każdej decyzji, którą zamierzam podjąć. To była moja samodzielna decyzja i jeżeli coś się stanie, to biorę na siebie całą odpowiedzialność. Wy się lepiej zajmijcie szukaniem odpowiedniego dla siebie miejsca na cmentarzu, a nie wynajdowaniem problemów na siłę!

\- Zapomina się pan, panie Potter! - fuknęła z oburzeniem pomarszczona kobieta.

\- Mówię tylko, jak jest - syknął chłopak. - Cały czas wtrącacie się w nie swoje sprawy. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale Rada Cieni została stworzona, aby doradzać i wspierać władcę w jego obowiązkach. Doradzać i wspierać, a nie mu rozkazywać. Jeżeli sodówa aż tak uderzyła wam do głowy, to może czas pomyśleć o wycofaniu się?

\- Nie powiem, komu z tutaj obecnych, jak to pan się wyraził „sodówa" uderzyła do głowy - rzucił pan Kashiko uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Chcemy tylko, aby pan wiedział, że już od dłuższego czasu nie podobają nam się pańskie metody i decyzje. Rada poważnie się zastanawia, czy nie oddać pana stanowiska komuś bardziej kompetentnemu.

Zapewne sądził, że przestraszy tym chłopaka i zmusi go do pokory, ale się przeliczył. Zamiast strachu Connor poczuł rozbawienie. Kąciki ust drgały mu coraz silniej, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i zaśmiał im się w twarz. Śmiał się tak długo, że cała czwórka zapłonęła wściekłością. Bezczelność chłopaka przekraczała wszelkie granice.

\- Ależ proszę bardzo, usuńcie mnie, nawet teraz - powiedział Connor, gdy jako tako się uspokoił. - Jestem tylko ciekaw, jak wytłumaczycie się mieszkańcom Tytanu z waszej decyzji. Rada może usunąć dotychczasowego przywódcę jedynie wtedy, gdy udowodni mu, iż działa na szkodę bractwa i miasta. Jakie argumenty zamierzacie podać, hmmm? To, że sprawiłem, iż Cienie wyszli z ukrycia i zaczęli liczyć się na świecie? Że wróg drży na sam dźwięk nazwy naszej organizacji? Że nie ma odwagi, aby otwarcie zaatakować miasto? Że sprawiłem, iż bractwo zyskało sojuszników w postaci Zakonu Feniksa i samego Albusa Dumbledore'a? O tak -głos Connora do cna był przesiąknięty ironią i sarkazmem. - Jestem pewien, że mieszkańcy zgodzą się z wami, iż działałem na szkodę Cieni. Jeżeli mnie usuniecie, to sami podpiszecie na siebie wyrok. Obywatele oraz członkowie Cieni nigdy wam tego nie darują, uznają was za niekompetentnych i sami będą się domagali, abyście opuścili Radę. To będzie wasz koniec.

\- Grozisz nam?! - ryknęła pani Mifune.

\- Tylko mówię, co się stanie gdy mnie usuniecie - wzruszył ramionami Connor. - Sami strzelicie sobie w stopę. Nie wierzycie mi? To wyślijcie kilku z waszych tajniaków na ulicę i niech popytają obywateli, co sądzą o mnie, jako przywódcy. Będziecie mieli jasny obraz sytuacji.

Czworo członków Rady wyglądało, jakby chcieli rozszarpać Pottera na miejscu. Wiedzieli, że chłopak ma rację. Nie raz słyszeli na mieście, jak ludzie o nim rozmawiają. Wszyscy sprawiali wrażenie gotowych pójścia za nim choćby w najczarniejsze czeluście piekieł. Pani Mifune, Tsurimi, Inuzuki oraz Kashiko spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie pokiwali głowami. Przegrali tę bitwę. Wstali z zamiarem odejścia, lecz pan Kashiko odezwał się jeszcze:

\- Od tej pory Rada będzie miała na pana oko, panie Potter. Będziemy czekać na najmniejszy błąd z pana strony.

Opuścili pomieszczenie, do którego natychmiast weszli Jonathan i Azami. Rudzielec z miejsca zapytał:

\- Czego chcieli?

\- Pytali, gdzie byłem po zawaleniu się jaskini oraz czy nie pojmali mnie śmierciożercy.

\- A pojmali? - zapytała Azami.

\- Jasne, że nie - odparł chłopak. - Znalazł mnie jakiś pustelnik, doprowadził do porządku i wróciłem.

\- Mówili coś jeszcze? - pytał Jonathan.

\- To co zwykle - westchnął Connor. - Niech pan uważa, panie Potter. Mamy na pana oko, panie Potter. Usuniemy pana ze stanowiska, panie Potter. Takie tam mamrotanie starców.

Pogadali jeszcze chwilę, aż chłopak stwierdził, że musi się przebrać. Udał się do swojej komnaty, ale drogę zagrodził mu Lou. Uśmiechnął się do Pottera i poklepał go po ramieniu:

\- Więc to prawda, że wróciłeś - powiedział chłopak. - Już całe miasto o tym trąbi.

\- Świetnie - westchnął Potter. - Brakuje jeszcze transparentu nad bramą. „Witamy w domu, panie Potter„.

\- Cóż, właściwie - Lou chrząknął, a Connor otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że chcą to zrobić.

\- Jasne, że nie - roześmiał się Lou. - Żartowałem.

\- To dobrze - odparł Potter. - Jakby ktoś odwalił takie coś, miałby nocne warty do końca roku.

Chłopaki pogadali jeszcze chwilę, a potem każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Lou przechodząc obok Azami i Jonathana powiedział do nich:

\- Zniszczcie ten transparent.

Na Grimmauld Place każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Ron i Hermiona kłócili się o niedrobione prace wakacyjne tego pierwszego. Rudzielec zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego Hermiona się wścieka, przecież do końca wakacji został jeszcze tydzień. Hermiona zaś twierdziła, że Ron jest kompletnie niezorganizowany i dobitnie oznajmiła, że nie ma co liczyć na jej pomoc przy wypracowaniach. Ginny, Fred i George grali przy stole w eksplodującego durnia. Pani Weasley krzątała się gdzieś na górze szukając Stworka, a Syriusz z Remusem rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Natomiast Harry i Cassie siedzieli na kanapie i cicho rozmawiali. Dziewczyna była przytulona do brata, a na jej twarzy widniał smutek. Harry głaskał ją po głowie i mówił:

\- Przecież możesz przepisać się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Ale ja nie mogę - żałośnie powiedziała dziewczyna. - To znaczy, chciałabym być blisko ciebie i Connora, ale nie mogę zostawić Jacopo i Franceski. Mam tam przyjaciółki, które na pewno za mną tęsknią. A poza tym nie mogę ot tak rzucić szkoły we Włoszech i przepisać się do Hogwartu. Nie wypada.

\- Rozumiem - powiedział Harry. - Też byłoby mi ciężko rezygnować ze wszystkiego i zaczynać od nowa.

\- I co ja mam robić? - dziewczyna zapytała takim tonem, jakby miała się popłakać.

\- Cassie, przecież nie rozstajemy się na zawsze - Harry próbował jakoś pocieszyć dziewczynę. - Będziemy pisać do siebie listy, a na święta przyjedziesz do nas.

\- Ale do świąt jest jeszcze kupa czasu - zaprotestowała.

\- Zobaczysz, zleci tak szybko, że nim się obejrzysz znowu będziesz musiała znosić wybryki moje i...

Harry gwałtownie umilkł, a Cassie zesztywniała. Oboje byli teraz myślami przy nieobecnym bracie. Harry, po otrzymaniu wiadomości o tym, że żyje nie miał już z nim kontaktu, a mijały prawie dwa tygodnie. Wiedział, że nic mu nie grozi, lecz uczucie niepokoju wciąż w nim siedziało. Cassie również cały czas się zamartwiała. Jonathan, który przychodził na jakiś czas do domu przekonywał ją wówczas, że wszystko będzie dobrze, lecz i on był coraz bardziej nerwowy. Cassie przypomniała sobie jak rozmawiała z rudzielcem na temat Connora.

 _\- Zobaczysz, że wejdzie tu w najmniej spodziewanym momencie i zacznie wszystkich rozstawiać po kątach - powiedział Jonathan do siedzącej przed nim dziewczyny._

 _\- Chyba długo się znacie, prawda? - Cassie spojrzała na rudzielca._

 _\- Odkąd byliśmy już na tyle rozwinięci umysłowo, by podczas zimy, sikając wypisywać nasze imiona na śniegu - wyszczerzył się chłopak, a Cassie parsknęła._

 _\- Opowiesz mi coś o nim? - zapytała. - Tak naprawdę niewiele o nim wiem._

 _\- Skoro on sam nic wam nie powiedział, to ja tym bardziej nie mogę - powiedział chłopak, już poważnie. - Mogę ci jedynie powiedzieć, że pod zimną maską drania i zbira, kryje się wrażliwy chłopak o lwim sercu. Jeżeli jesteś jego przyjacielem, to w każdej chwili możesz liczyć na jego pomoc i radę. Jeżeli jesteś jego wrogiem, cóż, w takim razie masz przesrane._

 _\- Czasami jak na niego patrzę, to przechodzą mi ciarki. Gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzałam to myślałam, że zaraz zacznie rzucać w nas Avadami._

 _Jonathan lekko się uśmiechnął._

 _\- Życie ostro dało mu w kość - odparł. - Ukrywa zatem swoje uczucia i udaje zimnego drania, bo tak mu jest łatwiej. Nie przywiązuje się do nikogo, ale zna znaczenie słów takich jak przyjaźń, miłość czy lojalność. On was kocha, ciebie i Harry'ego, chociaż tego nie okazuje._

 _\- Obiecasz mi coś? - zapytała Cassie._

 _Jonathan lekko się zdziwił, lecz kiwnął głową. Cassie zaczęła:_

 _\- Kończą się wakacje, a ja niedługo wyjadę, podobnie jak Connor. O Harry'ego się nie martwię, bo wiem, że w Hogwarcie będzie chronił go Dumbledore. Ale on. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz miał go na oku. Że nie pozwolisz mu na nic głupiego. Nie chcę go stracić._

 _Jonathan podszedł do Cassie i położył jej obie ręce na ramieniu. Spojrzał głęboko w jej orzechowe oczy i powiedział:_

 _\- Obiecuję._

Cassie otrząsnęła się ze swych wspomnień i wróciła do rzeczywistości. Nie mogła uwierzyć, jak to się stało, że tak bardzo zżyła się z ludźmi, którzy jeszcze niecałe dwa miesiące temu byli jej zupełnie obcy. Ale tak się stało i Cassandrze odpowiadał ten stan rzeczy. Wiedziała, że oprócz Jacopa i Franceski ma jeszcze na świecie kogoś, na kogo będzie mogła w każdej chwili liczyć. Kogoś, kto wysłucha jej zmartwień i będzie służył dobrą radą. Kto nie pozwoli, by kiedykolwiek stało jej się coś złego. Nadal wtulona w brata przymknęła oczy i oddawała się tej błogiej myśli, gdy nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i ktoś wrzasnął:

\- Koniec trosk ludziska! Wnoszę do tej grobowej atmosfery powiew świeżości!

Na dźwięk znajomego głosu Harry i Cassie momentalnie wstali z kanapy i odwrócili się. W drzwiach stał nie kto inny, jak Connor Potter, wyszczerzony od ucha do ucha. Cassie natychmiast do niego podbiegła i rzuciła mu się na szyję, prawie zwalając go z nóg. Potter obrócił nią parę razy w powietrzu, śmiejąc się z radosnych pisków dziewczyny. Po chwili dołączył do nich Harry. Cała trójka rechotała nie wiadomo z czego. Ron, Hermiona, bliźniacy, Ginny, Syriusz, Remus i Jonathan, który przybył z Potterem śmiali się patrząc na nich. Bo faktycznie widok był dosyć komiczny. Cała trójka stała w kółku i śmiali się jedno przez drugiego. Gdy szesnastolatek już wyswobodził się z objęć rodzeństwa podszedł do Syriusza, który bezceremonialnie przycisnął go do siebie. Taka reakcja u mężczyzny zdziwiła chłopaka, ale nic nie powiedział. Odpowiedział na uścisk i następny w kolejce był Remus. Gdy w końcu wszyscy ze wszystkimi się wyściskali przybiegła pani Weasley, zwabiona krzykami w sypialni. Widząc Connora powtórzyła gest pozostałych oraz od razu zaciągnęła go do stołu, oferując sycący posiłek. Chłopak nie omieszkał odmówić, a po chwili wszyscy stłoczyli się wokół niego. Pierwsza odezwała się Cassie:

\- Nic ci nie jest? Wszystko w porządku?

\- W jak najlepszym siostrzyczko - odparł chłopak. - Nigdy nie czułem się tak dobrze.

\- Co się z tobą działo? Opowiadaj wszystko - podchwycił żywo Harry.

\- Wszystko? - zaśmiał się Connor. - Zadziwiająca żądza wiedzy, jak na piętnastolatka braciszku. Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele tu do opowiadania. Tuż po tym, jak jaskinia zaczęła się walić wyciągnął mnie z niej jakiś człowiek. To był pustelnik mieszkający w pobliskim lesie. Obiecałem mu, że nie będę nikomu o nim mówił, więc wybaczcie. Dość, że poskładał mnie do kupy i trzymał u siebie, aż nie wyzdrowiałem. Podobno wysłał wam list, że nic mi nie jest?

Harry skinął głową. Connor odetchnął oraz znów zaczął mówić:

\- No więc przesiedziałem u niego dwa tygodnie wracając de pełni zdrowia. Niecałe trzy godziny temu pojawiłem się w Tytanie i musiałem wysłuchiwać jaki to ja jestem nieodpowiedzialny, bezczelny i tak dalej. Przebrałem się, trochę odpocząłem i przybyłem tutaj.

\- Ale na pewno wszystko w porządku? - martwiła się Cassie.

\- Tak na pewno, nie musisz się martwić - odpowiedział Connor. - Co prawda noga jeszcze mnie trochę pobolewa, ale z czasem przejdzie. Ale ten pustelnik wygadywał ciekawe rzeczy. Z jednej strony był to bełkot szaleńca, z drugiej, cóż, poruszył kilka ciekawych kwestii.

\- Na przykład? - zapytał Remus.

\- Na przykład nasze motywy walki z Voldemortem.

Kilka osób wzdrygnęło się, słysząc to imię. Nie zdążyli zapytać o nic więcej, bowiem do salonu wkroczył Albus Dumbledore. Widząc Connora uśmiechnął się promiennie. Podszedł do niego.

\- Mój dogi chłopcze, to cudownie widzieć cię całego i zdrowego. Wszyscy bardzo martwiliśmy się twoim zniknięciem.

Gdzieś z ciemnego kąta usłyszeli prychnięcie Snape'a.

\- Wszystko ze mną w porządku, proszę pana - odpowiedział chłopak. - Naprawdę nie było powodów do obaw.

\- Czy możesz nam opowiedzieć drogi chłopcze, co się z tobą działo?

Connor westchnął i już któryś raz z kolei rozpoczął opowieść. Gdy skończył odezwał się Snape:

\- No i widzisz, Dumbledore. Mówiłem, że nie ma sensu tak się nad nim trząść. Trochę się poobijał i musiał zrobić wokół tego szum, jak to Potter.

\- Tak, ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Snape - rzucił Connor z lekkim uśmiechem.

Severus kolejny raz prychnął i usiadł za stołem. Tymczasem Albus wciąż przepytywał chłopaka:

\- Powiesz nam coś więcej o człowieku, który cię uratował? To musi być interesujące.

\- Niestety, proszę pana, ale dałem słowo, że będę milczeć na ten temat - odparł Potter, z zadowoleniem obserwując iskierki zawodu w oczach dyrektora. - Nie życzył sobie, bym rozpowiadał o nim na prawo i lewo.

Dumbledore przypatrywał mu się przez dobrą chwilę. Najpewniej doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak nie powie nic więcej, gdyż westchnął cicho i zajął się innymi sprawami. W międzyczasie Harry szepnął do brata:

\- Nie chcę, by zabrzmiało to zbyt nachalnie, ale obiecałeś...

\- Że wam o sobie opowiem - przerwał mu szesnastolatek. - Pamiętam, ale poczekajmy, aż wszyscy wyjdą.

Wybraniec skinął głową i zajął się rozmową z Ronem i Hermioną. Wizyta Dumbledore'a przeciągała się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu starzec postanowił ich opuścić. Zanim wyszedł zwrócił się do Connora:

\- Mogę cię prosić na słowo?

Gdy znaleźli się w korytarzu, Albus zaczął:

\- Jak zapewne pamiętasz chciałem cię prosić o jedną rzecz.

\- Słucham – odpowiedział Potter.

\- Chodzi o to, że już za kilka dni zaczyna się rok szkolny, a ja nie znalazłem jeszcze nikogo, kto zechciałby nauczać w tym roku Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Może ty byś chciał spróbować?

Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, ale nie tego. Potter patrzył na Dumbledore'a zbity z tropu. Jednak nie namyślał się długo.

\- Pan wybaczy, ale sądzę, że to zły pomysł. Po pierwsze, jestem za młody. Po drugie, mam za dużo spraw na głowie, a po trzecie, nie umiem uczyć. Jednakże, skoro pilnie potrzebuję pan jakiegoś kandydata chyba będę mógł pomóc. Znam pewnego człowieka, który z chęcią przystanie na pana propozycję.

\- W takim razie przyślij go do mnie, jeśli możesz.

\- Oczywiście – chłopak kiwnął głową. - Jutro go o wszystkim powiadomię.

\- Dziękuję. Na mnie już czas, do zobaczenia.

Potter wrócił do towarzystwa. W kuchni zostali tylko Harry, Cassie, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny oraz Remus z Syriuszem. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco. Connor westchnął i stanął przy oknie.

\- Obiecałem wam, że poznacie moją historię – zaczął. - Ostrzegam jednak, że o pewnych rzeczach powiem ogólnikowo, gdyż obowiązuje mnie przysięga. Zacznę może od tego, że należę do bractwa Cieni, organizacji która...

\- Została założona przez jednego z Pierwotnych, Akashę, w celu ochrony słabszych przed złymi mocami, mająca swoją kwaterę w mieście o nazwie Tytan – przerwała mu Cassie.

Wszyscy, włączając Connora, popatrzyli na nią zaskoczeni. Dziewczyna widząc, że jest teraz w centrum uwagi zarumieniła się lekko. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się szesnastolatek:

\- Skąd ty to wiesz?

\- Przeczytałam – odpowiedziała.

\- Gdzie?

\- W jednej z książek, które kupiłam na Pokątnej. Była w niej wzmianka o Cieniach.

Connor patrzył przenikliwie w oczy siostry. Po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem. „ Cholerna Rada." myślał „Mają pretensję, że przyprowadziłem Dumbledore'a, a sami dopuścili, by można było o nas przeczytać w pierwszej lepszej książce." Po chwili znów kontynuował:

\- Informację, jakie podała wam Cassie muszą wam wystarczyć. Nie wiem, czy Dumbledore wam to mówił, ale kiedy Voldemort zabił naszych rodziców zostałem oddany pod opiekę do niejakiego Hirohiko. On także był powiązany z Cieniami oraz gdy trochę podrosłem zaczął szkolić mnie na jednego z nich.

Connor patrzył przez okno i uśmiechał się do swoich wspomnień.

 _Ośmioletni chłopiec szedł ulicami wielkiego miasta, trzymając za rękę barczystego mężczyznę z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami. Ciepłe, błękitne oczy spoglądały życzliwie na chłopca, a usta, zakryte przez gęstą brodę były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. Chłopiec z zaciekawieniem obserwował otoczenie, co i rusz otwierając usta, w miarę jak mijali kolejne szyldy sklepów. Nagle wyrwał małą rączkę i pobiegł do żółtego budynku, zachłannie wlepiając wzrok w to, co znajdowało się za szybą. Mężczyzna podszedł do niego i dostrzegłszy obiekt westchnień dziecka, zaśmiał się. Stali przed sklepem cukierniczym, a zza szyby ukazywały się rzędy przeróżnych łakoci. Czekoladowe ciasteczka, pudrowe cukierki, fasolki wszystkich smaków, czekoladowe żaby i wiele, wiele innych. Jednak chłopiec patrzył na maszynę, która służyła do wyrobu waty cukrowej. Podniósł wzrok na mężczyznę i błagalnym głosem zapytał:_

 _\- Kupisz mi?_

 _\- Niedawno zjadłeś całe opakowanie ciastek i lody – odezwał się zapytany. - Niezdrowo jest tak opychać się łakociami._

 _\- Hirohiko, proszę! – chłopiec zaczął podskakiwać. - To już ostatnie dzisiaj, obiecuję!_

 _Widząc błaganie w oczach chłopca mężczyzna westchnął i weszli do sklepu. Niski i pulchny jegomość, z małym wąsikiem podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Gdy klienci podeszli do lady, zapytał:_

 _\- Witam pana Hirohiko i panicza Connora także. Czym mogę służyć?_

 _\- Poprosimy watę cukrową , panie Caterham – odpowiedział mężczyzna._

 _\- Służę uprzejmie._

 _Po chwili sprzedawca przyniósł żądany towar i wręczył go chłopcu. Gdy Hirohiko spojrzał na rozanieloną twarz Connora zaśmiał się pod nosem i wręczył należność. Wyszli, kierując się w stronę głównej bramy. Chłopiec łapczywie jadł smakołyk, od czasu do czasu spoglądając na mężczyznę. Po kilku minutach wyszli na zieloną równinę, po której biegały różne magiczne zwierzęta. Dzieciak już chciał biec, by oddać się swojemu ulubionego zajęciu, czyli próbie złapania jednego z jednorożców, lecz stanowcza dłoń na ramieniu powstrzymała go._

 _\- Nie dzisiaj – uśmiechnął się Hirohiko. - Dziś chcę ci coś pokazać._

 _Przez jakiś czas szli wzdłuż murów, aż nagle skręcili na małą ścieżkę, prowadzącą w góry. Doszli do schodów wykutych w skale. Bez wątpienia prowadziły na sam szczyt góry. Ośmioletni Connor musiał mocno odchylić głowę, aby zobaczyć szczyt. Spojrzał na swojego opiekuna:_

 _\- Będziemy wchodzić tak wysoko?_

 _Mężczyzna skinął głową i ruszył do przodu. Po chwili chłopczyk podreptał za nim. Wspinali się dobrą godzinę, aż w końcu chłopiec, łapiąc się za bok wysapał:_

 _\- Ja już dalej nie mogę. Kolka mnie złapała._

 _Hirohiko wziął go na ręce i posadził sobie na barana. Chłopiec zaśmiał się radośnie i zaczął bawić się jego włosami. Jednak chwilę potem zainteresował go kolorowy motylek, latający nad ich głowami. Connor ze śmiechem próbował go złapać, lecz nic z tego nie wyszło. Hirohiko zaś rzekł:_

 _\- Przestań się wiercić, bo zaraz spadniesz._

 _\- Nie spadnę – zapewnił go chłopiec, ale posłuchał polecenia._

 _Po długiej i mozolnej wspinaczce stanęli na szczycie góry. Hirohiko postawił Connora na ziemi i podchodząc do krawędzi rzekł:_

 _\- Zbliż się chłopcze._

 _Młody Potter posłuchał i po chwili zaparło mu dech w piersiach. Jeszcze nigdy nie spoglądał na okolicę z tak wysoka. Las, który rósł tuż przed miastem zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, a na horyzoncie majaczyły wysokie górskie szczyty, przykryte śniegiem. Natomiast samo miasto wydało mu się bardzo malutkie. Z tej wysokości wyglądało jak idealne koło o średnicy kilkudziesięciu mil, wypełnione małymi prostokącikami, które tworzyły dachy sklepów i mieszkań. Hirohiko widząc, że udało mu się przyciągnąć uwagę chłopca powiedział:_

 _\- Widzisz teraz miejsce, które dla większości z nas jest całym światem. Jak pewnie zauważyłeś, nasze miasto jest twierdzą nie do zdobycia. Nie tylko ulokowane w trudno dostępnym miejscu, ale również ściana górska broni nas przed atakami z dwóch stron. Do Tytanu można wejść i wyjść jedynie od frontu. Nie ma żadnego tylnego wejścia. Aby się tu dostać trzeba najpierw przekroczyć przełęcz znajdującą się między tymi dwoma szczytami – wskazał ręką majaczące w oddali góry. - Następnie przejść przez olbrzymi las, którego bronią różne magiczne stworzenia. Na koniec na wędrowca czeka pięć mil rozległej równiny, na której jest całkowicie odsłonięty. W razie potencjalnego ataku wróg musiałby się nieźle natrudzić, żeby chociażby zbliżyć się do bram. Opowiadam ci o tym przy okazji. Przyprowadziłem cię tu w innym celu, chodź za mną._

 _Znowu rozpoczęli wędrówkę między górskimi skałami. W miarę posuwania się naprzód, roślinność coraz bardziej się przerzedzała, aż w końcu szli już tylko po twardej, kamiennej ścieżce. W końcu doszli do celu podróży. Na końcu ścieżki stał mały budynek przypominający kapliczkę. Jednakże w środku nie było niczego oprócz małego piedestału pośrodku oraz ołtarzyka z lewej strony. Hirohiko podszedł do ołtarzyka, na którym znajdował się sporej wielkości wazon. W środku był stos czegoś, co przypominało suche gałązki. Hirohiko zwrócił się do chłopca i rzekł:_

 _\- Wiesz jakie mamy jutro święto?_

 _\- Qinghaiem – odpowiedział chłopiec. - Święto Duchów._

 _\- Tak – pokiwał głową mężczyzna. - Do tej pory obchodziłeś je tak, jak większość ludzi na świecie. Przebieranki, straszne ozdoby i wywoływanie duchów. Ale już wkrótce będziesz uczęszczał do szkoły, a tym samym będziesz obchodził Święto Duchów jak należy. Obchodzimy je znacznie inaczej niż reszta świata. Podczas gdy dla innych jest to doskonała okazja do psikusów i szaleństw, my w tym czasie przychodzimy tutaj i wspominamy naszych zmarłych przodków. To specjalne gałązki z Zaklętego Drzewa. Opowiem ci o nim kiedy indziej. Jest ich dokładnie tyle, ilu mieszkańców liczy nasze miasto. Po jednej dla każdego. Tuż po zachodzie Słońca każdy mieszkaniec Tytanu przybywa tutaj, aby oddać hołd naszym przodkom, a także tym, którzy polegli w służbie bractwa. To symbol naszej pamięci dla ich heroicznych czynów. Kiedy zapalisz jedną gałązkę, położysz ją na tym piedestale, a także z całego serca zapragniesz zobaczyć się ze zmarłym członkiem rodziny lub przyjacielem, ukaże ci się jego duch, aby wesprzeć cię w żałobie oraz pomóc pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Ludzie najczęściej rozmawiają ze swoimi bliskimi w Święto Duchów, ale to działa w każdy inny dzień. Jednakże jedna osoba może zapalić gałązkę tylko raz w roku. Gdy wszyscy już odejdą, ja zostaję tutaj i wspominam mojego zmarłego syna. Był wspaniałym wojownikiem – Hirohiko zdawał się zapomnieć o obecności Connora i mówił wpatrując się w dal. - W szkole osiągał same najlepsze stopnie, a następnie został nawet kapitanem własnej jednostki. Jego talenty zostały bardzo szybko zauważone przez Radę. Dostawał coraz trudniejsze zadania, aż w końcu on i jego jednostka musieli wykraść tajne dokumenty z twierdzy Grindelwalda. Pochwycili go i dostał się do niewoli. Przez sześć dni był torturowany i dręczony psychicznie oraz fizycznie, ale nic nie powiedział. W końcu jeden z siepaczy Grindelwalda, wściekły za to, że nic nie udało mu się z niego wyciągnąć odciął mu język i wydłubał oczy. Mój syn wykrwawił się na śmierć, a jego ciało znaleźliśmy kilka dni później. Od tego czasu przychodzę tutaj z nadzieją, że objawi mi się częściej niż tylko jeden raz w roku. Miałbym mu tyle do powiedzenia – Hirohiko zamknął oczy i westchnął. - Kiedy Albus powierzył mi pieczę nad tobą bardzo się ucieszyłem. Pomyślałem sobie, że to mój syn sprowadził cię do mnie, abyś pomógł mi pogodzić się z jego śmiercią. Przysiągłem sobie, że wychowam cię na porządnego mężczyznę, że będę cię chronił tak długo jak tylko zdołam, abyś mógł zakosztować życia, którego nie mógł doświadczyć mój syn. Niczego ci nie odmawiałem i zawsze traktowałem cię pobłażliwie. Zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego ci to mówię. Prawda jest taka, że się boję. Boję się, że gdy pójdziesz do szkoły i zaczniesz szkolić się na Cienia, to pewnego dnia spotka cię to samo, co spotkało mojego syna. Mówię ci to, ponieważ chcę żebyś wiedział, iż mimo braku więzów krwi, traktuję cię jak mojego własnego syna. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Ze wszelkich sił będę się starał zastąpić ci ojca, którego nigdy nie miałeś._

 _Mężczyzna po chwili zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał tam, gdzie jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej stał Connor. Jednak po chłopcu nie było ani jednego śladu. Usłyszał krótki śmiech i ze zmarszczoną twarzą wyszedł z kaplicy. Zobaczył jak chłopczyk podrzuca do góry kamyki, potem wyciąga rękę zamieniając je w płatki śniegu. Hirohiko zmarszczył brwi:_

 _\- Magia bezróżdżkowa w tak młodym wieku? - mruknął do siebie. - Dziwne, bardzo dziwne._

 _Przez chwilę patrzył na wyczyny chłopca, a potem krzyknął:_

 _\- Connor!_

 _Ośmiolatek odwrócił się do niego z przerażeniem w oczach. Spodziewał się, że mężczyzna będzie zły z powodu tego, że gdy tamten prowadził swój monolog, wymknął się cichaczem. I faktycznie, gdy Hirohiko podchodził, jego twarz nie była zbyt przyjazna._

 _\- Można wiedzieć, dlaczego się wymknąłeś kiedy mówiłem?_

 _\- No bo... - chłopiec przestępował z nogi na nogę. - Chciało mi się siku, o!_

 _\- Ach tak?_

 _\- Tak – zapierał się Potter._

 _\- I sikałeś tyle czasu?_

 _Potter uśmiechnął się słodko i kiwnął głową. Kącik ust Hirohiko drgnął, ale dalej utrzymywał poważny wyraz twarzy. Mężczyzna rzekł:_

 _\- Wracamy do domu._

 _Zejście z góry było łatwiejsze niż wspinaczka na nią. Jednak w połowie drogi Hirohiko poczuł, że chłopiec ciągnie go za rękaw:_

 _\- Co jest? - zapytał._

 _\- Skaleczyłem się – odpowiedział Potter, pokazując mu krwawiącą nogę. - O te ostre kamienie._

 _\- Nic ci nie będzie – powiedział Hirohiko._

 _\- Ale mnie boli – mówił Potter. - Nie mogę chodzić._

 _\- Przecież to tylko zadrapanie!_

 _\- Sam mówiłeś, że każdą, nawet najniewinniej wyglądającą ranę należy traktować poważnie – odparł Connor. - No więc traktuje ją poważnie._

 _\- No i czego ode mnie oczekujesz?_

 _Connor udawał, że się zastanawia, a potem wyciągnął ręce z uśmiechem. Hirohiko westchnął odczytując niemą prośbę chłopca. Podniósł go i znów posadził sobie na barana. Gdy zeszli już z góry i kroczyli po równinie mężczyzna powiedział:_

 _\- Jak chciałeś, bym cię poniósł wystarczyło poprosić. Nie musiałeś symulować, że nie możesz chodzić._

 _\- Nie zgodziłbyś się._

 _\- Zapewne – odparł Hirohiko. - Jutro zaczynasz naukę w szkole. Daj z siebie wszystko, dobrze?_

 _\- Jasne – odparł Connor z entuzjazmem, lecz po chwili zmarszczył brwi i powiedział. - Pod jednym warunkiem._

 _\- Jakim?_

 _\- Kupisz mi jeszcze jedną watę._

 _Mężczyzna westchnął, a Connor zaśmiał się i obejmując szyję mężczyzny, wtulił twarz w jego włosy._

\- Taki właśnie był Hirohiko – Connor rozejrzał się po twarzach obecnych. Każdy słuchał go z uwagą. - Zawsze miły, przyjacielski i pomocny. Nigdy nie odmawiał mi niczego. Złośliwi uważali, że przez jego rozpieszczanie wyrosnę na rozkapryszonego lalusia, któremu wszystko będzie trzeba podsuwać pod nos. Potem rozpocząłem edukację w szkole. Nie miałem większych trudności. Spokojnie przechodziłem kolejne etapy treningu, aż w końcu byłem gotowy, aby zdać końcowe egzaminy. Po zaliczeniu, Hirohiko zabrał mnie na wycieczkę do mugolskiego miasta. Byliśmy w wesołym miasteczku, w kinie, w galerii i w wielu innych miejscach. A potem – twarz Pottera stężała. Przymknął oczy i wyszeptał. - Potem wszystko się zmieniło.

 _Szli ścieżką wiodącą przez las w stronę Tytanu. Mężczyzna cicho pogwizdywał i zerkał ukradkiem na chłopca. Nauczyciele rozpływali się nad talentem Pottera, a także przepowiadali mu wspaniałą przyszłość w bractwie. Hirohiko, który słyszał wszystkie pogłoski o opiniach nauczycieli pękał z dumy i w nagrodę zabrał Connora do Jokohamy, aby chłopak mógł się wyszaleć. Odwiedzili wszystkie atrakcje, jakie tylko miasto mogło im zaserwować, a gdy oboje byli wycieńczeni pozwolili sobie wolnym krokiem wrócić do domu. Chłopiec natomiast bawił się różdżką, którą niedawno otrzymał. Z uśmiechem na ustach obserwował, jak z jej końca wytryskują różnokolorowe iskierki. Ze śmiechem celował w małe kamyki i gałązki sprawiając, że te wpadały do jego otwartej dłoni. Nagle poczuł jak Hirohiko chwyta go za ramię. Twarz mężczyzny stała się czujna i rozglądał się niepewnie dookoła. Nachylił się do chłopca i wyszeptał:_

 _\- Posłuchaj mnie teraz bardzo uważnie. Kiedy powiem już, masz natychmiast biec w kierunku miasta, zrozumiałeś?_

 _Chłopiec kiwnął głową przerażony. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale poważna twarz mężczyzny zdradzała, że ten nie żartuję. Hirohiko niepostrzeżenie wyciągnął różdżkę. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił i rzucił zaklęcie wybuchające przed siebie, jednocześnie krzycząc:_

 _\- Już, biegnij!_

 _Connor pognał przed siebie. Za sobą słyszał jakieś krzyki, huki i przekleństwa. Nie zatrzymując się, odwrócił się przez ramię i zobaczył, jak Hirohiko walczy z trzema postaciami w czarnych szatach. Zatrzymał się chcąc mu pomóc, ale usłyszał jego krzyk:_

 _\- Nie zatrzymuj się, tylko biegnij! Poradzę sobie!_

 _Jeden z zakapturzonych napastników rzucił się za nim. Jak na złość zaczęło padać, przez co chłopiec ślizgał się na liściach, leżących na ścieżce. W końcu nie utrzymał równowagi i runął na plecy z głośnym plaśnięciem. Zakapturzona postać zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Był to mężczyzna w średnim wieku z paskudną szramą, przechodzącą mu od lewego policzka wzdłuż szyi. Patrząc na chłopca, wykrzywił usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu i już wypowiadał formułkę zaklęcia, gdy ciszę przerwał świst miecza. Przez chwilę w oczach mężczyzny pojawiło się zdumienie, a potem osunął się bez życia na ziemię. Hirohiko stanął przed chłopcem i powiedział:_

 _\- Schowaj się!_

 _Chłopiec ukrył się za wielkim dębem, rosnącym nieopodal i obserwował, co dzieje się na ścieżce. Dwóch zakapturzonych mężczyzn atakowało równocześnie, ale z marnym skutkiem. Hirohiko dzielnie się bronił i posyłał w ich strony różnorakie klątwy. Ale przez nieuwagę potknął się o kamień leżący na ścieżce i na moment stracił równowagę. Ta chwila wystarczyła napastnikom. Zielony promień ugodził mężczyznę w pierś. Connor patrzył na to rozszerzonymi oczami, ze strachu niezdolny chociażby kiwnąć palcem. Jeden z zakapturzonych zauważył go i podniósł różdżkę, ale drugi go zatrzymał:_

 _\- Daj spokój, przecież to dziecko!_

 _\- No i? - warknął jego towarzysz. - Widział nasze twarze!_

 _Już wypowiadał zaklęcie, ale znów powstrzymała go ręka kolegi._

 _\- Nikomu nic nie powie. Chodź, zwijamy się stąd._

 _\- Czarny Pan mówił, byśmy nie mieli litości! - krzyknął tamten._

 _\- Czarnego Pana już nie ma – spokojnie odpowiedział jego mężczyzna. - Przepadł wiele lat temu. Zostaw tego chłopca._

 _Drugi śmierciożerca warknął i opuścił różdżkę. Splunął jeszcze na ciało Hirohiko i odszedł. Jednak ten, który powstrzymywał towarzysza nie ruszył się z miejsca i wpatrywał się w przerażonego Pottera. Po chwili westchnął i powiedział do niego:_

 _\- Przykro mi mały._

 _Po czym odwrócił się, by odejść. Dwójka śmierciożerców zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem, a Connor na drżących nogach podszedł do leżącego Hirohiko. Klęknął obok niego i rzekł cichym głosem:_

 _\- Hej, już sobie poszli. Możesz wstać._

 _Ale ciało mężczyzny pozostawało nieruchome. Chłopiec bezskutecznie szarpał go za ramię. Mężczyzna ani drgnął. Deszcz, padający na twarz Connora mieszał się ze łzami wypływającymi z jego oczu. Nagle ramiona chłopca zadrżały, a on sam zaniósł się płaczem, gdy dotarła do niego brutalna prawda. Ściskając martwe ciało Hirohiko, przez łzy błagał go, by w końcu się obudził, lecz bezskutecznie. Błękitne oczy, w których jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu paliły się wesołe błyski, były teraz puste i bez wyrazu._

Szesnastolatek patrzył się w okno zaciskając kurczowo ręce na parapecie. Poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go od tyłu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył twarz Cassie, która patrzyła na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Reszta patrzyła na to w milczeniu. Ron i Hermiona byli bladzi i poruszali się niespokojnie, patrząc ze współczuciem w twarz Pottera. Natomiast Harry mimowolnie przypomniał sobie śmierć Cedrika na cmentarzu. Jak przez mgłę zobaczył jego martwe ciało i szyderczy uśmiech Voldemorta. Po dłużej chwili szesnastolatek znowu zaczął:

\- Wyrzucałem sobie, że wtedy stałem jak ta pokraka zamiast próbować mu pomóc. Byłem najlepszym uczniem w szkole, umiałem się bić, a jednak stałem przerażony i niezdolny się poruszyć. Znaleźli nas inni członkowie bractwa, którzy zostali zaalarmowani przez hałasy dobiegające z głębi lasu. Przenieśli ciało Hirohiko do Tytanu i następnego dnia odbył się pogrzeb. A ja? Ja zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju i nie wychodziłem z niego przez tydzień. Ciągle widziałem twarze tych, którzy pozbawili go życia. Obiecałem im, że pewnego dnia ich dopadnę. Zacząłem pilniej uczyć się wszystkich zaklęć. Nawet tych, których nie było w programie nauczania. Przeglądałem wszystkie księgi w bibliotece szukając czegoś, co mogłoby pomóc mi w walce z nimi. Uczyłem się Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, przyprawiając tym samym o zawał wszystkich mieszkańców miasta. Przez cztery lata miałem tylko jeden cel w życiu. Znaleźć tych drani i z satysfakcją patrzeć jak uchodzi z nich życie. W międzyczasie poznałem Jonathana. Od razu znaleźliśmy wspólny język. Gdy miałem 13 lat, los w końcu dał mi szansę. Spotkałem jednego z nich całkowicie przypadkowo. Tego, który przekonywał towarzysza, aby darował mi życie. Śledziłem go i gdy w końcu doszło do spotkania, bez wahania wbiłem mu miecz w gardło. Popatrzył na mnie bez wrogości w oczach, chyba mnie poznał, bo nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. A ja stałem nad jego truchłem nie czując nic. Ani przerażenia, ani żalu, ani wyrzutów sumienia. Czułem się jak człowiek bez duszy. Drugiego spotkałem kilka lat później. Kiedy wydawało się, że moja zemsta jest już dopełniona i będę mógł zaznać spokoju, dowiedziałem się o powrocie Voldemorta i śmierciożerców. Przez tą dwójkę znienawidziłem ich wszystkich. Od tej pory, jak tylko widzę kogoś z mrocznym znakiem na ramieniu nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Nie mam dla nich żadnej litości. To koniec. Oto cała historia Connora Pottera, którą tak usilnie staraliście się ze mnie wydusić.

Potter w końcu skończył mówić. Rozejrzał się po twarzach obecnych z niepewnością, jakby obawiając się, że każdy będzie patrzył na niego jak na mordercę bez skrupułów. Widząc, że każdy rozumie jego zachowanie powiedział:

\- Remusie, pamiętasz jak zapytałeś mnie skąd wiem, że jesteś wilkołakiem? Łapa zasugerował wtedy, że użyłem legilimencji i wdarłem ci się do umysłu.

\- Tak, pamiętam – odparł Remus.

\- Tak naprawdę dowiedziałem się tego od Moody'ego, gdy po mnie przyszedł. Gadałem z nim i niechcący wypsnęło mu się coś o twojej przypadłości. Nie użyłem na tobie legilimencji.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć – odpowiedział Remus.

\- Opowiedziałem wam o sobie wszystko. Bardzo was proszę, byście nikomu o tym nie mówili. Miałbym poważne kłopoty, gdyby się wydało, że rozmawiałem z kimś o bractwie i mieście.

Kiwnęli głowami. Widząc, że to koniec zwierzeń, młodzież zaczęła opuszczać pomieszczenie. Harry wspiął się po schodach i wszedł do swojego pokoju. Myśląc o wszystkim, czego się dziś dowiedział, zapadł w głęboki sen.


End file.
